The Truth Spell (The Truth Will Set You Free)
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: After Riley came to town finding out about Buffy and Spike's sexual affair, Buffy broke up with Spike devasting them both. Willow felt left out with no one talking to her and Tara and her breaking up so she casts a Truth Spell on her friends determined once and for all to hear what they are hiding from her. Now the truth will be out. What will become of the Scoobies and Buffy?
1. Prologue: EffectCause

This is a new story that I hope to eventually have two parts. For now part 1 is complete. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue: Effect…Cause

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Saturday 9 am.**

Spike stood at the lower level of his crypt staring at the remains. He toed some rumble that he could barely tell what it was but he guessed it was part of his bed. The place was a mess. His pictures that had once hung on the wall were burnt to a crisp. The bed he had specially ordered and had his minions set up carefully with his instructions was totally smashed and ruined. He was thankful his books and journals had been kept upstairs in a secret place so no beasties and Angel couldn't find.

He sighed as he heard Buffy walking around on the upper level. He was hurt at her actions, and a little more angry than he'd like to admit. He refused to look at her as she lowered herself down the ladder to stand in front of him. He could feel her eyes on him and he just simply hurt and didn't want to see her disappointed eyes or her eyes of disgust. He had gotten those eggs to raise money in a legal way to help her out so she didn't have to work anymore. It was supposed to be some quick and easy cash that was legal. It would be helping to save innocent lives or so he was told. He had been assured by a demon that they were for a research project and they were mostly harmless! They just needed milking right after birth.

He let out another sigh still watching his feet almost wishing Riley had never come to town. Soldier boy was always causing trouble. He noticed she was staring and decided not to stay quiet any longer knowing she wouldn't go away until she had her yell. Perhaps if he was lucky…nah he was never lucky and no point of him even thinking of that. He stated in a tone that reflected less feeling than was coursing through him, "So she's back."

He shook his head still feeling pissed at the situation at hand. Part of him wished they could continue on forever and another part of him knew this would come to bite his ass. He tried to hide the emotions as he spoke not even looking at Buffy, "Thought you'd be off snogging with soldier-boy."

He was upset at the jealousy his voice projected and he let out a deep breath shaking his head again. He heard Buffy speak with almost no emotion in her voice, which greatly disappointed him, "He's gone."

He felt surprised and couldn't resist a look at her to see what she was feeling. He could never tell with her sometimes. She was so good at turning off her emotions like a faucet. The only time he got to see emotions is when she was at her worse, and this was not one of those times. He figured she wanted sex again to make things all better for her and even as hurt as he was, he would never turn down something that might help her. He kept his emotions down to a dull roar, "So, you come for a bit of cold comfort?"

He was disappointed a bit but gestured towards the broken bed, "The bed's a bit blown up, but then, that was never our…"

Buffy cut him off as he looked dejected. Buffy continued to look at him and he could feel her waiting for a response as she explained, "I'm not here to…"

She stopped speaking and Spike was curious so he looked at her hoping to catch a glimmer into her mind but she spoke in monotones as she explained, "I'm not here to bust your chops about your stupid scheme, either. That's just you. I should have remembered."

Spike was tempted to yell that it was for her but knew it would do no good. This was not good. He could feel the change in her that her soldier had caused. She felt shut off, immune, almost as though she had no emotions left in her at all. He knew what she wanted to say, "So this is worse then, it is you telling me…"

Buffy finished for him, "It's over."

He was almost afraid of her tone but decided to push a little more so he put on a smile and moved closer to her determined to make her uneasy and upset so he could see what she was really feeling. When she yelled, she almost always spoke the truth, he wanted that so badly because he knew whatever it was she should be feeling, it had to be intense for her to shut herself off like that. As he stepped closer he spoke trying to unnerve her, "I've memorized this tune luv. Think I have the sheet music. Doesn't change what you want."

He realized his actions failed as she still showed no emotion, "I know that."

She paused and her eyes haunted him. They were intense but so empty. He wanted to take her arms and shake her but she continued anyway, "I do want you."

Spike felt surprised by her honesty but then realized it was to suit her own needs. It wasn't emotion she was letting out but instead it was a thought. It was almost like a well-rehearsed speech, "Being with you…makes things…" She paused again letting out a deep breath but her eyes didn't change, "simpler. For a little while."

Spike still tried to bring emotion into her by stating, "I don't call five hour straight a little while."

He heard his voice crack with emotions and could have cursed himself for feeling as though he wanted to cry. The next statement she said broke his heart though because she said it in a matter of a fact way. How could she still be so cool and collected admitting that she was using him. Spike stared at her not even knowing what to say. Buffy continued though, "I can't love you…I'm just…being weak…and selfish…."

Spike moved closer as his voice crackled with pain, "Really not complaining here."

He would do anything to bring them back to where they were before Riley came. Things were perfect as long as you could get past the whole leaving and not wanting feelings involved with their sex but she was at least spending time with him and only him. Buffy's last statement hurt badly, "And it's killing me…" He studied her eyes wishing for at least pain to shine through like his were showing, "And I have to be strong about this…"

Spike still listened not knowing what to say. Then she cut him straight to the heart. She should have just ripped his chest opened and cut his heart into a billion pieces as she stated, "I'm sorry…William." Spike felt the tears fall down his face as he heard her walk away. He wished in that moment he was dead….dead again.

* * *

 **The night before, Friday 10 pm.**

Buffy walked into the house after Riley had left thinking about things. Tara had gone back to her apartment and Anya and Xander had gone back to their place together. Dawn had gone to Janice's and Willow walked beside her in silence. She had twice tried to ask Buffy what was wrong and if things were ok but Buffy had not wanted to talk to her. She wanted to be alone because she felt like crying.

Usually she would go to Spike's but she knew she couldn't do that tonight because he was the reason she was crying. He would normally have sex with her driving out all worries and tears after she had poured out her soul to him. Or sometimes it would be in reverse. She would have sex with him like crazy until she felt able to share her worries and fears with him. That relief would not be coming tonight.

She walked past Willow ignoring her quiet goodnight wishes and went into her room slamming shut her door. She thought about Riley and how he had this kick-ass job, a doting and loving wife, and he still looked amazing even with the scar on his face. She knew she didn't really want him anymore and never loved him but part of her wished she did. That could have been her life and instead she was sleeping with a vampire who no one liked, and who she was afraid to love.

She would never have normal with him, never have what Sam and Riley have, which was the perfect relationship. She longed for that but part of her knew it was never meant to be. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stripped off the black clothing Riley had given her and she threw it away never wanting to be reminded of what she didn't and couldn't have. She slipped on a tank top and cotton penguin pants and crawled into bed letting the tears fall. She heard herself sniffling as she started to sob and didn't want to risk being heard so climbed out onto her roof.

Now safely on the rooftop, she sat down and cried her eyes out. She sobbed for the fact that she would never be normal and nor would the world. She sobbed for the fact that she would definitely not be normal with the one thing that made her happy, Spike. He would never be like Sam was for Riley. They could never go on adventures together, kiss each other in front of others, and share their love with her friends. She envied that and wished her friends would accept Spike but tonight she was reminded of why. He was still the soulless evil vampire that made deadly mistakes.

If Riley hadn't shown up tonight, she might have been eaten alive by those things while she was upstairs having sex with Spike. She cried even harder thinking of Spike. Part of her wanted to race back into his arms and have him have sex with her hard until she forgot the world and her friends. Another part of her wanted to crawl up into his arms and have him make it all better in a way only he could. She wanted to forget everything that had happened to her and what she had lost but instead she cried alone. She curled up in a ball on her rooftop and sobbed bitterly until sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 1: Distance

Chapter 1: Distance

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday, 7 am.**

Buffy sat at the kitchen table staring at her cereal. Willow was quietly fixing herself an egg wishing Buffy would talk to her. She was so quiet and had been for the last two days. Ever since Riley had come to town, Buffy sat quietly, staring off in space. She barely ate and barely talked unless it was to blow off something someone said directly to her. She appeared as though she were a walking zombie but Willow knew that wasn't the case because she had tried that spell already which told her that Buffy was indeed alive and well.

If she was so well though where was her head. She went to patrol but came back with scratches on her and no feelings about it. Dawn had failed her history test but Buffy didn't even say a word about it and merely threw it away signing her name to the report that was required by the teacher to show that Buffy had indeed seen it. She went to work but when Willow visited her there, she was merely doing the motions of her job, not smiling or showing any emotion. Even her eyes looked dead. She had a class but wanted to talk to Xander about it when she would go by the Magic Box later. Perhaps they knew something she didn't.

* * *

Buffy sat staring at the television that was on. She knew she should be making dinner or training or something but instead just stared. She had no energy, no emotions and felt dead inside. She knew she had felt like this when she returned from Heaven but this time she didn't even feel fear. This time she felt nothing. The sky could fall on her and she would probably barely notice.

She stood up walking over to the window peering out at the sun wishing she would feel something. She hadn't seen Spike in two days. She didn't really expect to in a way. She didn't feel much about it to be honest. She didn't feel much about anything. She almost felt like her emotions had been buried alive and nothing was left of her. She sat back on the couch staring at the wall as her mind went blank again.

* * *

 **Magic Box, Tuesday, 12 pm.**

Willow raced into the Magic Box almost wishing Buffy were there but saw Xander and Anya sitting eating lunch together and knew it was better this way. She sat down stealing some chips from Xander's chip bag as she asked quietly, "Have you noticed anything wrong with Buffy lately?"

Anya nodded, "She seems to be in need of some serious orgasms. She doesn't seem to realize that though."

Xander and Willow said nothing about that and instead sat quietly. Suddenly Xander admitted, "She hasn't said much to me and in fact I haven't seen her but when I take Dawn to school and drop her off. She seems distant, quiet, and…."

"Dead!"

Everyone stared at Anya at her last additive and Anya sulked, "Well until her ex boyfriend came she seemed happy. She appeared to be getting orgasms and lots of them and she was looking better and alive and now she just looks dead. Who do you think she was having orgasms with before Riley showed up?"

Willow and Xander gave her blank stares not knowing what to make of that statement. Buffy wasn't having orgasms as she had no boyfriend. Unless she was having a boyfriend and they had broken up…perhaps that was the problem but how would either know? Willow asked, "Anyone see her hanging around with any guys? Are there any at her work? Perhaps she had a crush on them and found out something horrible about him or perhaps they broke up? Anyone know anything about that?"

No one had the answer so that all sat in silence. Willow's head was turning and thinking of what she could do to make Buffy open up. She came up with nothing as she asked, "So what has been going on with you two?"

Anya shook her head not really interested in the Buffy sagas, "Heading back to work now."

Xander shrugged picking up his garbage, "Nothing. I'll be back later Ahn."

He placed a kiss on her lips as he wandered back to work. Willow sat still opening up her history book feeling left out and alone.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday, 3:30 pm.**

Dawn waited behind the door to the house when Xander dropped her off. Buffy was sitting in the living room staring at the television. She went over to her and sat down, "So what's on TV?"

There was no response from Buffy. Dawn looked concerned. This was day two of this sort of thing. It had started when Riley had returned for his visit and had continued ever since. She leaned her head against Buffy's shoulder without a response still from Buffy. Dawn whispered, "Buffy?"

Still getting no where she flipped the channels on the television and Buffy moved her eyes from the television to the wall above it. Dawn frowned as she turned the channel back to the movie classics handing the remote back to Buffy as she stood up, "I'll be back later Buffy. I'm going to head to Spike's…."

Dawn noticed a flicker of emotions hit Buffy's eyes but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. She knew she was doing the right thing as she grabbed her jacket and headed to Spike's crypt to make sense of this once and for all.

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Tuesday 4 pm.**

Spike lifted the bottle to his lips. Clem had just left him more booze, smokes and blood so he was all stocked up but all he wanted to do is stay this drunk and stare at the television. He couldn't get Buffy's speech off his mind. He was heart broken and so disappointed. He wasn't even sure how to respond after that so he did the only thing he could decide to do, stay inside his crypt and get totally drunk to get a few minutes of peace without her screaming in his head.

He downed some more liquor refusing to even acknowledge the door of his crypt opening. He knew her scent before the nibblet even stood in front of him. He sparred her a slight glance not even trying to look sober. He saw her standing there tapping her foot obviously upset about something with her hands on her hips. She wasn't impressed that's for sure and he couldn't figure out why. Buffy had dumped him, not he her so why the girl would be giving him death stares he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He heard her breathe in deeply as she prepared herself to yell and sure enough she did, "What did you do to Buffy?"

Spike stood up setting the bottle in front of him on the table and roared towards Dawn outraged, "What? What did **I** do to Buffy? What do you mean what did **I** do to Buffy?"

Dawn lifted her finger pointing it towards Spike's chest as she poked him as she spoke, "She's a walking zombie…she barely does anything in the last two days. If I didn't know better I'd say she was dead again. What did you do to her?"

Spike roared angry by the whole situation as he pushed past Dawn and started pacing, "I didn't do anything to the stupid bint, she dumped me. You hear me? She bloody well dumped me. She came over here acting all high and mighty and told me to bugger off, she didn't want me anymore. I'm guessing she got that soldier boy to give her a good shag therefore rendering my spot bloody useless. She told me she was using me. She was using me for my body and for my ability to make her life easier. Whatever that bloody that means? How does a vampire make someone's life easier anyway? Does shagging for months really make a person alive? I guess it would if it was good and all. I just can't believe she had the nerve to come in here telling me it was over yet again and telling me she was bloody using me and that it was killing her. She was already dead for bleeding sake. Dead! How can someone who's already dead inside feel enough to have something killing them?"

He suddenly stopped pacing, running his head through his hair heading for his booze. As he lifted the bottle, he stopped and glanced up at Dawn who was staring at him wide-eyed. He ran his hand through his hair again, "Bloody Hell!"

He lifted the bottle taking a huge swig from him as he stuttered, "Right, so um forget all that stuff. Never mind about what you just heard. Stop bloody looking at me like that."

Dawn repeated, "You and my sister…"

Spike sighed flinging himself into the chair putting his feet on the table as Dawn pushed them off to sit across from him, "So you and my sister eh? So you are responsible for her sitting there like she's dead."

Spike took another sip of whiskey as he said, "I didn't do anything to her but love her and give her exactly what she wanted. Whatever she's doing, it's her own bloody fault."

Dawn frowned, "She's not herself at all. She's a zombie. She doesn't care and doesn't even really move. She hasn't patrolled in two days unless you count her returning looking like a vampire practice dummy as patrolling and has barely left the house. I don't think she has even changed her clothes in that amount of time."

Spike frowned but said nothing studying the bottle of booze. Dawn got annoyed taking it from his hand and setting it next to her taking Spike's face in her hands, "Spike focus, I'm scared about Buffy. She acts like she's dead. How did you help her last time?"

Spike shook his face from her hands and threw his head back laughing hard. He laughed so hard tears came from his eyes and he held his stomach in pain. Dawn sat and stared at him wondering what was so funny. Finally when Spike quieted down he softly responded, "I loved her."


	3. Chapter 2: A Cure

Chapter 2: A Cure

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday, 7 pm.**

Willow came into the house that evening ignoring the quiet Buffy as she looked at Dawn, "Want burritos tonight? I know it's your favorite. I can make it for you."

Dawn shook her head, "No I'm going to Janice's house."

Willow eyed her, "Weren't you there last night as well?"

Dawn looked nervous but tried to play it off, "Yea but she wants me over there to study. We have a big test coming up in…."

Dawn paused and looked around, as she appeared guilty again. Then she turned around towards Willow stating, "In science. Yea science. It's a really big test that will require us to study for the next few days. It isn't until next week but after I failed the one in history, I figure all the studying I can get will help."

Willow nodded not really believing her as she left her alone to go visit with Buffy. She sat down next to her on the sofa in the living room asking, "Buffy what's up?"

There was no response as Willow frowned then spoke louder, "I said what's up Buffy?"

Still getting no response she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder to get her attention. Buffy looked at the hand on her shoulder and shook it off heading upstairs to her room. Willow frowned as she went back into the kitchen and took out the lunchmeat and cheese to make herself a sandwich. She then headed up to her room to do some reading before bed knowing no company would come her way tonight.

* * *

 **College Campus, Wednesday 11 am.**

Willow stood frustrated after class. All day long she felt uneasy. Buffy was her normal distant self, staring off into the window during breakfast. She had cuts on her arm that looked pretty bad but they sat un-bandaged and uncared for. She had also a few bruises on her hand and face but Buffy didn't seem to notice. Dawn had blown off her cheesy egg omelet that she had made for her in the morning. She had ate it herself and then rushed off to class. She had seen a few people she knew in class but it was never the same. They would chatter with their own friends only occasionally saying hi to Willow.

Willow had gotten excited when one of the males in her class had asked to talk to her after her second class of the day but it had only turned out that he wanted to see her notes because he had missed the previous class and knew her notes would be neat and orderly. He had only taken them to the library to copy them returning them to her with scarcely a thank you. She felt hurt but knew it wasn't his fault she felt that way. He wasn't a friend and she had barely known him only recognized him from the class itself.

After eating lunch by herself, and sitting through two more classes of the day, she found herself sitting in a class with Tara. She couldn't help staring at her wishing things were the same between them. Things were awkward and had been awkward ever since Xander's singing spell. Even with that singing spell, she had felt left out. If only there was a way to hear people's inner thoughts. She pondered on that for a while and barely noticed when the teacher dismissed them. She hurried out of the class tucking her books close to her chest and then frowned.

She watched as Tara went off with a friend leaving her behind to sit alone on the bench waiting for her last class of the day. She could remember when she and Tara would sit together on this very bench and talk just enjoying each other's company. There they would talk until it came time for the class and Tara would go home while Willow finished up class. Then at the end of the day they would meet together for dinner. She sighed as she kicked a loose pebble by her foot feeling very much annoyed. She felt alone and left out. Everyone was keeping things from her. Tara was chatting away with people other than her, Dawn was busy with her life and Buffy was just plain quiet. Nothing seemed to bother Buffy and she didn't want to talk about anything.

Xander and Anya were in their own little world and never included her. She almost longed for Giles's company thinking at least he wouldn't have ignored her as long as she would have sat and researched with him. Sometimes though he would get so wrapped up in research he wouldn't be company either. She longed for Oz for a few minutes realizing that it was a closed chapter in her life. She wished people would talk to her and tell her the truth instead of hiding everything. She sighed softly as she glanced at the clock. She knew she still had time before her class but she figured she could go sit in the room just the same and read hopefully taking her mind off things and how truly alone she felt.

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday, 7 pm.**

Willow raced home after her last class having decided what she will do. She had some books in her room that would do the perfect spell. Sure she had been trying to cut back but it was so hard. She just knew this spell would work wonders. She hoped she had the ingredients because she just knew if she didn't, Xander and Anya would be curious why she was collecting magical items. She wasn't supposed to be practicing magic. She raced up the stairs noticing the house was dark. The only light in the house was the nightlight in the hall. Buffy must be out patrolling while Dawn must be again at Janice's. She only hoped this spell would help.

She threw her books on the bed and frantically flipped through the book then gave up whispering, "Reveal it" and watched as a page fell to the floor. Willow picked it up and grinned thinking she had every ingredient hidden in the back of her closet. She pulled out the box of magical items and placed them all around her. She had the red salt crystals that would create a barrier. She had no need for the clear crystals, as this spell would wear off as the repressed feelings did.

She knew they couldn't have that many repressed feelings inside of them so figured the spell would last just a few hours and be done with it. She collected the incense and got up quickly to cover under the door with her heavy blanket as to ensure the rest of the house didn't smell it. She also opened her window wide not caring about the crisp air that was pouring in.

Willow knew she was ready for this and could feel the power already pouring through her as she held the page in her hand lighting the white candle in the other. Willow read over the spell and decided to make a few changes. It read that it would only work for one night and since everyone was gone already, she knew it needed to last longer so she decided to simply change "this night" to "these nights" and decided to add in two simple lines, "Let the spell last until the truth is known/so that relationships can be sewn."

She figured that should cover things. As soon as she went into one person's thoughts, the spell would end for that person and she could move on to the next. It was a pretty simple process. As the candle burned Willow whispered into the flickering darkness,

"Moon and tide save help me now/I seek the truth here not yet found/For underneath the fog there lies/new possibilities for I/And by the powers that are there/Let out the feelings that make us care/For matters of the heart/Help us make a new start/So let these nights be unlike others/And let the noble show their colors/Let the spell last until the truth is known/So that relationships can be sewn/And let the meek and cowards run/For now the moon seeks out her sun/So as I will it, so mote it be…."

Willow lay the paper down beside her as she thought about things before blowing out the candle. She remembered her first major spell and how it had gone horribly wrong with Buffy and Spike had been engaged because of her. She shuddered and then closed her eyes knowing that wouldn't happen again. She was not messing with free will nor was she messing with memories. She was merely doing a simple spell so she could know what was wrong with her friends. Nothing would go wrong this time.

She finished the spell by remembering those who were to be affected. She pictured Anya and Xander in her head first before picturing Dawn in a pretty dress that she had on during the dancing and singing spell earlier in the year. She pictured Tara with her beautiful hair blowing in the wind looking at her with loving eyes. She sighed slightly as she then thought of Buffy. She had a stake in her hand twirling it looking as confident as she used to look and feel.

She opened her eyes burning the spell page with the candle and then blew it out the candle knowing she was doing the right thing. In the morning, she would know what her friends were thinking and she could help each and every one of them and things would be perfect. They just had to be.

* * *

 **Cemetery Wednesday 10 pm.**

Buffy walked home from patrolling with her back killing her. It was the only feeling she had left in her system. She longed for Spike's fingers massaging her and sighed as she felt the familiar tinglies on the back of her neck. It had been four days since she had last seen him. Part of her missed him like crazy but she knew he wasn't going to make his presence known.

She was so busy thinking she ignored the fact that two vampires approached her and she was thrown against a tombstone, which crumbled under the force she had been thrown. She stood up holding her aching back and gasped as the second vampire tackled her. She groaned as she managed to kick him off her but noticed in the stumble she had lost her stake. She pulled herself up ignoring the pain in her back because she knew if she ignored it, it would go away like every other pain she used to feel.

She kicked the first vampire into the second vampire only to find a third kicking her towards them. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her as she stood up again to fight the vampires. She found it was three against one and she still didn't know where her stake was. She glanced around noticing a tree but as she ran to the tree she was kicked hard by two of the vampires knocking her head first into the tree knocking her unconscious.

Spike stepped out of the shadows with a roar and twisted the neck off the first vampire and pulled down a branch and used it to dust the other two vampires. He carefully lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her back to his crypt knowing he would probably regret taking her back since the last conversation that had 4 days 2 hours and 35 minutes ago still hurt like hell.

He laid her down on the new bed area he had set up upstairs and checked her for wounds. He didn't want to remove her clothes knowing she would hate him for that and instead rolled her onto her stomach finding only bruises not any broken bones or cuts. Her head had a slight cut on it though that was bleeding pretty badly for it not being deep. He quickly cleaned it up and bandaged it hoping she would be able to get the tape from her own hair later on. He sighed as he pulled the blanket over her leaving her to go sleep in the chair knowing he wouldn't see her in the morning. He was sure that she would wake up by then and be long gone but at least she would be safe.


	4. Chapter 3: Little Crumbs of Hope

Chapter 3: Little Crumbs of Hope

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 7 am.**

Willow woke up and headed into Buffy's room to find it empty. It didn't even look like she was home last night but she figured that she might have just had a long night or perhaps she had something to do early this morning. It was disappointing but she then went to check on Dawn. Dawn was getting ready for school and Willow asked, "So how are you doing?"

Dawn shrugged and replied to Willow, "I was out with Janice and Freddie last night again."

Dawn's eyes got big as she glared at Willow. Willow blinked at her realizing her spell worked. Dawn just admitted to her that she was out with a guy named Freddie last night. Dawn rolled her eyes not even sure why she admitted that as she started brushing her hair again. Willow decided not to call her on it just yet and wanted to give the spell time to wear off first and definitely didn't want to alert the others. She offered, "I'll make you an omelet."

Dawn didn't say anything and Willow wandered downstairs to put on the omelet to see if she couldn't get Dawn to spill all her secrets in just a day. As Dawn raced down the stairs she paused noticing Buffy wasn't at her normal seat at the table. Willow glanced up at Dawn who whispered, "Where's Buffy?"

Willow shrugged not knowing as Dawn frowned, "Hope she's alright."

Willow continued to fry the egg as Xander wandered into the kitchen. He grinned, "Isn't it a beautiful morning! The birds are singing, the sky is blue and my morning started great with sex with Anya!"

Dawn eyed him thinking Anya must be wearing off on him. Xander apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to say that."

Dawn giggled, "You are hanging around with Anya too long."

Xander nodded and smiled, "Must be. Oh well just pretend I didn't just say that."

Willow shook her head not understanding what went wrong but handed the omelet to Dawn who shook her head, "I'm hungry but I don't want that from you. You eat it."

Xander frowned, "You don't have to be so rude about it, Dawnie! Willow is trying you know."

Dawn frowned and accepted the omelet not wanting to upset the guy she had a crush on for forever. She quietly ate the omelet while Willow and Xander went into the other room. She felt bad for saying what she said to Willow but that was indeed what she felt. She was just usually more tactful but perhaps it was time to let some of it out. Dawn glanced at the clock thinking she had 10 minutes to spare before she would have to leave and that would give her plenty of time to enjoy this delicious omelet.

Xander tried to level with Willow, "So what is going on between you and Dawn? She acts like she hates you?"

Willow bit her lower lip and admitted, "I don't know."

Xander nodded, "Well I'll see if I can talk to her. Something has to be up. Where's the Buffster this morning?"

Willow shrugged and repeated the answer she hated, "I don't know about that either."

Xander seemed un-bothered, "She probably had errands to run this morning early. Perhaps work called her in."

Willow decided not to mention that she didn't hear the phone this morning and nor did Buffy's place of employment serve breakfast. Instead she went back into the kitchen watching as Dawn cleaned up her plate and turned towards Xander, "Ready to go?"

Xander nodded and the two disappeared out the front door to start their days. Willow sighed knowing this spell was going to raise some eyebrows since it wasn't just her head hearing it as she had hoped. It appeared that everyone heard the truth and she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought but at least the truth would get out this way.

* * *

 **Spike's Crypt, Thursday 10 am.**

Buffy awoke feeling miserable. She was in pain but she took a deep breath and then groaned loudly because her ribs ached so much. She tried to remember what happened as she sat up and looked around. She was not in her room and in fact she knew where she was. She was in Spike's crypt. She glanced down surprised to find her clothes still on because normally after waking up in his place, she would always be naked.

She heard rustling noises and was surprised to see Spike's head pop up from the chair. She closed her eyes against the pain her head was screaming at her to feel and asked, "Why am I here?"

Spike looked a little nervous and guilty as he stood up but Buffy's eyes were closed so she didn't notice it. So Spike decided to tell the truth. What was the worse that could possibly happen? She could leave never to deal with him again, which was pretty much the point they were at. He walked over to her checking out her head wound as he started the story, "I was merely taking a walk back from the butchers in the cemetery when saw you fighting which distracted me. The beasties got a nice attack on you and knocked you bloody unconscious so I dusted them. You were still out when I finished so I brought you back here to rest knowing I probably wasn't still invited into your house."

Buffy replied without much thought, "I wouldn't take away your invitation because of that…"

Buffy felt a little surprised she would admit that so easily and then quickly said, "Thanks for the help then. This makes things harder for me to figure out how to handle this. You should be evil not nice and caring. I'm still afraid to love you…"

Buffy repeated in her head what she had just said realizing that was so not what she had planned to say. Spike gasped in surprise cocking his head to the side. Spike continued to stare at her and Buffy felt uneasy and embarrassed. She wasn't sure why she had admitted that and was mostly freaking out about it.

Spike blinked wondering why she wasn't running yet. Spike said nothing though as he continued to stare. Finally she turned stood up swaying slightly and pushed him out of the way to take off running. Spike stared after her wondering what had made her so willing to admit that it wasn't that she couldn't love him but instead that she was afraid of loving him. That was the little crumb he needed to realize that not all was lost and that they still had a chance if only he could make things easier on her.

* * *

Buffy walked back towards her house enjoying the sunlight on her face as she thought about things that had just happened. She did not mean to be so honest with Spike. Sure he had always had a way of bringing that out in her. She had first admitted to him that she was scared when with Glory. He was the first one that she had admitted to that her mom was really sick. She ran to him first when she was in heaven and couldn't tell her friends. She had gone to him for support when her friends were destroying had always been able to bring the truth out of her and she had always run to him.

She sighed as she felt the first tear fall from her eye and she brushed it away. She wanted something she could never bring herself to have. Her friends and family would be so disappointed in her and Giles would probably abandon her. She couldn't deal with life alone. The only reason she was alive was because of her friends. Even Spike knew that and had commented on it many times. Part of her wanted to go back and tell Spike to forget that she had admitted it but what point would there to be to telling him that because she couldn't forget it.

The statement was totally true but she hadn't been willing to admit it. She was totally afraid to love him but part of her also knew, it was too late. She was head over heels in love with Spike. What that meant, she didn't know but all she knew is she needed to hit something so she changed her direction to head towards the Magic Box.

* * *

 **Magic Shop, Thursday, 12 pm.**

Anya busied herself around in the shop as Xander walked in carrying their lunch. Buffy had left an hour ago looking miserable so Anya was happy to see a cheerful face especially one that belonged to the man she loved. She smiled brightly at him as she flipped the closed sign and sat down at the table. She watched as he pulled out the sandwiches and soda that he had bought. It was his newest thing. He would come by during his lunch break and have it with her instead of with the crew. He really seemed to want their relationship to work.

She smiled as she accepted the food and watched as he started to eat. She decided to make conversation, "I think I have finished up most of what was required for the wedding although I need your help for the last of the cake arrangements. There will be three kinds of cake and I need you to decide which will be for the wedding party. I'm having one made for the demons to enjoy since they have exotic tastes and one for the humans to enjoy. We just have to make sure the two families realize which is which, is that ok?"

Xander didn't stop eating and instead nodded in agreement. She grinned as she got up nibbling on her sandwich and took out the pages she had been given by the cake handler, which showed designs and types of cake. She handed it to Xander who took it. She smiled, "Aren't you excited? In about 2 weeks we will be married and I'll be Mrs. Anya Harris."

Xander smiled but instead he was nervous but he would never admit that to Anya, "Yes it's great but I'm afraid of this…"

Anya frowned, "Why are you so afraid?"

Xander blinked, "Who said I was afraid?"

Anya stood up putting her sandwich down, "You just said, ' _Yes it's great but I'm afraid of this…_ ' You can't say something like that and expect me to just pretend I didn't hear it? Now why are you so afraid?"

Xander gasped, "I said what?"

He replayed his statement and realized that was what he said. He tried to take it back thinking that it was just a mistake on his part. Anya rolled her eyes clearly getting annoyed by his denial, "Alexander Lavelle Harris, we need to talk about this!"

Xander frowned, "But I'm afraid to!"

She pulled her chair up next to him and admitted, "I'm afraid too. It's a big step to marry each other. I'm afraid that I'll turn out ugly and you won't love me anymore in years or that you will learn to hate me because I nag but I really do love you and think we can make this work."

Xander frowned and decided to be honest, "I'm afraid that I'll turn out like my dad. He was a drunken bastard who never cared about my mom after they got married. He even hits her sometimes. I never want to be like that."

Anya leaned her head against his shoulder as his arm went around her, "We won't be Xander. We will make a vow to always talk to each other about things and not let them build up inside. We can start this afternoon, after work is done. We will go out to dinner, just the two of us and you can tell me about your parents and I will tell about mine and we will see we can figure out where they went wrong, ok?"

Xander nodded feeling better as he leaned over giving Anya a gentle kiss on the lips, "I'll call and make reservations tonight at the restaurant in town and I'll be home at 5. Try and finish your sandwich dear ok?" She nodded and lifted her sandwich to her lips as Xander threw his wrapper and soda can in the garbage and waved as he went back out to work. Anya felt nervous he was so worried about the wedding but knew if she was calm about it, it might help him. They just had to work this out.


	5. Chapter 4: Spell Damage

Chapter 4: Spell Damage

* * *

 **College Campus, Thursday, 3 pm.**

Willow sat in her classes thinking nothing was different. People still seemed to lie around her and nothing was happening but then she remembered the spell and it had said matters of the heart. Perhaps it only did work on important things. She glanced over at Tara who was paying attention to the teacher. Willow turned back towards the teacher and continued to take notes hoping she would have a chance to talk to Tara to see what she was really thinking. She was dying to get inside of her head and see if and how she could fix this. She glanced at the clock realizing there was only 5 minutes left of class but the teacher didn't seem to notice as he droned on and on.

Finally he glanced up apologizing for taking over the time allowed and as Willow collected her books she ran towards Tara and Tara nodded to the person she had been talking to, "I'll catch up with you."

Her friend nodded and Tara stood in front of Willow. Willow whispered softly, "How have you been?"

Tara replied a quick, "Fine."

Willow nodded but said nothing and hoped Tara would talk, "I spoke with Dawn the other day. She said you were doing better. Are you really doing better Willow?"

Willow frowned, "I'm trying."

She realized this was the truth and Tara nodded, "I really hope you are Willow because I'm afraid of what might happen if you aren't careful. You hurt me pretty badly."

Willow felt really bad as she whispered softly, "I didn't mean to."

Willow glanced at Tara then trying to encourage her to get her feelings out, "You can tell me the truth, I can take it."

Tara glanced up at her saying, "Fine. Want the truth Willow? You were taking away who I was. Do you remember what I was like after Glory finished with me? I was nothing; I was trapped in a body that allowed me to do nothing. I didn't understand things and I can still remember that and instead of being supportive and understanding, I feel like you're abusing that. You are taking away my ability to choose to be with you. I have that right Willow. I certainly do have that right and I would have chosen you. We had a fight and I was hoping you'd control yourself better. You are so much more than a witch Willow. You are an amazing lady with so much to offer. You offer love, dedication and are especially smart. Isn't that enough for you?"

Willow felt uneasy and hurt about what she was hearing. It was so not what she expected. She whispered, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Tara frowned not liking the fact that she wasn't even able to control her own words but was feeling better now that she got it out in the open as she whispered back putting an arm on Willow's shoulder as an offer for comfort, "I know. You just have to find out who you are again and not let the magic control you. I'm just not sure you can do that with me there. You are more than a witch Willow, I promise you that."

Willow nodded as tears fell down her face. She wasn't feeling up to her last class of the day even though it was early. She just wanted to go home and cry. Tara removed her arm and said, "I have faith you can do this Willow."

Willow spoke softly towards Tara, "Thank you for explaining things" as she turned around and walked away. Willow suddenly had a lot on her mind.

* * *

Xander's day went fairly fast in the afternoon. He couldn't stop thinking about Anya though. She was on his mind constantly. He couldn't believe how honest he had been but he was partially relieved. He wasn't sure why he was so honest but it was as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone in being afraid. He realized that Anya was indeed afraid and would support him through it. He had thought after that singing demon he had summoned had forced them to sing together about their fears that something might come of it but both denied the desire to talk about it. Now it was out on the table, the discussion had been honest and open and now it might actually help move things along.

He wondered if there was a way to share more about his family with Anya so she might understand his fear but part of this fear he held prevented him from introducing her to his family. He was nowhere ready for that although he knew in time he would have to be. He collected his items and walked out of the site to return to the Magic Box to talk to Anya. He really did love her with everything he was and had. Perhaps it was time he started sharing that with her more often.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Thursday, 12 am.**

Buffy walked through the cemetery with blood dripping down her leg. She had only hit one cemetery when she had found a green demon that stabbed her in the leg and her back. She couldn't see how bad her back was but her leg was definitely dripping blood and she knew well that vampires were meaner and harder to kill when her blood was involved. She was tempted to walk home to clean up but knew she was afraid Dawn or Willow would be there and she didn't want to deal with their questions. She could just as easily clean up at Spike's and figured he wouldn't be home since it was nighttime and he often went out walking to play poker or visit the bar so with any luck he wouldn't be home.

She didn't knock and swung open the door and gasped as she was slammed up against the wall by Spike who demanded, "What happened to you? I could smell your blood when you were arriving."

Buffy frowned but said nothing as Spike glanced down at her leg pulling the skirt up to see a stab wound on her upper thigh. He closed his eyes as he felt the smell overpower him. He let out a deep breath and then opened his eyes, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Buffy said nothing as she followed him down to the lower level, past the wreckage and into the bathroom he had rigged up that was surprisingly still in one piece. She grabbed the towel she had always used and she peered at him. He rolled his eyes, "I've seen you lots slayer."

She nodded and gave in to remove her clothes as she hissed when she removed the shirt feeling the fabric brush against the wound. Before she could even drop her shirt on the floor she was being turned around so her back was towards Spike and he bent down kissing the wound on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes swaying slightly. This was not what she planned at all but his touch was magical and powerful. One touch is all it took to turn her on making her forget everything she was and should be doing.

Spike licked the wound to seal it enjoying the taste of her against his tongue as he whispered, "Do you want me Buffy?"

Buffy had no choice but to answer truthfully, "Yes Spike, I want you."

Spike turned her around as his hands worked to remove her skirt and panties leaving them to pool at her feet. She yanked his shirt over his head and then unbuckled his pants as he watched her reaction. He stepped out of his pants as she threw herself at him ignoring the fact that she was spreading blood all over her leg and his waist. He groaned smelling her arousal, feeling her body pressed against him and the scent of her blood that still filled the air.

She grabbed onto the doorway behind her that lead to the concrete small room that Spike had rigged up to have a hose as a shower and held on tight as Spike lifted her so that her bleeding thigh was at his mouth level. He sucked against her thigh as Buffy moaned out in pleasure holding tighter to the doorframe. He let the blood trickle back down her leg as he moved his mouth to suck her clit into his mouth. She whispered, "Spike…" with a soft voice that he could barely make out even with his vampire hearing.

He latched his mouth back on the wound amazed Buffy wasn't fighting against his desire to suck on her wound and took two pulls of blood from her before sealing it up the wound with his tongue. Buffy released her grip on the doorframe and ran her hands through his hair as he stuck his tongue into her entrance way and wagged it around causing her to squirm. He held on tightly to her as his mouth was filled with her juices.

Spike latched onto her clit to suck it deeply into her mouth as she screamed out his name in pleasure. He lowered her down to enter her swiftly as she held onto his shoulders to be able to start a rhythm to bring them both pleasure as Spike kept his hands on her hips to help her keep steady. He walked her into the bathroom aiming to wash the scent of her blood down the make shift drain so he could gain some control on himself.

He turned on the water as cool water poured over them but as always, it did not cool them off. Buffy continued to move against Spike rocking him deeper into her as her inner muscles squeezed him tight causing him to tighten his hold on her hips making tiny fingertip bruises. He threw back his head and groaned as Buffy leaned down to nibble on his neck. She felt the cool water rush over her and between their bodies making her body heat seem even hotter.

He felt her bite his neck and he flung her further back to return the favor with blunt teeth and then moved a hand down to her junction knowing that this was powerful and intense. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to make sure she got her release. He rubbed her clit furiously as she whimpered and moaned out in pleasure. She felt herself close to coming and as she came she screamed out his name so loud she was sure it echoed back in the concrete walls.

Spike then roared as her muscles squeezed him hard and didn't release him so he held on to her as he felt her body become limp in his arms. He lowered her gently to the ground holding her tight, bending down to wash the blood and sex off her and then off him as he lifted her back into his arms to carry her out of the makeshift bathroom. He climbed the ladder greatly disappointed he didn't have the lower level anymore and laid her to rest on the new smaller bed.

She curled up pulling the blanket over her as he crawled in behind her to sleep next to her. They didn't touch, and didn't talk but she did turn to face him. Facing each other, they watched the other until they fell asleep ignoring the world and the trouble once again and instead opting for comfortable silence between them.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Sometimes Hurts

Chapter 5: The Truth Sometimes Hurts

* * *

 **Anya and Xander's apartment, Friday, 6:30 am.**

Xander woke up cheery next to Anya. They had a perfect date the night before. He had taken her to a fancy restaurant where they both had the chance to dress up looking nice. He had bought her champagne and they had drank and ate for hours. He and Anya had taken turns talking about their childhood. Anya wasn't always a vengeance demon but she certainly wasn't all-human either until the spell was broken. He wasn't even totally sure she wasn't still part-demon since it was her heritage.

Humans had mixed into her family for years making the demons part-human and also making everyone look unique. Her family had no problems mixing with other breeds of demons. Her parents just weren't impressed she was marrying a normal human with no demon blood or traits at all. Xander had shared about his childhood, which was mostly abusive and neglectful and filled with yelling and tears. He never wanted that for his family and he told Anya as much.

She had patiently listened and then told him that not everyone follows in their parents' footsteps. Then they had talked about happier things. They talked about plans for the honeymoon and how they wanted to fix up their house a little more. How they both wanted children and looked forward to a future together. Xander had never had such a perfect date and his feelings for Anya had just gotten that much stronger at the end of the night when he walked her upstairs to their bedroom, they had made beautiful and passionate love.

He leaned over kissing his soon to be bride in a little over 2 weeks and thanked his lucky stars that Cordelia had made those messed up wishes. He whispered, "See you at lunch. Want anything special?"

Anya beamed in happiness, "Just you and something edible is fine."

Xander leaned over giving her another kiss as he left her go back to sleep as he started to get ready for his day.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday, 7 am.**

Willow awoke with her mind heavy still with thoughts. She had done some reading last night and had barely gotten through it because she couldn't stop thinking about what Tara had said. She had been taking away Tara's ability to choose. She had been so focused on making sure Tara didn't leave that she had pushed Tara away and took away part of her that she loved. She felt horrible and she wanted to talk to someone about it but knew Dawn was definitely not going to work and hoped she could talk to Buffy about it.

She opened her door to find her room empty once again and it appeared that the last clothing change was from her outfit earlier before she went out on patrol. She wondered what she was up to all the time never coming home at night and decided to ask her knowing that the truth couldn't help but be heard. She wandered down the stairs to find Dawn sitting at the table munching on a bowl of fruit. She smiled at Dawn but Dawn didn't smile back. In all Willow's action with Tara she had forgotten that Dawn didn't particularly care for her still.

Willow tried to make it better, "I'm really sorry Dawn. I was so wrapped in my own life, I wasn't thinking about you. I was just busy getting high so I could feel like I was more powerful than everyone else. I never meant for it to get so far out of hand. I was so selfish but I'm doing better."

Dawn studied Willow for a moment. Her first instinct was to say something mean and walk away but another part of her saw she was trying. She was trying really hard. Tara still wouldn't come back because of Willow. Willow was responsible for taking away someone else in her life, and then had almost killed her. She sighed not knowing exactly what to say. Willow continued to study her for a moment and Dawn finally admitted, "You hurt me. You drove Tara away from us and you hurt me and were ok with it. You didn't even realize you were hurting me until you did. You want to do magic, fine, do your magic but stop taking away things from me and stop messing with others. Do your spells on yourself or don't do them at all."

Willow bit her lower lip astonished by Dawn's harsh words but she knew they were true. This spell was proving to be harsh but perhaps everyone's thoughts would be out. Dawn frowned as she tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Willow. I didn't plan to say those things."

Willow sadly nodded, "It was necessary though."

Dawn didn't seem to agree as she shook her head, "Where's Buffy?"

Willow looked down at her hands, "I don't know. She wasn't there when I went to talk to her this morning. She hasn't been in her bed now for two nights in a row. I don't know where she is staying."

Dawn got a slight grin on her face, as she was curious about something. She didn't know if she was right and was tempted to have Xander stop by and check but knew if she was right, Xander should go no where near Spike or he would stake him on sight. Dawn said nothing though as she thankfully was distracted hearing Xander's car out front. She stood up tossing the empty bowl and spoon into the sink and she took off running to greet Xander at the door eager to get away from the house and get to school.

Willow glanced at the clock seeing she had an hour before class so she walked into the living room to sit on the couch and cried bitterly.

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Friday 8 am.**

Buffy awoke for the second morning in a row sleeping on the makeshift bed in Spike's crypt. She sat up rubbed her aching back and as she hit the wound again that was mostly healing, she remembered the night vividly. She remembered the way she had let him cleanse her wounds, which was nothing different but the way she let him suck her blood from the wound on her thigh, that was different. That was powerful but very different. They had fallen asleep once only to roll over to find each other a few hours later and do it all over again with equal frenzy.

She pulled the blanket up higher over her as Spike sensed her being awake. He didn't say anything only opened his eyes to better study her. He expected her to be dressed and be out of there by now. He watched as she continued to sit there and finally he could take the silence no longer, "What are you thinking about luv?"

Buffy's head snapped in the direction towards him. He was lying down on his side with his head resting on his hand. His head was cocked a little in a curious manner, which she had learned to adore. She sighed, "What's wrong with me?"

He grinned trailing the back of his free hand down her arm, "Nothing is wrong with you pet. Everything about you is perfect."

Buffy swatted his hand away stating, "I'm serious. I'm the Slayer."

The grin fell off Spike's face as he stated, "I'm an evil blood-sucking vampire, literally. It won't change as much as you can't change who you are. The only way we change is through our deaths again. Well unless we are brought back."

Buffy sighed loudly as she pulled the sheet a little tighter not caring that her naked back was on display. She turned her head towards him, "Riley knows, Tara knows. So how long do you think it is before the other Scoobies know?"

Spike stood up ignoring the fact he was naked as he walked over to the fridge to get himself a drink of blood. If he was going to be stuck having this conversation with Buffy, he was at least going to do it on a full stomach. He punched the buttons on the microwave as he opened the new box of pop tarts pulling out a strawberry one for Buffy. He took out the milk pouring her a glass as the microwave beeped. He carried the mug, milk and pop tart over to the bed and handed Buffy her items as he vamped out drinking the blood.

Spike noticed as always Buffy watched in fascination. She never complained when he showed his vamp face around her. She had complained at first back when he was first chipped but now they were used to it. Finally after draining his mug and placing it by the bed he licked his chops unvamping and turned to her, "I don't know luv. Your friends are judgmental and will probably tell you off and leave because of your actions but that doesn't make them good friends now does it? Friends shouldn't judge and definitely shouldn't control your actions like they do. You have to fit in the perfect little Buffy mold and if you don't, then they cut you off until you come to your senses. Don't you ever get so bloody tired of it Buffy? Your mum is dead and you are alone to pick up the pieces and all your friends can do is try to replace her by telling you what to do and what not to do. Bloody hell! When will you ever grow up and stand up against them?"

Buffy stiffened as she stopped chewing on the pop tart and glanced in his direction. He had never really been that frank with her. Sure he always said how he thought things were but this was really straightforward talking. She wasn't sure what to say. Part of her wanted to kick him in the head and run out of the crypt but she was still sort of hungry. She decided to say nothing and started to eat again so of course Spike being himself continued to talk, "The sooner you give up on trying to obey your bloody friends' wishes, the happier you will be."

He paused as he glanced at Buffy, "I'm seriously not meaning to say these things like that."

Buffy took a drink of her milk and frowned, "What are you meaning to say then?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't rightly know but it wasn't to attack your friends like that."

Buffy ate the last of her pop tart and downed her milk pulling the sheet slightly from him as he sighed throwing a shirt towards her. She gladly stood up putting it on and left the sheet covering over him. She put her hands on her hips, "I do stand up for myself just not around my friends. You are right they are trying to control me."

She put her hand over her mouth and yelled, "What the heck is going on?"

Buffy sat down on the bed staring at Spike, "Say something to me. Lie to me."

Spike shrugged, "I love you."

Buffy shook her head, "That's not a lie."

Spike yelled, "It should have bloody well been. That was not what I planned to say."

Buffy bit her lower lip as she crossed her hands over his shirt pulling it up slightly as she watched Spike's eyes glaze over briefly. She threw her arms in the air, "I love you too."

She gasped and held her hand to her mouth as she felt Spike's coat land in her hands. She covered herself up with it leaving her clothes on the ground as she ran out of the crypt ignoring the fact the only thing on her body was his shirt and duster. She almost felt guilty that Spike knew she was going to run before she did. She ran through the cemetery into the house closing the door behind her, breathing heavily as she leaned back against it.

As she calmed down, she heard a noise and realized someone was crying. She glanced over at Willow who was sitting on the couch in tears. Buffy went and sat next to her and then glanced down at her naked legs peeking out from inside of the duster. She pulled a blanket over her just as Willow looked up at her wiping her eyes, "Um Buffy. Where were you last night and why are you wearing…"

Willow paused, as her eyes got big as she finished in a whisper, "Spike's leather duster."

Buffy went to stand up but didn't knowing she needed clothes on before she could do anything about it. What she was wearing underneath it would be even worse. She glanced at Willow, "I can explain. I was at Spike's last night and we had mind-blowing sex and then we had a discussion this morning where I admitted I was in love with Spike and my God what is wrong with me?"

She stood up running from the room horrified at what she just admitted.


	7. Chapter 6: Consequences

Chapter 6: Consequences

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 9:30 am.**

She closed the door to her bedroom glancing around at the room as she unbuttoned the duster just as the thought came to her, a spell. She opened the door ignoring the fact that she was only in Spike's shirt, as she demanded from Willow, "What did you do to me? I'm saying things I wouldn't say. I'm telling the bitter honest truth and so was Spike this morning. What have you done to us?"  
Willow frowned, "I did a spell."

Willow shut her mouth so fast realizing this wasn't just affecting her friends but on her too. She groaned as she got up and Buffy spun her around, "What kind of a spell?"

Willow was afraid to open her mouth, she was afraid of what she would say but Buffy would have none of that. She repeated, "What kind of a spell? You tell me or I'll go to Tara and make her do a spell to find out what you casted. You don't want that do you?"

Willow shook her head back and forth frantically, "People were hiding things from me. I felt so left out and lonely so I casted a truth spell."

Buffy was horrified as she stood there with her hand over her mouth in shock. She had a truth spell casted on her. It explained so many things and she also realized it was down right dangerous, "How long will this last Willow? How long did you intend to ruin my life?"

Willow hesitated but finally admitted, "Until whatever you are hiding is out in the open. It doesn't go away until you are finished repressing…."

Buffy was outraged. For the first time in her existence she felt a serious urge to kill one of her friends. Her eyes did nothing to hide the anger she felt as she yelled, "How dare you try to do such a thing to me. You had no right. Willow I'm going to call Giles and tell him to get you out of here on the first flight. I agree with him, you need help. This is not working at all. This is crazy. I'm sorry Willow but this isn't getting better. I was just trying to get over the fact that you brought me back from the dead and the only person making me feel better and alive is a dead vampire. I was getting over the fact that you are a witch who is crazy and almost killed my sister and I was almost feeling sorry for you when Tara left you so suddenly knowing what it feels like to leave Spike every day but now…you are messing with my life. You are making it so that I can't function. I'm a Slayer. I have to repress things. How would you like to hear about how I resent you for bringing me back to life or how I wish I were dead? How can I be around Dawn without risking telling her that I hate the fact that I'm responsible for her because I still feel like a kid sometimes and all I want is my mom back to make it all better? How can I be around Anya without telling her I think Xander isn't treating her right? How can I function?"

Tears were rolling down her face as she turned around to face the wall to get control of her emotions. When she had, she walked over to the phone making a call, "I'm sorry I'm really not feeling well today. I can't come to work. Oh I hope to feel better. Thank you."

She looked at Willow, "At least I can lie to work but then again I'm really not feeling well."

She picked up the phone one more time, "Giles….this is Buffy…Willow is ready for you to pick her up…she will take the next flight out of here. I'm leaving the house now because I have things to do but you can reach her here and I'll let her explain it. I miss you too Giles. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and said to Willow in stern voice, "I'm leaving the house for the day. When I return, I expect to see you out of here and sitting either on an airplane or at least at the airport. Call Giles when you arrive." With that statement, she turned and walked out of her house to calm down.

* * *

Willow was upstairs in her room packing. Tears were pouring down her face as she realized that Buffy was really pissed at her. Dawn seemed to hate her. Tara thought she was worthy but didn't want to support her through it and she was sure Xander and Anya would be upset. She had made a call already to the airlines and they had said she could get a ticket for the 1 pm flight to England.

Her world was spinning out of control. She had to send an email to her teachers asking for an incomplete that she would finish this summer when she would return. She sat down on the bed that was filled with two suitcases that were full of clothing and picked up the picture frame next to the bed. She felt the tears burn her throat as she held the picture admiring the way Tara looked so happy. Her arm was swung around Willow's shoulders and they were looking into each other's eyes. The picture had been taken by Spike when she had left the camera on the table one day. He had picked it up and snapped the picture when they weren't even expecting it and it had turned out so amazing that Willow had gotten it framed.

She sighed as she traced her finger over the glass and over Tara's face. She wondered if she should stop by to see Tara before leaving and she decided she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She hoped the spell would wear off by the time she returned. Perhaps the coven could help her break it before any more damage was done. With a deep breath, she brushed her tears away and went down the stairs to go see Tara before she made the stop to Xander and Anya hoping Xander might offer to give her a ride to the airport.

* * *

 **Magic Box, Friday 11:30 am.**

Xander carried the chosen lunch for the day into the Magic Box. He carried a fresh large pizza with two sodas and a bag of chips. He also carried a pie that a guy had given him at work to take home to his family. The guy's wife was always making pies or delicious desserts. Xander listened to the door close behind him as Anya rushed over to take some of the items from his hand and placed them on the table. She chuckled slightly saying, "Party time?"

Xander shook his head as she bounced over to put the closed sign on the door. She smiled as she lifted a piece of pizza digging in before she even sat down. She enjoyed being human sometimes because pizza was delicious. Xander chewed the piece in his mouth as he heard Anya said, "Should we have a party before the wedding. Let the two families get to know each other before the big day? Would that be a good idea?"

Xander swallowed resisting the urge to choke on his food as he shook his head, "No Ahn. I don't think that would be a good idea. I never told my parents about demons and I don't want to think about how they would react and how they would ruin our wedding."

Anya swallowed her piece of pizza enjoying the taste of it before she responded, "Well that's why I thought it was a good idea. It would give them a chance to fight it out before the rehearsal dinner and wedding day."

Xander took a sip of soda thinking about it. He saw two scenarios happening and he decided to share them with Anya, "Well it could go one of two ways, the way you described which would indeed help but it might also hurt. If they spend too much time together and fight, the wedding day will just be that much more awkward and they might still be harboring hard feelings."

Anya frowned, "I never thought of it that way."

Just then the doorbell jingled and Willow rushed in carrying two suitcases and a carry on. Xander blinked, "Going somewhere?"

Willow nodded, "Can you take an hour off to drive me to the airport? My flight leaves at 1."

Anya examined her pizza before asking, "Where are you going?"

Willow frowned and sat down helping herself to a piece of pizza hoping to calm her nerves. Her encounter with Tara was pretty basic. Tara had wished her a good trip and hoped things worked out well for her. She had also asked her to contact her when she was back in Sunnydale and feeling better so they could get together for tea or a movie. This one, she didn't know if it would go so well, "Buffy thinks I should go to the coven in England with Giles and get help."

Xander stood up outraged, "You are a good witch Willow. You are great in fact. One of the best I've known."

Anya spoke up quietly knowing she would probably be ignored anyway, "The power Willow has that makes her so good is dangerous and she needs to learn how to channel it properly in order to ensure she stays in control and can keep her power. Witches with too much uncontrolled power, makes them either burn out or explode."

Willow didn't like the sound of that as she admitted, "You're under a truth spell. You guys have to be honest with each other and with others around you until it wears off and you have no more repressed feelings. I plan to have the coven help me to remove it when I get to England tonight but until then be careful around each other. I was only trying to help."

Xander said nothing but understood why things were heading in the direction they were going. He understood why he couldn't control his mouth around Anya and why the things he was saying had been flowing out as truth even when he had meant to lie. He sighed as laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'll drive you to the airport. Feel better Willow. You're stronger than you realize and can get through this with proper training I'm sure. Perhaps Giles and Buffy were right as well as Tara."

Willow said nothing as Anya said, "Have a good rehab!" and just continued to walk to Xander's car to go to the airport knowing it was a big step of her life and would probably change everything.


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Feelings

Chapter 7: Unexpected Feelings

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Friday, 11:30 am.**

Buffy wandered through the graveyard knowing it was daylight so therefore no beasties would be out. She longed for one so that she could release some tension and energy. She kept wandering as she thought. She thought about the spell and how it would affect those around her. She told Spike she loved him this morning and apparently it was true no matter how hard she had tried to fight against it. She had fallen head over heels in love with the chipped unsouled dead vampire.

She groaned as she rubbed her arms with her hands folded trying to warm herself and her thoughts. She was so afraid of what it meant to love him. Does it mean she isn't really a good slayer? She has fallen in love with two vampires that were the same vampires she should kill but yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had killed Angelus once but Angelus had been killing others. Spike wasn't.

In fact if she didn't know better, Spike would seem so human sometimes. He ate food with her, helped out her friends and family saving their lives again and again. He loved Buffy and she knew that. She didn't want to know that but she knew that. He had taken care of her sister and became the older brother Dawn had never had. He had become her best friend instead of the friends she had called her best friends for years.

She frowned as she realized she had wandered to the front of Spike's crypt. Since she was there she might as well see what he's up to. It wasn't like he knew there was a truth spell in effect. She could just lie later on and say she was under a crazy spell instead of a truth spell. For some odd reason, she found herself wanting to spend some time with him again.

As she entered the crypt, her head was filled with noise of all kinds. It took her a few minutes of listening carefully to discern the horrible racket was coming from downstairs. She carefully climbed the ladder to see the crypt emptied out from the bottom. The blown up pieces were removed leaving a huge empty space where he had apparently pushed out the broken pieces through a hole that he had dug in the ground under the crypt walls. She had always wondered how he got the bed into the crypt and now she knew.

On the other side she could hear voices even over the loud music Spike was playing. She figured it was Sex Pistols since that was his favorite group. She heard Clem shout, "Ready for the mattress Spike? I think the hole is big enough." She stepped back into the shadows knowing he would probably sense her there anyway if not smell her but she wanted to watch as long as possible without that happening. She stood still as she saw the mattress appear in the hole in the ground and Spike pulled it out and stared at the dirt that had covered it frowning, "Buffy, luv, can you bring me a fresh bucket of water? The bucket is near your foot and you can refill it upstairs. I want to wash down this mattress before I put it on the bed once the frame is put together. You can help if you like."

He never even looked in her direction as he set the mattress aside then yelled, "Clem, I'm ready for some more parts!"

Buffy heard the clanking as metal as she carried the bucket to the top of the ladder and then refilled it with clean water. She had no idea how the furniture had gotten in the lower level of crypt but digging a hole in the ground did make sense. She wondered what other secrets she didn't know. She carefully set the now water-filled bucket at the top to take a few steps on the ladder and just as she lifted the bucket to ease her way down the ladder, she felt herself being lifted down to the bottom by Spike who took the bucket from her setting it aside. He then turned to pull the last of the bed into the room. Clem yelled from outside, "Want us to bring down the stand as well?"

Spike yelled back, "That would be great. It won't work going through that hole but it should fit through the laddered area just fine."

She heard footsteps as she walked over watching Spike try to struggle to put the bed together. She knelt down next to him offering, "Need help since I sort of helped to blow it up?"

Spike chuckled and replied softly trying not to show his surprise, "Hold this and this together so I can fit the screws in place."

For the next 20 minutes, they worked on arranging the new bed into the lower level of the crypt and setting up the drawers with new clothes Clem had bought for him with Spike's money. Without talking much, they had the whole downstairs set up and ready to use only missing paintings and other items that Spike had originally hung on the wall. The floor was also bare for now but she figured he would fix that up eventually. Overall the place turned out comfy.

Buffy lay back on the bed as Spike lay back with her. Clem waved his goodbyes as he and his friend disappeared saying he would be back to watch the sci-fi movie marathon later. Spike turned to Buffy, "Thanks for your help today pet. I usually sleep but it feels good to have a bed to lie on. I even managed to have Clem get me my black silk sheets."

Buffy laughed not saying anything knowing that the bed wasn't usually where they had sex. She knew he had a red, black and white silk sheet set though. Sometimes by the end of the night, they had managed to hit the bed. That was often after they destroyed every other part of the place trying to make it there. Spike was feeling mighty tired and it was past his bedtime and he didn't get much rest the night before with Buffy staying over and all. He wondered if he could convince Buffy to stay over now for a nightcap even though it was barely after noon. Buffy glanced over at him knowing the truth spell was well in place, "Why did you have the eggs in the first place?"

Spike stood up off the bed pacing. She heard him sigh and she felt slightly annoyed, "It isn't like I don't know you are an evil vampire, Spike. I can hardly hate you for that." Spike was slightly amused by her admittance that she couldn't hate him for being an evil vampire but was kind of not wanting to talk knowing his secret would get out. He figured a truth spell was in action due to all the weird statements going on by Buffy herself.

He instead tried to change the subject as he heard her stomach growl offering the perfect opportunity. He glanced towards Buffy's direction with the question, "Did you eat today pet?"

She held her growling stomach embarrassed as she shook her head. Spike smirked, "I got chicken and stars soup you can eat for lunch if you want luv. I know you like that. I even have crackers if you want some of those."

Buffy knew he had changed the subject but let it go for now. She knew with the truth spell in place every nasty little secret both of them held would eventually come out or the spell wouldn't break. She smiled gratefully and didn't say anything as she climbed the ladder. Spike wasn't sure if she meant to stay or leave but then heard the microwave going and realized she meant to stay.

He climbed up onto the upper floor and lifted blood from the fridge to add some Weetabix into it for texture. He waited until her soup was done then put his blood into the microwave to heat it up. She surprised him by turning to him, "Can I stay here for a while? I kicked Willow out for putting a truth spell on us so I don't want to go home until I'm sure she's gone. I didn't sleep much last night either so….would you mind if I test out that new bed for comfyness while I sleep?"

Spike chuckled and shook his head not saying a word. He was afraid he'd break the spell if he said anything so instead he stared quiet watching as Buffy drank up her soup while he drank up his blood. When they both had finished Buffy carefully climbed down the stairs and as she moved towards the bed he jumped down landing on his feet hard. She shook her head knowing he did that to show off as she removed her shoes and pants climbing into the bed. He removed all his clothes as he always did and that used to bother her but not anymore.

It was in fact a turn on but she was tired and didn't want to jump into having sex with him right now. Instead she wanted something else, "Spike, can you just…can you just hold me?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she was going to say but that wasn't really it but she realized it was what she wanted the most. She felt Spike pull her against his naked body and she could feel the coolness through her shirt and panties as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Their bodies fit perfectly but she craved real closeness not sex. She pulled the blankets up over them tucking them in gently. Then Buffy rolled over to lean her head against his chest to get comfortable and he again wrapped an arm over her waist and then rested the second on her hand that was on his chest. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep within minutes since he was exhausted not even thinking about the fact he should stay up to enjoy every second of this and Buffy joined his slumber within minutes.


	9. Chapter 8: Family Bonding

Chapter 8: Family Bonding

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Friday 3:30 pm.**

While Buffy and Spike slept on, Dawn entered the crypt, which she found extremely quiet. She had learned that Willow had casted a truth spell and was sent away to England by Anya and Xander. They didn't seem worried about where Buffy was and in fact thought that she would be home. Dawn had checked the house noticing she was gone and recognized her jacket was still hung up so that meant she didn't go to work. Dawn already knew at that point where Buffy was. She didn't need radar to know she would be with Spike.

Dawn helped herself to a granola bar and a soda that Spike had kept on hand for Buffy and quietly climbed down the ladder to the lower level knowing it was daylight out so Spike had to be home. She paused as she reached the bottom and saw Spike sleeping but he was holding her sister. She smiled thinking they had finally made up so she stole the Sex Pistols CD out of the CD player before she quickly and quietly climbed the ladder.

Dawn decided she would do some homework listening to Spike's favorite CD in her CD player while she waited for them to wake up. She figured both needed sleep since they were probably busy making up the last two nights. She really hoped this would help her sister feel better.

Dawn glanced around noticing no booze were out and that the mess Spike had left laying around was clean so he must have been feeling better. Even the downstairs looked different, with new furniture and stuff. She sighed opening up her math homework to get that finished while putting on the earphones over her ears. Perhaps Buffy and Spike would let her spend some time with them later.

* * *

Willow sat alone on the airplane. She was surrounded by tons of people. She sighed as she pulled out her laptop and started typing. She had decided to start a journal during this trip to remind her of where she started and where she would end up. It had actually been Tara's idea a while ago but Willow was always slow to listen. She typed in Dear Diary and frowned. She sighed as she back-spaced the words and typed in "Dear Tara," since that was who she wanted to talk to anyway. She probably would never share it with her but perhaps it would at least help her get her feelings out. If push came to shove, she would send them to her if she felt it was necessary but she couldn't foresee a time where it would be.

She sighed as she settled back further into her chair to get comfortable. She even pulled down the tray as she requested a water bottle from the stewardess who was passing by. She sighed as she started typing again, "I'm here on this plane starting a new adventure that I'm afraid about. I used to be the little geek who never fit in. In fact for years, no one ever noticed me except Xander since we grew up side by side. I figured that was all I'd ever be but then I got messed up in magic. I learned I could be more and do more. I learned that I could make a pencil fly through the air, could save Buffy's ex-boyfriend by giving him a soul and that I could even bring magical unfair deaths back to life.

"Now, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of going back to the no one I was before. I was this quiet and shy girl who was no one and now I'm someone. I can save, and protect people, including you. I never meant to take away your power or who you are. I love who you are Tara but I'll never get a chance to tell you that. How I wish I could stand in front of you and tell you how beautiful you are and how special you are. I wish I could tell you how you have changed my life and how I couldn't imagine my future without you in it. I wish I was brave like you Tara. You're so brave sometimes and you always support me and now I feel so alone and I don't know what my future is. Say I burn out like Anya had said I would. She said that powerful witches either blow up or burn out. I don't want to do either and I'm afraid I'm heading towards the blow up option but say I burn out. Say one day I wake up and I have nothing left in me but an empty shell of who I was before."

Willow took a deep breath looking around noticing people were mostly sleeping and not paying attention to her typing. She smiled a thank you to the stewardess and chugged her water down and replaced the cap setting it beside her far from the computer. The laptop was all she had left now of her once familiar self. She sighed as she started to type again, "I wish you were here with me. I bet you could be a wonderful powerful witch. Giles said you refused the offer saying you weren't ready. How I wish you were with me to make me stronger and ground me. I always feel safe around you Tara."

Willow sighed taking another drink of her water. She felt the tension leave her as she realized she was pouring her soul out to a laptop instead of the person but at least it was getting out into the open. She figured she had better finish up so she could nap before she arrived in England. She let herself imagine for a minute she was in front of Tara and she was listening, "Tara baby, I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you and I'm sorry I never trusted you to choose me. I'm sorry I never let you have your own say and I'm sorry we will never work out. I do love you Tara."

Willow wiped a stray tear from her eyes as she typed in, "Love, Forever yours, Willow." With that she closed her laptop carefully sealing it inside of the bag which she locked to her seat and closed her eyes to sleep hoping this decision would change her life forever for the good.

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Friday 5 pm.**

Buffy awoke being spooned by Spike. She snuggled backwards a little closer to his chest allowing his erection to slip in the folds of her butt with a smile. He was always erect around her. She slightly wondered if it was because that is how vampires were or if it was just Spike or perhaps it was just her being around Spike. She sighed softly allowing herself to feel safe and comfortable before she knew it had to end. Buffy knew this was a really bad idea because it was filling her head with ideas of a future together.

For just a few moments she imagined patrolling with Spike by her side, fighting furious demons and vampires, ridding the world from evil and then racing back to their place together to make passionate love before falling asleep holding each other. God what am amazing thought. She imagined waking up and her sharing her breakfast while he drank his blood and then they would spend their day either with her in school which she really wanted to go back to school while he watched his passions, played poker or whatever else he did during the day only to have her come home and be greeted by the sexy vampire each and every day.

She would never have to worry about who had her back because she knew Spike would never let anything bad happen to her. She could tell that in his eyes every time she allowed herself to have a glance. She rolled over looking at her chest that wasn't rising and falling and his peaceful face. He looked so perfect almost like he was chiseled especially to meet her every need. She used her finger to trace down his cheek knowing he slept on since his chest wasn't responding with breath. He only breathed when he was in the awake-state and she thought it was rather cute he did. He would sigh, moan, groan, hold his breath in anticipation and God he seemed so human sometimes.

She felt him roll over on his back and she smiled as she laid her head against his chest feeling him bring his arm around her waist but still he slept on. She wondered why she hadn't allowed herself to feel this with him before today. She felt him move a little starting to wake up and she closed her eyes tight debating to run away or just pretend sleep. She felt him brush a kiss over her nose and whisper, "Morning Buffy."

She opened her eyes with a slight smile before she could stop herself, "Morning Spike."

He grinned, "I didn't think you'd still be here. Especially with it being only about a half hour until sundown, pet. But it's a nice and pleasant surprise so no complaints there."

Buffy stretched her arms over her head watching the way Spike's eyes glazed over as she stretched allowing her shirt to raise up even higher to her stomach area from beneath the covers. Buffy laughed and rolled over on top of him with a grin as he pulled the blanket high over her shoulders as he wiggled down to lift the shirt even further up to take a breast into his mouth and she threw back her head in a gasp followed by a low moan. Suddenly she heard movement above her followed by a yell, "Buffy and Spike, get dressed or something. I'm hungry for dinner and the only thing here are granola bars, strawberry poptarts, and blooming onions. How do you guys live like this?"

Spike cleared his throat as Buffy yelled, "I don't live here you know. Usually I bring back stuff from work but I didn't go to work today."

Dawn yelled back, "Well get dressed or get upstairs because someone needs to feed me pretty quickly. Spike want blood?"

Spike growled, "I told you not to go around heating blood for me. Little girls shouldn't touch the stuff. It's a vampire thing."

Dawn laughed as her voice carried down the ladder into the lower level almost sounding like music. Spike rolled over looking apologetic towards Buffy as he whispered, "I can take care of you if you want…."

Buffy raised her hand, "I'm fine. We can talk more about this later."

Buffy was honestly happy for the intrusion because she didn't want to talk to Spike but she would have liked to be a little less turned on. She pulled her pants on while watching Spike, as he got dressed. God his body was so hot. She licked her lips and Spike wagged his eyebrows at her and she picked up her shoes climbing the ladder quickly to try to leave before anything could happen before she could reach the top.

Buffy put her shoes at the top of the ladder to climb up the last few steps as Spike grabbed her around the waist and twirled her down placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss wasn't demanding nor passionate but definitely wasn't chaste either. It was mind blowing and heart stopping. She swayed slightly when he stopped the kiss and she knew it wasn't due to lack of oxygen. He grinned as he stated, "Just wanted to give you a preview of what will come if you decide to return with me after we get the bit something in her stomach. The sun is setting so if you want…."

Buffy didn't say anything only climbed the ladder and when he didn't follow she glanced down with a slight smile, "Coming?"

Spike didn't need to be asked twice as he hurried up the ladder to join Buffy and Dawn to go find some restaurant to eat at.


	10. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

Chapter 9: Ice Cream

* * *

Buffy sat back at the wooden table outside with a grin. Dawn hopped up and down in her seat as she passed out the three ice cream tickets to Spike and Buffy and for herself saying, "I want a chocolate dipped double scoop cone with orange ice cream! What are you having Spike?"

Buffy eyed the tickets, "Where did you say these came from?"

Dawn grinned, "Anya! Well sort of. There was a customer that came in offering these to her in return for helping him find the perfect ingredient for his anti-weed spell and I had helped as well so he handed her a ton of booklets and then he stole one from her hand to hand it to me so we can use it! I don't think Anya liked that much but that's how we got free tickets! So Spike what are you getting?"

Spike hadn't had ice cream in a while and had no idea what flavors were out there. He usually went with his traditional chocolate milk shake but with everyone else having fancy ice cream, he wanted to fit in, "Not sure nibblet. Honestly? I haven't had ice cream in ages so I don't know what flavor to get."

Buffy grinned, "I want a sundae. I changed my mind about the cone. I want moose tracks with peanut butter topping and whipped cream and a cherry."

Spike grinned, "Moose tracks?"

Buffy nodded, "Peanut butter and chocolate. The best combo for flavors."

Spike lifted the tray from the table tossing the garbage into the bin saying, "Well we'd better get driving or all the ice cream will be melted by the time we arrive."

Dawn laughed as she climbed in the seat leaving Buffy and Spike to sit side by side. Spike backed the car out heading towards the ice cream joint in the center of town.

* * *

 **Ice Cream Parlor, Friday 7 pm.**

Buffy grinned as she handed Spike her coupons. He insisted on paying for everything saying he had already withdrawn some money from his account. She decided to ask Spike again why he had the eggs because she was really curious. He had an account with money in it? So why would he need the eggs. She had kind of assumed it was for money. She thought he needed money for something but then today he shows up with a new dresser, new clothes, and a new bed all which Clem had handed him back hundreds of dollars of change so therefore money wasn't really an issue.

She sighed as she sat down at the table and saw Dawn happily eating her cone and Spike digging into his marshmallow covered moose tracks and orange ice cream. He couldn't decide what he wanted so he got a scoop of each of theirs with marshmallow topping on top and a cherry, which Dawn stole claiming he didn't need the cherry and she didn't have one. Spike whispered to her after hearing her sigh, "Penny for your thoughts luv?"

Buffy nodded, "Why did you have the eggs in the lower level of your crypt. I thought it was money but…you have money."

Dawn frowned as Spike flippantly waved his hand dismissing her question, "Not important."

Dawn took a bite of her ice cream hoping it would keep it from melting as she stated, "Tell her why Spike or I will. It's very important."

Spike frowned as he took another bite of ice cream wishing he hadn't talked to Dawn about that very thing. Dawn eyed him with a warning and he finally relented, "Fine fine, placelet, I'll tell her. If she walks away leaving us alone with our ice cream don't go blaming me."

Buffy raised her eyebrows in curiosity but stayed quiet taking a bite of her ice cream watching as Dawn leaned back in her chair licking hers. Spike frowned as he admitted, "You needed money. I offered you money, you refused saying you didn't want to bother me with such things. So I figured, this guy called the Doctor that played poker with me the other day, offered me a sweet deal. He told me he had some eggs that needed a safe haven. They were eggs that were going to be used for research for illnesses of humans but they needed a strong bloke to handle the job since the babies tend to get a little out of hand. They don't kill if that's what you are thinking."

He stated seeing her eyes go big but he didn't understand that was so not what she was thinking. Spike straightened up in his chair as he finished his story, "So I owed him 2 kittens and he said if I handle this job for him, he will call it even. I haven't seen him since and never saw him before that day but I figured it was a sweet deal. No fail. Five thousand for keeping those bloody babies safe from the boogie man and 2 hours of collecting them up to put them in the little cages he provided but you blew up and I would have to collect the milk from inside the eggs after they hatched. I was to drop them off in Sunnydale hospital two days later in the basement level and they would pay me the cash."

Spike toyed with the spoon as his ice cream melted. Dawn spoke up finally, "He was getting you money. He figured if he got it for legit reasons, you'd accept it. He thought he was helping out the people of Sunnydale."

Buffy sat with her spoon in her hand, her ice cream melting with a solid frown on her face. She didn't know what to make of it but it didn't match the story Riley had given her but she knew he couldn't lie. She glanced at Spike who looked horribly embarrassed and nervous as she repeated, "You were trying to help."

Spike nodded and Buffy finished her thought, "So Riley lied."

Spike shrugged not really knowing what to say about any of that. He just knew what he was told which obviously meant someone was lying. She put down her spoon and turned completely towards him, "Did you know what kind of eggs they were?"

Spike nodded, "Yea every vampire who has ever deal with a Polimon demon knows what their eggs look like. They have been tested to help treat cancer only it's not widely known that there is where the treatment comes from."

Buffy frowned, "So they weren't a Solarrite demon?"

Spike blinked, "A what demon?"'

Buffy shrugged, "Riley said they were a Solarite demon. They were rare, lethal and almost extinct."

Spike blinked, "Suvolte demons?"

At Buffy's nod, Spike continued, "Um no, those are nasty buggers. Green, big, and actually I'm fairly sure they are extinct. Even if they aren't, they wouldn't be in Sunnydale. They are allergic to warmth and sunlight. They would hit the border of CA and melt into a sticky puddle of green…"

Buffy stood up forgetting she was at an ice cream parlor, "So Riley lied to me to what? Have me never sleep with you again? Is he that jealous that he would make up some lie so I would break up with you? God, he's insufferable and a jerk and I want to kill him."

She was so busy pacing she didn't even notice when Xander and Anya raced over to the table from where they had been sitting enjoying their ice cream. Xander grabbed the wooden branch off a bush and was ready to stake Spike when Buffy swung him around, "Hey just what do you think you are doing Xander? Drop that already!"

She hit his arm hard enough to cause him to drop the stick on the ground. Other customers were staring at them as Spike picked up his ice cream and Buffy's even though it was melted, it was still cold and Dawn followed behind as Buffy dragged Xander out by his arm to behind the building to make their outburst a little less obvious.


	11. Chapter 10: Confrontations

Chapter 10: Confrontations

* * *

 **Ice Cream Parlor, Friday 7:15 pm.**

She put down Xander's arm, "Just what do you think you are doing trying to stake Spike?"

Xander looked to be in shock as he said, "You were yelling and pacing and he was hurting you….course he has a chip…but he deserves to be staked and why…"

He turned towards Spike who had followed them holding two bowls of dripping ice cream along with both of their spoons and Dawn was beside him covered in chocolate of some kind licking happily an ice cream cone. Spike eyed Dawn and carefully balanced the ice creams on one of his arms as he handed her a napkin, which she used to wipe her face. Xander had seen enough as he yelled, "What is going on around here?"

He swung around as Anya put her hand on his shoulder stating, "Um I think they were enjoying ice cream like we had been."

Buffy glared at Xander taking her ice cream from Spike with a grateful smile as took a bite turning around to Xander who had his arms flinging around as he started to talk, "I'm having a wigged day. I see you pacing and come to your rescue to find you eating at a table with that undead thing!"

He pointed towards Spike who shrugged not bothered as he continued to eat his melting ice cream. Xander was so mad he could spit as he continued. "What is wrong with you Buffy? Are you under some kind of spell? Why would you be here eating ice cream with him…it? He is that evil undead who tried to suck our blood hundreds of times."

Spike stayed quiet busying himself with ice cream so he didn't ignore the chip as he pounded Xander's face into the ground. Xander wasn't finished yet though. He raised his voice even a bit higher sounding like a girl in pain, "Have you forgotten he's a vampire? He is the very thing you are destined to kill and what are you doing? Banging another evil undead vampire yet again instead of listening to your calling? Are you a whore or something?"

Spike had enough. He threw his ice cream down ignoring as what was left poured to the ground. He walked up to Xander until his chest was even with his and he said without vamping out, "Now I have heard enough. Buffy is no whore and you of all people should know that, XANder."

He emphasized his name resisting the urge to punch him to really empathize it, "Buffy and I are involved. You might not like it or accept it but we don't mess with you with your past relationships. I heard about you with the ditzy brunette who is now with Angel. So before you go passing judgments take a good look at your nailing a slayer in a one-night stand, you spending your nights with a cheerleader who didn't know which end was up and you were only with for the fact that she could kiss your knickers into a twist and now you are with an ex-demon who has probably killed more people in her lifetime than I've even seen."

He paused turning towards Anya who was sitting on the fence, "No offense I hope."

Anya waved her hand in Spike's direction, "None taken."

Spike turned back to Xander still feeling bad but feeling it a little less than before, "Just don't judge your 'best friend' who you haven't even been spending time with lately."

He stepped back leaving Buffy have her say taking the empty bowl from her and Dawn's napkin and lifting his now empty bowl and throwing it in the garbage while he went to sit next to Dawn who was sitting next to Anya on the fence. Spike glanced at the two of them saying, "This isn't going to end pretty is it?"

Dawn shook her head and Anya pouted, "I was enjoying Xander's company too. I was hoping to have more orgasms tonight but with him being so ticked off, he won't be in the mood."

She sulked as they watched Xander and Buffy fight.

Buffy was standing bringing herself eye level with Xander as she stated, "I don't appreciate you calling me a whore Xander. I haven't been completely honest with you and while this spell is still in place I imagine I will be in more ways than one. Spike and I are involved."

Xander frowned as his fists stayed into tight balls, "How long?"

Buffy twisted her hands looking down at them refusing to look at Xander, "Since I came back from dying. Besides Dawn, he was the first person to see me and he offered to clean up my hands and he understood what I had gone through. I had to dig my way out of my own coffin dressed in a horrible black dress I didn't even own. I was in this bright and scary world where I had to fight to survive where before I was in this calm and peaceful place. In that place, I knew everyone was ok and I was finished. Do you know what that does to a person?"

She glanced up at Xander to look into his eyes trying to see if he understood, "I was lost and I couldn't run to you or Anya or Willow or even Tara because you guys had done it to me and I hated you for it. I hated Willow for taking me out of that place, I hated you guys for not stopping her and I was upset at having so many responsibilities when I came home. Within four weeks, I had to deal with leaky pipes, having no money, finding a job, social workers trying to take my own baby sister away from me and my mom's death and the only one who could help me was Spike. He was and is my best friend because he listened. He listened to me when I cried about my mom. He listened to me patiently as I told him about heaven. He saved me from almost killing myself because of your stupid demon. No matter what I needed, Spike was there to give it to me."

Xander frowned, "Are you sleeping with him?"

Buffy didn't even blink, "Yes."

Xander asked feeling emotionally drained, "Are you planning to continue?"

Buffy again didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

Xander unclenched his fists as he said, "And if I asked you to think and stop would you listen?"

Buffy shook her head, "No."

Xander nodded, "I don't like it. Are you under a thrall perhaps? A spell? It's a spell right? It's because of the truth spell?"

Buffy sighed, "No spells, no thralls, no nothing. I came to Spike on my own free will and I kissed him first. He makes me happy and if you guys would only accept it, it would make me happier."

Xander sighed taking a step back as he shook his head, "I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with my best friend sleeping with a dead corpse who almost killed me and Willow and you many times. I don't get how you can do that. Come on Ahn. I can't stand to look at them anymore."

He pulled Anya by her arm and she looked apologetically back at the trio before following Xander. Buffy sighed as she slumped down next to Spike on the fence and closed her eyes as she felt Spike's arm wrap around her waist. She allowed herself to be pulled closer and suddenly longed for a bed. The night and day had been perfect until that had happened. Buffy whispered, "Can we go?"

Dawn frowned, "What about me? Not that I'm totally complaining here but there's no one back at the house."

Buffy glanced up at Spike opening her eyes, "Um…"

Spike sat up straighter as he said, "You can go home luv. It's fine."

Buffy shook her head biting her lower lip, "Can you…um…"

Spike chuckled slightly feeling nervous and a bit surprised, "Want me to come with?"

Buffy nodded and Spike let her off the hook as he stood up gestured with his hand towards the car, "Ladies first. I'll need to swing by my crypt to bring some blood and a change of clothes with me, if you girls don't mind."

Both shook their heads and the plans were made for the night.


	12. Chapter 11: Sometimes Things Change

Chapter 11: Sometimes Things Change

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 10:30 pm.**

Buffy grinned as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around her. She walked back into her bedroom to see Spike lying there on her single bed with his hands behind his head totally naked not even bothering to cover up. She gasped, "Spike! Say I was Dawn!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "The nibblet has been sleeping for the last half hour while you were bathing. I recognized her snores when I went by her room so it's just you and me awake in this whole big house."

Buffy grinned as she dropped the towel on the floor and crawled her way up to lean against Spike's chest placing a kiss on his lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip for a minute before whispering against her ear, "So do you want me Slayer?"

Buffy frowned leaning her elbows down on his chest, "Why am I still slayer? Why not those words you offered before…"

Spike chuckled, "Last time I called you sweetheart you tried to beat me up with a spatula. You think I want a repeat performance?"

Buffy grinned leaning down to suck on a nipple as she whispered against it watching it harden, "Well I think I like the name sweetheart."

Spike hissed slightly as he whispered out a strained, "Is that right?"

Buffy nodded moving her mouth over to tease his other nipple, "That's right. Say it again?"

Spike chuckled as he ran his hand through her hair bringing her face up to his. He whispered against her lips before claiming them with his own, "Sweetheart."

She moaned as she felt his hands trace patterns down her back until he reached her butt and pushed it against his erection slipping it slightly into her folds only to release her butt causing him to slip back out. She straddled his hips so that his erection rubbed against her clit causing them both to cry out. She lowered herself down to flick against his nipples as she whispered, "How badly do you want me Spike?"

Spike got a little nervous remembering the day she dumped him. She felt the change in him immediately as she lowered herself even lower to brush against his lips, "I told Xander I intend to stay with you. Isn't that enough?"

Spike still feeling nervous ran his hands through her hair over her back as she arched her hips rubbing against his erection. His eyes closed for a moment and as he opened them he pleaded, "Tell me you love me. Not that you hate me making it change it to love but really tell me."

She bit her lower lip arching her hips making him slide inside of her. He knew she was postponing it but didn't care as he rolled over growling as he took over control pounding into her. She moaned wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in even deeper. He groaned as he leaned down to lick the side of her neck and then suck on it. He knew he was leaving a mark but if she wouldn't let him bite her, then he could at last leave a hickey as a mark. She moaned arching her neck even more into his sucking. He whispered against her ear as she whimpered, "What do you need sweetheart?"

She shivered at the sensations his voice caused by calling her sweetheart. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her harder whispering, "I want you."

Spike pulled back staring into her green eyes, "I won't claim you until we talk about it."

Buffy didn't deny that and just whispered, "I want all of you to love me. The demon, you, and any other part that I don't know about. I want it all."

Spike whispered as he slipped into game face, "All of me does love you and want you. I can bite you causing pleasure and still stop before it's too late because my demon would never want you dead."

Buffy moaned as she felt his fang gently nick her neck and then suck on the spot. She arched her neck further as he continued to pound into her. She was so close and she whimpered when she felt him move away from her neck and she whispered, "Do it."

He lowered himself biting down into her neck just as she orgasmed loudly causing him to cover her mouth with his hand. She squeezed him so tightly he took a few really quick sips of blood as he pulled out of her neck only to shove his fist into his mouth as he roared in release. They kissed each other to stop any more noise from coming out of their mouths as they clung on tightly to each other. He lowered his mouth to lick the wound clean and seal it enjoying the last few licks of blood that filled his veins. He rolled over off of her pulling him to his side whispering, "I'll always love you. I'll always take care of you and what's yours including the bitesize snoring away inside her room and I'll never let anything hurt you. You're mine."

She whispered, "Yours" not even realizing what they had done as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Saturday, 7 am.**

Dawn awoke excited because first, it was Saturday, which meant no school, no homework, and a day with Tara shopping. Secondly it was the first night Spike and Buffy had shared in their house! With Buffy and Spike both around, it was almost like they really were a family. She realized in the last week, she hadn't felt the need to steal. She figured that was because she was being talked to as a grown up by Tara and Spike and yesterday she felt like she was part of a family. It felt amazing to have her big sister and who she felt was her big brother around and involved!

She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom thankful that there were no waiting for Willow or Tara when going to the bathroom. The only ones around her house were those who belonged, Spike and Buffy. She hummed a tune while she showered hoping to bring Buffy and Spike breakfast in bed even though she knew that Spike would yell at her for opening up blood and pouring it into a mug to heat it for his breakfast. "Blood isn't for kids nibblet. I don't even like to drink it around you because you shouldn't be exposed to that kind of thing."

Spike had said to her dozens of times over the summer but he did drink it in front of her and she didn't mind. Just because he drank it, didn't mean she was going think it tasted great or that she wanted it. She found it gross but she understood that Spike needed it to survive.

She jumped from the shower drying herself off as she looked at herself in the mirror. She figured it was time to tell them about Freddie. If they were going to be around more, they would notice her absences. She hoped they would like him. He was a great guy. She wasn't a jock by any means and instead was a friendly guy she had met after dropping her books one day at school. He had leaned down to pick them up and smiled at her introducing himself. He was new around here and thought she was pretty.

From there on, they walked through school together, ate lunch together and surprisingly had a few classes together. After about a month of doing that, he finally asked her out on a date. So twice a week, for the last two weeks, she had been going out with Freddie. He was a perfect gentleman and reminded her of Spike in a lot of ways only he was a warm blooded human who liked to drink cola instead of blood.

She looked down at her outfit deciding it was cute. Her morning was to be spent at home until noon where she was meeting Tara for lunch and a movie. Then after the lunch and a movie if Spike and Buffy let her or if she could pull it off, she was going out with Freddie to take a walk in the park and to watch the stars. He knew the names of tons of stars and it was cool to listen to him talk about them. She sighed as she left the bathroom sneaking a peek in at her sister and boyfriend. Spike was lying on his back and Buffy's head was resting on his chest. Luckily the blanket had been pulling up and over them to cover them both. They looked exhausted still so she carefully closed the door to go watch some cartoons before they woke up.

* * *

Spike awoke first this morning having heard the bitesize close the door to their bedroom after checking in on them. He looked down at the sleeping beauty lying on his chest. Who would have guessed the girl was a cuddler. The few times he had seen her with her boyfriend, Riley, they had slept side by side. He also knew she had snuck out of his room at night to go fight vampires. He knew that meant she hadn't been satisfied enough to sleep.

He grinned realizing that since she slept all night, it meant he was better at that then captain cardboard. Since they had slept side by side in the crypt after their cold comfort sessions, he had just assumed she wasn't interested in things such as cuddling. Therefore he had no idea she would sleep and seek comfort in someone's arms so willing even in her slumbered state. It was endearing to say the least. He knew last night she had purposely ignored his request to hear her say I love you. He also knew those were really hard words for her to admit so he didn't blame her.

He ran his hand through her hair enjoying the purring sound she made in her sleep. He could lay like this forever, with Buffy sleeping on him letting him run his fingers through her hair and touch her whenever he wanted. He took a minute remembering that they were in her childhood bedroom. He was going to talk her into moving into Joyce's bedroom because the girl deserved the room. The witches only moved in there or so he thought in order to have more space while watching over the Nibblet but it was quiet obvious that they weren't up to that job anymore.

Tara had a temporary apartment on campus that he had helped her move into a month ago and Willow had been taken off to England to join the coven and who knows when and if she would be back. So definitely Buffy deserved her mom's room. They could replace the bed so that it wasn't part of Joyce's and they could replace the dresser so it felt more Buffy's. He could hang up some posters and help paint it so that it matched the color of Buffy's room instead of Joyce's bright room.

He sighed as he realized he was putting them together as a 'we' couple. That was dangerous. They were 'involved' but that hardly meant he was allowed to decorate her mom's room with her and call it their room. He remembered a conversation they had under the rug where they had discussed redecoration. If he continued to stay here he wouldn't bother with the rugs and paintings to cover up the lower level of his crypt but if he didn't, he would re-set up the place nicely.

Either way at her house, he would help set her up a nice desk area in Joyce's room since it was big enough and if he was staying, he'd move his tan bookcase into there so that all his journals were safe as well as his prized books. He felt Buffy stir a little and continued to run his hand through her hair not caring if she caught him. The worst that could happen was she could rip off the blanket over the window and fry him to dust or she could kick him out. He didn't really care about either since he had gotten to spend the night with Buffy in her room. She smiled at him, "Morning" and Spike smiled back unable to help himself, "Morning."

Buffy stretched brushing her naked breasts against Spike's chest and he let out a loud groan. Buffy laughed, "Don't you think about anything else?"

Spike moved his hand to toy with her nipple watching her eyes glaze over, "Don't you?"

She pretended to pout as she wiggled against him brushing her leg against his erection. He groaned again toying with her whole breast now. She grinned slightly as she leaned over biting at his neck and he rolled her over under him returning the favor only to gasp and pull away. He jumped out of bed yelling, "Bloody Hell!"

She glanced at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

Spike ran his fingers through his hair not wanting to answer that. He put some pants on himself and then walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. Buffy glanced around and grabbed his duster pulling it around herself as she yelled, "YOU COME BACK HERE!"

Spike waved his hand in her direction as he raced down the stairs thankful someone had vampire proofed most of the house while he slept. He figured it was Dawn or perhaps Buffy but more than likely Dawn remembered to since he often had slept on the couch back then since sometimes the witches weren't home at night. He went into the kitchen pulling out a packet of blood putting it into a mug to heat it up. He ignored Buffy who was standing behind him glaring at the back of his head. He so didn't want to talk about this. Dawn came happily into the kitchen and noticed the two upset people and said, "I'm just going back to watch cartoons now."


	13. Chapter 12: Just a Little Blood

Chapter 12: Just a Little Blood

* * *

Dawn disappeared from sight just as Buffy grabbed Spike's shoulder to turn him around to face her demanding, "What is your problem this morning? I stayed with you last night. We made beautiful love for once and it was perfect and you said you loved me and is it because I didn't say I love you back?"

Spike shook his head, "No actually although I'm disappointed, I know that's hard for you to say. This has nothing at all to do with that. I should just go out and bloody well dust myself so that it's fast and painless. Bloody hell, how did this happen?"

Buffy frowned totally not understanding what the heck was going on. She wanted to scream in frustration because she felt blocked out. She couldn't understand how one minute they were ready to have sex and the next he was screaming and cursing and he left her without satisfying either of them. He groaned as he pushed past her to sit on the kitchen counter drinking his blood. Buffy pulled herself up to sit next to him and he eyed her but didn't say anything. She sat and waited like he would do to her until he was ready to talk. Finally after a mug of blood and 10 minutes more of silence he muttered quietly, "Do you remember what happened after I gave you some cold comfort last night?"

Buffy shrugged, "Sure we did that and you said you loved me and would always take care of me and Dawn and we went to sleep together with you holding me. I know that was a shock and all but it felt really nice and I hope that didn't bother you…"

Spike put up his hand to cut her off and then rubbed the little bite mark on the side of her neck causing her to moan in pleasure, "Know what that is luv?"

She shrugged, "Sure I let you bite me. You had already sucked my blood before on my thigh and often had cleaned my wounds so I didn't see anything wrong with sharing that part of myself with you. I wanted your demon to love me as much as you do and as you said, 'Love isn't brains children, it's blood. Blood screaming at you to work its will.'"

Spike blinked, "You remember that?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure do…When Angel left, I repeated that a few times to myself stating that it had worked its will already and was done. Why?"

Spike sighed pushing himself off the counter to pace, "I bit you last night and in my speech I said that you were mine…"

Buffy's mouth dropped open after she repeated, "And I was yours…"

She watched as Spike paced back and forth in her kitchen as she finally asked, "What does all that mean?"

Buffy finally slid down off the counter to stop his pacing and then sat on a chair trying to pull him into one too but he wouldn't have it. She watched as he knelt in front of her and explained, "It was a claim…"

Buffy cut him off, "A claim?"

* * *

Dawn sat in the living room munching on her box of fruit loops. She had taken those earlier in the morning while making sure the blinds were closed for Spike as she had done all summer. Sometimes he had stayed here to watch over her when Willow and Tara were out for the night or even in late. They had ignored him as he had slept on the couch. Dawn herself had offered him Buffy's old room but he had refused. Eventually they had set up the Buffybot in there to charge herself at night. The only few times he had slept in that bedroom when she was first dead was when he had gone in there and sobbed himself to sleep.

She had never seen a vampire care so much in her life. He would cry right along with her when they talked about her. They would visit Buffy and her mom's grave leaving flowers and telling them about their days. She knew sometimes Spike would spend his night talking to her stone as if she were here unable to really let her go. During the day, he would sit and cry as they would talk about things they remembered. Both of their memories were different but they would repeat the same memories over and over again so that eventually both would know the story and could laugh at the funny parts.

She remembered how whenever she would try to talk to someone else about her, they would ignore her or tell her to go to her room or just change the topic all together. Spike had assured her back then that it was their way of mourning for the loss of Buffy but now she knew better. They just had been planning to bring her back from the start and hadn't shared it with the two who loved her the most. Spike loved her more than anyone else other than her. Dawn was her blood and family but Spike was like her husband in a lot of ways. He saw things people didn't see and took care of her in a way that only he could.

Everyone else had gone on with their lives. Tara and Willow still went to movies, dinners and parties not even noticing that Buffy's room was empty or filled with a bot. Xander and Anya continued to have dates, hang out and went on patrol but she was never privy to those times. She remembered back to the Buffybot. She would let Dawn curl up with her and at night when she was recharging, Dawn would often sneak into the room and sleep with her just trying to feel like Buffy was alive.

Spike hated the thing. He hated that she had Buffy's face and talked like Buffy. He hated the way she would randomly hit on him sometimes and hated the way she would say that Dawnie was her sister. He would have ripped it to shreds if the Scoobies didn't need it so much in order to protect them from others. The fact that Buffy was brought back the same day as the Buffybot's ripping apart was really just perfect timing.

Dawn sighed hoping Buffy and Spike would work it out. She could hear yelling once in a while but she realized it was greatly different than what her parents had done. Her dad was always forgetting a party, or a birthday. He wouldn't go to their games, concerts or any other special event. Dawn had earned a reward at her school for getting straight As for three years in a row while in Middle School and he didn't even seem to care or remember to even say congratulations. That is what her parents used to fight about. It would usually result in Joyce in tears and Hank leaving the house to not return for a few days.

Spike and Buffy didn't seem to have that problem yet. She wondered if blood was being spilt yet but at least the yelling only came from one party at a time and they were still in there. Spike hadn't stolen his blanket that Dawn was curled up in and Buffy was still in the house. She ate some more Fruit Loops turning back to Looney Tunes where the coyote was running after the roadrunner and about to have a big safe dropped on him somehow. Cartoons were great.


	14. Chapter 13: Consequences

Chapter 13: Consequences

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Saturday, 10 am.**

Buffy repeated quietly as she looked down to studying Spike's face, "I'm claimed….by you…"

Spike nodded worried about her reaction. So far the reaction seemed to be total shock but he wasn't sure it would last. She questioned, "Is it permanent?"

Spike nodded again watching her face for her reaction but instead it reminded him of the blank stare she had given him before she broke up with him. He panicked not wanting that to happen again and he put her hands on her shoulders and shook her gently and she glared at him, "What? I'm trying to process this. You can't just tell me I'm claimed and expect me to know what it means and how it works? Does this mean I'm going to need blood? Am I going to turn into a vampire? Will I lose my soul? Am I even still me? Will this kill me? Will it kill you? What will happen to us? Is it obvious to others?"

Spike shook her again and she pushed his hands off annoyed, "Answer me dammit!"

She lifted her hand to strike his nose but he grabbed it quickly and held it in his hand taking her other one as he lifted himself up to sit in the chair pulling it across from her. He took a deep breath longing for a cigarette but knowing he couldn't have one in the house. She sighed, "Answer me?"

He nodded, "Just give me a minute. I don't even know some of your answers. I only learned based on reading and books. The Council had some of this stuff on file and we won't even talk about what happened to the slayers who were claimed."

Buffy's eyes got big, "Slayers die when claimed?"

Spike lifted one of his hands towards her face and she flinched. He ran that hand through his hair instead, "The Council killed them pet. And by killing them, they killed the vampire too. Or in some cases, they killed the vampire knowing the slayer would die as well. It wasn't a pretty picture. There was one case though that survived but the slayer was turned into a vampire by her mate and therefore off their radar."

Buffy frowned, "I don't want to be turned into a vampire. I want to stay who I am. Will this change me?"

Spike shrugged, "Honestly luv, I don't know that one. I'm thinking no. It's only partial anyway. You belong to me. That means I have to protect you, care for you and you don't actually have to do any of that stuff for me. I could be dusted tomorrow and the only thing that you would notice, is that fancy little bite mark on your neck would disappear. You wouldn't feel anything and you wouldn't die."

Buffy frowned, "So if that's the case what's the point of a claim?"

Spike stood up releasing her hands to pace, "Well usually it's returned. It's planned and returned and a marriage of sorts only eternal."

Buffy stood up standing in front of him blocking his pacing, "So if I die, you die but if you die, I don't."

Spike nodded, "That about covers it luv."

Buffy sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Spike frowned not liking that, "There might be a way to break it. It's only partial. You can tell your watcher and I'm sure if there's a way to break it, he will find it."

Buffy whispered, "Have you ever been claimed?"

Spike shook his head, "Nah. Never claimed anyone else either. Angelus would have kicked my ass if I had tried with Drusilla and it would have only been a false partial anyways because she was never mine and I knew it. Only thing I know about is sire bonding. All through our Aurelius line, we can feel each other's presence. Can't read each other's thoughts, or anything fun like that but we can at least know the others are alive. When one dies, we feel it. The closer the connection is to you, the more it burns."

Buffy didn't understand any of that and she just sighed, "So partial…there's a complete? "

Spike smiled as he looked past Buffy at the wall as though dreaming, "Where two people come together and mate while returning the sacred mine and yours with the exchange of blood and they become eternal mates forever bonded even in the afterlife."

He glanced down at Buffy as though remembering she was there, "If you believe in that sort of thing."

Buffy tucked that information in the back of her head asking, "Does this hurt or affect you? The fact that it's partial?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't rightly know. Never dealt with claims much. It's a forgotten tradition in the vampire world. Too many vampires were doing it for a while and dying as a result. Their mate wouldn't be fast enough to get away and they would die along with them. While it's a romantic notion, most vampires don't like the idea that they are stuck forever with one vampire and that their life span depends on their chosen mate."

Buffy didn't want to talk about it anymore, "Breakfast?"

Spike knew she was done talking about so he shouted, "Platelet, are you hungry? Want some pancakes?"

Dawn ran into the kitchen putting her box of cereal on the counter as she pulled herself up on it, "You making them? With whipped cream and strawberries? If so I'm in."

Buffy eyed Spike, "You can cook?"

Spike grinned, "Who do you think fed your lil sis while you were buried? I'll tell you, it wasn't the witches."

Dawn shook her head, "They were too busy in their own little world, going to movies, dances, parties, the bronze and other places to worry about my food supply or sleeping alone…"

Dawn trailed off seeing Buffy's surprised face and instead offered, "I'll set the table!"

Buffy watched as they appeared as though they were a family. Spike chattered to Dawn about her schoolwork while she set the table. He even let Buffy talk sometimes to make her feel more a part of it and she realized, she felt as though she belonged and was glad she wasn't dead. She was not alone after all.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Saturday, 12 pm.**

Tara knocked at the door since it was noon to pick up Dawn. No one answered but she did hear noises faintly coming from inside so she let herself in. She noticed it reminded her of the summer when Spike had lived there. All the window blinds were closed, and the windows that had no blinds were covered with blankets. What surprised her the most was the sight the living room offered. She couldn't help but smile at the perfect picture of a family that was before her. She saw Dawn sitting on the floor crossed legged watching a Star Wars movie with Spike's hand on her hair gently massaging her head.

Spike himself was lying on his back with Buffy curled up behind him laying her head on his chest while his other hand was woven through her hair playing with it. It looked like the perfect family portrait and before she could stop herself, she pulled out the camera she kept at the bottom of her purse and snapped a picture gaining all three people's attention. Spike glanced up at her, "Um, do I even show up?"

Tara grinned, "Sure do. Look!"

\She knelt down in front of the three showing them the image with a grin. Sure enough Spike was there in the perfect little image she had just seen and he grinned, "Wow, my hair is really blond."

Dawn clapped at the picture, "We have so got to have that developed and add it to the portraits in the living room and on the stairs."

Buffy said nothing but sat and stared at the picture in shock. It appeared to be a perfect family picture only she was playing the part of the parent and Spike as the husband and Dawn as the child. She shivered slightly as Spike wrapped his duster further around her thinking she was cold. She closed her eyes resettling herself on Spike's chest, as she shouted to Dawn who was standing up putting on her shoes, "Have fun!"

Dawn waved as Buffy reopened her eyes and then waved back. Spike glanced down at the tired looking Buffy and said, "I was about to suggest some fun but why don't we nap instead. I'm not totally used to daytime scheduling and you appear to be dead to the world. When is the next time you work?"

Buffy frowned, "Monday at 11. I have today and tomorrow off."

Spike smiled, "Good. Come on sleepy head."

Buffy shook her head refusing to move. She put her on best pouting face whispering, "Can't we just stay here and finish watching the movie? I'm comfy."

Spike chuckled and nodded moving his free hand to wrap around Buffy's wrist to pull it onto his chest where he rested his hand on it. He enjoyed the way the warmth seeped through his hand and the way she would curl her fingers as though trying to get as close to him as possible. He was exhausted and he heard Buffy snoring softly already and let the sound lure him to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14: Mates

Chapter 14: Mates

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Saturday, 1 pm.**

Xander and Anya were holding hands walking down the center of Sunnydale. They had already visited the cake place and were on their way to find some lunch. Anya pointed to a deli and Xander followed reluctantly where they found Tara and Dawn sitting together having sandwiches and milkshakes. Anya smiled and pulled up a chair for both her and Xander to join them. Dawn beamed at them happily, "I'm having a ham sandwich with a huge chocolate milkshake."

Tara laughed, "It's bigger than her I keep telling her but she doesn't believe me."

Anya beamed, "Xander, honey? Can I have a big chocolate milkshake like Dawn? Think that will put too much weight on me so my gown won't fit?"

Xander chuckled, "Nah tell you what, we will both have one and we will walk home to work it off."

Anya smiled and watched as Xander went over to the counter to place their orders. Tara looked at Anya smiling, "So you guys doing ok?"

Anya nodded, "Xander admitted to me that he was scared and we have grown closer together because of it. Our parents arrive in less than a week. He's kind of nervous."

Dawn chuckled but said nothing continuing to suck on her milkshake since most of her sandwich was gone. Anya moved in closer to the table, "So what do you guys think of Spike and Buffy? You know, having lots of orgasms and finally being together?"

Tara stuttered a little at Anya's frankness. No matter how much time she spent with Anya, she could always surprise Tara at how flippant she was about throwing around words such as sex, orgasms, money, and any other weird word in public. She tried to collect herself as Dawn grinned, "I think it's great. Buffy seems happier and she's not alone. I don't have to worry about her coming home hurt from patrol because Spike will protect her. Plus it's great to have a big brother I never had. We had become really close this summer because you guys were all busy. I enjoy his company and he treats me like a grownup."

She glanced around the table and sheepishly picked up her straw, "I talk too much."

She resumed sucking down her milkshake as Tara admitted, "Their auras had been showing signs since I've known them. Whenever they are in the same room, they reach out for each other."

Anya jumped up almost knocking over Xander who had appeared, "I've seen that too. I've seen better auras that are intertwined but theirs are unbelievable for someone with a soul and without it. How they could be so in tune with each other is amazing."

Xander frowned, "Please tell me you girls aren't discussing Buffy and her undead boyfriend."

Tara glared at him and he took a bite of his sandwich. Dawn stopped sucking to announce, "I still think it's great. What better person for my sister than a person who is strong plus mom always liked him. An average person wouldn't be able to keep her in line and protect her. She would have to spend all her time protecting them and probably dying millions of times."

Anya spoke up, "And we know how well that went since Willow is at the coven since she can't control herself enough to cut herself off. I used to do magic but I can stop but then again I never brought anyone back from the dead so perhaps…"

Anya trailed off as everyone was staring at her. Tara looked greatly unhappy by the conversation and Dawn was in shock mostly. Xander looked annoyed so Anya said, "I was just agreeing with Dawn. I think a vampire is a mate is perfect for Buffy."

Xander almost spit his milkshake out but quickly swallowed it, "Mate? You mean boyfriend that will eventually disappear because Buffy can't hold relationships well."

Anya shrugged, "I'm thinking they will become lifetime mates. Their auras say so."

Tara nodded in agreement but stopped as soon as Xander glared at her. Dawn toyed with her straw in the last bit of milkshake, "Tara will you teach me how to see auras?"

Tara smile gently at Dawn, "If Buffy doesn't mind you learning then yes."

Dawn beamed happily as she bounced slightly in her seat, "I want to see what you see when you look at Spike and Buffy!"

Tara continued to smile, "Finish up your milkshake Dawnie, did you and Anya want to join us for a movie?"

Dawn continued to finish her milkshake as Xander glanced at Anya who shrugged before answering, "Sure. We did our errands this morning. Can we invite Buffy?"

Dawn frowned as she sucked the last of her milkshake up finally, "Think it's cloudy enough?"

Anya beamed, "Sure it is. He can probably just wear his duster and be fine. It calls for rain within the next hour or so which means the sun is not coming back." Dawn grinned happily as she watched as Tara pulled out of her phone and handed it to Dawn. Dawn wasted no time in placing the call excited that the whole gang will be together watching a movie even if Willow couldn't be there to join.

* * *

One hour later, Xander was sitting next to Anya with their hands joined enjoying the movie. Dawn was sitting next to Tara sharing popcorn with her enjoying the fact she was surrounded by her friends. Buffy was sitting on the other side of Dawn snuggled up close to Spike. Spike's hand was running through Buffy short hair waiting for it to grow out again but enjoying the fact that Buffy's head rested on his shoulder and that she was allowing him to keep his hand on her thigh even though she insisted she put hers on top.

Buffy was a little nervous about how Xander would react after the movie but for now, she was enjoying the fact she was out in public with Spike and things seemed fairly normal. If things could continue this normal, she'd be excited but for now she'd be content. Her only sad thought was that Willow couldn't be there with them to enjoy this moment. She was certain Tara was feeling the difference of the lack of her presence. She seemed sad and a little lonely but was being reat company to Dawn just the same. She yawned and she felt Spike squeeze her thigh a little more as she snuggled in closer enjoying the movie.


	16. Chapter 15: Feelings of Sadness

Chapter 15: Feelings of Sadness

* * *

Buffy walked out of the theater with Dawn on one side of her and Spike on the other. She was leaning towards Spike when Xander swung her around, "So you are really serious about this relationship with Spike?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around to try to catch up with Dawn and Spike not wanting to deal with him when Xander swung her around again repeating his question. Buffy looked extremely annoyed as she yelled at him, "You were my best friend so I'm cutting you some slack but don't touch me and don't mess with me. I want to be friends with you but only and this is a big ONLY, only if you can accept Spike. I'm not asking you to embrace him and have male bonding. I'm not even asking you to talk to him but just don't insult him, and don't be rude around him. He has saved your life tons and I think if nothing else, that deserves some respect. Don't you?"

Xander shuffled his feet ignoring the fact that Buffy was staring at him with intense eyes that showed anger. He heard her sigh as she said in a softer tone, "Xander I'm serious. I'm doing the best I can here. I slay demons and vampires everyday. I was brought back from life just a few months ago. I can't get into school because well the cut off date was while I was kind of dead. I have my sister to watch out for now and I have another friend who is in pain because her girlfriend hurt her and the very girlfriend is in England in magic rehab. And you are standing here in front of me giving me a hard time because I have found someone who is my equal and who will make my life just a tad bit easier? Xander, please."

She was shaking her hands up and down with tears pouring down her face. She was so frustrated by the fact Xander didn't understand. Xander frowned but stood his ground, "Buffy you are to slay demons and vampires, not sleep with them. Don't you see what you are doing to yourself?"

Buffy wiped at her eyes as she replied, "I'm living. That's what I am doing to myself. I need this. I crave it. It's a part of me. Can't you just accept it?"

Xander sighed as he leaned forward to give Buffy a hug, "I will try. I don't like it. I don't enjoy it. But I'll try. At least for a while. I really don't like him not having a soul."

Buffy sighed, "Me neither but he's trying the best he can and he does make me happy for a little while. Isn't that something?"

Xander released her out of his hug and shrugged a little meeting her eyes, "It's a little something but you're right, it's something. Happiness is important. He's still not being in my wedding but he can come."

Buffy smiled giving him another hug, "And about the rehearsal dinner?"

Xander relented with a sigh, "He can come too."

Buffy smiled even bigger, "That's all I ask Xander."

Xander raced to catch up with the gang who had sat themselves down in benches a little ways up. Buffy walked quickly and was not surprised when Spike slowed down to meet up with her. Buffy wiped at her eyes as Spike leaned down to whisper wrapping his arm around her waist, "You ok?"

Buffy didn't answer and instead leaned her head against his shoulder seeking comfort and safety. While the rest of her life spun out of control, at least she could seek a little bit of comfort.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Saturday, 3 pm.**

Buffy felt drained when she and Spike returned home. She had a date with Spike but she still felt drained. The fight with Xander had hurt her emotionally. Sure Xander seemed to come around but Buffy knew that was probably temporary. Come Monday or even tomorrow, he would probably make more demands, ask more questions and make her down right miserable.

Spike supported her as they entered the room and then disappeared into the kitchen and returned holding a mug of warm blood and a sandwich for her. Part of her wanted to kick Spike away so she could have a good cry but she knew it wasn't fair. She just needed alone time to have a good solid pity party and feel better. Her life was spiraling out of control. She was involved with Spike officially and her friends knew finally. She had been claimed by Spike, which might result in her death, which would in turn kill him. She didn't even have a choice in that situation unless she admitted it to Giles and he found a way to take it away.

Spike flipped to Passions as she sat quickly barely having eaten her sandwich. She remembered Xander's words to her which she agreed with, "I really don't like him not having a soul."

With a soul, she could justify things but without one, he had no real conscious. He could kill and feel no guilt. Probably the only guilt he did feel was because of her feelings about the issue. She curled up tighter placing the sandwich next to her as she laid her head against the couch letting the tears fall.

Spike noticed and moved from the opposite side of the couch to sit right next to her and scooped her up so she laid her head against his lap and let her cry. He didn't even ask her why she was crying, didn't try to make her stop, just ran his hand through her hair while she did cry. She was thankful she didn't send him away and after many tears, she was all cried out and fell asleep. Spike watched the rest of Passions then carried her upstairs where he crawled into bed with her and held her while she slept. Despite his original plan to stay awake and watch her sleep, he too succumbed to the lure of sleep.

* * *

Dawn rushed into the house carrying her new dress for the end of the year dance. She was really excited. She had talked to Tara about Freddie and felt much better about things. Tara had even offered to meet Freddie but Dawn felt as though she should be letting Spike and Buffy meet him first. She was a little nervous knowing how protective Spike could be but also knew deep down inside that he needed to meet the family, her family that included both Buffy and Spike.

She entered the quiet living room finding a half eaten sandwich and an empty mug that had blood in it and she took it to the sink letting it sit with water in it. The sandwich she threw away and went upstairs to see what they were up to. She was very quiet as she peeked into the room to find a comforter thrown over both Buffy and Spike and Buffy had her head lying on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around him as were hers.

Dawn smiled as she snuck back out and left them sleeping. She went into her room and picked up her CD player to play music in her ears while she read her English book. They would wake up soon and then she could tell them about Freddie and the dress she bought and hope they would let her go to the dance and out tonight with him.

* * *

Buffy awoke first and felt like taking a shower. She grabbed a towel and hopped into the bathroom. She had her nap haunted by dreams and had woken up in tears due to them. They had been crazy dreams that she couldn't explain their origin. She was used to graphic slayer dreams but this was of the past, Spike's past in fact.

She turned on the water on full blast and enjoyed the feel of the hot water on her face washing away her old died up tears and refreshing her in a way she had forgotten was possible. The dream still haunted her. It had been of Spike as William and had shown the party he was a part of. It showed many people walking around in what she would consider costumes but she figured it was the proper dress of the time. She remembered Spike describing this scene to her after she had been impaled on her stake a few years ago but this was different. This was as though she were watching it from his perspective.

The only time she had seen him was when he had checked himself out in a mirror before entering the room with the lovely girl, which she knew was Cecily. He had been totally embarrassed and horrified as someone had read his poem at the party and it was only partially finished and was meant to be read by him to Cecily. He had bravely gone into the side room where she was at and she had felt how crushed he had felt when she had told him that she would never love him and that he was beneath her. She had seen Dru there in the alleyway and felt him go into a thrall Buffy had recognized it as thrall but young William would not have seeing how he had no experience with vampires at all.

Buffy had woken up in tears. It was the second time she had been in tears for the night.

She let the water continue to wash over her body until it started to get a tad bit colder so she started to wash her body. She wanted to think about Spike without Spike being there. She let the water wash over her body as she took up her poof spreading the vanilla scented soap over her body. Spike, was a soulless vampire who can and did love her. He had a chip in his head that prevented him from feeding but did that really mean if the chip was removed, he would never feed again. Was it like the case where you aren't tempted until you know you can?

She sighed as she started to wash her legs. Why couldn't he just have a soul and make things easier on her? He made her happy and she felt complete around him but yet he was still an evil vampire who just happened to save her life and her friends' lives in order to make her happy. Was that enough? Was really love enough to keep someone from being evil?

She frowned as she turned around under the water letting the soap cascade down her body as she continued to think. He took care of Dawn when she was dead and really did even a better job than she is doing. He related to her, listened to her and remembered her life enough to ask the right questions to get the proper responses. He protected her with his life and would do the same for Buffy. He had saved Giles and Xander and Willow's lives as well as Tara's. What did that make him?

She frowned as she ran the shampoo over her hair thinking about why the question of a soul had mattered. It mattered because of Jesse being turned had changed and really because of Angelus and Angel. The difference of the two was night and day and if she admitted that Spike loved her and she loved Spike, didn't that lesson her feelings for Angel in that she couldn't love Angelus and he couldn't love her? Surely true love would continue no matter what form the person is in. By loving a soulless vampire and admitting that he loved her, she was essentially ruining her theory that the soul makes the difference in terms of personality and ability to care and feel.

She wanted to punch something suddenly. She wanted to kill something. She was dying to slay and was so thankful they could go out and patrol soon. She was dying to get some of this tension worked out. She was sick of so many things swimming around in her head not making any sense. She let the water wash over her one more time before she stepped out of the shower to dry off.

She entered the bedroom noticing Spike was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She was thankful he didn't interrupt her shower as she pulled on some panties and a bra and accepted the skirt and shirt that Spike handed her to wear. It was a simple outfit, classy but simple.

She turned around giving him a hug before they walked down the stairs together. It wasn't Spike's fault he was a vampire after all. He had no idea what he had been getting into that day when he accepted Dru's gift so no point in punishing him anymore than she already does. She smiled at Dawn, "Hungry? I think it's close to dinner time" as Dawn smiled back and bounced slightly on her heels, "Can you fix us spaghetti Spike?"

Spike glanced at Buffy who smiled and nodded and Spike disappeared into the kitchen to fix dinner while Buffy sat on the couch letting Dawn rest her head on her shoulder while they watched the show Dawn had picked out waiting for dinner to be ready. As Dawn chattered about the dress she had bought, and told them about Freddie.

Buffy realized she didn't resent Dawn as much as she thought she did. She needed her sister and was glad she had her because she brightened the mood with her eager personality. Without Dawn, her life would be boring and lonely. After all, Dawn had helped in some ways for her to accept Spike. If she hadn't of died for her and if Spike hadn't of cared for her over the summer while she was dead, she might not have given Spike the chance.

She wrapped her arm around her sister listening as she continued to chat about the dance coming up and about her boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 16: Nothing like Violence

Chapter 16: Nothing like Violence to Bond With

* * *

 **Cemetery, Saturday 11 pm.**

Buffy dodged another kick from a vampire followed by two punches as she leaped on top of him punching his face over and over again. She was trying to burn off her energy and forget the dream and all about her trouble. She heard Spike dusting a few vampires behind her and hoped he would take a while as she yelled at the vampire on the ground, "Did it hurt you when you were turned? Did someone have you under a thrall as well? Did they make you believe you were getting a gift that would take away all your pain? Did it?"

The vampire didn't answer as Buffy continued to hit him again and again. Then suddenly she landed on the ground with dust all around her and with Spike's hand in front of her holding a stake. He knelt in front of her pushing back a lock of hair from her face, "Care to explain what that was about?"

Buffy frowned but stood up dusting herself off, "I was handling that."

Spike shook his head, "Yea by punching the guy's face in. While I'm mighty grateful that wasn't not my face, I can't rightly say that he deserved it either."

Buffy turned around walking towards the next cemetery and Spike ran to catch up with her, "Want me to go Slayer? You obviously aren't happy in my presence tonight."

Buffy spun around putting her hands on her hips and her eyes were fiery with emotion of anger, "Is there any way to fight against thrall Spike?"

Spike shrugged, "Don't think so. Some can't be thralled while others can be. People are especially thrallable when they are hurting or fearful. Why you ask pet? I don't know thrall if that is what you are thinking. Dru tried to teach me but it was her thing not mine. I'd rather have a fight in the victim."

Buffy sighed, "Dru had you under a thrall the night you were turned."

Spike's eyes got big as he put his hands on either side of her arm lifting her to stand in front of him and then shaking her gently, "How did you know that?"

Buffy shook his hands free as she paced in front of him finally hopping up onto a statue to sit, "I saw it. I mean literally saw it. I had a dream while we were napping and I saw the whole scene. I saw the people making fun of you and laughing while reading your poem. I saw the part where you checked yourself out in front of the mirror before seeing Cecily who ripped out your heart saying she could never love you because you were beneath her. Then I saw Dru in the alleyway and felt the way she drew you to her using thrall and the feeling of comfort you felt that you were truly understood. If she didn't have you under thrall that day, would you still be a vampire?"

Spike pushed his hand through his hair before crossing his arms in front of him. Spike then turned her towards him making her stop in place, "Buffy before you hit that train of thought, first off no idea why you are having bloody dreams of my past. Secondly, if I wasn't under thrall, I wouldn't be a vampire but you would have never met me. You would have probably died by Angelus or been turned and your life would be much different. So do I ever regret being turned? Not for a bloody minute. Do I even regret that it was a crazy bint who turned me? Again not for a minute. She might be crazy but she was my sire and I cared for her for over a century. I wouldn't change that. Now ask me if I regret the chip in my head?"

Buffy was curious as she whispered softly, "Do you?"

Spike shook his head, "I don't know. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't but my turning? Never."

Buffy said nothing as she turned around and walked to the next cemetery. Not hearing the familiar footsteps behind her she turned around and shouted, "Coming?"

Spike ran to catch up with her frustrated at the fact that even with this bloody truth spell, he was getting nowhere. The only thing he could do was start to sense her feelings. Like right now she felt confusion and a bit of anger. Why he didn't know, or even how it had come to be, again he didn't know. All he did know was that he was frustrated and a bit angry himself.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Sunday 12:15 am.**

Buffy grinned as she pushed the demon towards Spike, "You think you are so slick, you kill it and see if you can manage it without drenching yourself in this disgusting green junk."

Spike chuckled as he grabbed the demon by the horns on his head and twisted hard breaking the demon's neck. Buffy put her hands on her hips, "Show off. Now you can lift it somewhere to hide the thing."

Spike rolled his eyes but listened as he dragged the demon into the closest crypt and closed the door turning around only to bump into Buffy who still had green slime on her hands. He removed a handkerchief from his duster pocket and she gratefully accepted wiping her hands clean. She glanced around her, "What time do you think it is?"

Spike shrugged, "My guess? Somewhere between midnight and 1 am luv, why?"

Buffy sighed, "So many demons for just an hour and half of time. Think something is up with all these demons here?"

Spike had no idea since he wasn't privy to that kind of information anymore but suggested, "I'll visit Willie's tomorrow night for a pint and I'll see if anyone is saying anything interesting."

Buffy nodded not knowing what a big risk Spike was taking. Demons hated him now and many were out for his blood since he was killing his own kind but for Buffy, he'd do it. She groaned as she turned around to see another two vampires coming towards her. She quipped, "Don't you know it's past midnight? All little vampires should be heading to bed."

The vampires laughed and the tallest exclaimed, "We aren't little and the night is still young."

He fumbled a little, "Spike?"

Spike smirked, "That's me all right. So did you want to run now or later?"

The vampires stared at him unsure what to make of him. Here was a vampire with the slayer and they weren't fighting. The smaller vampire frowned, "The rumors are true then. You have turned against us and are playing on the good side. Such a disgrace to the vampire name."

Both vampires shook their head as Spike stared at them in surprise, "A disgrace? Know what I find a disgrace? You are here in a cemetery having a conversation with me while Buffy here is twirling her stake itching for a good fight. Tell you what boys. I'll even let you fight her without my help. That a deal?"

The vampires looked eager while Buffy casted a glare in his direction but went right to work. Spike watched her feeling all hot and bothered as he remembered watching her in the past. She moved with grace and experience and he adjusted himself in his pants to ease some of the discomfort. As she dusted one, the second vampire tried to run away but Buffy easily leaped over a tombstone and dusted him as well.

As she walked back to where Spike was standing against the crypt with a smirk on his face she stated, "I'll let you fight her without my help? What is up with that!"

Spike laughed pulling her against him with a grin as she felt his erection poke against her thigh, "What can I say? Watching you fight makes me all hot and bothered."

Buffy moaned as he moved his erection to brush against her junction and even through the clothes she could feel the hot starting to rise. Spike whispered, "Want to head to my place luv?"

Buffy shook her head still able to think clearly, "No Dawn…but I do want you."

Spike grinned and pushed her skirt up a tad whispering, "A quickie here then will suit you?"

Buffy nodded and lowered her hands to grab him through his jeans as he hissed in pleasure. She grinned as she moved her lips to suck and nibble against his ear lobe as she lowered her mouth to his neck and nibbled softly. He growled and turned her around so she was slammed against the crypt wall and shoved her panties aside to dip one of his fingers into her wetness. She moaned and leaned down to lick at his neck and shoulder.

He felt her lower her hands to his jeans and then heard the distinct sound of a zipper being lowered. He felt himself freed as his pants were lowered to the ground. He continued to use his fingers to pleasure her, while she nibbled again on his ear lobe, "I want you…"

Spike didn't need to be told twice and immediately removed his fingers licking them clean even with Buffy's protest and then moved to her entrance barely entering her as he whispered against her ear, "Look at me and tell me you want this. Tell me you want me."

Buffy looked into his eyes and whispered, "I want you Spike."

Spike whispered, "Tell me you love me."

Buffy shook her head over and over again and Spike sighed wishing more than anything she would admit it but knowing he needed her anyway. He gave her a kiss as he entered her opening his eyes and pulling back to watch the initial shock. As her eyes glossed over with pleasure, he remembered the first time they were together and how powerful that was. It was pure and utter passion. The passion was still there but it was mixed with love and adoration. He longed for her to say it as he pounded her against the wall barely realizing how hard he was pushing for those words.

Buffy knew what he was wanting but was so afraid to admit it. She closed her eyes just letting the feeling and pleasure fill her as she nibbled on his earlobe struggling to keep composed. Spike wouldn't have it and nibbled down her throat to reach her breasts that he nibbled and sucked on making Buffy wither against him thankful for the strength of the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She held on to him for dear life as he kept his hands on the wall beside her. She gasped as she felt her orgasm coming closer and he sensed it and licked up to her neck sucking gently on her claim mark causing her to scream out in pleasure.

He grinned even as his body shuddered feeling her inner muscles squeeze him again and again making it harder for him to move. She sunk her nails into his shirt longing for skin as Spike bit into her neck. She spamsed around him and screamed out her release as he reasserted the claim hoping she would accept it willingly this time, "You are mine Buffy…"

She whispered, "I am yours."

He closed his eyes pulling out from her neck as he orgasmed deep inside of her sending her into another orgasm. He reentered her neck to take a few pulls and then retracted his fangs whispered, "You are sure you're mine? You aren't anyone elses? You will always be mine?"

Buffy nodded as she clung tightly to him not wanting to let go. He was her rock right now. No matter what the future brought, he was her solid rock who never left. She couldn't handle someone else leaving so she made a decision and bite him hard on the neck and swallowed the tangy taste of blood whispering, "Mine, you won't ever leave me right Spike?"

Spike whispered as he was overwhelmed by what she had done, "I'm yours Buffy. Always yours. I will never leave you and will always care for you. I'll make sure you never want for anything."

Together they sunk down to the ground as feelings overpowered them as they clung to each other neither thinking about the consequences of what was just done. Both were focused on the overwhelming feelings that were between them and the sudden awareness of how the other felt. Buffy longed to be in her bed so she could close her eyes enjoying the feeling but knew she was in the middle of a graveyard.

Spike whispered against her ear wishing he didn't have to break off the feeling but knew Dawn was home alone, "We should get back."

Buffy nodded and stood up on wobbling legs as she tried to readjust her skirt. As she watched Spike refasten his pants, she realized she now was completely claimed by a man she never even admitted she loved. It tore at her but she wouldn't do anything about it tonight. It was too hard to admit that she loved him while admitting that she wanted him to stay was a little easier.

As they walked back to the house, a phone call was placed from inside the cemetery, "It appears they are headed back to the house. Things all in place number 3?"

There was a pause, "I'm number two you moron but did you finish everything? Excellent it's all set up for the slayer and her vampire. Oh stop about the vampire being hot. Who cares?"

There was another pause, "Get out of there and I'll meet you back at the van in 5. Good work number one and three!"


	18. Chapter 17: The Trio's Plans

Hope you are enjoying the story. This part has some repetition with the actual Buffy storyline but also I added in some new stuff concerning the Trio so stay tuned and let me know what you think by leaving a review.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Trio's Plans

* * *

Buffy giggled as she quietly tiptoed into the house with Spike in tow. She glanced into Dawn's room to check on the sleeping teen and found her sleeping away with a book on her lap. Buffy wasn't exactly sure if she had made the 11 pm deadline but it didn't matter as she was home safe and sound. Buffy entered the room to close up the book to put it on top of her backpack and to turn off the light Dawn had left on. She quietly closed the door signaling for Spike to be quiet.

He smirked as soon as they were in front of Buffy's room, "Snoring. She's been asleep awhile."

Buffy nodded and together they entered her room where she removed her clothes watching Spike watch her with lust filled eyes but instead of reacting as she expected him to do, she was able to pull on her a night shirt and crawl into bed. He removed his clothing crawling into bed to hold her tight where they both promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Trio's Hideout, Sunday 11 am.**

Jonathan was sitting with Warren and Andrew all staring at a research book that had been opened by Andrew to the page that he had just found a few hours prior. Jonathan grinned at the image of the bright red heartstone that he had found in a research book. Andrew read the inscription under the image, "Whoever holds this heart, will receive the object of their greatest desire and will hold it in their possession until the heart is broken." Jonathan peered at Andrew and Warren a little bit nervously, "What exactly are you planning to do with this stone? It appears pretty powerful. The slayer can't possibly be the object of your desire."

Warren laughed patting Jonathan on the back, "We aren't after the slayer my boy. This stone will bring us our heart desires."

Andrew grinned, "So if I really desire 100 million dollars and that is my greatest heart's desire, that money will just appear in front of me."

Jonathan chuckled at little at that image and fell into the envy of the stone as well, "So where is this stone?"

Warren grinned as an evil look came across his face, "That's the best part! This heartstone has already been found for us. It's in the Sunnydale Museum as of…"

Warren paused checking out his watch, "6 hours ago it was due to arrive. Andrew tell him what you found."

Andrew beamed proudly at Warren as he showed a white board drawing of the museum, "We did this before for the diamond but this heartstone is in the Legend section so it's a little different. It's not under the same holding space as the diamond but instead on a glass shelving area with many other rocks that are gemstones. From what I gathered thanks to the guard that was overly talkative, it is weight activated."

Warren cut Andrew off with a grin pointing to the image and the little description under it, "15.5 pounds."

Jonathan nodded his approval, "That makes things convenient."

Andrew nodded as he raced across the room holding up a rock with a grin, "And it just so happens that this rock weighs 15.5 pounds. I dug it up in the flower garden. Hopefully your mom doesn't realize it Warren."

He laughed, "Mom won't mind one less rock. She hates rocks. So how long do you need Jonathan to arrange us a way in?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Same routine as last time I imagine which worked just fine only we don't have that gun anymore so we will have to be more careful."

Warren didn't show Jonathan but showed Andrew the gun he had tucked into his pants that had 5 bullets in case of emergencies. Andrew chuckled nervously as Jonathan strained to see what he was hiding with no luck. Andrew grinned pointing again to the rock, "We are so going to be powerful. Imagine what we can do with this thing."

Warren grinned, "Rule the world."

* * *

 **Dress Shop, Sunday 11:30 am.**

Buffy stood in her green dress letting the lady hem it one more time. Anya worried again about Willow's lack of attendance, "You really think her dress is ok?"

Buffy eyed the tiny hem on her dress as she waved off Anya's worry with a flip of her hand, "I'm sure she's fine. I'm only getting about 10 centimeters off mine and we both know that Willow won't gain or lose any weight since her last fitting a few weeks ago so I'm sure she will be fine."

Dawn glanced down at her dance frowning, "Isn't there a way to make it short?"

Anya's eyes got big as she lifted her dress back to turn around to face Dawn, "No short dresses at my wedding. Everyone must have long beautiful green dresses. Aren't they lovely? I ordered them especially for this occasion from my home dimension. It was hard to get so many matching with each a unique trait to them. I wanted you guys to look so beautiful."

She paused dobbing at her eyes while Dawn casted Buffy a look. Tara put a smile on her face, "Well you did well. I think they are the most unique set of dresses I've ever seen."

Dawn and Buffy tried to hold back laughter as Anya continued not even noticing, "I thought so too. I'm so glad you guys all like them. You can keep them and wear them whenever you would like. I'm being generous like that."

She prattled on as Dawn leaned over whispering to Buffy, "Perhaps we can give them back to her to wear anytime she wants."

Buffy covered her mouth to stop from laughing as she poked Dawn to keep her quiet. Anya smiled at everyone dabbing her eyes again, "I'm getting married girls in less than 2 weeks! I'll be Mrs. Anya Harris!"

The girls all cheered for her trying to keep their spirits up as the seamstress finished the last of Tara's hemming and said, "All set. You girls look so beautiful. Such unique dresses! I've never seen anything like them."

Anya beamed, "I had them specially made to my design."

The seamstress smiled at Anya, "Well they are perfect."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she went into her dressing room to remove the hideous dress. Buffy gave her a look when they both returned out of the room wearing their normal clothes. Dawn jumped up and down asking, "Can we go see how Spike and the other guys are doing? I want to see how hot they look. I bet Xander and Spike look amazing in their tuxes."

Anya smiled really big as she whispered lost in a daze, "I think he will. I can't wait to see him."

Tara held Anya back saying, "I think we should give them time. You don't want to see how sexy he looks before the big day do you?"

Anya shook her head admitting, "I'd rather be surprised."

Tara smiled as she patted her gently on the back, "I agree."

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Sunday 12:30 am**

An hour later Spike raced to the house with his duster over his head and smoke pouring off him. Xander followed behind him laughing, "That is such a sight I'll never get tired of seeing Spike almost on fire. Too bad it's not deadly."

Buffy walked past him glaring at him and Anya smacked him on the arm, which Xander answered, "Hey!"

Dawn shrugged not really bothered by any of it and thinking they were just acting like a bunch of kids. Spike helped himself to his blood heating it up in the microwave as Xander made a face, "I'm about to make sandwiches from the same fridge Spike gets his blood from? Since when does the evil undead live here enough to have blood in the fridge."

Buffy glared at Xander again as Anya smiled, "I think it's nice that Spike has blood here. We have food here so why shouldn't he be able to eat with us."

Dawn said nothing as she collected the ingredients for their sandwiches and pulled out some plates to put them on. Xander helped himself to the chips that he loved and Tara collected glasses.

The next 20 minutes was spent making sandwiches for the gang and then everyone piled into the living room for a movie. Spike and Buffy sat with Dawn on the couch. Anya and Xander took up the chair while Tara curled up on the floor. The whole gang enjoyed the movie enjoying the quietness from trouble lately. It seemed even the hellmouth took a break for Anya's upcoming wedding.


	19. Chapter 18: Lazy Sunday Afternoon

Chapter 18: Lazy Sunday Afternoon

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Sunday 5:00 pm.**

The Scoobies were enjoying a leisurely Sunday afternoon watching movies. The stress of the week seemed to leave their minds and they were filled with romance, adventure and mystery as they flipped from one movie to the next. Popcorn was being regularly popped, sodas were being emptied at a fast pace and all the chips in the house had been mostly eaten minus the one bag on Xander's lap that he and Anya were sharing. Overall the afternoon seemed perfect. No one had spoken much since the movies started only to offer an opinion on what the next one should be. Whether the group's minds were on other things or enjoying the movie, no one could be sure but the silence in the place was definitely noticeable.

Buffy's mind was going a mile a minute and Spike could sense it but couldn't sense her exact thoughts although he could swear some he could. Buffy was thinking about the claim and what it meant for her. She was thinking about how she was leaning against Spike curled up in a blanket in a room full of people who had risked their lives as many times as she had and she never told them she was claimed. She was nervous about what it meant and if it would affect her life. So far it had not and in fact she almost felt no different. The only difference she could tell was that when she touched Spike as she was doing now, the feelings were intensified so that she could feel his feelings of it and hers. That was hardly going to affect any of her friends or Dawn though. That was a Spike and her deal.

She let out a gently sigh as she felt Spike pull her closer as though he could read her nervous thoughts. She wanted to talk to him about it later on and know what it all meant. She had drank blood. Obviously that didn't make her a vampire since Dracula had her do the same thing but this time, the response wasn't the same. Last time it allowed her to see who Dracula really was, a killer and monster. This time, she found out who Spike really was, a man who loved and adored her. She didn't find any trace of being a monster in his blood. Was that a sign she was supposed to pay attention to?

She felt Spike's hand lightly rubbing her arm as though to comfort her. She wanted to be alone with him but knew that until 7, she couldn't really. At 7 she could use the excuse of patrol but before that moment, there was no point in even trying. She wondered for a brief moment how Willow was doing in London and if she was learning anything. She longed to be away from this somewhere in London. She wanted time to think and her mind was screaming out for release. She closed her eyes and tried to will the thoughts away and unknowingly found a way to release them.

Spike was feeling Buffy's anxiety and it was driving him crazy. He wished he could take her upstairs and discuss it but knew her friends wouldn't approve and probably neither would Buffy. He felt her squirm a little and tried to comfort her with his touch on her arm. It helped to calm him and her slightly but still he could feel the waves of torment floating off Buffy. He wanted to talk to her as well. He had questions for her such as why did she agree to claim him and why did she choose now at last night's moment to do so? Was she regretting it, which is why she avoided being alone with him this morning?

He kind of understood why. Life was busy this morning. They had accidentally slept in later than planned therefore rushing their shower they had taken together where Buffy had insisted that they keep their hands off each other. Then she had dressed with scarcely a look in his direction, which was driving him crazy. Of course they had breakfast together but with Dawn chattering on about how excited she was about the wedding that left no time before the fittings to discuss anything.

He was a good sport about the gang that had followed them back to the house making it again impossible for them to talk but he had been in their company now for almost 6 hours and it was driving him slowly insane. Spike wanted to talk to Buffy, know how she felt and why she was so anxious. He wanted to know if she regretted it or if she did love him. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and make them both forget the world. He also hoped to find out more about what claims do to a person. Spike had never heard of a human being claimed by a vampire much less a vampire claimed by a human.

Council journals had mentioned one case but it was mostly a watcher writing about his lost slayer not anything in particular about the effects it might have on either party. He was about to give up and take a walk when suddenly Buffy's voice echoed through his head.

He shook his head as though willing the thoughts out of his head but instead he could easily hear her screaming at herself, 'I can't take this. I can't sit alone in this room anymore. I need to talk to Spike. I need to know if he's upset about my decision to claim him and if he hates me now for it. I need to get release somehow. I wish it was dark out because I could go for a good spot of violence right about now.'

Spike peered down at Buffy who still had her eyes closed and had no idea he could hear her. He closed his eyes too trying to figure out how she managed it and was hoping it was a two-way link. He focused on what he wanted to say, 'Buffy can you hear me?'

Buffy's eyes flew open as she grabbed tightly onto his arm forcing his attention to her. He grinned realizing they had a new gift. She looked nervous as she responded thinking towards him, 'You…you can hear me? My thoughts? You can hear all that?'

Spike grinned as he nodded, 'Yea. I don't know how kitten but I can. I was just sitting here feeling how anxious you were and then you started bloody screaming through my head. Is this thing working nicely? Can you hear every word?'

Buffy nodded as she settled back against his chest, 'Usually I would be freaked out but I think I was already freaking out before I heard your voice. I'll return to being freaked out about having no sense of privacy in a moment but for now, help me. I can't relax and do you regret what we did? Did I do the wrong thing?'

Spike tried to reassure her with his thoughts, feelings and actions knowing that she could now feel all three together, 'No Buffy, it was fine. You were just so distant with me this morning…'

He paused looking down at Buffy catching her eyes before relaxing again, 'I thought you regretted it. Wow so I can really hear your thoughts?'

Buffy tried to sit up a little more but didn't want to break the contact, 'I don't really like that idea. I'm a very private person. Do you think we can um figure out how to turn this thing off and on? I really don't like the idea of you just busting in on my inner thoughts all the time. I'm so not a television or radio station you know.'

Spike placed a kiss on her head taking a whiff of her hair with a gentle smile, 'I know. We can do some research on our own about it. Are these friends of yours staying for dinner?'

Buffy shrugged forgetting she could use her thoughts for a moment. She sat quietly for a few moments until she questioned towards Spike, 'Do you still love me?'

Spike replied in her head and she was so surprised by the amount of emotion his voice allowed to seep through, 'Every minute of every day. I'll always love you Buffy. Do you think you will ever love me?'

Buffy let out a deep sigh as she thought back towards him unable to help herself, 'I already do. I'm just not sure what to do about it.'

Spike said nothing more only hugged her tighter as both of them stayed silent in their thoughts. They found that since they had recognized the claim, they could think without it seeping through as long as they didn't long for it to go to the other person. It gave each of them a sense of privacy and also a sense that they weren't alone.

Two hours later when the long three-hour movie was coming to an end, Spike thought back to Buffy in a quiet sober tone, 'Thank you.'

She whispered out loud to him, "You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 19: The Heartstone

Chapter 19: The Heartstone

* * *

 **Trio's Hideout, Sunday 8:30 pm**

Jonathan looked over their plans one more time. It looked fairly simple. They would enter the museum from the ceiling, using wires to lower them down in order to ensure the guards do not notice their intrusion. A simple cutting of the glass shelving which contained the heartstone would be the next plan of action, which would take place by Warren.

Once Warren was finished that, Jonathan's part would take place. He would deactivate the computer systems for just a minute to appear as though it was a glitch but long enough for the switch of the two rocks to take place. Then Warren and Andrew would disappear with the heartstone never to be noticed by the guards.

Andrew was anxious but nowhere near as nervous as Jonathan. Warren felt confident and ready to do this, especially with the hidden gun in his belt that he hoped he wouldn't have to use. The research on how to activate the rock was incomplete but once it was in their possession they were sure the three of them could figure out how to activate it.

Andrew came out of the room dressed in black as was Warren. Jonathan felt a little jealous at the fact that he was always left behind but also knew he was left behind this time because he knew how to work the computer system. The walkie-talkies, which would be on their belts, were to be removed and placed on silent once they entered the building so that no guards would hear. The only thing that would make noise was an earpiece in Warren's and Andrew's ears, which would alert them to any guard activity near them so they could handle it appropriately.

Thanks to Jonathan's hard work in the museum and Andrew's distractions, they were able to get into the system to monitor all movements on the major guards by placing sensors on their badges. Andrew had easily attached the stickers to the back while 'admiring' their badges. This would allow the computer program to keep track of where each guard was in the building at all times in order to alert Andrew and Warren of any possible issues they might have.

The plan would take place at 11 pm tonight after the museum was closed and right as the night shift came in to switch. This would allow the time frame on the down time on computers to be mostly ignored so that hopefully the guards wouldn't even notice the minute glitch since they were busy getting changed.

Warren grinned handing Jonathan a beer and taking one for himself. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that hearstone. First thing he was going to do was fix the deal with Katrina because he knew the cops would still be after him. He would simply wish that to be repaired by her being back alive. If she were alive then the cops wouldn't bother with him therefore making him a free man. The next order of business was to get himself a new woman. Perhaps a sex slave of some sorts since he was in dire need.

He grinned as he looked at Andrew who nodded he was ready. They just had to wait for the appropriate time now.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Sunday 10:00 pm.**

Buffy dropped the vampire on the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach. Spike was fighting against a lady vampire who had come along in the middle of Buffy's fight hoping to get a piece of her not knowing that Spike was also in the mood for a battle.

Buffy tripped over a tombstone as she was kicked backwards but jumped to her feet ignoring the sharp pain that shot down her leg as she landed on it. She punched the vampire with all her might knocking him backwards and she leaned down and punched him in the face twice for good measures before staking him. She turned around to see Spike trying to get a hold on the female vampire's neck as she yelled through his head, 'Turn and catch!'

Spike did just that and since the vampire no warning, she had no idea what had hit her until she was already dust. He dusted off his pants and smiled at Buffy, "Thanks. That was a help."

Buffy nodded taking back her stake and tucking it into her back pocket as she continued to walk through the cemetery admiring the lack of fresh graves. It appeared as though the vampires were taking a bit of a break from turning and killing. She wasn't sure why but she was happy for it. Perhaps they would get through the wedding without issues if it continued.

She felt her leg shooting pains causing her to limp a little. Spike immediately smelt blood and pulled up her pant leg ignoring the way she grimaced in pain. He frowned seeing a big gash on her leg and a large bruises forming. He glanced at Buffy to see if she would protest as he leaned down and licked the wound closed. She didn't protest and in fact held the back of his head to her wound.

He didn't take anymore blood and instead straightened up looking her in the eye, "Do you have a death wish Buffy?"

Buffy pretended to look horrified at such a suggestion as he repeated, "Do you have a death wish? I told you once all Slayers have a death wish but I didn't think you would. You have friends, and family looking after you."

Buffy frowned admitting, "I don't know what I have. I don't plan to kill myself no. I don't even wish myself dead that often. Just sometimes when the moment is there and the suggestion is offered, it would be an easy way out."

Spike frowned taking Buffy's arms in his hands and shaking her slightly, "NO. It would not be an easy way out. Do you know how crushed Dawn and I were when you were gone? I didn't even think Dawn would make it some days and I was bloody sure I wouldn't. I know life isn't a garden of roses and I know that you should have been left in heaven and I do wish that for you but you are here. You are here on this earth and you have to bloody live. I can't do that anymore. I'm dead but you can live. You got a second chance at life without the whole being undead part. Take advantage of it. I'd give anything for that sweet opportunity."

Buffy frowned as she studied Spike, "Would you have brought me back from the dead if you knew how?"

Spike shook his head, "No I knew how, and I had no interest, luv. You had died. You had left us and moved on to something better. A place I could never join you and I mourned you and missed you and would have dusted myself if I hadn't made that promise to you and seen how much Dawn needed me. I don't want to go through that again especially not because of you wanting it to happen. Please Buffy promise me you won't look for death nor blindly accept it."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "In a way I don't want to die. Things are fairly good and looking up."

Spike smiled slightly taking her hand in his. She didn't pull away but she didn't really grasp it either. He stood up taking her with him as he continued to hold her hand and walked with her in the cemetery. She didn't seem to mind him holding her hand and didn't even respond to it so together they walked on patrol holding hands both a little scared about their future.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Sunday 10:15 pm.**

Dawn realized the dance was in less than a week and she was nervous about it. Freddie had met the family and she was surprised at how much they were on their best behavior. Spike even seemed to like the guy but perhaps that was because a guy was finally looking at him like a man rather than a monster. She knew Buffy had a lot on her mind and knew she would need a lot of support. The dance was the day before the wedding rehearsal dinner and she really wanted to share time with Freddie as well as with her family.

As for family, she considered both Spike and Buffy as her family so perhaps a double date of sorts could occur or a family dinner. She had noticed something strange during the movie while watching Spike and Buffy. They seemed more in tune. It seemed as though they were holding on their own conversation in their own little world that no one but them could hear. She smiled at that idea wondering if she and Freddie would ever have that?

Deep down inside Dawn knew they wouldn't. Freddie was a nice way to pass the time at 15 but she knew at age 16 or 17, unless he matured a ton, he wouldn't be the long haul guy. She was ok with that though. It didn't bother her and she knew she needed to learn about dating at some point and a vampire wasn't one to teach that to her.

Freddie was a nice normal guy who would never understand about Demons and supernatural so therefore she would just enjoy being a teenage girl with him. She could experience her first real kiss, and some other firsts without worrying about being hurt due to him leaving. She sighed as she put down her notebook for math with the completed homework assignment due tomorrow in school.

She got up and walked to her closet holding up the light blue dress against her. It was soft and silky. It was actually a fairly straight dress that lightly flared at the bottom to create a ripple effect at her feet. There was a ribbon tied around the waist where it flared and a tight silk top with short sleeves. It was low enough to allow her to wear a necklace with the dress but she hadn't picked one out because she knew Buffy was hurting with money.

She never admitted it but she knew Tara and Willow hadn't worked and had been constantly draining from her savings while she was dead to keep up with the house. Dawn would perhaps borrow something simple to wear instead of getting something new. She didn't mind so much. The dress itself was beautiful and had been on sale. That little fact made the dress even more beautiful to her. She didn't have to steal it and actually paid for it with real money.

She yawned feeling tired as she walked back to her bed to crawl into it. She turned on her CD player to put her to sleep as she set her alarm making sure it was loud enough to wake her over the music. Her last thought was of hoping that Buffy and Spike wouldn't fuss too much about her new boyfriend and that Freddie and she continued to have fun.


	21. Chapter 20: Mission Successful

Chapter 20: Mission Successful

* * *

 **Museum, Sunday 11:30 pm.**

Warren ran down the street with Andrew dashing into the van that Jonathan had waiting. Warren grinned holding the rock and Jonathan pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator trying to get out of there quickly. The heist went off without any hitches. It was poetry in motion. Jonathan had watched as Warren had carefully cut the glass only to count to 10, waiting for Jonathan to turn off the computer systems for those 30 seconds which the guards didn't even notice since they were too busy doing whatever it was they did when they switched shifts.

The second the computer systems went down, the rocks were exchanged and by the time the computer systems were back up in motion, they were already on the roof well on their way out. With any luck the guards wouldn't notice the difference on the rocks until morning or even a few days. Ideally, they would never recognize the difference but in Sunnydale that wasn't likely the case.

Jonathan grinned as he pulled them safely into Warren's driveway only pausing briefly to cover the van then entering the basement. Warren had a grin on his face as he pulled off his mask and held up the heartstone until Andrew asked, "So what does it do?"

Warren frowned, "Well Jonathan has to figure out how to use the thing."

Jonathan shrugged, "I want to go to bed. I'm tired and I did all the computer work the night before. I'll look at it in the morning."

Warren didn't like his attitude and said, "No you will help me now! You can sleep through the day tomorrow!"

Jonathan got mad and banged his hand on the desk causing the earpiece Andrew had just taken out of his ear to impale his hand dripping blood. He groaned as Andrew rushed to get bandages and Jonathan swayed slightly from the sight of his own blood. Warren put the heartstone aside to hand Jonathan a papertowel just as Andrew rushed into the room to bandage up his hand. Warren pushed Andrew aside, "It's barely a scratch. Just let him heal naturally. He'll be fine."

Andrew frowned but released Jonathan's hand and Andrew watched as blood dripped on the heartstone and it started to glow. Jonathan ignored it focusing on his cut, "God I wish it would just heal up already. I hate blood. I don't have a whole lot."

Warren muttered in reply, "You have 8 pints. That's plenty compared to the drop you…"

He trailed off noticing the cut on Jonathan's hand was completely gone and Andrew was stuttering, "Did you guys see that? It glowed when his blood dropped on it!"

Jonathan held up his hand, which was completely cut free saying, "Blood activates it. Of course! That makes so much sense!"

Warren's eyes got big as he took the knife on the table and cut his hand and used the blood closing his eyes wishing for Katrina to come back to life. He glanced around the room seeing nothing so sat back down in defeat. Jonathan took the rock, "What did you wish for?"

Warren shrugged, "It didn't work. You saw what I saw right? That cut it just healed up."

Andrew scraped his hand slightly across the blade screaming in pain even though it barely hurt and then watched as the stone glowed again. He grinned closing his eyes, "I wish I had a signed a autograph from Luke Skywalker."

In front of him, a signed autographed picture appeared. Warren pulled it from him but it didn't glow again no matter how many times he dropped blood on it. He wondered if it was only allowing one wish per person or if it was hour activated or what.

* * *

Buffy frowned as she spotted a scary sight in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Katrina walk in front of her. She blinked and turmed to Spike as her finger shock, whispering, "That's the girl Warren killed. Is that a robot?"

Spike raced up next to her and took a whiff and then watched as she continued to walk by not even noticing he was there. Katrina then paused briefly turning towards Buffy as she whispered, "Help me…"

Buffy heard her plea and raced to catch up with Spike and Katrina asking, "Well, what is she?"

Spike frowned, "She's dead Buffy. She's a zombie."

Buffy ran to her turning her around, "Help you?"

Katrina nodded as she whispered, "I need to find my killer to rest in peace."

Buffy didn't know what to do with her as she turned around looking towards Spike for guidance. Spike shrugged not having a bleeding clue what to do in this situation. She was a zombie and zombies are already dead so killing them isn't an option and they kill mindlessly but Katrina's mind seemed intact for the most part but she was definitely out for killing. Buffy watched helplessly as Katrina disappeared from sight and she frowned closing her eyes.

Spike rushed to her side rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "Don't think of that night. Don't do it Buffy. You are fine and you did nothing wrong that night. It was all Warren. We need to research and find out why she's back but we can do that in the morning with the gang. We can also call up Giles if you want."

Buffy shook her head, "No Giles. Research is good, zombies bad."

Spike frowned clearly worried about her as he put an arm behind her back walking her back to the house. He helped her into bed and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently whispering, "We will make this better tomorrow, luv. Just sleep for now."

Buffy listened as she closed her eyes feeling the tiredness overcome her body knowing tomorrow she would have to return to work.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 7 am.**

Dawn woke up getting ready for school. The house was quiet and so different than she had been used to all summer and up until a week ago. She stepped into the shower hearing some slight stirring from Buffy's room and smiled. As hard as it was to get used to a quiet house, she was still liking the fact that Spike seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her house and this time with Buffy's approval instead of as a result of Buffy's death. She hummed a tune as she showered thinking about her day at school.

* * *

Buffy stretched bumping Spike slightly with a grin, "Rise and shine! It's time to get some breakfast and get Dawn off to school. You can sleep the day away while we are away from the house unless you prefer to go to your crypt. I should have thought about that. I'm sorry."

Spike didn't look bothered as he smiled at her, "I got blood here, a tele that allows me to watch Passions and a bed. What more could a bloke ask for other than someone to fill the bed with."

Buffy laughed and said nothing as she stood up waiting for Dawn to finish her shower. Spike stood up wrapping his arms around her waist and he was slightly surprised when she leaned back against him whispering, "What do you think brought back Katrina?"

Spike shrugged, "Zombie, perhaps a spell. Could be an idol of some sort. While you are at work I'll spend some time with Anya at the Magic Box looking up some information on what it takes to make zombies and more importantly is there a way to see how she originated. She only appeared to be after one person, Warren. Think we should warn him?"

Buffy didn't say anything and instead let her thoughts flow back to that day. She could remember how horrified she had felt thinking she had killed Katrina. She had felt so guilty and upset and Spike had only tried to protect her even so much as taking the role as the punching bag so that she could get some anger out and not go to the police. She let out a deep sigh as she heard the water turn off. She opted instead of showering to go downstairs and make breakfast for Dawn.

Spike followed her without a sound as she entered the kitchen and began to pour two glasses of orange juice. She took out two bowls for cereal and the box of Dawn's favorite cereal just as Dawn entered the room. She heard the microwave beep realizing Spike must have made himself some blood for breakfast. Dawn smiled at her and sat down pouring herself some cereal and handing the box to Buffy who also filled her bowl. Both added milk and ate together. Dawn broke the silence asking, "You guys are ok with me going to the dance on Friday night right? I'm really excited about it and you guys met Freddie and seemed to like him."

Spike unvamped as he put the mug of blood on the table turning towards Dawn, "How late is the dance?"

Dawn answered, "10:30. I'll be home at 11, which gives me plenty of time to sleep. And I'll be home in time to help with Anya and Xander's rehearsal dinner so can I go? Please?"

Spike felt his heart swell when Buffy glanced at him for approval. He nodded as Buffy turned towards Dawn, "As long as you promise to come home at 11 and not be too tired for the rehearsal dinner or wedding, then yes you can go."

Dawn stood up happily almost knocking over her orange juice as she threw her arms around Spike and Buffy's neck almost bumping their heads together from the force of her hug. Spike looked a little awkward but Dawn continued standing drinking her juice dry as she took her dishes to the sink exclaiming, "You won't regret it. I promise I'll be home at 11 and it will be fun. I'm going to ask Anya and Xander after school today if I can invite him to the wedding so I'll have a date. You guys have each other and Xander and Anya will have each other and hopefully Tara and Willow will have each other and I want someone too."

Buffy and Spike sat quietly as the car horn beeped and Dawn rushed out of the house only pausing to grab her lunch and her backpack. Buffy glanced at Spike asking, "Shower then can we talk?"

Spike nodded following her up the stairs curious as to what was on her mind. He wasn't sure how to pry her mind open yet but he was determined to do some research while at the Magic Box to see if the watcher had any information on claims.


	22. Chapter 21: Strange Happenings

Chapter 21: Strange Happenings

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 9 am.**

Spike watched her undress in front of the shower and felt himself immediately get turned on. Buffy was so amazingly beautiful and he was the luckiest bloke in the world to have been claimed by her and have her be his even if she wouldn't say she loved him. He quickly removed his clothes unable to help himself as he launched into a full kiss making her forget what she had wanted to talk about.

She wrapped her arms around his neck desperate for him since they hadn't had sex in over 24 hours and she was in serious need of release. Spike felt her wrap her legs around him as he stepped into the shower pulling the curtain shut. She banged up against the back of the shower as he fumbled with the soap adding it to her puff and using that to caress her breasts driving her crazy. He leaned back letting the water wash off the soap as he lowered his head taking a nipple into his mouth.

Buffy moaned out loud, pulling his hair closer still to her breasts trying to force him to take her whole breast into his mouth which he gladly obliged. She whimpered as he released the pull on her breasts only to switch breasts. She grabbed onto his shoulders lifting her body allowing him to slip into her as their eyes met immediately creating even more emotions than she was used to. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing his arms to lower themselves to her bottom helping her keep up the slow but steady rhythm.

Their eyes didn't break contact until she flipped back her head needing to find release. He took the hint and moved one of his hands to her clit rubbing it furiously as her arms tightened around his neck. He whispered, "You're so beautiful Buffy. So perfect in every way. God you make a man feel so amazing around you…."

He trailed off as he noticed her so close. She arched her neck again and he felt himself vamp out as his eyes fell to his mark on her neck. It was the only mark really visible and he knew other vampires would recognize that she smelled of him and it made him shiver with pleasure making him that much more closer. He licked her neck causing her to tremble in anticipation as he lowered his fangs into her neck causing her to spasm as an orgasm overcome her body evoking her to scream out, "God yes!"

He was a little disappointed she didn't yell his name but instead of focusing on that, he took a few pulls of her precious slayer blood and felt himself quake with the first signs of an orgasm. He quickly pulled his fangs from her neck as to not hurt her whispering, "mine Buffy."

She whispered a quiet, "Yours" as he plunged into her deep one more time and he heard her yelled out, "Spike!" as another orgasm racked through her body the same time he found his release.

He didn't release his hold on her as she held onto his neck tighter leaning her chin against her arms. There was so much she wanted to say and so much she felt so she did the only thing she could do, she opened the claim letting Spike into her mind. She immediately felt his emotions flood through her and then felt Spike's amazement as he felt what she felt for him.

She smiled slightly as she felt herself be lowered onto the ground and felt him use the sponge to wash the rest of her clean. He did so carefully and thoroughly but was gentle around her sensitive junction. She sighed happily as she was so surprised sometimes by how gentle he could be. It was hard to remember he was a soulless vampire during times like these where instead he felt like the gentlest man on earth.

She placed a kiss on his lips as he lifted her from the shower placing her back down on the ground handing her the towel to dry herself. She watched as he quickly and thoroughly dried himself off then entered the room grabbing his last change of clothes.

She knew he would need to return to the crypt tonight and hit the butchers. He glanced at her as she dressed for work knowing they had about an hour before they had to go. He wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about but he knew what topic he wanted to hit up today. He cleared his throat sitting on the bed in his black jeans and black shirt with his feet bare and Buffy smiled at how domestic it looked. She sat down next to him pulling on her socks as she listened to his next statement, which shocked her, "I think we should move your room into your mum's old room. It's bigger, it should be yours and really the witches aren't here to use it anymore. I can help you move Joyce's bed into here for the witches to use and we can either buy you a new bed or you could…."

Buffy turned facing him, "You want to move in."

Spike suddenly felt very nervous at her tone and tried to probe her mind, which she shook her head, "I'm not ready for that, but you do want to move in right?"

Spike looked uneasy as he folded his arms over his chest and nodded. Buffy stood up pacing over to the mirror where she started to brush her hair but let Spike take the brush from her and finish the job, "I think it makes sense that I'm here. You can't go to my crypt because you can't leave Dawn alone and well I like spending the nights with you. I'm getting bloody used to it and I can watch over and help this way better than I could if I was in the cemetery. I can help protect you and the bit this way…"

He paused looking over her face in the mirror feeling a little saddened he wasn't in the image behind her. She turned around to face him, "I'm not promising forever but I think I'm ok with that for now. Is it too much of a bother to buy a new bed though? You worked hard to get the one in the lower level of your crypt."

Spike shrugged, "It's easy to remove but if you want a new bed I'll buy it for you."

Buffy nodded not wanting to say that she wanted him to still have a place to go back to if this didn't work out. She was really nervous about this whole thing. She had never moved in with anyone before. Angel and Parker never hit that point with her. Riley had his own place that they frequented sometimes. She had felt more comfortable with them having their own place so she could kick him out at the end of the night if she so chose and did frequently. Could she really let Spike in her space? She figured he was there already. Something about persistence really said it all. Angel had gotten something right, he never gave up on something and she knew she fell in that category and for some reason she couldn't be bitter about that. She almost felt grateful.

She took a deep breath turning around to look into his eyes, "I've never moved in with any boyfriends in the past as you probably know. I'm not sure how it will work but we can surely try. What will happen to your crypt?"

Spike smirked, "Clem can use it or move into it or whatever. He practically uses it for his television as it is."

Buffy decided to brave the question, "What would you bring here?"

Spike smirked, "Well I'd like to bring my bookcase full of journals and books along with me since they are my most prized possession. I was thankful they were upstairs when you and your solider boy decided to blow up the lower level."

Buffy frowned realizing it felt like it was so long ago when that pondered on how much her life had changed since that fateful day. Spike continued sensing her sadness, "I'd bring the bed if you let me and clothes of course and blood. The rest that is there can stay for now."

Buffy glanced towards the time suddenly remembering what she wanted to talk about but she realized she had about 15 minutes left before work. There wasn't enough time to talk this through so instead she turned around and smiled at him, "I work 11-7 tonight. It's up to you if Dawn stays with you here or at the Magic Box. Xander picks her up from school and takes her to the Magic Box. If you want her at the house, he probably will give you a hard time but knowing Dawn, you would win. Shall I bring home sandwiches tonight?"

Spike shook his head, "No I'll cook something special for us all tonight. Will you think about quitting this job? I told you I have money."

Buffy stared at him studying his face but said nothing as she leaned down slipping on her shoes. She then stood up to walk down the stairs to gather her jacket together. Spike watched as her face got unhappier and unhappier knowing she hated to work there. He leaned over giving her a kiss whispering, "I'll see you tonight."

Buffy nodded and walked out into the light where Spike couldn't follow to head to work. Alone Spike grabbed a heavy blanket heading for the sewer system intent on heading to the Magic Box for some research to fill his time and talk to the Vengeance bird a bit and see how she was faring.

* * *

 **Magic Box, Monday 12:30 pm.**

Spike sat at the table with his feet on it stretched back in his chair drinking another mug of blood and reading a book that was in Latin about vampire claims. He was taking this stuff with a grain of salt since a human instead of a vampire wrote it but he figured perhaps he could get some ideas of things to try with Buffy to see how this whole claim thing worked.

Anya had a lot of customers already this morning so he stayed out of her way until he heard the bell go off and Xander's voice echo through the room. Spike glanced up to see Xander dressed for his job carrying two bags from the local deli. Xander frowned at Spike's feet, which he promptly pushed off the table practically pushing him off his chair as well stating, "This is Anya and my lunch time. Feel free to leave us alone."

Spike rolled his eyes but got up respectfully to go rinse out his mug and walked up to the second level of books to check to see if he had missed anything. He had found out some information about zombies in his morning readings as well. So far, they can be summoned with some kind of idol just as he expected as well as a spell that he had found. He wished Red was here because it said there could be a tracer done on it and he figured Red would be all over that.

He looked at the clock wishing time could go faster. Instead he decided it was nap time and picked up the notebook he had been keeping track of his findings in and the most helpful book on zombies and climbed down the stairs asking, "Anya, mind if I borrow this for a while?"

Anya smiled and waved towards Spike, "No problem. Just return it k?"

Spike nodded and went to leave and instead got an idea, "Mind if I use the training room for a while?"

Xander spoke up, "That's Buffy's training room. I don't think that is such a great idea although she might dust you for it. That would be fun to watch."

Anya bit her tongue but Spike didn't seem bothered, "I won't break anything. I'll ask her about it later but for now I really got to work some stuff off actually…"

He trailed off and Xander and Anya watched him close his eyes as he asked Buffy, 'Buffy, luv? Can you hear me from far away?'

He heard Buffy's reply, 'What? I can't do this and concentrate on work at the same time. Need something?'

Spike answered short and sweet and to the point, 'Mind if I use the training room for a while?'

Buffy answered back and he could tell her meant it, 'Nah it's fine. You need to work off things as much as I do I'm sure. Have at it. Just try not to destroy too many things that are expensive.'

Spike sent a cheery thanks back to Buffy and a promise that anything he broke he would replace as he grinned at Anya and Xander. He then said out loud, "Permission granted. Be back later" as he gave a wave and headed into the back room to train. He heard Xander ask Anya, "What do you think that was about?"

He heard Anya not reply but figured she probably knew more than she was telling Xander.


	23. Chapter 22: A Family Accepted

Chapter 22: A Family Accepted

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 7:30 pm.**

Buffy entered the house to smell the goodness of lasagna and garlic bread that was just being pulled from the oven. She smiled surprised as Spike greeted her with a gentle kiss as he yelled to Dawn, "She's home. Time to eat, bite size."

Dawn entered the room as she smiled taking her seat, "I finished the French. After dinner can you help me with history? I have a paper due next week and I want your opinion and to see if the facts I found are all correct."

Spike chuckled as he sat with a pan of what Buffy guessed as blood in a pan and a large dish of lasagna and a tray of garlic bread. She closed her eyes enjoying the smell of fresh food. It was something this place didn't see too often, not since her mom died. For a moment she could imagine she was back at that time and that her mom was still alive. She had someone to take care of her and Dawn and to make the world a better place.

She opened her eyes surprised to feel Spike brushing away a tear. She looked embarrassed as she thankfully noticed her plate was full of food even going so far as to sprinkle shredded Parmesan cheese on the top. She took a bite and smiled at Spike. The dinner was really good. She watched as Dawn excitedly talked about her day and Freddie and how he had bought their tickets for the dance today.

She found herself actually seeing Spike in a different light. He really did fit in with her family. Her family was broken and all but destroyed but with Spike a part of it, it seemed better and healthier. She let her mind ponder for a second what kind of a person would let a vampire make her life better, her family complete and help her feel alive. She frowned realizing she was doing just that. Buffy the vampire slayer was allowing Spike into her life and heart and was actually worried and scared about the fact that she would be lost without him.

Spike glanced in her direction smiling at her as he turned to Dawn to ask her another question about the history paper she was working on. Buffy made a decision she would talk to Tara to find out if claim was what was changing her feelings towards Spike or if it was really her. She glanced down at her plate and felt her hunger grow as she closed off her thoughts for now enjoying Dawn's story about school and the good food, thinking life doesn't get much better than this.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 9 pm.**

"Tara, Anya do you know anything about claims?"

Tara and Anya both had come over. Anya chirped up happy to know something that Buffy needed to learn about, "I know that they are permanent and not widely practiced anymore because they often result in good and powerful sex but a short life span. Immortality doesn't mean much with a claim."

Buffy sighed, "Does it make a person feel something?"

Anya shook her head, "No actually quite the opposite, it mimics your feelings. The intensity of what you feel for the person, allows more and more benefits to the claim. I heard once in the early 1850s, there was a vampire couple who were so in love and in tune which each other, no matter where they were, or what they were doing, they could communicate telepathy. That always fascinated me. I wonder what that's like."

Before Buffy could stop herself she muttered, "Not bad."

Anya's eyes got big, "That's how Spike got your permission at the Magic Box to use your training room. My God you are claimed?"

Buffy put her hand up waving it frantically as though wishing the knowledge out in the open away. Anya wouldn't stop though, "What's it feel like? Are you talking to him right now? You guys are really so much in love you got that benefit? My god you should be able to find each other no matter where you are at, feel each other's emotions, telepathy, as well as perhaps some other benefits that were only rumors."

Anya stared at Buffy in such shock and amazement she answered, "All that so far. So it's normal…"

Anya cut her off, "Nah not normal at all. You guys are totally in love. It's like what Xander and I have."

Buffy smiled slightly at this and glanced towards Tara who was sitting quietly. She had a slight smile on her face as she whispered, "So you do love him Buffy. I'm happy for you and I meant what I said, it's ok that you love him. He's done so much good for us and others. He's trying so hard to be the best vampire he can for you. I'm glad to see you both are working on making each other happy."

Buffy smiled happy to have the support of both people. She laughed slightly as she heard Anya exclaimed, "Did the bite hurt? I know when one of my exes bit me even during sex it killed. Did it hurt?"

Buffy shook her head, "It didn't really. I always knew the minute he would bite me but no it didn't hurt. Felt good actually."

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 10 pm.**

Tara and Anya had left a few minutes prior and Buffy sat in the dark thinking. Spike had been making life easier on her and she had someone she could really count on and who loved her. She realized deep down inside he was the perfect mate for her. She was a slayer and slayers just don't do normal. They can't do normal because their life is anything but normal. She let out a sigh as she stared at the wall listening to her own thoughts.

She thought of Angel and how messed up their relationship had been. They had just about destroyed each other before he finally left for L.A. to have his own life far from her. Now they each had their own town and their own jobs and friends and neither fit in the other's world. She had a kind of childish obsessive crush that she had sworn would last forever but like all 'crushes' it faded in time and all that was left were pieces of what was once there and memories. Unfortunately in this case, there were memories of horror and death mixed in as well as impending doom.

She realized that she and Angel would never go back to what they once had and part of her was ok with that. She had moved on as she grew up. She let out a deep breath as she thought of what that meant for her future. She was in a new world, with her own friends and family. Part of her world was Spike. He had been on her mind off and on even when she was with Riley and even when she was with Angel. With Angel he was her match. She never dusted him, never staked him and in a way, preferred to fight him rather than to kill him. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried to kill the other, there was always something preventing it.

She wasn't sure if part of that something was destiny or an unconscious effort recognizing her true mate. She wouldn't go as far as to say soulmates although she could swear sometimes if he had a soul, they would be intertwined because he always seemed to know what she needed when she needed it unless he was trying too hard. He recognized that she didn't fit in the perfect world her friends had created for her because well she wasn't perfect. She had to go out and face violence every day and know it was her destiny to die so that others could have a perfect world.

She could never have a 9 to 5 working husband who would come home expecting her to play house with their 2.5 children. This pretend world would mean she would spend her life caring for them only to have her husband die first and she would be left to grow old forever. That wasn't her destiny. She would be lucky if she lived to even have a child much less see them grow up. She just wasn't meant for that kind of life so really it made sense that Spike would be in tune to her so much to realize that. A part of her still wanted a marriage but another part of her understood that a claim worked like a marriage and perhaps that was all she was ever meant to experience.

The question she wanted to ask herself was, was she happy with this arrangement and she knew deep down inside, the answer was yes. When she wasn't so busy worrying about her friends and family reactions and worried about being perfect and setting a good example, she was happy with Spike. He made her laugh, dried her tears and was able to take the good with the bad. He was a realistic person and understood that things were not meant to be perfect and that she wasn't perfect.

He had seen her at low points of her life when she was lost and crying and wishing for death like she was when she found out her mom was sick. He had showed up with a shotgun to finish her off and she had no will to fight. He knew this and let down his gun to be there for her, waiting patiently for her to share things with him and wanting her to feel better. And she hadn't even opened up to anyone including Riley but instead opened up to Spike and the only reason Riley her 'beloved' boyfriend had known at all was because of Spike.

She had wasted so much time already in her life and knew at that moment, she had decided she didn't want to waste anymore being alone. With Spike she could share her destiny and fight side by side with someone who could hold his own and would allow her to do the same. Together they would conquer anything put in their way. She felt the couch give way as Spike sat down next to her.

Spike came down the stairs quiet as can be. Tara and Anya were gone and Dawn had finished her homework and was listening to music. He saw Buffy sitting on the end of the couch in the dark. She was just staring at the wall and a fear came over him. He walked into the living room quiet and sat next to her. She didn't say a word but leaned her head against his shoulder and he sighed in relief at the gesture wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. She let out a deep breath she had been holding and whispered, "We have to patrol in a minute but I'd rather not move right now."

Spike leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead glad she didn't pull away. She took one of his hands in hers whispering, "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'd like us to try to make this work. You can fight by my side and I yours and we can protect each other. We are mates now. I'm not totally sure what that means but we can talk in a few minutes when we patrol but just know, I want you to move in. I want you to be a part of this broken family. I want you to help me with Dawn, help me with vampires still and be accepted. Can you try to do that?"

Spike turned placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and spoke in a very emotion-filled voice that he was unable to mask, "I'd like that very much Buffy. I won't let you down."

Buffy didn't say anything but sort of expected that to happen as she sat in the dark with him in silence as she opened the claim to let both of their feelings mix. Neither knew for sure what the other was feeling as they were both feeling peaceful, a bit nervous and loved.


	24. Chapter 23: Sharing of Research

Chapter 23: Sharing of Research

* * *

 **The Trio's Hideout, Tuesday 10:45 pm.**

Warren sat at the table with the knife, "Let's try this again. I wish for a sex slave who will give in to my every needs and will love me forever."

He cut his hand holding the stone, which glowed bright. He grinned handing the rock to Jonathan. Jonathan laughed as he made his wish flinching loudly at the two cuts he had placed in his hand because the first hadn't bled enough, "I wish for _The 21 Lost Spells of Demeius_." +

In front of him landed a beautiful book. It was rare and impossible to find and yet here was a copy. Warren eyed the book, "What is that exactly?"

Jonathan grinned proudly as he lifted the book into his hand to rub his hand over the cover, tracing the gold lettering, "It's a rare and impossible to find powerful book that can only be used by experienced practiced witches or sorcerers or adventurous ones. It contains white magic spells, love spells, magic spells, and black magic spells. It also contains incantations, invocations, and secret rituals. It's going to make me the most powerful sorcerer ever!"

Andrew looked impressed while Warren looked slightly annoyed that he didn't think of it. Andrew grinned, "That should help us rule this town."

Jonathan nodded opening the book up to browse through it while Andrew took a hold of the rock and sliced his hand open again screaming in pain at the tiny cut that formed. As the blood dripped onto the heartstone, he stated his wish, "I wish for a warship from Star Wars complete with 20 AT-AT and 30 AT-ST."

Warren glanced at Andrew, "What the heck kind of wish was that?"

Andrew grinned, "Our very own space ship with weapons! Imagine how easy it will be to take over the world with that kind of thing on our side."

Warren rolled his eyes, "Dammit Andrew, that's like putting a white or red flag outside our hiding place!"

Andrew shrugged not too worried about it as he waited for his gift to arrive.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Monday 11 pm.**

Spike grinned as he brushed the dust off Buffy's nose as she tried to punch him only to have her miss and he spun her around to have her back up against a tree, "Hey stop that Slayer. I was saving your life. You were too busy playing footsie with the younger vampire to even notice the big lug was about to take a chunk out of you."

Buffy glared trying to re-position her hair so it was out of her face. It was growing back slowly but it was at the length now that it was always in her face. She shook her head, "I had it all under control and I wasn't playing footsie! I was trying to kick him. It wasn't my fault that he grabbed my foot to try to swing me around in a circle."

Spike rolled his eyes obviously still insisting on his original belief, "Yea like I said, playing footsie. Next time just kick the guy, don't let him try to rip your leg off!"

She glared at him with her hands now on her hips but she used her hips to rub against him as he growled and lowered his hands to hold her hips still, "I need to tell you about what I found out today. I can't do that if you are doing such things."

He lowered one hand though and teased the inner part of her thigh with a smirk. She let out a moan then whispered, "Well I found out something about claims you might want to know. Anya and Tara shared some things with me…"

She trailed out letting out a moan as Spike slipped his hand under her skirt to tease her lips. Spike kept the smirk on his face as he whispered against her ear, "Well zombies can be made by Idols…and spells…or by bad wishes…"

With each pause, he flicked her clit causing her to moan. She lowered herself to the ground letting him remove her panties giving him total access to her. He continued his statements since she was the one having trouble focusing and not him as he continued to flick his finger across her clit, "The things I found out about claims is that with each new level of trust and feeling, you get another bonus. The first bonus is awareness….then feelings…then ability to track the other…then telepathy…"

Buffy let out a loud moan feeling herself clinch her fists into tight balls trying to hold on to control enough to focus on what he was saying. He had his fingers pumping in and out of her with each word and his thumb was working on her clit driving her simply insane. She whispered, "God Spike I need you."

Spike grinned as he used his free hand to loosen his belt and pants freeing himself. He removed his hand for just a second before pounding into her with one smooth move causing her eyes to roll back into her head with pleasure. She moaned out his name as he leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips settling into a fast pace. She wrapped her legs around him to help guide him in further as he nibbled down her neck licking leisurely their claim mark.

She gasped out as a shot of pleasure ran down her neck into her center making her shudder. He bent his arms at the elbows to allow himself to tease her breasts while she ran her nails and hands down his back. He probed her mind, which she granted access and together their emotions and thoughts flew to the other person. Buffy was thinking, 'God this feels so amazing. Every time just gets better and better. Will it be like this forever? Will we ever grow tired of each other? Is this how it is supposed to be?'

Spike was answering her but adding in his own pleasure statements, 'So tight. So warm. I'm going to burn alive. Bloody hell this is amazing. It will be like this forever cause I will never get enough of you. I've never had it like this before.'

Buffy thought back, 'Me neither' as her body shuddered again feeling herself get closer and closer to her release. He sensed her desperateness and leaned down to lick at the spot on her neck, which he realized was now a pleasure point. She grasped onto his back with her nails trying to hold on just a tiny bit longer. He whispered against her ear sucking on her earlobe, "Just let go Buffy. I have you. Trust me and cum for me, luv. Cum for me."

She moaned out his name as she threw her head back arching out her neck allowing him access to biting her. He didn't have to be invited twice and licked her neck once to bite into it causing her to scream out in pleasure still amazed by the feeling of it. Spike held off on his release as he took a few pulls of her blood before sealing up the wound whispering, "You're mine. No one else will ever hurt you or touch you. You are mine."

She whispered, "yours" before biting down on his neck making him roar out in release. She tasted the coppery taste in her mouth still amazed she wasn't repelled by it and whispered a soft and tired, "You were always meant to be mine and I yours."

He let out a deep breath as he leaned down against her chest gently, "I'm always yours Buffy."

They lay like this until Buffy's breathing returned back to a relaxed state. Then Spike got up offering Buffy his hand to stand up as he whispered, "I think I found a silence spell in the book today so we could use the house next time if you want."

Buffy giggled but didn't say anything as she leaned against his shoulder allowing him to take her back to the house. She realized at that moment she was totally and utterly addicted to him and with the claim open, Spike heard it loud and clear and only replied, 'It's mutual sweetheart. Completely mutual.'

Neither recognized the Katrina zombie still wondering around the cemetery in search of Warren but both their eyes did get wide as they watched something huge zoom in front of them appearing almost like a spaceship. Buffy glanced towards Spike who glanced towards her and both whispered, "Research tomorrow."

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 7:30 am**

Buffy didn't have to work until 1 so she had time to research. Her hours were 1 to 9 pm so she was able to enjoy some time with Spike in the morning after Dawn left for school and then to spend a bit of time in the research department. She was off work on Thursday through Monday for Anya's wedding but she really wanted to solve what was causing these issues before Anya's big day so that their mind was free and clear for the big celebration. The last thing the happy couple needed was stress of the unnatural kind.

Buffy finished her cereal with Dawn and put all the dishes into the dish washer as Dawn collected her lunch smiling, "I'll see you back here around 4 pm, Spike after school and you can proof read my paper if you don't mind after we paint Buffy and your new bedroom."

Spike smiled back at her enjoying the way he was really feeling a part of Dawn's life, "Don't mind at all nibblet. Enjoy school and don't get too distracted by Freddie."

Dawn blushed but yelled to Buffy, "See you at 9:30!" Buffy waved as she turned to Spike as Dawn slammed the door talking to Xander about something that she couldn't hear the words of. She grinned, "So I don't work until 1 which gives us 5 hours. Would you like a shower together before we go research?"

Spike wagged his eyebrow at her, "Would I like a shower with you? What kind of a question is that Slayer?"

Buffy grinned as she wiggled out of her robe tossing it in his direction before taking off up the stairs in just her night shirt from the night before. Spike dashed after her running into the door that was to the bathroom as she slammed it shut. He growled as he twisted it open catching her around the waist with a grin, "How about we change it into a bath where we soak for an hour since the Magic Box doesn't open until 9. That sound ok with you dear?"

Buffy nodded as she flipped the drain closed and turned around to plant a kiss on his lips eager to enjoy a nice hot bath.


	25. Chapter 24: Settling into a Schedule

Chapter 24: Settling into a Schedule

* * *

 **Magic Box, Tuesday 10 am.**

Buffy trailed into the shop with Spike behind her yelling about leaving him alone in the car to figure out where to park in the shade. He threw the blanket on the table as Anya gave them a glare for being so noisy as she finished up helping a customer to buy the perfect romantic candle for her get together with her ex-boyfriend.

Anya came over to the table stating, "If you can't enter the room quietly, then don't come during business hours."

Buffy frowned, "Sorry. Do you have today's paper?"

Anya nodded tossing it towards Buffy as she counted her money from her latest sale. Buffy and Spike leaned over the table eyeing the headlines and two of them on page one struck their attention, "Flying Saucer seen heading over Sunnydale according to locals."

Buffy glanced towards Spike who nodded and thought towards her, 'What we saw last night. I'm sure of it.'

Buffy nodded in return and flipped the page to read the rest of the article. It stated that several eye-witnesses were woken up to loud noises and saw a flash of light in the sky along with a ship that most declared was a Star-Destroyer from the movie _Star Wars_. It also stated that officials were researching on possible explanations for such occurrences but so far none had been confirmed. Lastly it assured the people of Sunnydale that officials were telling the people not to worry as it is probably just some movie publicity stunt to have the sales of the movies go up.

Buffy flipped back to the front page of the paper to read the second article that caught their eye, "Heartstone reported missing from Sunnydale Museum" and Spike thought towards her, 'That sounds fishy. I think that it's connected to a legend I heard of long ago. Hold on I'll get the book.'

He left her side to climb the stairs towards the research books and opened to one in particular that showed a picture of a bright red stone shaped like a heart. It had an inscription under the image that Spike read to her in his thoughts, 'Whoever holds this heart, will receive the object of their greatest desire and will hold it in their possession until the heart is broken.'

Buffy glanced towards Spike replying in her mind, 'That sounds a lot like something that would explain a zombie and possibly a star-destroyer ship.'

Buffy nodded, 'Well star wars sounds like something the geeks that attacked Willow and I would enjoy.'

Spike grinned, 'I'd wish for something a lot better than a bloody star-destroyer.'

Buffy glanced towards him leaning her head against his shoulder, 'What would you wish for if you could have anything in the world?'

Spike eyed Buffy, 'Realistically?'

Buffy unknowingly sent a nod towards Spike and Spike chuckled, 'Wow that was cool. Think you can do that again?'

Buffy tried it again and sent an image of her licking his lips before placing a kiss on his lips causing him to shift in his chair a bit uncomfortably. Buffy laughed out loud as Anya eyed them wondering why they were so quiet and yet obviously laughing and having fun. She envied them having telepathy but was happy enough with Xander.

Buffy looked apologetic as she turned her attention back to the book in front of her, 'I don't know what I'd wish for.'

Spike admitted after much thought, 'Me neither actually. I'm happy with you. Happier than I have been in a while. I can't think of anything I'd like to have.'

Buffy nodded refusing to think about it anymore as she leaned down a little to read the rest of the description. It stated some examples of how it has been used and she began to get more and more nervous. It had been used to bring down countries and kingdoms in the past. It was also said to bring back the dead to live to create armies and win wars. She closed the book glancing towards Spike as she thought towards him, 'If this is right, we are in big trouble. It's going to take work to find them and then work to bring them down.'

Spike nodded actually feeling a little nervous. He didn't like the idea of that stupid geek squad having such a powerful weapon. He wanted Sunnydale safe and it wouldn't be safe until that heartstone was destroyed. He knew it and Buffy knew it. Instead of saying anything more, they got up together and Buffy thought towards, him, 'Need a good work out until 12?'

Spike nodded itching to get some energy burnt off. He had burned his sexual energy off in the bathtub with Buffy earlier but needed to work off some fighting energy and sparring and training with Buffy was just the perfect answer to that. Both waved to Anya as the entered the training room to spar.

* * *

 **Doublemeat Palace, Tuesday 2 pm.**

Buffy yawned as she stood on her aching feet at work yet again. She was seriously thinking about quitting the job. Spike had offered her money and he was now living with her. In fact he had offered to spend the day today moving some furniture around as long as she didn't mind Clem being around in the house and Clem's friend. Neither were vampires so invitations didn't matter much and besides Clem already had been in her house before for her birthday so she agreed.

A new bed had been bought online from the mall in Sunnydale and was to be delivered tomorrow at 4 pm and Spike promised to alert her using the claim when it had arrived. Speaking of claims, Buffy had been learning a lot about the claim. It was really powerful and gave them a lot of options. Like right now she could sense nothing because she knew he was sleeping. She could sense he was in her house because he didn't turn off the claim before he went to sleep. In fact she had realized they hadn't turned off the claim since sometime last night and that was ok with both of them. They had learned how to avoid talking to the other without effort on their part.

Like right now, even if he was awake, he couldn't sense her thoughts unless she purposely either let her guard down or allowed them to go through. Everything about the claim was voluntary or from what she has experienced anyway. She wasn't sure how much Spike was able to change things and do things but so far she had always been the one to open and close it. She wondered if he even knew how. She could send him images and have him react. He hadn't returned the favor and wondered if he had figured out how to do that even.

She found she enjoyed the bond. She had never felt this close to anyone in her life, not even her own mother. He could know every thought she had if she left him and could definitely find her even if she was hiding. It was comforting. No matter what happened in her life, she would have someone strong to depend on.

She knew the next logical step was to quit her job and let him help with the finances. She had already left him spend some money for Dawn to surprise her tomorrow. He had seen her dress and together they had ordered a necklace and earring set perfect for the dress she had chosen for the dance. It would arrive with the new bed and dresser sets. She had ordered a dresser and chest so that Spike could have a place to put his clothing. She had agreed to let him move in his bookcase and they had also ordered two desks. With the queen size bed, a dresser and chest, and the two desks, the room was pretty much filled up.

The only other thing she added in the room was the weapon chest that fit along the bottom of the closet on what would be Spike's side. Her side would hold a shoe rack that she offered him to put whatever shoes he happened to own since she no longer filled up the rack. This would be a real test to their relationship since it would be them sharing a space.

She let out a deep breath as she continued her work. She was on grill and frying duty today. She hated that duty and would much rather be in the front. The back was always hot, and greasy and just plain disgusting. She hated wearing a chicken on her head and smelling like the place as well. She didn't even like the taste of the fake meat. She longed for something better and more up her alley but knew without a college education, that wasn't very likely.

She found herself wishing that Spike would wake up so she could bug him. She longed for some kind of distraction to make the day go faster but for now she instead thought about what she would want to graduate from when she hoped to start college in the fall since she had yet to pick a major. She figured Spike would alert her when he got up when he started painting the Joyce's room. He was to start when Dawn got out of school after her and Freddie's study session, which ended at 4. She couldn't wait to see her new room in a silver color!

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 4 pm.**

Spike stretched as he woke up knowing he had to get ready for Clem and his friend to arrive. He sent a message to Buffy, 'I'm awake and people should be arriving soon. You sure you are ok with the furniture arrangements sweetheart?'

She sent a nod and a smile in reply and he tried to send a smile back with success, 'Good because Clem is bringing it with him when he arrives to save me from getting all dusty on the ride home. Anything special you want done as well?'

Buffy replied, 'Nope. Be sure to thank your friends for helping and make sure Dawn cleans herself up afterwards and you too. I don't want to return home to a filthy ruined house.'

Spike sent a chuckle testing out this new ability, 'No worries. The place will be nice and clean when you arrive home. You can check in sometimes but I need to get some things ready for them before they get here. Talk to you soon?'

Buffy sent a big grin, 'Better believe it.'

He whistled as he removed the linen from all three beds that were being moved around and double-checked that the clothing and other items were in boxes as planned. Buffy's bed was going to be switched for Dawn's since it was bigger and newer. Dawn's would be moved up to the attic for storage in case it was needed someday. Buffy's dresser would be also moved upstairs to the attic. That would leave Buffy's room empty to be painted a solid yellow color, which was neutral and picked out by Spike but agreed upon by Buffy. Dawn had commented it would be great as a baby room but after seeing both Spike and Buffy's reaction, she knew that wasn't reality.

After Buffy's room was painted, they would be moving in Joyce's dresser and bed. It wouldn't give much room for the occupants to move around but would allow the witches still to sleep together if they ever got back together. Willow would have the choice of Dawn's old smaller bed if Tara did not move in or if Willow didn't move in, the smaller bed would again probably be moved downstairs in case of a visitor.

With those changes made, Joyce's old room (now Spike and Buffy's room) would be empty for Dawn, Spike, Clem and his friend to do some heavy duty painting once again in a lovely pearly silver color that would match Spike's silk sheet sets that he insisted on buying to fit the new bed. Clem had agreed to move into the crypt to hold it and keep it safe for Spike and it would give him a great place to live and watch television in.

Since it would stay fully furnished, it was really a sweet deal. He heard the doorbell rang and he yelled, "It's open" knowing if it was anyone who needed an invitation that wouldn't cut it but if it was Clem and his friend, it would work out nicely. Clem entered the room letting in his friend and Dawn who was behind him chattering away about how excited she was about painting because Buffy had agreed once this was over she could paint her own room whatever colored she wanted.

With everyone having arrived, the house was busy with painting, moving and eating getting things ready for when Buffy arrived home.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 9:30 pm.**

Buffy arrived home exhausted. The day had been really busy at work and all she wanted to do was relax in a hot bath. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sound of laughter from Dawn and the smell of Mexican. She walked into the kitchen where Spike smiled at her, "I'll put on your tacos shortly and you can go relax in the bath I just drawed for you. I'll give you 30 minutes and then we can eat together. Dawn already ate some earlier with me. You will feel better after a hot bath."

As he talked he took out a cold pack from the freezer and placed it against her neck and she smiled gratefully at him. She took the pack and held it against her neck as she walked up the stairs to relax in the bath. She could really get used to this and as she sank into the steaming hot bathwater she realized she had never been taken this good care of in all her life and she could really get addicted to this.

She let out a deep sigh feeling the hot water relax her and ease away some of her aches as she admitted to herself and to the listening Spike that she was already addicted to this treatment. Spike sent back a grin as he sat on the couch with Dawn leaning against his shoulder and they watched a discovery channel special on how new stars were born.


	26. Chapter 25: An Army

Chapter 25: An Army

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 10:00 pm.**

Buffy sat at the dinner table enjoying a few tacos that had been cooked and Spike was eating one so that she had someone to share her dinner with. Dawn had already retired to bed to leave Buffy and Spike alone. They had a patrol to do in a few and she really wanted to talk to him. She crunched on the last of her tacos as she spoke out, "Spike?"

Spike replied, "Yes kitten?"

She smiled at the nickname thinking back on how a few weeks ago she would have complained and told him not to call him that. My how things had changed. She shook her head remembering what she wanted to talk about, "Tomorrow the furniture comes in right?"

Spike nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his beer and rested his head back on folded arms waiting for Buffy to finish her meal so they could patrol. He was actually curious where she was going with this conversation and she didn't disappoint as she continued, "We are officially dating right?"

Spike hesitated in his nod and Buffy grinned, "So here we are married in your vampire sense, I haven't closed the claim in over 24 hours and you are hesitating with saying we are dating?"

Spike sat up crossing his arms over his chest as he was determined to set Buffy straight, "Come on Buffy, less than 2 weeks ago, you were determined to break up with me telling me I was killing you and that you couldn't love me and that it was some sick joke. Then you end up in a truth spell and admit you are afraid to love me and now you are still unable to admit that you love me yet we are married in my world and you belong to me and I to you. I wish you'd tell me that you love me…"

He was cut off by Buffy, "I do love you. That's what I was about to talk to you about before you so rudely interrupted me and started insulting me. Walk with me to the cemetery while I talk?"

Spike got up not saying a word as he fell in step beside Buffy, "So I was trying to talk to you about what I call you and introduce you as at the wedding in 4 days. On Saturday night at the rehearsal dinner and then again for Sunday at the wedding, I'll be talking to tons of people and they are going to expect me to introduce you as something and I wanted to know what in your opinion I could say. Anya's family will probably sense the claim so they will probably understand if I say 'This is Spike my mate' but Xander's family won't have a clue and neither will some of his work buddies and friends. What do I tell them? Dating seems so...so...petty."

Buffy had a deep frown on her face as she glanced in Spike's direction hoping for some sort of solution. Spike leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek as both continued to walk towards the cemetery, "We can say dating, you can say partner, mate, boyfriend…whatever you want. Hell even fiancée will work but you don't have a ring really so unless you really want to go there, I don't suggest you open that can of worms. I'd just stick to boyfriend to the human world. A lot easier to explain."

Buffy nodded as her mind went crazy. Spike listened quietly as he heard some thoughts seep out, 'marriage. I always wanted to get married and I am 21 which is really the age most get married but am I really ready? There won't be the issue of kids or anything like that. We could never have a normal life but I already know I'm ok with that. What would life be like with Spike?'

Without knowing it Spike started receiving images of her returning him after a long day to snuggle with him on the couch. Dawn was in some of the images but most contained just the two of them in normal life activities. Things like grocery shopping only together at night. Buffy in school with Spike at home helping her with her homework. Dinners for two where Spike cooked and it turned romantic. Nights of passionate love.

Spike grinned as he sent over a few images of that. Buffy turned to Spike finally admitting, "I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet but that doesn't mean I won't ever be."

Spike took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you are ready."

Buffy smiled slightly as they reached the first cemetery and the night of fighting demons and vampires started.

* * *

 **The Trio's Hideout, Tuesday 11:00 pm.**

Andrew glared at Warren and Jonathan, "I don't want to wish my star destroyer ship away. We have it hidden. Why can't I make a new wish like you guys?"

Andrew looked to be pouting as he glanced from Warren to Jonathan. Jonathan had wished for the ingredients to a stun spell that he had planned to work out the kinks of. It took some rare ingredients so he figured he'd spend his wish on that. Warren had wished for strength so that he'd be all-powerful. Andrew wanted to wish for something cool like that but they wanted him to wish away the star destroyer ship that was in the backyard.

He decided to ignore them making his wish in his head for an all-powerful army but out loud he said, "I wish for the star-destroyer ship to disappear."

The stone glowed so Warren and Andrew assumed his wish was for the ship to disappear. Neither knew he had wished for the army and received the gift.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Tuesday 11:00 pm.**

Buffy sat on a gravestone waiting patiently for a new vamp to rise. Spike sat next to her with his feet dangling down over the edge of the gravestone even though Buffy's were carefully tucked until her. Buffy's stake was posed at the ready while Spike's hands were busy with one on her thigh and the other holding her hand. Buffy leaned her head towards Spike admitting, "I've been thinking about quitting my job."

Spike turned his head to look at Buffy, "You serious?"

Buffy nodded biting her lower lip, "It's a lousy job and really the pay isn't that great and I haven't even been using the free food offered because you have been feeding us so well. I want to go back to school and I hope I can get assistance to do that but that's really want I want to do. I'm thinking counseling or something that allows me to use my helpful skills to help make the world a better place. We could fix up in the basement, an office for me to work out of the house and since it's a daytime job, it would work out nicely and wouldn't interfere with my night time slaying job."

Spike studied her for a moment to make sure she was legit but he knew she was because of the fact she still had yet to close the claim. He smiled at her patting her leg gently, "Honestly I think that's a great idea. I've been thinking of doing something but the only two things I'm able to do is teaching or doctoring. My degrees are out of date, I'm technically dead or at least over 120 years old so I don't think getting a legit job would be possible. Plus don't forget the whole bleeding sun issue."

Buffy giggled but stopped as she noticed the ground finally moving. Spike ignored it knowing the vamp would arrive in due time and glanced over towards the other two fresh graves they were watching. The last and the first were in a race but the second grave seemed dormant which meant it was probably a natural death. Spike whispered softly, "I think you'd be great as a counselor. You are doing better around Dawn and you've dealt with tons of crap with your friends and family. That kind of thing does well when helping others. I wonder what it would take for me to get a psychology degree. Makes me miss Red and her computer skills."

Spike hesitated as he glanced down at the vampire who was still banging through the coffin making a racket but wasn't able to be seen, "Buffy, luv, um your sister told me something today. I'm thinking since you are thinking about quitting your job, it might be time to discuss it. I told her to tell you and she said she would after the dance and she admitted it…I don't think you should take away her dance privileges but I don't have a right to really tell you how to handle your sister…"

Buffy glanced at him ignoring the grave now as she said, "What are you yammering about?"

Spike sat up straighter, "Buffy you know your sister was stealing right? She told me it was because you weren't around to pay attention to her plus because money was tight. She said she had nothing to give you for your birthday and wanted to give you the best bloody birthday gift she could so she stole the jacket. She told me that she thought if she gave you the best gift, you would be so happy with her that you would give her hugs and kisses and stay home with her. She said she really enjoyed the one night you guys stayed at home together but that until I moved in, she hadn't felt like she belonged with anyone. I think she's bloody depressed and upset with this world as much as you were or are. You guys need each other. I help as much as I can but I'm not flesh and blood, luv. The nibblet needs her big sis."+

Buffy frowned deeply as she turned towards Spike searching for the answers and he continued, "Now you already knew she was stealing but if you quit your job, I could easily support all of us three giving Dawn no reason to think we will run out of money and it would give you more time to be there for your lil sis."

Buffy nodded thinking about things seriously and sighed, "Tomorrow I'll talk to Lorraine about things."

Spike nodded, "It would be best I still say. Oh heads up!"

Buffy jumped up off the gravestone as the first vampire climbed up and out of the grave finally. Spike jumped off to move over to the male vampire finally emerging from the other grave. The one in the middle still sat silent as both Buffy and Spike battled with their vampires. Spike was faster but the vampire did get a good kick into his stomach causing him to groan out in pain before he dusted him. Buffy took her time, carefully fighting with her vampire that seemed to have learned from somewhere, how to dodge and wrestle but after a few minutes of Spike watching, she was finally able to plunge her stake into his heart and stood up as she dusted herself off, "So would you care if I quit my job?"

Spike shrugged, "I offered you money. Tomorrow if you want, I'll transfer some money into your account and add you on my bank account."

Buffy was nervous but said nothing as she accepted his hand allowing him to see her nervousness through the claim as they started to walk back to see a bunch of undead military men rising from their graves within the memorial graveyard that was on the way back to Buffy's place. Spike glanced towards her and both nodded as they agreed in their minds, 'Let's follow them, pet. So we can see where they go.'

Buffy sent a nod as she agreed, 'Perhaps they will lead us to the geeks.'

Spike nodded holding her hand as they carefully followed behind the large group of soldiers wondering where it will lead them.


	27. Chapter 26: So Close Yet So Far Away

Chapter 26: So Close, Yet So Far Away

* * *

 **Trio's Hideout, Tuesday 11:45 pm.**

Buffy stood in front of a house in the middle of a neighborhood watching the basement, as the soldiers were piling in because apparently that was where Warren, Jonathan and Tucker's brother Andrew lived. Spike glanced towards Buffy and both nodded as they followed the zombies in. Spike knew he was at a disadvantage since the group was human but he would do anything in his power possible to help. As they stopped in front of the busy doorway, Buffy and Spike both noticed the starship in the backyard and knew they had found the right spot.

Buffy waited until the army finished entering and waited a tick for the perfect timed entrance and then kicked the door opened saying, "Oh sorry was I late? I thought this was the place where the army was getting together to kick some ass."

The Katrina zombie was already kicking Warren to death but Warren seemed unbothered by her hits even with her being a strong as a zombie. The other two stared at Buffy in shock and then panicked running around bumping into soldiers. Andrew without thinking ordered the soldiers out making room for Buffy to advance on the trio. Jonathan struggled with casting spells at Buffy but only a few worked. A net appeared in front of her but she just kicked her way through it and a spiderweb wrapped around her arms and legs but Spike was able to remove it fairly quickly freeing her up for battle.

Spike glanced around the room as Buffy continued to fight through spells and he spotted something in Andrew's hand. It was the heartstone. He was surprised the gang hadn't thought of using that instead of Jonathan's measly spells but their minds seemed off it. Andrew placed it on the table as he ran behind the post in the room from Buffy's wraith. He was standing next to a young girl who held bright red hair and green eyes and was dressed in a maid uniform. Buffy glanced towards the girl for a second as she laid a kick into Warren's stomach then kicked aside the zombie Katrina with a whispered, "Sorry."

Warren laughed it off barely feeling it as he stated, "This invincibility kick is great!"

He threw a punch at Buffy, which hit and hit hard and Buffy shook her head confused. These were humans so she threw another kick towards Warren who only stumbled a tiny bit still laughing. He glared at Buffy stating, "You won't beat me. I'm invincible!"

The Katrina zombie managed to throw a few kicks and punches towards Warren further adding to the confusion of the room. Jonathan hid behind the other post watching as Warren, the zombie Katrina and Buffy battled it out. Since Buffy had seen how strong he was, she wasn't worried about hurting him too much with strength so they went one on one. She kicked him and he countered and as he threw punches and kicks, she countered or took it in stride. Both were battling so hard eliciting everyone's attention except Spike who had finally reached the stone. He yelled out, "Buffy now!" as he brought his knee up to break the stone into a thousand pieces.

Warren screamed falling to the ground in pain as bruises and cuts started to form over his body from the beating he had just taken from Buffy's fight with him. The Katrina zombie faded away leaving behind only a corpse as the same occurred with the army men. Jonathan glanced around in horror as he whispered, "Return to what once was" which caused everything to disappear from sight leaving behind an empty basement filled with smoke.

She then heard a noise and as the smoke disappeared, she found herself in a basement full of swinging saw blades and fire. Buffy and Spike scrambled to find what they could packing it into boxes as they ran from the burning building. Once outside, Spike recognized that there was still someone in the house so he raced back inside and up the stairs to pull out Warren's mother who was unconscious due to the smoke. He laid her on the ground hearing her breathing and heart beating strongly.

He was overwhelmed by Buffy who ran to him hugging him tightly as the sirens from the fire department sounded in the background getting closer and closer. Buffy quickly released him thankful they were both alive and even more thankful that Warren's mother would be ok as she lifted the boxes into her arms allowing Spike to carry some as they disappeared from sight watching as the paramedics took over working on Warren's mother. She was anxious to get home and get some sleep before she quit her job in the morning.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 7:10 am.**

Buffy sat next to Spike and Dawn eating her morning cereal. Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Dawn I know we only have a few minutes but there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Spike and I were talking last night about you and I've decided to quit my job. For two reasons really, hold on, hear me out."

Dawn nodded and continued eating listening to Buffy, "So first off, the money sucks and we aren't using the food anymore so it's really pointless to hold a job that as Spike first noticed, was killing me to attempt to make payments when I'll never be able to make them on my income anyway. Second off, I want to spend more time at home with you and Spike. I want to go back to college this summer and in the fall to be a counselor and I'd like to know if you mind if I do that."

Dawn hesitated, "Where will the money come from then? You guys just bought new furniture for your room and I just got a new dress and how we pay for this?"

Buffy smiled as Spike took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Buffy spoke up her voice sounding stronger than she felt, "Spike will help us out. We can work on things together once I finish college but for now, I'm agreeing to accept money from Spike. Now this does not mean that you can use whatever money you want Dawnie but what it does mean is you won't be in need of clothes or food. Anything within reason we will make sure you are provided for. I'm applying for college after I quit my job today. This means after the wedding, I'll be home more often and getting things ready for school in the summer and working with Spike to set up a budget that we can live with. This sound ok with you?"

The car horn honked as Dawn stood up throwing her arms around Buffy and Spike at the same time repeating herself over and over again, "Yes, yes, yes, it sounds good. I think it's perfect. We really are a family!"

She grinned as she grabbed her backpack, "I'll be back at 3:30 today. Good luck with the furniture!"

Dawn disappeared from sight as Buffy glanced at Spike, "Did I do the right thing?"

Spike nodded as he lifted her up to stand in front of him, "Yea. Let's go celebrate your unemployment status until you go make it official at 11 ok?"

Buffy grinned placing a kiss on his lips and then squealing as he lifted her into his arms to race up the stairs to spend the next 2 hours making love to her.

* * *

 **Doublemeat Palace, Wednesday 2 pm.**

Lorraine had arrived to work just an hour prior and during Buffy's break, she went into her office to talk to her. She sat up straight on the seat in front of the office handing over a hand written letter.

Lorraine opened it and read it out loud, "I, Buffy Anne Summers, would like to inform you that I am hereby resigning effective today from my position at Doublemeat Palace for personal reasons. I have enjoyed the opportunity to work here and I thank you for your support that you have provided me in my last few months of employment with this company. Please be sure to know that I will keep any and all secrets of this company a secret and will continue to protect it from harm. Any assistance you need in the future, feel free to contact me and I will help in whatever way I can. Sincerely, Buffy Summers"

Lorraine refolded the letter looking Buffy in the face as she stated, "I appreciate your employment here and I'm thankful you have offered your assistance in the future. I am sorry to see you go and wish you all the luck you need. I'm going to go ahead and pay you for the next two weeks as if you gave and worked out your two weeks notice because of all the help you have offered here in your time. You've been a loyal employee and I'd like to thank you in some form because of that. So enjoy two weeks paid vacation and I look forward to still seeing you around Buffy."

Buffy smiled and stood up shaking Lorraine's hand as she stated in reply, "I really do appreciate the opportunity you have given me here but I have to admit, I do hope I never have to come back here again,"

Lorraine chuckled understandingly knowing that Buffy will go far in her future and that this place was only a temporarily place of employment. Lorraine walked towards the door accepting the uniform from Buffy as she patted her on the back, "Enjoy your future Buffy. You have a lot to offer people and good luck with your goals in college. I'm sure you will do great."

Both smiled as Buffy walked out of the place with her head held high. Her furniture was due to arrive any time and she really felt like it was the first day of the rest of her life.


	28. Chapter 27: The New Bed

Chapter 27: A New Bed

* * *

Spike was so right and she felt him grinning at her thoughts as she waltzed back to the house to be greeted by a happy Spike dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt that picked her up and twirled her around as soon as she closed the front door closing out the light. He shouted happily ignoring the fact that the furniture men were still upstairs, "You quit your job! That's great. I bet you feel like a new woman. Just wait until you get your college degree, then you will feel like a thousand bucks!"

Buffy grinned feeling truly happy and then looked embarrassed as Spike released her to sign the forms the furniture people were holding towards him. The men smiled at the couple and then left wishing them a good day. Buffy turned towards Spike still bright red as she said, "Only an hour until Dawn gets home."

Spike smirked as he grabbed her by the waist, "Looks like we have just enough time to break in that new bed of ours."

Buffy grinned slightly as she wiggled against him, "Is it already made?"

Spike nodded, "Gave them a $50 tip for just that very thing."

Buffy grinned slipping into using the claim without a second thought, 'I want you.'

Spike continued to smirk as he walked them backwards towards the stairs, 'That works out nicely as I want you too.' Buffy took a step past him wiggling her ass as she walked by him, 'First one to the bed gets to be on top!'

Spike laughed as he ran past her tossing his shirt off his body as he took a long leap to land on the bed with a bounce. He quickly kicked off his pants to lay on the bed naked as Buffy rounded the corner into the room. She was still dressed as she tiptoed into the room silently removing her shoes and socks. When that was finished, she reached over to the CD player they had placed on the dresser and placed a CD into the player. She grinned as she hit play filling the room with The Human League _"Don't You Want Me"_

She slowly stripped off her shirt teasing her skin with each movement she made. She danced her hips to the music making Spike's attention rest solely on her. He couldn't resist rubbing his erection as it grew even harder watching as she lowered her pants delicately kicking them aside as she watched as Spike licked his lips.

Buffy felt so powerful as she turned around shaking her ass towards him as she reached back and removed her bra tossing it aside and only turned slightly to give him a profile of how she looked without her bra. She had always been self conscious of her small breast size but whenever she looked into his glazed over eyes she knew he never saw them as small.

She turned back so her back was towards him as she leaned down to take her panties into her fingertips and slowly lower them to the ground bending over at the waist giving Spike an eyeful. He groaned as he tugged harder on his erection and then gasped out Buffy as she turned around and took a pounce towards him landing in front of him on her knees totally naked to his eyes.

He reached to touch her and she shook her finger in front of him as she split her legs giving him an eyeful and then he couldn't believe his eyes as she sucked on one of her fingers then lowered it to her lips spreading them. He had seen her up close and personal many times but this was amazing. She carefully slipped her wet finger into her entrance and he watched as it disappeared into her folds and her hips arched.

He groaned as he could stand it no longer as he watched her now drenched finger appear. He sat up grabbing her hand despite her protest and pulled it into his mouth sucking deeply as he used his other hand to slip his own finger into her. As he touched the spot only his long fingers could touch, she screamed out in pleasure which cause Spike to release her hand and pull her around to rest her head on the pillows. He lowered his head to be even with her junction as she spread her legs even further giving him total access as he whispered in their head, 'God you are always so wet and perfect. Is all this for me?'

He felt Buffy nod in response and saw her nod in his head as he grinned sending the grin her way, 'It's always for me isn't it? You smell so divine. You never know how good smells can be until you are a vampire. Then suddenly everything is magnified which causes scents to not only fill your nose….but also your being.'

He paused sniffing in her scent right up against her lips and she felt his outtake of breathe a few seconds later against her lips causing her to moan out in pleasure gripping the sheets tightly. He smirked as he whispered in their minds, 'I'll never get tired of you. I might live forever but I'll never get tired of this smell and this taste.'

With that he stuck out his tongue lapping her fully making an mmm sound with his mouth as his mind spoke to hers as he continued to taste her, 'You taste so good. You know with this claim, I can continue to taste you and still talk to you. Isn't that amazing?'

He didn't sense Buffy answering but knew based on the thoughts that were echoing through the back of his head that she was just about too far gone to really answer anything he asked but he was determined to continue his thoughts as he drove her closer to orgasm, 'God can you feel me inside of you? I know my tongue doesn't reach in as far as my cock nor my finger but I can still touch the sides of your walls making you quiver. Ooh there now you are quivering.'

He paused only to move his mouth up to her clit to suck on that as his fingers took over the movements of his tongue, 'See there, my finger is inside of you, and now a second touching a place you had said only I could touch. I bet no one else in the world could make you feel as good as I do. Aren't you glad you gave in that day?'

He could feel one of Buffy's hands run through his hair pulling him closer and he could sense how close she was and how much she was enjoying his words. 'You are amazing. Your body is so responsive and all I have to do is barely touch you and your body is ready for me. One breath and you moan. One touch and you quiver…one entry and you're mine. You are mine Buffy aren't you?'

He felt her nod even as her body was shaking out of control. He heard in his head her voice echo, 'I'm yours, yours yours.'

He felt how close she was and quickly moved up to be level with her face sucking the finger deep into his mouth as he whispered into her mind, 'I can't get enough of you. Are you ready for me? Ready for me to make you mine again Buffy, luv? Tell me you want me?'

Buffy thought back loudly needing him so badly, 'God I want you Spike so much.'

He smirked and whispered against her ear in his full voice, "Tell me you love me Buffy. Tell me or I won't continue."

He brushed his erection against her clit making her arch trying to force him to enter her, "God I love you Spike. I've loved you for so long. Take me!"

Spike didn't need to be asked twice as the teasing was enough for him as he pushed passed her entrance to be fully inside of her. She screamed out as a fast orgasm over took her and Spike kissed her until her body relaxed. As both felt Spike fully inside of her they both shared the same thought, 'This is home' as they started up a rhythm.

Always in tune to each other, the rhythm was set easily and fast with Spike swirling his hips only to plunge into her deeply to hit every pleasure point inside of Buffy and with Buffy's muscles squeezing him milking him to hit his pleasure points. They were perfectly matched as they clung onto each other for dear life. Spike struggled for control before he tried to talk to her again, 'You feel so tight and warm. I've never been around someone so hot. You're amazing luv.'

Buffy moaned as she felt the pressure begin to build back up in her. She kissed his lips hard then kissed his cheeks and then sucked on his earlobe making him pound into her harder and faster making her shudder with pleasure. She sucked down his neck pausing on his claim mark as she licked it and then blew over it causing him to growl.

She flipped them over leaned rocking over him not breaking the rhythm as she leaned down to take up sucking on his neck again. He growled gripping her hips leaving small bruises on her skin as he rocked her harder and faster making each inward movement to hit her cervix until she couldn't take it anymore. She bit into his neck as she found her release then screamed out his name, "I LOVE YOU SPIKE, you're mine!" Hearing those words pushed Spike over the edge as he bit into her neck replying, "Yours, you're mine Buffy Summers. I love you."

She whispered a gentle, "Yours." They lay back on the bed spent as they pulled the silk sheets over their bodies covering themselves with a pair of jeans and his shirt as they closed their eyes to nap until Dawn returned home.


	29. Chapter 28: New Beginnings

Chapter 28: New Beginnings

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 4:30 pm.**

Dawn came running into the room leaping onto their bed not really caring much about what they were wearing and Spike and Buffy both found themselves happy they had bothered with clothes before their nap. Dawn chanted, "You're unemployed! Yay right?"

Buffy nodded still a bit nervous about being unemployed and having to depend on Spike but when she saw how she had from 3 until 10 to spend with her sister instead of working until 11, she knew she had made the right decision. She climbed out of bed slipping a pair of pants on her as she said, "So want did you want to do today Dawnie?"

Dawn grinned, "Can we watch a movie? Actually can we play a board game like monopoly? We haven't played that since mom died and I want us to play together."

Spike glanced at Buffy since he had never played the game and Buffy smiled liking the idea, "Come on Spike. I think it's a great idea."

Dawn grinned running to her room to get the board games from the top of her closet. She brought it downstairs to put it on the table setting it up. She chose the car for Spike, the dog for herself and the boot for Buffy just because Buffy always hated the boot. She could pick the thimble if she really was bothered but the boot would make a point. She grinned as she set up the money and the cards and she had it all set up and was sitting Indian Style on the floor when Buffy and Spike emerged into the living room both dressed and looking normal.

Spike's hair was still a bit curly but it had been brushed still and Buffy's was half pulled back in a braid. Dawn smiled patting the couch as Spike sat down pulling Buffy so sit next to him. She rested her head against his chest as he let Dawn sit up on the couch with them on the opposite side. Dawn leaned forward and started the game. Within an hour, she had hotels and houses on all her property and was kicking Buffy and Spike's asses. They had started making plans using their telepathy hoping to regain a bit of progress but Dawn was ruthless and between the laughter and fun, the Summers' house was experiencing a true family night.

Finally Spike ran out of money followed by Buffy leaving a happy Dawn who basically owned the bank. She laughed as she folded up the game exclaiming, "Movie time?"

Spike nodded leaving Dawn to choose a movie, _Kiss me, Kate_ , which Spike sat through even though it was a chick flick. Spike sat with Buffy curled up on her side resting her head on his chest and Dawn resting her head on his lap. They laid there snuggled up not even moving when Tara arrived and sat down in the chair to watch the movie.

She had arrived to tell Buffy the news that Willow would be arriving Friday morning but didn't get to as she got enthralled in the movie and the fact that Spike was really part of the Summers' household. He fit right in and both girls seemed to be madly in love with him. She hoped that they worked out and had admired their auras when she first arrived before she found the movie exciting. She hoped that she and Willow could get back to that point when she arrived on Friday.

Part of her was scared to death and another part of her was happy. She had missed Willow so much and not even the phone calls had helped. Willow seemed excited and was looking forward to furthering her education at the coven whenever she returned. She was eager to share everything she had learned with Tara and Tara had been so tempted to tell her she was returning with her but knew how important it was that Willow spent her last day focused instead of excited over Tara.

When the movie ended Tara turned towards Buffy smiled, "Willow will arrive on Friday and she wanted to know if it was ok she stayed with you. I'd love to have her stay with me but I really can't because the apartment would charge me extra for a girl staying another night claiming it was a 'guest'. If you can't though I'll take her in or perhaps Xander could for the few days. Or I'm sure Giles could have her stay at his place since he didn't sell his apartment and has been just paying the rent on it."

Buffy held up her hand silencing her gently, "We moved into the master bedroom but we set up my own room for you girls you do return. If not it's fine and you have a right to live your own lives away from this house but I wanted the option there."

Tara spoke quietly knowing no one had approached Buffy with her feelings towards Willow since she had left 2 weeks ago, "Are you still mad at Willow?"

Buffy shook her head squeezing Spike's hand tightly as she admitted, "Mostly no. I'm upset she did the spell invading my life yet again but the outcome was for the best so I can't hate her or be mad at her but I hope she has learned her lesson."

Dawn and Spike both nodded in agreement saying nothing since Buffy was the one who had originally fought with Willow in the first place and had her life turned around upside because of it. Tara smiled as she announced, "I'm going back to England with Willow when she leaves. I'm going to see if we can make this relationship work out. Since she's having therapy and getting much better even according to Giles I think it's time we see if we can't make our relationship work."

The room erupted with congratulations and good luck wishes that made Tara smile even bigger. She had known they would be the easiest to sell but was also nervous. Spike finally stated in a loud voice quieting down Buffy and Dawn, "You birds are good together. I'm sure you two will work things out."

Tara smiled and got up saying, "It's late and I need to go find dinner before things close."

Spike glanced towards Buffy who sent out a message, 'Can you make something that's big enough for Tara to stay?'

Spike nodded and Tara knew they were talking in their heads but said nothing about it and then whispered, "Thank you" as Spike and Buffy both offered her to stay.

Spike jumped up much to both girls dismay since they were losing their pillow stating he would make a tuna casserole that would easily feed the three girls and himself. Tara enjoying tuna sat down between Buffy and Dawn to catch up on things. She was eager to hear about all the changes that had been going on and how things were. Between Dawn's rambling about the dance in less than two days away and Buffy admitting she quit her job and hoped to get back into college to be a counselor, Tara was feeling the excitement of girl talk.

She talked about the changes she had been going through and how she had never given up on Willow and really missed her. She talked about how hard it was to be on campus without her and how finals were tough. It was only May and yet the finals were pouring in. Buffy expressed her excitement after being told she could take a few classes this summer to get a head jump on her degree for the fall. By the time, Spike had called them into the kitchen, all their spirits were high with goals and hopes due to the girl bonding they had done.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 8:15 pm.**

Bellies were filled. Laughter was plentiful. And voices were loud. The dinner had been a big hit and the fun had followed. Tara had told of a story from one of her classes where the teacher flipped around her shirt after realizing during the lesson that it was on backwards. She had gone behind the projector screen that had the light on it and proceeded to change her shirt making the class erupt in laughter.

Tara had described her as a teacher who was flighty and said Buffy would enjoy her when she had her in two semesters since she was the Personalities teacher and had quite the personality of her own. Apparently during tests she admired people's pens, discussed people's clothing and made jokes distracting the class. During lessons, she would go off on tangents about something totally random only to have to be asked a question to be brought back on task. Tara also told a story where she had walked out of the classroom to carry on a cell phone conversation with her husband and then fussed when someone's cell phone accidentally rang during her class.

Dawn had a few school stories of her own to share with the group. She shared a story about a librarian who had walked into one of her classrooms with a book in her hand and proceeded to talk to the teacher thinking she was someone else only to finally put down the book and glance around realizing she was in the wrong classroom. The class had laughed at the mistake and the librarian looked greatly apologetic as she left the classroom.

Spike had even shared a few vampire stories filled with dancing, parties and drinking. He left out some of the more gruesome parts telling them to Buffy in her head when necessary to the enjoyment of the story. Buffy shared a few stories herself of the past since Tara and Spike didn't know them all being new Scoobies. Some Dawn had false memories of and could participate and others she didn't so she would laugh along with hearing the story for the first time.

No one wanted the evening to end so even when 10 pm rolled around and both Tara and Dawn had school the next day, Tara was reluctant to leave. Buffy and Spike had a patrol to do, Dawn had a bed to fall asleep in and Tara had one more book chapter to read before her 11 am class the next day. Buffy smiled at Tara saying, "We will have to do this again soon. This was so much fun!"

Everyone agreed as Dawn tried to hide a silent yawn but she was noticed as Spike helped her up from the couch stating, "Nibblet time for bed."

Dawn frowned not liking to be told to go to sleep and she put her hands on her hips, "Only if Tara is going home."

Tara glanced towards Dawn and nodded, "I have homework to do so yes I'm going home plus I have packing to do."

Dawn gave Tara a hug, "I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner and you had so better say bye before you go after the wedding."

Tara smiled giving Buffy and then Spike a hug as well, "Of course I'll say bye."

Buffy walked Tara to the door wishing the Scoobies weren't splitting up so much. Soon Giles, Willow and Tara will be together but in England. Anya and Xander will be on an Island far away and all that will be left will be Dawn and Spike in her precious Scoobies. She sighed and she felt Spike hold her close as the door closed.

Dawn waved, "Bed time. See you in the morning! Don't be too noisy you too. I have ears you know…"

Buffy and Spike both rolled their eyes as they watched Dawn head up the stairs. Spike turned towards Buffy holding out one of his hands as he bowed towards her offering her his elbow, "Shall we go Miss Summers?"

Buffy grinned curtsying as she accepted his elbow linking her arm through it replying, "Yes we shall Mr. Pratt. Thank you for this fine offer of spending the evening with you."

He couldn't help but grin as he turned her towards him placing a kiss on her lips. When he broke free Buffy glanced towards him, "That make you hot?"

Spike wagged his eyebrow, "You make me hot. Now let's go patrol before I say forget the whole thing and I'll go upstairs and I make an unhonest woman out of you."

Buffy pretended to be horrified, "Why Mr. Pratt, would you do such a thing?"

He smirked as he nodded, "I would. I'm no gentleman anymore. Come on Miss Summers, let's go kill something to corrupt you fully for the night." She laughed as she followed behind him eager to enjoy his high spirits and slay some vampires while the night was still young.


	30. Chapter 29: The Perfect Day Ruined

Chapter 29: A Perfect Day Ruined

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 3 pm.**

Buffy spent her morning making love to Spike thoroughly breaking in their new bed knowing with everything going on, they wouldn't be getting this time much over the next few days. With Willow arriving tomorrow and the dance tomorrow night with Freddie and Dawn, the rehearsal dinner and wedding set up on Saturday and then the wedding all day on Sunday, they figured they would be constantly on their feet and not together much. They wanted to make the most of every second they had alone together. But they managed to have a shower together and be presentable when Dawn arrived home at 3.

Spike dutifully spent his time reading over Draft 2 of Dawn's history paper while Buffy cleaned up the kitchen. The dishes still hadn't been done since the night before and the breakfast dishes were still there as well. Spike had fixed them both wonderful ham and cheese omelets since Buffy had a leisurely morning while Dawn still had her bowl of cereal. Buffy knew that even with lack of job, she would still need to get up for the next month early to ensure Dawn got to school ok especially knowing that the social workers were still against Dawn living with her sister.

She had hoped with Spike being in the family, it would be a complete family therefore getting the social worker off her back. With an older brother and older sister who now had a lot of money, it would be easier to care for Dawn. Plus Dawn seemed to be thriving. She was getting As on her homework and classes. She was never missing a class and was seeming to enjoy school. She had a boyfriend who she adored and loved coming home to a house full of Spike and now Buffy to spend the time with.

In the last few weeks, her teachers had duly noted a major change and Buffy had personally been called to be told how well Dawn had been doing. The principal had assured her that it would be put on Dawn's record that the change had occurred in order to help with her case with the social worker. The change was that Buffy was happy to be alive finally since she was not alone. No matter what happened, she would have Spike by her side and she knew and understood this and the fact had changed Buffy's whole outlook on life.

She hummed while she cleaned, looked forward to spending time with Spike and Dawn and enjoyed the time with her friends. Things were really looking up and she found herself looking forward to sharing her relationship with Willow. Tomorrow she would be arriving so Buffy spent some time in her new room making sure it was all set up for her. She made the bed as she sang out loud and folded Willow's clothes into the drawers. She hung her clothes into the closet and laid her shoes nicely into the shoe rack that was in there.

The room looked nice. With the fresh paint on the walls and the new furniture, it was a tad bit crowded but still just as nice as anyone could possibly imagined. She just hoped that Willow was ok sleeping in there rather than the master bedroom but according to the way Tara was sounding, Willow doubted she would even be allowed back into the house much less sleep in any master bedrooms.

She sighed as she exited Willow's room to glance into Dawn's. Dawn was sitting on the bed, as Spike sat next to her pointing out places in the paper that Buffy guessed still needed work. She smiled at the scene and whistled as she went down to the basement to throw in another load of laundry. Spike had been doing it the last two weeks but she felt with no job, it should be her responsibility. Plus she felt a little weird making Spike clean and fold her and Dawn's panties although he seemed to take it in good stride.

She heard Spike's voice in her head, 'I'll need another hour or so with her pet. Then we can give her an hour to work on the changes but then I want to take us out to dinner tonight. Kind of like the last big celebration alone for the next few days. It's a demon restaurant though but it's classy enough. Think the platelet will be ok?'

Buffy sent back a nod, 'Yea she'll be fine. She's great around Clem and Matt and you. I'm sure she will be fine in a demon restaurant.'

Spike sent a smile, 'Ok we can go at anytime or we can wait until 7 when night falls so I don't have to take the sewer system. Dawn has a busy day tomorrow with her school and the dance so I want to make sure she gets a good night sleep.'

Buffy lost herself in her thoughts as Spike listened to her for a few minutes not wanting to interrupt her, 'He's so great with Dawn. I wish I could have a child with him. Imagine how good he would be then. Perhaps if things work out we could adopt but then again I don't think it's possible since I don't have a job and am living off a dead vampire's money. I wish I could give him a child but he will just have to be satisfied with Dawn.'

Spike interrupted at that point sensing her sadness, 'If you want a child we will adopt, and if you decide you don't, then I don't mind. I never imagined having kids. I died at the age of 27 still living with my mum. When I died and became a vampire, all dreams of marriage, and children disappeared never to be heard of again. What you have given me is that dream and more Buffy. I love you luv.'

The thoughts disappeared as she heard Spike start to talk to Dawn again. She sighed whispering back to his mind, 'I love you too Spike.'

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 10 pm.**

Buffy, Spike and Dawn walked to the house with their arms slung over the other's shoulders and their laughter rang out into the night. Spike stopped at the door gesturing towards it as he thought towards Buffy, 'The witch and watcher are back early. They are already inside. I'm guessing we didn't know that did we?'

Buffy shook her head and Dawn raised her eyebrow towards them but was cut off from asking as Willow flung the door open but pausing not knowing exactly how Buffy would respond. Tears filled Buffy's house as she took in Willow's look. It was the same old Willow only in a pink shirt and white pants looking young and vibrant again and definitely not like a magic addict. Buffy flung her arms around Willow whispering, "I'm so glad to see you. I know you have to go back but I'm really glad to see you."

Buffy felt Dawn throw herself into the hug and then lastly felt Spike's gentle arms hug in the group hug as well. Giles stared at the doorway eyeing Willow and Buffy who were embraced in a tight hug with Dawn embracing mostly Willow and Spike embracing mostly Buffy and all were talking at once about how sorry they were. Spike stepped back first clearing his throat as he stared at a very unhappy Giles. Spike interrupted Buffy's thoughts, 'Um Buffy luv, your watcher isn't happy. In fact he looks about 2 seconds from getting a stake. You might want to explain things to him or something.'

Buffy released Willow after giving hearing Willow say, "Need to breath! I'm not like Spike, I need to breath!"

Buffy looked apologetically towards Willow as she turned to Giles seeing her watcher very unhappy as Spike had said. She gave Giles a hug saying, "Welcome home even if it's only for a little while. Did you want to stay here?"

Giles released her glaring at Spike. If looks could kill, Spike knew he would be staked and a pile of dust. Giles stuttered slightly clearing his glasses, "Why is Spike here?"

Spike straightened up stating in a cool and collected voice even though he was nervous as hell, "I live here now."

Giles's eyes got big as he turned towards Buffy, "He lives here?"

Buffy nodded feeling Spike put an arm around her waist and she leaned against him, "Yea he does. When Willow left, Spike moved in."

Giles protested loudly, "This cannot be. You are getting yourself involved with another vampire? Xander had mentioned to me that you were sleeping with Spike but surely that was just a passing phase. This cannot be the truth. Buffy please tell me I didn't mess up that badly?"

Buffy shook her head trying to be calm as the tears threaten to fall, "No you didn't mess up. This is good. This makes me happy."

Giles walked past her towards the door shaking his head, "This cannot make you happy. I messed up leaving you alone. I know I must go back but I cannot condone this. He will bite you in your sleep. He will kill Dawn while she sleeps too. As soon as that chip stops working, he will bite you and kill you. Buffy please reconsider that. He's soulless and evil. I'll be back tomorrow, to talk more about it."

Then he left Buffy standing there in shock as Willow, Dawn, Spike and Buffy all stood staring at where he walked away to his own apartment.


	31. Chapter 30: Welcome Home Willow!

Chapter 30: Welcome Home Willow!

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 7 am.**

Buffy hadn't patrol the night before since she was so upset about her day being ruined. It had been a most perfect day and she had enjoyed a few of them like that until Giles came and ruined it. He just couldn't understand how much Spike had changed since he had left. Spike seemed human only he wasn't.

She tried to keep her thoughts down to a minimum as to not to wake up Spike as she snuck downstairs to make Dawn and her some breakfast. Last night's dinner at the demon restaurant had been perfect. Dawn had enjoyed herself even while Buffy and Spike had danced a dance together. Spike had also danced a dance with Dawn so that she could practice her dancing skills for the tonight's big date with Freddie.

In the restaurant, Spike had given Buffy a beautiful silver necklace with a red heart that was engraved with, "Spike, William Pratt loves Buffy Anne Summers." She had let him put it on her as Dawn opened up the perfect necklace and earring set for her dress. It had arrived the day the furniture did and he had managed to keep both of their gifts a secret until last night.

She touched the necklace carefully smiling when it hummed. It was a good luck love charm. As long as love was shared, it hummed with life. It didn't do anything only hummed to remind Buffy she was always loved. She had insisted that Spike buy one for himself and he had agreed so last night before she fell into bed exhausted after tucking in both Dawn and Willow and crying over her upset watcher, Spike had ordered a necklace to arrive this afternoon along with a mirror and desk that Willow had requested.

Buffy and Spike had been talking and he was hoping that Xander would agree with fixing up the downstairs for them. Then Willow and Tara could take the master bedroom, Dawn could take over Buffy's room leaving a spare for visitors. The other part of downstairs would be fixed up as two offices. The laundry area would be moved upstairs in the sewing room/large closet that was no longer used. It had been Joyce's area but no one sewed any longer so it made more sense to be turned into a laundry room.

Buffy sighed as she heard Dawn race down the stairs and heard Spike think towards her, 'I'll be down in a minute, I'm feeling peckish.'

Buffy giggled in reply as she turned around taking some blood from the fridge and heating it up for his breakfast.

Dawn sat down eating the sort of cooked pancake that Buffy had made her for breakfast while she secretly wished she had allowed Spike to make them instead. She didn't want to hurt Buffy's feelings as she smiled, "This is great!"

Buffy flipped one onto a plate for Willow as Willow raced down the stairs, "Something smells good. Is that for me?"

Buffy nodded as she flipped another in the pan for herself. She was making huge pancakes and everyone was impressed they were even as cooked as they were being almost as big as a huge saucer pan.

Spike made a point to teach Buffy how to make smaller pancakes which Buffy sent back an image of her sticking out her tongue at him which he did also in real life and Willow raised her eyebrow at them. Dawn quickly explained, "Some kind of telepathy thing they have going on. Sometimes it's cool but sometimes it leaves a person feeling mighty left out."

Buffy and Spike both looked at Dawn and Willow apologetically.

Just then the door flung open as Xander came into the house throwing his arms around Willow saying, "Welcome home Will."

Willow wiped her eyes thankful for such a good greeting as she smiled, "It's good to be home even if it's only for 3 days. How are things with your wedding Xan?"

Xander looked horrified, "Great balls of fire it's bad. The demons don't like my uncle and nephews. The parents can't stand any of them so they are all avoiding each other. We dumped every bit of alcohol out of the house and are about 20 minutes from calling off the open bar at the wedding itself because my family is so bad. Anya's family is being their normal demon self so the house is full of fighting, yelling and actual violence. When we return from our honeymoon, I'm so going to need to redecorate and to repair just about every piece of furniture in the place."

Dawn put her hand on Xander's shoulder sympathetically as Buffy frowned, "Giles hates me because I'm in a relationship with Spike."

Xander chose not to say anything since he hated the idea still himself. Willow shrugged, "He'll get over it I'm sure. He thinks of you like his little girl and sometimes that is tough to watch them grow up and make their decisions even if it's bad ones."

Buffy frowned as she sat down pushing away her plate of pancakes. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so hungry. Dawn glanced at the clock saying, "See you guys at 3. I'll have plenty of time to do my hair, put on my dress and be ready for the big dance. Yay dance with Freddie!"

She danced around the room as Xander took her arm leading her out to the car before she was late for that busy day of school.

The doorbell rang just then and Tara entered the living room throwing her arms around Willow whispering, "I'm so glad you're home. I turned in my work for the day…a-are you busy?"

She stuttered as she spoke towards Willow but was feeling so excited to see her and so eager that she just wanted to talk to her and see what she was up to. Willow shook her head as she accepted Tara's hand and walked out of the house leaving Spike and Buffy behind. Buffy whispered softly, "I want to go back to sleep. Will you come upstairs and hold me? Even if you aren't tired?"

Spike whispered softly, "Anytime pet, anytime."

Together they walked upstairs and quietly Buffy slipped into bed as Spike slipped in behind her holding her close to him. She listened to his quiet breathing as he sang softly to her to calm her nerves. Within a few minutes, she was asleep and he was thankful because he needed to do some thinking about what Giles said and how sad it was making Buffy.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 3:30 pm.**

Buffy hadn't heard from Giles at all and Willow and Tara seemed to be gone for the day. Spike and Buffy had transferred some money already into her account and she had been given full access to his account only having to contact Wolfram and Hart for information. She didn't like working with an evil law firm to get money anymore than they liked working with the slayer who killed their kind but Spike had insisted it was necessary for him to stay in business with them. That had been finished and now they were relaxing.

Dawn entered the house excited. Spike and Buffy had spent the rest of their day doing some laundry, holding each other and wishing Giles would come to see her as they made slow love to each other to will their thoughts away. Both had hoped that Giles would come over so he could come to terms with their relationship. Buffy was upset that her father figure had just about abandoned her because of her choice of relationships. Usually she would forget the relationship and just listen to him as she had always done in the past even with her friends but she really loved Spike and Spike's place was with her while Giles's was in England with Willow and Tara for now.

Spike was scared of what the future would bring and Buffy could sense his fears but was just too upset about things to really make things better. They were both feeding off the other's emotions but could do nothing about it as they were afraid to close the claim for fear the other would simply fade away. But now it was time to pull themselves together for Dawn's sake so she could get ready for the dance and enjoy herself.

Dawn grinned as she declared, "I'm going upstairs to take a long hot bath so I smell all nice. I bought raspberry soap when I was with Tara. I can't wait to use it!"

Buffy was tempted to tell her not to try new soaps the day of a date but she decided against it. Dawn didn't seem to have any allergies and would probably be just fine. She was young and able to handle any side effects. So instead Buffy watched as Spike ironed the dress making sure it was carefully pressed as Buffy rifled through both of their closets to find the perfect part of shoes for her to wear.

Buffy found some smaller heeled shoes in the bottom of Dawn's closet that she didn't remember the girl having. She noticed the price tag on it and sighed knowing it was probably a stolen part of shoes. There was nothing to do about it now only remind Dawn to never steal again. She cut off the tags and placed them under the newly pressed dress to sit down on the couch with Spike to cuddle until Dawn was ready for her hair.


	32. Chapter 31: The Big Dance

Chapter 31: The Big Dance

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 5:00 pm.**

Buffy sat patiently with Dawn in front of her trying to curl Dawn's hair into tighter curls. It was great practice for tomorrow but Buffy had a funny feeling after the hour it has taken to finish this process tonight, she wouldn't want to go through it a second day.

She sighed as she tried to finish the last section as Dawn dabbled more with makeup on her face. Buffy knew she would have to redo it but let Dawn do it while she was busy. She had placed a light blue ribbon into Dawn's hair to keep it from her face. The ribbon was similar to the one tied around the waist section of the dress which allowed her to appear matching even more. The shoes she had chosen were a lovely silver in the same silky tone that the dress was in and with the silver necklace she wore around her neck and in her ears, it gave the perfect look. Buffy had even managed to find an old silver purse of Joyce's in one of the boxes upstairs at the last minute.

Dawn grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror as Buffy released the last of her hair into curls. She turned around as Buffy gently took a sponge and removed the makeup from her face determined to make her pretty. She had been tempted to call Anya because Anya was a natural at such things but knew Anya had her hands full getting married in less than 24 hours and having a house full of drunk humans and demons to deal with.

She gently added foundation in some spots to highlight Dawn's naturally tanned skin and then added a tiny bit of rouge. Just enough to give off the appearance of cheeks since the foundation had lessen that. She put a soft pink on Dawn's lips that would heighten her lips without overpowering her or making her appear slutlike. It was Buffy's favorite shade that Joyce had bought for her when she was going to her first prom. She handed Dawn a napkin where she blotted as Buffy went to work on her eyes. She had chosen a light blue pencil that would accent her eyes and make them match her dress. She put on white powder over her eyelids and then carefully drew the blue pencil of her eyes.

She smiled as she admired the look herself before holding up a mirror in front of Dawn whispering, "Look Dawnie. You look beautiful."

Dawn stood up grabbing the purse under her arm as she looked at herself in the mirror. Where a young awkwardly tall teenager once stood, in her place stood a gracious beautiful young lady. She hardly even recognized herself as she whispered, "You will teach me to do that someday. That isn't a question."

Buffy giggled thankful her mother had at least taught her a little bit. She heard Spike chuckle as she sent towards him, 'Now remember no matter what, she looks beautiful, understood?'

Spike nodded in reply just as the doorbell rang. She sent towards Spike, 'Be nice now. This guy means a lot to little Dawnie.'

Spike smiled a sort of innocent smile as he stated back, 'Well he seemed nice enough last time and I'll be nice for bitesize's sake.'

He opened the door to reveal Freddie as Buffy turned her attention back to Dawn. Dawn whispered, "I'm nervous."

Buffy grinned as Dawn walked out into the hallway, "You will be wonderful. You look great and you smell divine and you will knock him off his feet. And above all Dawnie, you will have fun."

Buffy laid her hand against Dawn's cheek looking at her with such love and admiration that Dawn felt her heart swell. She knew she was ready for the dance as she turned the corner to head down the stairs. She paused on the top stairs as both Spike and Freddie stood at the bottom admiring her. Dawn blushed as she continued to walk down the stairs only to hear Spike whisper softly, "You look beautiful nibblet."

Freddie smiled as he took her hand whispering, "Dawn you look beautiful. I can't even describe how wonderful you look."

Dawn blushed again as Spike stated, "Home by 11 platelet. You Freddie, you take good care of her, you hear?"

Freddie nodded towards Spike agreeing, "Sure will and we will be home at 11."

Buffy waved, "Have a great time you too. Don't do anything I would have done."

Dawn glared at her sister as the two disappeared out the door. Buffy sat down on the couch glancing towards Spike thinking, 'You think they will be ok?'

Spike nodded as he replied in a soft tone, 'I do. Freddie seems like a good boy. He will take care of Dawn. She might not ever love him but he cares a lot for her.'

Buffy nodded laying her head against his chest as she remembered Giles was in town and never did call on her. She was tempted to call on him but knew it wasn't a great idea. She lay against Spike's chest letting each other's thoughts flow back and forth as time passed by before she could do her last patrol before the wedding and hopefully manage to get rid of any bad guys.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Friday 10:15 pm**

Buffy walked hand in hand with Spike as they patrolled the quiet cemeteries. It appeared as though the demon world was quiet and that Anya's wedding should go off without a hitch from them as the place was deserted. The only demons Buffy and Spike had seen were some of Spike's poker buddies who fed on kittens and not humans so therefore after some conversation, they parted on friendly terms making the night completely slayless.

So Buffy and Spike were making the most of the night by enjoying each other's company. Instead of bothering with words, they were content to use the claim to discuss past stories that the other didn't know. Buffy was telling Spike about how she was when she was growing up. She told him about her father Hank and about her mother. Spike was fascinated with learning about the past young Buffy who had no cares in the world.

She even paused during the conversation at one point to show Spike a cheer she had done at her old school when she was on the cheerleading squad. Spike had watched in amusement loving how animated she was as she spoke. She was memorizing. Spike felt his heart break along with hers as she described the pain her and her mother felt with Hank had left them. He was amazed at her life had changed due to her calling. He had never thought about how much control it would have over her life. Buffy and her mother had picked up everything because of her calling and moved to Sunnydale for a fresh start.

Spike had commented appropriately during her story until she asked about his background. He created the stories coming to life as he mentioned what he remembered of his father before he was killed in the war and discussed the death and how they felt.

Buffy could sympathize since she knew how it felt when her dad left her family. It was almost as though he died since he never saw her pretty much again. She had given up hope on ever spending time with him again unless it was for Dawn's sake. She was thankful that he never tried to take her away from Buffy and Spike smiled and told her that he was sure she would win a lawsuit since first off the nibblet loves it with Buffy and second off she has grown up here so therefore it usually rests in her best interest to stay there.

Spike had also talked about his mom and his relationship and more in detail about his past. Buffy listened in awe as the story came to life before her eyes because both of their stories were animated with pictures and images. It was as though you were living the memories along with their mate. It made things so much more powerful and heart felt. She had never felt closer to any human being than at this moment and he felt the same way.

She didn't want the night to end but knew they needed to get home so they could be there for Dawn when she arrived home at 11. Spike whispered out loud as they reached the house, "I love you Buffy Anne Summers. Every part of you."

Buffy smiled and replied gently, "I love you Spike, William Matthew Pratt. Every part of you." Both smiled as they went inside to snuggle up on the couch watching a movie as Willow came downstairs to join them until Dawn got home.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 11:05 pm**

Dawn stood outside the house kissing Freddie goodnight. She watched him walk away and then bounced into the house to see Buffy and Spike snuggling up on the couch. She hoped someday she'd find love like that but for now, Freddie and her little romance would have to suffice. She was still young yet and Buffy was 20 whereas she was only 15.

She hoped by next fall when her birthday was, she could convince Spike to teach her to drive so that she could have her license to drive herself to school. Their mom's van was in the garage and Buffy never learned to drive. Perhaps she'd get the use of the van. It wasn't like Spike's car was drivable by anyone other than a vampire with all the dark black shoe polish and cardboard on the windows.

She sat down next to Spike leaning against his lap again as he moved one hand down to toy with her hair. She let out a gentle sigh loving the way it always felt so right being part of the family with Buffy and Spike. It wasn't the same as with her mom but this was making real memories, not living off fake ones. Each time Spike and Buffy spent time with her, she knew these memories were real where as with her mom, it was all muddied what was monk made and what was really made.

She heard Spike ask her how her evening was and if Freddie treated her good and she let out a deep sigh again as she stated, "It was beautiful. He gave me a kiss goodnight after walking me to the door. He was nothing less than a gentleman. You can relax."

She heard a gentle kiss and knew that Spike had given one to Buffy and she smiled as she spoke out loud, "Willow upstairs? We get to see a wedding on Sunday and do the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

She felt Spike shift a little to get closer to Buffy and readjusted her head accordingly. She grinned sitting up knowing what she needed to do, "So you guys excited about seeing a wedding?"

Spike spoke honestly as he replied, "As long as Xander treats her right accepting she is still a demon by heart, then I wish them happiness."

Buffy glanced at Spike a little surprised but then nodded in agreement, "Yeah I agree. I hope they are happy and stay together. I hope that someone has a chance to be happy."

Dawn grinned even bigger as she moved towards the door to get ready for her grand exit after her question. She turned towards the stairs taking two steps then paused turning back to see both of them looking at each other and not at her so she said her grand planned statement, "So when do you guys think you will be getting married? You guys are already mated and are really good together. It would be nice to be a part of your wedding and I have to be the bride's maid."

She grinned as she bounced up the stairs and refused to turn around to see how her statement affected them. It wasn't until she had reached the top of the stairs and was out of sight that she dared to glance back and peek around the corner to see Buffy staring at Spike in shock but she knew the silence meant they were talking in their minds to each other. She wanted them together forever. She closed her door smiling to herself that she had a lovely evening with Freddie.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Friday 11:15 pm**

Buffy stared at Spike in shock at Dawn's words. She had thought about marriage and now that she left the claim open, she knew Spike thought about it but he also could feel her hesitation. Her mother's marriage had broken up and she was hoping that Xander and Anya would renew her faith in marriage. She heard Spike's thoughts intermingle with hers, 'Buffy, luv, you could make your own renewal of faith. I'm not asking now, not even thinking of asking now but it's something to think about. The nibblet has a point, we are good together.'

Buffy pulled herself away slightly as she found herself nodding, 'We are good together but marriage might ruin that. Say we get married and end up feeling stuck.'

Spike eyed her as he spoke out loudly in her mind, 'Um Buffy, pet, it's a bit too late to worry about such things. The point of fact is that we already are joined together forever. There is no getting tired of each other or feeling "stuck" as you put it. We are together eternally.'

Buffy frowned listening to his words as her mind spun out of control, 'But I'm only 21, how can I say forever and mean it? My parents meant it too and look where they got to and I'm quite sure everyone on their wedding day says I do and doesn't plan to break up yet they do. The statistics are so high.'

Spike put his hands on her arms and shook her slightly but not enough to hurt her. She turned her attention from her lap and thoughts to his eyes, as he spoke out loud, "Buffy I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what happens, what troubles come, they can't be any worse than we have dealt with already in our 4 years of knowing each other. We are own worst enemy. No one can beat me like you can and it's the same for you I'm sure."

When Buffy nodded he dropped into her mind, 'Buffy, don't decide now but promise me you will think on it.'

Buffy nodded in agreement and Spike pulled her close to him giving her a big hug. He still couldn't get over how much she allowed him to show love and comfort her lately. It was like a dream come true and he was just waiting for it to come smashing down but as he thought in the claim, 'As long as we support each other, nothing can come between us.'

Buffy hugged him a little tighter whispering, 'Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted and we have a long day ahead of us.'

Spike helped her up and together they climbed to stairs to their room. Buffy glanced around the room feeling like she was finally part of a relationship and as she crawled into bed wearing one of his shirts and he climbed in bed naked to pull her against his body, both shared the same thought before sleep claimed them, 'I'm so lucky to have found my mate.'


	33. Chapter 32: The Day Before

Chapter 32: The Day Before

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, Saturday 11 am**

Buffy stood up on Spike's shoulders trying to hang toile to cover the bison heads in the lodge. She thought towards Spike who was carefully holding her legs toying with her ankle under her long skirt, 'Why did Anya have to pick this lodge anyway?'

Spike replied simply as he took a peek under Buffy's skirt, 'I think it was Xander's father's idea. Wow I haven't seen those red panties before. Does the bra you're wearing match?'

Buffy laughed out loud as she was carried down to stand in front of Spike. She lifted up the next toile for the next head as she started to walk away then turned around glancing towards Spike motioning with her finger for him to follow, 'What makes you think I even have a bra on?'

Spike's eyes glazed over as he ran up to her kissing her passionately on the lips bringing his hand up to cup her breast under her shirt. When she let out a moan, Xander passed by them yelling, "Merciful Zeus, can't you guys take that to a room?"

Dawn shook her head as she tied a bow on the column that was holding the bouquet of pink and white flowers in front the aisle, "I don't think a room would help those two. You should see them at the house. Sometimes a crow bar would be required."

Buffy glanced up from the kiss looking embarrassed as she extracted Spike's hand from her breast pushing him back slightly scolding him in her head, 'This is Xander and Anya's big days. We can't be spoiling it by getting it on in their choice for their wedding reception.'

Spike wagged his eyebrow suggesting, 'Tonight then?'

Buffy hit him gently with a slight smile, 'Perhaps if you are good. Now help me cover this buffalo head too.'

Spike smirked but helped Buffy up taking another glance at her red panties before settling her up on his shoulders, 'I think the proper name is Bison since it's a bison lodge.'

Buffy carefully covered the head before jumping down. She grinned turning towards Xander who was still watching the two of them, "What's next?"

Xander glanced around at the decorated room as he let out a sigh taking Buffy aside. Unfortunately with Spike's great hearing and Buffy's open thoughts, he could sense what was being said anyway, "Do I really have to accept Spike at my wedding? He's all over you. He's soulless and dead and this is a living experience. Can't you tone it down about 40 knots and keep your hands to yourself and keep yourself far from him?"

Buffy frowned, "He's helping you. I couldn't reach those heads without him. Can't you cut him some slack for once? It's your big day tomorrow and you don't want to harbor bad feelings on your big day."

Xander gestured towards Spike ignoring the hurt look on his face as he stated loudly, "I don't want my day ruined by some soulless dead vampire who was intent on killing people until he decided that getting into your pants was more productive." Buffy herself looked hurt by his comment. it was a terrible comment indeed and she knew Spike had heard it as she stated, "It isn't what it looks like?"

Xander glared at her, "So you aren't sleeping with him? Aren't letting him bite you? Aren't letting him stay your house? And you aren't sitting in my wedding place making out with him and not even caring to show any decency to my feelings on my big day?"

Buffy sighed, "I'll stay away from him if you want and keep my hands to myself for the next two days but this isn't going to break us up."

Xander rolled his eyes clearly not satisfied, "Just remember he has no soul and will turn on you as surely as you are alive. It's only a matter of time before he gets hungry and you're there and a chip isn't going to stop him once he's hungry. He's soulless. He's a soulless monster. Don't forget that."

Buffy watched as Xander walked away and she felt the tears form in her eyes. Her mind echoed with his words, Giles's words and even Riley's words. Everyone was acting like she didn't know who Spike was. She couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the floor in tears. Spike could feel her pain and wished he could make it better somehow. Instead he picked her up throwing his duster over them both as he ran up the stairs into one of the vacant bedrooms to give Buffy some privacy.

He laid her down gently on the bed and she whispered softly, "Don't leave me."

He crawled in front of her pulling her onto his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her allowing her to cry into his shirt. When her tears subsided, she lay quietly with her mind filled with thoughts. She was too drained to try to edit things and Spike got to see dozens of replays of her memories as they flashed before her eyes. Memories about how she felt fighting him, and fighting for him.

He sat quietly watching the scenes replay before his eyes until the images from her mind stopped since she had fallen into a fitful sleep. Now he heard the words of Riley, Xander and Giles echo in his head. He could see Xander repeating, "He's a soulless monster"…"Buffy you are to slay demons and vampires, not sleep with them. Don't you see what you are doing to yourself?"

Spike sighed as he replayed Buffy's tearful response, "I'm living. That's what I am doing to myself. I need this. I crave it. It's a part of me. Can't you just accept it?"

He tried to block out the memory of their hug but listened to the last part with interest as Xander admitted to Buffy. "I really don't like him not having a soul" and his heart broke as he replayed Buffy's reply, "Me neither."

Then Giles's words hit his mind, "He's soulless and evil."

He reheard the last words Buffy thought before she fell asleep, "Why couldn't he just have a soul and make things easier on me?"

Spike's head and heart hurt so badly as he tried to focus on Buffy's heartbeat. It was slow and steady and lured him into a sleep, which was anything but refreshing.

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, Saturday 2 pm**

Spike woke up noticing Buffy was still sleeping in his arms. He carefully placed a kiss on her forehead as he went downstairs to have a chat with Xander. This couldn't keep up. He went down the stairs to find Xander and Giles talking.

Spike let out a deep breath running a hair through his curly hair and stood in front of them. He checked on Buffy to ensure she was sleeping still as he spoke towards the two men in front of him, "You both upset Buffy a lot with your actions. I know neither of you approve of me and probably won't ever but that doesn't give you the right to hurt Buffy. I love her and will always care for her and you guys have lives of your own that doesn't include Buffy. Why doesn't Buffy get to have a life of her own?"

Giles glared at Spike saying, "You have no life so you have no life to spend with Buffy. You can't possibly have a life when you don't even have a soul. When you have a soul then you have the right to tell us you will care for her."

Spike threw his hands up in the air upset as he stated, "What am I supposed to do? Go kill some innocent gypsy girl to get cursed with a soul to get accepted around here? You do realize that's how the great poof did it right? He killed some innocent girl and murdered her whole family in order to be cursed by her people with a soul. Now last I checked, that doesn't make him a good person. It just makes him extremely evil for killing the innocent girl in the first place."

Xander stood up right in front of Spike's face and offered bitterly, "Willow could curse you with one."

Spike laughed out loud, "Yea like that will go well and would last longer than 10 minutes."

Xander grew angry as he shoved Spike backwards to land on the stairs. When Spike stood back up to push Xander against the wall, his head soared with pain to which Xander stated, "See already trying to hurt me. You have no soul Spike. You will never be good enough to care for Buffy as long as you have no soul."

With that both Giles and Xander left leaving Spike to sit on the stairs in pain. He never noticed Buffy sneaking down the stairs and wrapping her arms around him not realizing it was because of her that he had the headache.


	34. Chapter 33: Painful Words and Choices

Chapter 33: Painful Words and Choices

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, Saturday 5 pm**

"That was so beautiful. I can't wait until I'm wearing my dress. Can you honey?" Anya batted her eyes while looking right at Xander.

The smile on her face was huge as she walked arm in arm with him. The rehearsal had gone great and now all that was left was the dinner. Anya was sure it would go off without a hoot. She had chosen a demon restaurant that Spike had recommended so that both would be accommodated.

Xander's father had insisted on paying for his side and Anya's family was paying for their side so therefore Anya and Xander didn't have to pay a thing. Willow, Tara, Buffy and Dawn were being paid for by Spike since none of them worked now and he had plenty of money to spare.

The gang walked into the restaurant and they were shown to a back room that allowed for privacy. Since it was prearranged, the dinner arrived almost immediately along with the drinks. Spirits were high but the introductions were awkward. Anya introduced her side of the family as circus folks. Although some of the demons had human faces, they preferred to be seen as demons since their heritage was that.

Xander's family was introduced to them and both seemed to accept each other although conversations were limited. Xander's father was drinking up a storm before they even arrived at the restaurant making the wine offered not even necessary to get him drunk. He cursed his wife, insulted the circus folk and told Anya she wasn't good enough for his Xander. Then he proceeded to call Xander a loser of a son and that he was ashamed of him hurting Xander's feelings.

Hallie told Xander's younger cousin that if she ever wanted to make a wish regarding her parents or his uncle and aunt, to feel free to contact her to which Anya stopped the conversation turning it to D'Hoffron who described himself as her surrogate father. Willow and Tara tried to avoid the issues all together by sitting together and discussing their plans for England. Spike, Buffy, and Dawn kept to themselves as well, just talking together and sharing off each other's plates leaving the blood for Spike only.

The night seemed to be going fairly well until Giles walked in to the dinner late. He glared at Hallie after hearing the story from Dawn earlier about Buffy's birthday party. He glared at D'Hoffron remembering his job offer to Willow after the spell that Willow casted over the group resulting in Giles being blind, Xander being a demon magnet and Spike and Buffy becoming engaged.

He then proceeded to sit next to Buffy fussing about her date choices. He spoke low but firmly, "I don't agree with the fact you are with Spike. I hate it in fact and I think you are making a huge mistake and I wish you'd reconsider. Think about your future and think about your calling. I was sent to help you and to guide you and by dating and being with Spike you are going against everything you know and I taught you. How can you associate yourself with a chipped soulless vampire Buffy? Doesn't your destiny and calling mean anything to you?"

Buffy turned towards him ignoring the rest of the group as she stated a little louder than him, "I go out every night slaying demons and vampires per my destiny. I have given up my life for my destiny and have killed my ex boyfriend because of my destiny and killed myself because of it. Spike has done nothing wrong. Can't you just accept him for what he is?"

Giles retorted back, "Yea I can accept that he's a soulless evil bloodsucking vampire who will as soon kill us in our sleep if he can find a way. Or have you forgotten what he is?"

Buffy sighed, "No I know he's soulless and he's evil but he's trying to be good."

Giles stated, "Trying and failing. Buffy you are smarter than this!"

Buffy stated, "If I want to date a soulless vampire then I will."

Anya's uncle spoke up saying, "I'm a demon and I don't have a soul so I don't see what the problem is. Our family has been mixing and mating with demons and vampires for centuries and we turn out just fine."

Buffy glanced towards the demon in question with a curious look but Giles wouldn't hear of it. He stood up pushing away the table knocking a few glasses to the floor, "Buffy let's go outside and have this discussion. This is hardly the place."

Buffy shook her head, "I have nothing more to say."

She then took Spike's hand in hers as she stood up pulling him with her, "Thank you for a lovely evening Anya and I'll be by in the morning to help with the wedding and getting you ready before its time."

Anya tried to smile brightly as she said, "Remember, I need you there by 10 am."

Buffy nodded, "I'll be there around 9:30 or so. Willow will you bring Dawn home with you?"

Dawn stood up following Buffy with a slight shake of her head, "Not necessary."

She turned around glaring at Giles and followed Buffy and Spike out. Once outside, Buffy closed her eyes for a minute listening to Spike's gentle voice fill her head, "I do love you Buffy and would do anything for you. You know that right sweetheart?"

She nodded as she took a deep breath stating, "Let's go home and finish this day before it gets any worse."

They all nodded in agreement then returned to the house. Dawn went upstairs to use the phone to call Freddie to talk to him for a while. Buffy and Spike stayed downstairs in the living room turning on the television while Buffy cuddled against Spike. Buffy thought towards Spike, 'Why are things so hard?'

Spike whispered back in her mind, 'Things are never easy when starting out. Your friends do try to control you luv. You knew they would.'

Buffy nodded as she admitted, 'Doesn't make it any easier.'

Spike didn't say anything only kissed her forehead holding her closer, 'Would things be easier if I got a soul?'

Buffy replied without much thought, 'Perhaps but it's not an option.'

Spike hesitated, 'There is a demon who grants wishes somewhere in Africa that I've heard about…'

Buffy cut him off, 'Not a possibility so let's not even think of it. Right now I want to relax and watch a movie pretending for a moment the world doesn't exist. I want to pretend there are no demons, no vampires, no humans, no differences and no destiny. I want to pretend there is only us in this wide-open world and that we are the only ones to matter. Can you do that? Just hold me and enjoy a movie?'

Spike smiled giving her a gentle kiss, 'I can do that. I can do anything you want Buffy. I'd do anything for you, anything.' Buffy sighed against his chest knowing that was the truth as she felt his mind focus back on the movie and she did the same.


	35. Chapter 34: Preparations

Chapter 34: Preparations

* * *

 **Buffy's house Sunday, 7:30 am**

Buffy woke up with Spike next to her. She grinned, "Ready a bath this morning? I want to smell like vanilla."

Spike laughed, "And strawberries. You always use the strawberry shampoo on your hair. Is this a bath for one or two?"

Buffy snuggled up against his naked body toying with his chest teasing his nipples slightly, "Well it can start off as a bath for two but then it might turn into a bath for one depending on how clean I can get with you in the tub."

Spike wagged his eyebrows as he whispered, "If I make you dirty, can I make you clean again?"

Buffy giggled standing out of bed stripping her clothes to grab her robe and throw it on. She threw one at Spike and raced into the bathroom knowing Dawn and Willow were still sleeping. She turned on the water adjusting the temp and poured in vanilla soap. She then leaned back against Spike as he stripped the robe from her body dropping both of theirs on a pile on the floor. Buffy grinned as she turned in his arms whispering against his ear, "Shall I try the spell for silence?"

Spike shook his head, 'With the claim luv, we won't be needing any bloody spell. I don't want to risk you becoming like Willow.'

Buffy nodded in agreement as she felt him massage her breasts and she closed her eyes letting out a moan in her mind. Spike rubbed his erection against her folds whispering to her mind, 'See that's it. Let your mind handle it.'

He then groaned as Buffy split her legs allowing him to slide against her wetness. Spike leaned over pushing Buffy slightly back but holding her around the waist as he tested the water then turned it off before lifting her to lower her into the tub. Spike then climbed in behind her letting her rest back against his chest. He glanced down at Buffy's body admiring the sight as Buffy kept her eyes closed but gasped, 'You really see me that way?'

Spike nodded, 'You are beautiful in every way. More beautiful than anyone else I have ever seen and definitely than I've ever been with.'

Buffy laughed as she opened her eyes slapping his arm gently, 'That's only been Harmony and Dru so I'm hardly competing with many there.'

Spike peered at her until she closed her eyes relaxing again and listening as he whispered towards her mind, 'You take such good care of your body and it's perfect in every way.'

He accented his words by rubbing his hands down her arms and then he moved to her shoulders and she arched her body while rubbing his erection against her butt. He lowered his hands to her breasts massaging them as he described them in her head, 'And your beautiful breasts. They are firm yet so soft.'

Buffy gasped as she replied, 'They are too small. I always hated them.'

Spike chuckled as he teased her nipples causing them to tighten even more as she let out a low moan, 'Actually they are perfect. They fit in my hand as though they were made for them. Any more and it would be a waste.'

Buffy's thoughts disappeared as he lowered one of his hands to her stomach, 'Such a firm and soft stomach. Very flat and well cared for. I love the way it jiggles slightly when I trace patterns on it like this.'

Buffy let out another moan as she felt his fingers still massaging and toying with her breasts while his other hand traced circles on her stomach sinking lower and lower. She spread her legs and he smirked, 'You always know what you want and I love that about you. You make sure I know what you want. And sure we have the claim that allows me to know what you are thinking but even without it, our bodies are perfectly in tune or the claim wouldn't work the way it does.'

He continued to stroke lower until he got her to junction. He slipped a finger to rub her clit slightly causing her whimpers of desire to fill his head. He grinned as he turned her around in his arms and laid her slightly back. She bent her legs at his silent request and she gasped as she watched as he lowered his face under the water to lick her junction. She moaned as she heard his voice continue in her head, 'I bet no one has ever done this for you before. The nice thing about being a vampire, no breath required. Gives me free abilities to taste you anywhere at anytime for as long as my heart is content.'

He continued his ministrations as he added first one finger and then a second finger into her entrance making her arch out in pleasure. She was amazed at how good it felt even under water to feel his mouth on her. She wondered why she had wasted so much time in the past and she heard his thoughts cut her off, 'Don't think about that my luv, think about us together. Think about how I make you feel. How good this feels, how wonderful your body reacts, and how fast release will come.'

She moaned out loud then bit her lower lip moaning in her mind. He hummed softly against her clit as he sucked it into his mouth causing her to gasp and arch even further as she gripped onto the side of the tub trying to hold on to some sort of sanity. He arched his fingers even more plunging deeper into her as she cried out in his mind as she shook finding her release.

Not giving her time to recover, he lifted her up lowering her onto his erection as he plunged into her deeply making her cry out again in his mind with pleasure. He paused allowing her to adjust to him before starting a slow but steady rhythm. Both stared into the other's eyes holding on tightly. Spike kissed her lips as he slipped his hands down to cup her butt continuing the steady rhythm. Buffy was lost in sensations and knew never in her lifetime would she ever grow tired of him. Every time was amazing and perfect and opened up a part of her she never knew possible.

He had ruined her for any other man and she realized she was thankful for that. Spike nibbled down her neck to suck and lick the claim mark as she shuddered in pleasure. Even though she had gotten off twice already she could feel herself building up to a third. Spike felt it too and wanted to share that with her so he picked up the speed that she eagerly met and started to use her inner muscles to make him closer and closer to his release. The feelings were overpowering as they both felt the other build up higher and higher and she heard Spike whispering in her mind, 'God you're so tight and hot and I never really made love until you. Everything about you drives me crazy and is sensual and passionate. Your feelings…your legs…your fingers…your lips.'

Her mind swirled with images and thoughts as he took her to new amazing heights. Every part of her body was on fire and with each touch, as he made her skin burn. She was helpless against his caresses and she threw her head back as she struggled to hold off her release. She was slowly losing until she heard his mind probe her mind again, 'Buffy luv, sweetheart, just let go. I'll hold you and keep you safe. Cum for me luv. Cum hard for me.'

He lowered his hand to where their bodies joined and rubbed hard as he plunged one last time deeply into her causing his head to be filled with her scream of passion. He lowered his face to her neck and bit down on the claim mark drawing blood causing him to roar out in pleasure filling her mind with it as he found his release. Buffy clung to him as she felt him continue to take her blood as she lowered her mouth to his claim mark and bit down drawing a tiny bit of blood that she swallowed whispering a gentle, 'I love you Spike. You are mine forever. Never leave me.'

Spike pulled his fangs out of her licking her once to seal the wound whispering, 'I love you too Buffy. You are mine forever just as I am yours.'

Buffy whispered in reply, 'Yours,' as she snuggled into the vanilla smelling water against his body and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the aftershocks racking both of their bodies. They stayed this way until the water was chilled. Buffy then allowed Spike to stand her up, slipping her into the shower to wash her hair under the hot water. She returned the favor and then the two of them dried the other off slipping on their robes where they ran into Willow and Dawn who were both coming out of their rooms with a knowing look.

Buffy knew they had been quiet but walking out of a bathroom together dressed in just robes was still a dead giveaway. As they walked past them both, Willow stopped Buffy to whisper in her ear not knowing that Spike would hear it anyway, "I'm happy that you are happy. I know Giles and Xander are being jerks about it but you have my blessing for all it's worth."

Buffy smiled gratefully as her mind returned back to hear the words Giles and Xander said to echo in her head. Spike heard them too and hugged her tightly as she entered the room. She accepted the hug seeking comfort. As they released each other, they started to get ready to head over to Anya's place and then to the apartment to get ready for the wedding. Spike had agreed to help Xander with the demon guests since Spike was a demon himself and would be more widely accepted.

With Spike handling the demon guests and Xander handling his family, hopefully things would go smoothly. Xander might not agree with him being with Buffy but he was willing to try for this important day.


	36. Chapter 35: Beautiful Starts

Chapter 35: Beautiful Starts

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, Sunday 9:30 am.**

Buffy stood in front of the mirror with Willow. Willow glanced at herself in the mirror stating in a horrified voice, "Buffy, it's hideous. Oh my God, Buffy. Look at its arms!"

Buffy tried to look brave as she stared at her image. Her sleeves were short but still the hideous green color of Willow's. She found herself thankful she wasn't long sleeves and she got Spike grinning, 'Let me see!'

Buffy replied still gazing at herself, 'Be good mister or I'll remember how to turn this thing off.'

She heard Spike's warm chuckle fill her head as he stated, 'Good luck. I doubt either of us can turn off the other anymore. I think the more you leave it open, the harder it gets to close it.'

Buffy sent him a glare, 'Sure now you tell me that after it's been open almost a week straight.'

Spike only grinned, 'I have to help Xander break up a fight, I'll be with you shortly. Happy dressing!'

Buffy spoke bravely finally not removing her eyes from the sight, "I know. But it's my duty. I'm Buffy the bridesmaid."

Willow looked on horrified with her disgust for her chosen dress showing over her face unable to be masked, "Duty-schmuty. I'm supposed to be the best man. Shouldn't I be all Marlene Dietrich-y in a dashing tuxedo number?"

Willow looked at Buffy all hopeful until Buffy just had to dash her hopes, "No. That would be totally unfair. We must share equally in the cosmic joke that is bridesmaids-dom."

Buffy wouldn't control the groan that came out of her mouth as she sat down discouraged on the bed. She could barely move in the teal silk dress that had toile sleeves that were short and huge toile ruffles from her knees to the ground making the dress look even worse if that was possible. She had wanted to look beautiful for Spike not look like some ugly green glowing monster.

Willow continued her whining in hopes to make it better somehow knowing it couldn't get any worse, "Well maybe…if I ask Anya, I can still go with the traditional blood larva and burlap. I mean she was a vengeance demon for like a thousand years, she would know the most flattering larva. What was she thinking?"

Willow turned to view Buffy as she moved awkwardly in the uncomfortable tight fitting dress. Willow couldn't hide her sadness as Buffy admitted in a sad and solemn voice, "I think she's probably too stressed to be thinking right now. What with Xander's relatives and her demons…"

Willow picked right up on the conversation change as she stated with her voice still sounding horrified, "Oh my God, last night, that rehearsal dinner. That was like a…a zoo, without the table manners. It was even worse after you left. You are lucky you left when you did. I left shortly after you did talking a walk with Tara to avoid the fights that were breaking out."

Buffy spoke up thankful for the topic, "I just can't believe everyone bought that story about Anya's people being circus folk. Did you see that guy with the tentacles? What's he supposed to be? Inky the Squid Boy?"

Willow giggled slightly as she stated in a sympathetic tone, "And Xander's family. I haven't seen them that bad since my bat mitzvah. Ugh did you see how much they drank?"

Buffy nodded, "They were well on their way to totally smashed before I left."

Willow nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry about Giles. That was uncalled for."

Buffy as just about to comment as Anya rounded the corner dressed in a white nightgown. She said, "Oh" as she put her hand in front of her face and Buffy and Willow glanced at each other worried. She repeated her "oh" as tears formed in her eyes, "You guys look so beautiful!"

She threw her arms around them both hugging them at the same time. Anya giggled as she spoke in a tear-filled voice, "This is the happiest day of my whole life!"

* * *

Xander was running around getting dressed while the demons and the humans had no choice but to mingle. The tension was high and Xander's parents had just arrived. Xander was almost dressed thanks to Spike buckling him down to get dressed and Spike was there to referee the guests. He kept Xander's parents busy by having them tell stories while Anya's family was fixing the coffee maker and playing cards at the table.

Xander rushed from the room finally looking dressed. Spike smiled unable to help himself as he imaged the day he and Buffy would be married. Buffy sent a gasp towards him as she shared the same images. She closed her eyes even in front of Dawn as Spike remembered the day he proposed to Buffy down on one knee in Giles's apartment during the spell only when he re-imagined it, he jazzed it up with it being in her house in the living room with candles glowing. He imagined asking her and she added in her two cents of cheering and saying, 'Yes yes of course I'll marry you. I love you Spike.'

And he couldn't help but chuckle causing Xander to glance at him in curiosity. Xander and Giles didn't know about the claim and he preferred to keep it that way. He wasn't even sure if she told Willow but he knew Tara and Anya knew as well as Dawn, which was fine by him. Their image was interrupted by Dawn shaking Buffy gently saying, "Freddie is here! I have to go meet him."

At the same time Xander patted Spike on the back saying, "I'm nervous."

Spike grinned at him, "The whole ball and chain image does that to a man in your position but instead of thinking of that, think of spending forever waking up next to the girl who is yours. Think of what your life would be like without her. And if that doesn't work think about losing her to someone else. If none of those motivate you, then you shouldn't be getting married but I'm quite sure based on your face, every single image hit you hard so mate, so I'd say you are ready and making the right choice."

Xander smiled slightly still feeling nervous but knowing Spike had a point. He shrugged as he stated, "I guess we go now?"

Spike nodded as he gestured towards the card playing demons, "Anyone need a ride?"

Xander's parents walked out of the house fussing over Xander and how his hair wouldn't stay in place and how his hair was always unruly even as a child in a tone that was completely condescending. Spike was tempted to make Xander come in his car but he figured he wouldn't appreciate the blacked out windows. The three demons in the house took Spike up on his offer and the four drove over to the church to get ready for the big day.


	37. Chapter 36: Prior Arrangements

Chapter 36: Prior Arrangements

* * *

 **Sunnydale's Bison Lodge, Sunday 10:00 am**

Anya was finally getting dressed for the big day. Her hair had been nicely curled by Buffy and Dawn as they had worked it on all morning but it still in the curlers. Her face still held the face mask keeping her pores closed for her big day that she insisted was a necessary process. Even though everyone else's hair was already done, Anya's was still not complete. Dawn and Buffy were sitting down doing last minute arrangements on the bouquet of flowers as Tara and Willow were helping Anya to get dressed. Tara had stated she wanted to take things slow and Willow could totally understand. They would spend their last night in Sunnydale tonight before heading out to England to learn magic together.

Together they listened to Anya as she tried her vows yet again, "I, Anya, promise to love you, cherish you, to honor you, uh but not to obey you of course, because that's anachronistic and misogynistic and who do you think you are, like a sea captain or something?"

Buffy glanced at Dawn with a grin on her face and she couldn't help but replay it to Spike who busted out laughing in the car having all three demons peer at him. He quickly explained, "Claimed by Buffy, the slayer. She was sharing Anya's attempt to explain why she wouldn't obey Xander because he wasn't a sea captain."

There were slight chuckles in the car as Spike continued to drive trying to focus on getting there instead of trying to peek at Anya's vows. As the chuckles in the room with Anya continued, she tried to continue her vows, "However I do entrust you with…"

She finally gave up unable to concentrate, "What? Is something funny?"

Buffy stopped giggled as she focused on the bouquet and tying the ribbon around it. Willow and Tara sobered up giving a glance to each other as Tara spoke up stuttering slightly as she spoke, "Nothing sweetie, just keep still."

Anya cleared her throat satisfied with the lame answer as she started again, "Ok, blah blah blah, misogynistic. Blah blah I do however entrust you…um with my heart. Take care of my heart, won't you please? Take care of it because it's all I have. And if you let me I'll take care of your heart too. I'll protect it and tend to it, like a little stray." She paused as the giggling started again, "Wait no, like a little mangy stray that needs a home. No that wasn't it either."

Tara tried to assist in changing the topic as she stated, "Um..I think we are all set here. Let's take a look at you."

Anya turned around as Tara and Willow step back and Buffy and Dawn stand up to look. All their mouth's drop open as they stare at Anya. Willow tries to speak first stating hesitantly, "Wow. You look lovely. Really….lovely."

The other girls nodded in agreement not knowing what to say and not wanting to hurt Anya's feelings. Anya beamed in her white bridal gown that was strapless. It was fitted tightly to her knees and covered with off white silk hard flowers. It flared out into a train of tulle that followed behind her. Anya smiled happily as she stated as though talking to the mirror, "Thanks, it's probably the blush of imprudent spending. Do you think Xander will like it?"

She paused turning around to look at the four girls in front of her still looking a bit in shock, "Oh I want to see Xander now!"

Dawn lifted her hand to place it on Anya's arm to stop her while Buffy held up both hands in a stop motion but Willow was the only one who dared to speak up, "You can't! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress remember?"

Anya seemed satisfied as she turned around waving a hand at them to stare at herself in the mirror as she stated in a quiet voice, "Right. I can't keep all these ridiculous traditions straight. What if I'm not wearing my dress when I see him?"

When Willow gave her a scolding look she softened as she declared, "Ok no sex, Cuddling?"

She looked so hopeful that Tara and Buffy couldn't help giggling as Dawn gasped. Anya finally gave in, "Ok. It's just I'm so excited and I want to share it all with my best friend. I get to be with my best friend forever! Yay!"

She was squealing and clapping happily at her last statement and the joy filled the room. Buffy excused herself taking Dawn with her as she noticed the time. It was time to start greeting the guests. Buffy leaned over speaking to Dawn, "Where is Freddie?"

Dawn smiled big, "He said I looked beautiful! He is with Xander and Spike. I think it's turning out that Spike is being a better best man than Willow is since Willow is with the bride and all."

Buffy didn't say anything understanding that Spike and Xander needed the time to bond where as Willow and Tara seemed to need the time to bond as well. Buffy put on a bright smile as she greeted opened the door allowing some of the guests to enter.

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, Sunday 10:30 am**

Dawn was in charge of receiving the gifts and some bothered her greatly. The demons seemed to be inclined to give moving boxes and D'Hoffryn's even contained a tentacle that was reaching out to try to touch something. She had almost recovered from the shock as she had almost dropped the box freeing whatever it was.

When Xander's dad wandered into the room, Buffy moved to keep him from the alcohol. She gave the bartender extra cash to keep the bar closed to any non-demon guest. This would ensure that even if Buffy got distracted and lost him for a minute, he could not order a drink. The bartender was told to serve him tonic with no gin or any other nonalcoholic beverage. This kept Buffy on the go and she was thankful when the guests were finally starting to find their seats and seemed to be entertaining themselves.

She took the moment to slip into the room where Spike and Xander were checking on how they were holding up. Xander was standing in front of Spike and Spike was fighting with his bow tie having his undone himself. Buffy smiled as she tied up both ties and Xander looked nervous as he asked Buffy, "How do I look?"

Buffy glanced at him up and down even though her mind was on how handsome Spike looked in his tux, "Well let's see, found your shoes….that's a great start. Your fly is zipped, always important. I'd say you look like you are ready to get married."

Xander still looked nervous as Buffy ran her hands down his arms stating, "You're one of the decent ones, Xander. I hope I'm as lucky as you guys someday."

She glanced over at Spike as she said that and he smiled gently. Buffy gave Xander a big hug as she put on a brave face saying, "Into the breach with you."

Xander still looked nervous, "Ok breach me."

Spike fell in step beside Buffy as she took Xander's hand to try to calm him as he whispered to her, "Let's go over the list one more time. Number one?" Buffy started to walk as she nodded, "Don't let your dad near the bar."

Xander smiled, "Number two?"

Buffy replied calmly, "Don't let your mom near the bar. Those two are covered. I have the bartender not servicing anyone any alcohol unless they are part demon."

Dawn fell in step beside her saying, "Hey Buffy."

Dawn smiled at Spike saying, "My, my, my, don't the two of you look handsome."

Xander gave Dawn a nervous smile as Spike smirked. Xander stood up taller, "I guess I'd better go meet and greet."

Xander opened the door and glanced around at all the commotion. Questions, comments and people wanting to talk to him immediately overwhelmed him. Finally Spike vamped out at the people, "This is his big day. I'm sure whatever problem you have you are smart people and can handle it yourself."


	38. Chapter 37: Trouble Brewing

Chapter 37: Trouble Brews

* * *

Dawn rushed away following one of the people who needed help dealing with a present. Buffy rushed over taking Mrs. And Mr. Harris away from Xander leaving Xander alone with Spike. An old man came over to Xander, "Excuse me."

Xander glanced up at him still hearing his uncle talking about bugging the photographer. The old man tugged on Xander's sleeve quite impatiently as Spike tried to convince Uncle Rory not to mess with the photographer. The old man stated, "Xander I really need to talk to you."

Xander turned towards Spike and Uncle Rory and the old man tried again, "Please, please you have to listen. You have to listen to me!"

The old man continued now finally have Xander's attention, "You can't get married today. It's a huge mistake."

Xander couldn't be bothered by this. He was stressed and the room was spinning and this old man he didn't even know was trying to ruin his big day. He tried to blow him off, "Yeah right, thanks for the advice, Uncle…help me here?"

The old man peered at Xander, "Uncle? You don't recognize me do you?"

Xander didn't know what to say so he stuttered out a reply, "I'm sorry, I don't…"

The old man was impatient and cut off Xander stating, "It sounds crazy, I know. But you have to believe me. I'm Xander Harris. I'm you."

Xander stuttered struggling to focus on what was going on. He was also annoyed by the interruption, "What do you mean, you're me?"

The old man was persistent though and wouldn't give up, "I'm you. I'm you from the future."

Xander rolled his eyes obviously not impressed, "Oh, from the future! For a minute I thought you were a nutball but now that you're from the future…"

The old man got upset as he tried yet again, "Please, listen to me. I found a way to come back to warn you. To tell you…"

Xander turned around watching as Spike pulled Mr. Harris towards a corner of the room to distract him from insulting Mrs. Harris who Buffy was trying to calm down. The old man tried one more time, "Look, look! I can prove it to you."

The old man reached into his pocket and pulled out an orb which caught Spike's eye. Spike led Mr. Harris over to Dawn who he looked pleadingly at as he rushed back to Xander's side sensing something was wrong. Spike slapped Xander on the back trying to distract him from whatever was distressing him, "So who's this? An uncle? Cousin?"

Xander stuttered as he stated, "Me."

Spike glanced at the old man giving him a sniff as he glanced back at Xander and he shook his head, "Nah that's a demon. That's not you."

The old man insisted, "No I'm you from the future. I have to show you something horrible about your future. If you marry Anya you will end up hating her. It's in your future."

Spike stole the ball from his hand just as it started glowing and threw it against the wall shattering it. The old man shouted, "NO!" as Spike turned towards Xander explaining his actions, "That isn't real. It's some trick. I don't know who that guy is but he isn't human and therefore definitely not you."

Xander nodded feeling some of his nervousness fade as Spike shook his gently, "This is your big day. This is the day you get to stand at the aisle and promise to love the girl you love. You already love her and you already can't stand to lose her and all this day does is make it all legal like. You aren't promising to do anything that you don't already do every day of your life so far with Anya. You know that right?"

Xander smiled still nervous but more sure he was doing the right thing by marrying Anya, "Thanks."

Spike nodded as he smiled slightly taking Xander away from the old man and into the back room. Willow was waiting for him and she looked up at him and smiled as she walked towards him noticing how nervous he looked, "I'll say this for the Y chromosome…looks good in a tux."

Xander smiles slightly as he replied, "Well, your double X's don't look too bad there, either."

Willow tried to straighten his clothing as she tried to make him less nervous, "You're getting married! My little Xander…"

Spike backed into the back of the kitchen hoping Willow will help some with the nerves. He watched as Xander replied seeming a little less nervous, "All grown up."

Willow smiled, "It's a good thing I realized I was gay, otherwise hey you, me and formal wear…."

Xander gave her a small smile and hugged her. He looked a little better as he listened to Willow ask him, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Xander closed his eyes, "Mmm….bout half as much as I love you."

Willow smiled and pulled back from the hug, "So you ready for the big walk?"

Xander nodded as he stated, "I just need a moment to work on my vows."

Willow smiled as she started to leave the room then turned around giving him one last look and a thumbs up for luck which Xander returned before taking the piece of paper containing his vows out of his pocket to reread. He had to be ready for his vows in just a few minutes!

* * *

 **Upstairs in the Sunnydale Bison's Lodge, 11 am.**

Buffy entered the room watching as Tara and Willow put the finishing touches on Anya including putting her veil on her head. Her hair was nicely curled perfectly to frame her face and a silver necklace had been placed around her neck. Buffy smiled as Anya tried the vows again, "I, Anya, promise to cherish you… Ew no not cherish. Uh I promise to have sex with you whenever I want and uh, uh pledge to be your friend and your wife, and your confident and your sex poodle…"

Everyone had ignored the sex comment but the sex poodle was a bit much even for Tara, "Sex Poodle?"

Anya smiled not realizing the problem with the vows, "Yeah, why?"

Tara looked down at her feet as she tried to explain, "Um. I'm not sure you should say sex poodle in your vows."

Anya looked surprised as she replied, "huh…"

Buffy whispered, "So is everything ready? Everyone looks perfect."

Everyone smiled even Anya who nodded big. Buffy left the room as the music started to play and she could hear Anya's happy squeal, "Music. They're playing the music! This is it!"

Buffy hurried downstairs one last time to make sure everything was perfect as Willow and Tara both left the room to take their place at Xander's side. Hallie, Dawn and Buffy would be on Anya's side. Willow and Tara and now Spike would be on Xander's side. Things looked like they were in place, but Spike and Xander were talking on the side of the room with an old man. Buffy approached slowly not wanting to interrupt them and Spike opened the claim further to allow her into the conversation knowing from the distance she was at, she wouldn't be able to hear it.

The old man was insisting he had something to show Xander but Xander wouldn't listen. Finally Spike vamped out threatening the man with violence unless he left willingly. Then the old man turned towards Buffy and walked past her. Xander and Spike hurried to take their places and Xander was thankful Spike was at his side. He had proven himself more helpful than Willow had been today and without him, he didn't know where he'd be. Buffy gave a fleeting smile to Spike who whispered in her mind, 'You look lovely pet. It's good to see you happy, you glow.'

Buffy as she hurried up the stairs giggled, 'The dress is radioactive.'

Spike laughed towards her, 'Still makes you look pretty. I can't wait until I see a picture of you in it or even more so without it.'

Buffy whispered, 'Shh' towards him as she opened the door announcing, "It's time."


	39. Chapter 38: I Do!

Chapter 38: I Do!

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison Lodge, Sunday 12 pm (only 30 minutes later than planned)**

Dawn walked down the aisle first, followed by Buffy. Hallie then walked and finally when it was Anya's turn. Everyone waited as the song changed but Anya never arrived. Buffy hurried down the aisle to see what was happening and she saw Anya in tears standing in front of a huge demon with gray skin, yellow eyes and short yellowish spikes all over his head. Anya didn't appear afraid as much as confused. Anya questioned the demon, "What are you?"

The demon replied, "You did this. You brought this on. I've waited a long time for this, Anyanka."

Anya let tears fall down her face in frustration, "Who are you?"

The demon angrily replied, "Remember Chicago? South side, 1914?"

Anya still didn't seem to remember as she gave the Demon a blank stare that appears to annoy the demon even more, "Stewart Burns. Philanderer! You'd think you're remember…I remember you, but then again you ruined my life."

Anya tried to figure out what had happened, "You were a…I punished you…"

The demon nodded still angry, "That's right. Some hussy I'd been taking around summons you, next thing I know, I look like this and I'm being tortured in another dimension."

Anya stated feeling sorry, "I forgot."

The demon didn't look impressed at all by her statement, "Well, I didn't."

The demon then without warning hit Anya across the face making her reel back and Buffy stepped in at this point yelling, "Anya!"

The demon didn't seem bothered by the fact Buffy had entered the fight, "Every day I remembered…and every day I thought how I would somehow get here, and ruin your life like you ruined mine. I planned to take away your fiancee. Of course with that vampire around it didn't work. He would have left you if it weren't for the vampire."

Anya shook her head with tears pouring down her cheeks, "Xander wouldn't have left me. He loves me."

The demon laughed, "Yea look at that. You're crying. Oh I like that."

Anya whispered softly, "Stop it."

The demon chuckled, "Oh cry, Anyanka, cry. I love to see you cry. And now I'd love to see you scream!"

He swiped at Anya with a clawed hand growling. She shrieked loudly falling to the ground as Buffy jumped in grabbing a folding chair. She swung and hit him in the face just as he tried to hit Anya again. Buffy tried to kick the demon but her dress got in the way and by that time Spike had raced over to the fight. The Demon grabbed Anya by the arm that was bleeding with two scratches on her arm and Buffy stood glaring at him, "Come any closer and I'll kill Anyanka."

Xander burst into the group from the altar and shouted, "Anya!"

Anya replied longing to run to him, "Xander!"

As the demon turned to see Xander, Buffy took the opportunity to kick him in the leg with her now ripped dress. He yelled and let go of Anya who ran to Xander's open arms. Buffy punched him a few times as Spike grabbed him and threw him against the wall hard knocking a picture on the floor. Buffy saw her chance and tried to punch him but he recovered quicker than she expected, and he wound up punching her hard. Buffy kicked the demon making it fall to his knees. She rushed past Xander saying, "Excuse me" as Spike grabbed its head and slammed it hard into the floor twice.

The demon lay there groaning as Buffy jumped in holding a veil from a bison's head and as the demon tried to get up, she wrapped the tulle around his neck and pulled. The demon struggled and managed to push Buffy away as Spike grabbed a hold of it to try to strangle it. As Spike struggled with waiting to run to Buffy and wanting to kill the demon so he could get his done and over with, Buffy managed to stand up. Just as he was about to just slam the thing back into the wall, Xander left Anya's side to bring a large pedestal down on its head.

Everyone looked down at the demon as Xander lifted the pedestal back into the air to bring it down onto the demon again killing it. Xander stated the obvious, "It's dead."

Buffy nodded as her and Spike both reply with, "Yup" and "yeah" at the same time. Everyone human and demon alike cheered, whistled and clapped as the group all stared at the corpse. Willow looked around hesitantly, "Is anyone else waiting for it to go poof? Well maybe we can cover it with flowers."

Willow picked up the flowers that were knocked on the floor when Xander stole the pedestal under them and she threw the flowers over the corpse. Anya walked over to Xander and yelled at the guests who were starting to fight, "Stop it! This wedding will go on so get back in your seats!"

Everyone was surprised by Anya and quickly fixed their seats and sat down as Xander took Anya's hands in his own. Anya smiled as she stated, "I was told it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.

" Xander smiled slightly, "I think this was an exception."

Anya nodded as she whispered, "Hey it's all over now. He's dead."

Xander nodded in agreement, "I know."

Anya smiled at him, "So…we're now ready to get married. Let's get married!"

Xander turned back looking at Spike whom had his arm wrapped around Buffy who was sporting the beginning of a bruise on her arm. Xander looked at Anya and nodded, "I'm ready. Let's try this again right."

Anya smiled happily as she watched Spike give Buffy a kiss and Willow, Tara, Spike and Xander went back to standing in their places. The music started again and Dawn proceeded to walk down the aisle first again holding a small bouquet of pink and white roses in her hand. Buffy followed her with her eyes not leaving Spike's for a moment as she carried a small bouquet as well. Hallie followed Buffy smiling bright and proud as Anya paused as the music changed for her.

She had taken a moment to redo her makeup so she looked extremely happy. She smiled as D'Hoffryn walked by her side to give her away. Her real father had died some time ago but D'Hoffryn had been like a parent to her so he fit the need perfectly. She walked down the aisle and paused smiling at D'Hoffryn as he turned to take his seat. Anya glanced at Hallie who took her bouquet from her leaving her to turn towards Xander. Xander had a nervous smile over his face but he looked into Anya's eyes knowing he was making the right decision.

Spike whispered to Buffy in her mind distracting her as the preacher began to talk, 'Anya's dress isn't that bad considering I have seen what demons often wear for weddings.'

Buffy received a horrifying image of a woman with a demon face and tentacles wearing a white silk togo like wrap covered in worms and larva. Buffy shuddered visibly but only Dawn seemed to notice as she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder helping to steady her. Buffy sent a glare back to Spike, 'Great have me almost fall over from horror in the middle of Anya's wedding. That should make the day just perfect.'

She heard Spike's warm chuckle fill her mind as he apologized not sounding too sincere, 'Sorry luv but that's what the lady was wearing to one of the weddings me and Dru attended.'

He felt Buffy's frown in disapproval as he quickly tried to smooth over for using the name Dru, 'Those were nothing like ours is. I'm going to dance with you until you drop. Then sweep you off your feet as though it were us getting married, and then I'm going to carry you over the threshold to make mad passionate love to you.'

He than began to flood her mind with images causing her to hold the bouquet in her hand so tightly that she felt the flowers begin to wilt. Spike stopped the images as he listened to the preacher talk for a few minutes. He noticed they had been fooling around so much it was time for the vows. He heard Anya's voice loud and clear ring through the church as she chose to go first giving Xander more time with his, "I, Anya, want to marry you Xander, because I love you and I'll always love you. And before I knew you, I was like a completely different person. Not even a person really and I had seen what love could do to people and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better. And then suddenly there was you and you knew me. You saw me and it was this thing. You make me feel safe and warm. So I get it now. I finally get love Xander. I really do and I love you Xander and promise to spend forever with you, if you will have me that is."

Anya wiped a tear from her eyes as Xander cleared his throat as he whispered in reply, "I will."

Then he turned towards the crowd then back to Anya knowing he could do it if he only looked into her eyes. Spike watched Buffy wipe a tear from her eye and then focused his attention back to Xander who started to speak at first sounding nervous. The more he spoke the clearer his voice got though, "I, Xander, want to marry you Anya because I love you and I'll always love you. Anya before you walked into my life even as nontraditional as the meeting was, my life was empty and it was missing something important, love. I never really knew what love was and most of all didn't understand it. At first I took you for granted, tried to change you and make you into something normal and pure. But Anya, that was unfair. I love you just the way you are, and never wish for you to change that. I promise to try to always make you happy and to always communicate with you to make this work. I can't imagine my life without you and hope I never have to. I love you Anya and always will. I promise to spend forever with you, as long as you will stay by my side."

Anya wiped a few more tears from her eyes realizing she had made the right decision. She whispered softly to Xander, "I'll always stay by your side."

The preacher even looked moved by the vows as he fumbled for a second before starting his speech again which ended with the I dos. Both Anya and Xander never took their eyes off each other even as the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Xander wasted no time in pulling Anya close and placing a kiss on her lips taking both of their breath away. He felt Spike slap him on the back as he turned around and whispered softly knowing with vampire hearing, he would hear him even if no one else did, "Thanks Spike. I owe you one."

Spike whispered back leaning closer to Xander, "Give Buffy your blessing and we can call it even."

Xander nodded and he glanced over to see Anya being surrounded by females hugging and congratulating her. He grinned as he whispered softly, "That's my wife, Anya Harris. We will be together until death do us part. I'm so damn lucky!"


	40. Chapter 39: Time Doesn't Always Make

As much as I didn't like Xander at times, I always felt everyone deserves happiness and Anya was so in love on her wedding day. She never deserved the hand she was dealt so I was happy to put them together in this story. They deserved happiness.

* * *

Chapter 39: Time Doesn't Always Make Things Better

* * *

 **Sunnydale Bison Lodge, Sunday 3:30 pm**

Spike released Buffy from dancing with her. They had been enjoying the reception and dancing with each other. Anya and Xander were having fun too. Buffy was smiling and laughing and with Freddie keeping Dawn safe and busy, Buffy was able to relax and enjoy her time with Spike.

The demon families had collected together as did the humans so the fighting wasn't taking place. Alcohol was unfortunately plentiful with Xander's family but it was after the wedding so it could hardly be helped. At least this way the wedding already took place so therefore the damage done by Xander's family couldn't result in the lack of a wedding. Buffy smiled as she patted Clem on the back as he was dancing with a girl and Clem grinned at Spike pushing the girl towards him, "Can I dance once with Buffy?"

Spike glared at Clem but relented refusing to dance with the girl in front of him though. Instead Spike wandered over to the table helping himself to a pint of blood hoping to calm his nerves. Clem was harmless but he didn't like leaving Buffy out of his sight. She seemed happy and fine though talking to Clem so he started to relax a little until he noticed Giles. He hadn't seen Giles much and when he did, Giles was staying far from them.

Buffy didn't even seem to notice and if she did, it was not on her thoughts so the fact he was far away seemed beneficial. This time though Giles was heading in Buffy's direction. He watched as Giles patted Clem on the shoulder and watched as they started dancing together. He growled slightly as he was worried by what Giles might say. Xander might agree with him but he was sure Giles didn't make any such agreement. Spike would hardly call Xander's reaction welcoming but at least he was trying to tolerate him. Giles wouldn't even try.

He sighed as he nursed some brandy now watching the dancing carry on. He noticed Dawn was dancing with Freddie smiling happily as she was twirled around the room. She didn't even look bothered anymore by the fact she was wearing an ugly green dress that was about as flattering as mud would be. Freddie didn't seem to mind and still looking at her as though she were the most prettiest girl in the room. He smiled realizing that's how he felt towards Buffy. He glanced towards Buffy sensing her anxiety rise.

He tapped into the claim noticing Buffy didn't stop him from hearing the whole conversation, "Let's continue this outside Buffy. Well I guess this private location will work. I don't like the fact you are with a soulless vampire. He's dangerous and evil."

Buffy rolled her eyes glaring at Giles, "Haven't you come up with something better to fight about? Come on Giles, it's been over 2 days. Can't you come up with a valid reason as to why I shouldn't be with Spike who I love and who loves me?" Buffy shook her head as she continued, "I think we should just agree to disagree on this Giles."

Giles grasped her by the arm gently but firmly as she tried to walk away. He glared at her stating in a loud voice that caused Buffy to close her eyes wishing this would end, "Buffy Summers, I have brought you up as my own child protecting you from the demons and vampires of the world. I know you are grown up and are an adult and can make you own decisions but young lady this is not a smart decision. You are bringing the enemy into your bed that he is only stopped from killing you by a chip. If this chip didn't work what do you think he would do to you? I guarantee he would not be gracing your bed to lay with you every night. He would be instead gracing it to bite you while you sleep and either drain you dry or turn you vampire. Either way the outcome wouldn't be good. Won't you please listen to me..."

Giles trailed off as he lifted some of the hair that had fallen from her bun from her neck and he shouted very angry and not caring who heard him, "My God Buffy? You're claimed? You let that vampire bite you and drink your blood willingly? What has gotten into you?"

He was shaking her as she pushed him away, "He loves me and I trust him. He would never hurt me." Giles removed his glasses rubbing them so hard they snapped in his hands, "Buffy, he's a vampire with a blood thirst. You want to have sex with him every night…knowing I don't approve but messing with blood with a vampire with no soul is just like putting your fingers smelling like meat in the mouth of a dog. Vampires without souls have a thirst and say one day you get him so wired up he can't control himself. What if he makes you too weak you couldn't fight back. What are you thinking? He could kill you?"

Buffy shook her head repeating over and over again, "He's not like that. He wouldn't, he couldn't. It's not like that."

Giles stated angry but coolly, "He's a vampire and it is like that. We don't have lust and a demon inside of us trying to break free. We have a soul trying to control us not allowing us to be a soulless demon. Buffy he is like that and I'm sorry I can't support you anymore. You are beyond my help. I thought by leaving you alone you would grow up and learn to support yourself but instead you are so desperate you turn to a vampire to fix you. Buffy until you learn to fix yourself, I don't want to see you ever again."

He turned on his heel leaving the lodge only pausing to tell Willow something. He didn't even look back at her as he left and Buffy knew he was gone forever.

Tears fell down her eyes as his words echoed in her head. She turned to look for Spike but found him gone. She panicked started to run through the lodge but Xander stopped her not knowing who she was looking for and why, "Buffy, I want you to know I don't agree with your actions but Spike helped me today and I don't know where I'd be without him. He was a good guy today and I'm not sure I'd go out male bonding with him but he seems ok and genuine. I always doubted someone without a soul could love but with the thing he said to me today to help me realize how much I do indeed love Anya, I don't doubt that anymore. He loves you and I'm glad he's making you happy."

Buffy nodded blinded by tears giving his arm a squeeze as she ran out of the lodge. She glanced around noticing his car was gone and panicked before she realized she had given Willow permission to drive her mom's van. She hopped in the seat taking the extra spare set of keys from under the dash and started the car. She swerved all over the road but managed to pull up carefully behind Spike's car and ran into the house not understanding. She couldn't sense anything from him for a few minutes until she realized her feelings were overpowering his.

She raced up the stairs and found him packing. She gasped as she pulled the suitcase from the bed and threw it across the room as clothes scattered everywhere. She pushed Spike against the wall hearing the resounding bang as she put her hands on his chest in a pleading motion, 'Where are you going? Were you planning to leave me? Why? I love you. I hate that Giles left me but I can live without him and have been for months now. I can't live with you."

Tears were pouring steadily down her cheeks as Spike realized he was crying too. Spike shook her gently before taking her in his arms holding her tightly while rocking her slightly. His words echoed through her mind clear and strong but were tear-filled and sad, 'Buffy let me do this. I need to do this for me. I need to fix things. I need to make things right. Please.'

Buffy looked up at him wiping her eyes ignoring the fact that more tears fell down as soon as she wiped the others away. She whispered in a soft voice as it filled his head, 'But you weren't supposed to leave me. How could you do this to me? I need you. Please don't leave me. Stay. I'll make it better.'

Spike stopped her words holding her close, 'Buffy stop. This isn't like you. I can't take you not being strong. You will do fine. I'll be back I promise. I'll never be able to leave you for too long. You should know that but this won't be a short and sweet trip. It will be hard…'

Buffy cut him off speaking out loud this time, "Will you leave the claim open so I can contact you. I just…I'm so used to you being there and I don't think I can do this alone."

Spike nodded replying out loud since it seemed to calm Buffy down a little, "I'll leave the claim open but if it closes just know it's not my fault or idea. Promise me no matter what happens, you...you won't come after me. I let you work in the Doublemeat Palace knowing it was what you had to do for yourself and now you must let me do this. Think of it as a business trip."

Buffy's heart hurt and ached as she whispered in a little girl's voice, "A business trip?"

Spike nodded placing a kiss on her forehead trying to hide the tears and pain he was feeling from her to make her be stronger, "Yes, and I'll be back from it. People always come back from business trips. Usually baring gifts and new things."

Buffy didn't believe him and clung on tighter as he lifted her head placing a kiss on her lips. She whispered, "Make love to me one more time before you go? Make me yours and make yourself mine?"

Spike agreed and picked her up carrying her to the bed where they made passionate love for an hour.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Sunday 6 pm**

Spike whispered to the sleeping Buffy, "I love you baby and I'll be back."

He scribbled a note on a piece of paper leaving it on the bed next to her knowing she will see it. He left behind his duster on the chair not wanting it to be ruined where he was going plus thinking it might help Buffy to have something to remember him by while he was gone. He hoped he was telling the truth when he said he would return. He knew this journey would be hard and dangerous. Traveling to places over seas as a vampire was always hard. Usually it required trips in things like coffins and with minions it made things easier but Spike wouldn't be traveling with expendable minions but instead alone.

He quickly packed up the meager clothes he had packed and glanced outside realizing it was pouring down the rain. He sighed as he gave Buffy another kiss wishing he didn't have to do this but knowing it was for the best as he brushed a hair from her face and walked out into the dreary day. He made a vow, as long as he was alive, he would return to his golden goddess even if it was the last thing he did.


	41. Chapter 40: Tears That Don't Stop

Chapter 40: Tears that Don't Stop

* * *

 **Buffy's house Sunday, 8 pm**

Buffy woke up knowing he was gone. She could sense it before she even opened her eyes. She felt fresh tears fill her eyes and pour down her cheeks as she rolled over seeking the place he always slept in their bed. She heard a rumble noise and found a note folded up gently on his pillow. She took it into her hand and sat up before unfolding it. She wiped the tears away that threatened to fall on the letter and she smiled briefly as she saw how neat his handwriting was.

She took a deep breath and was just about to read it as Dawn rushed into the room. She ran to Buffy's side, "Are you and Spike ok? Where is he? You guys left the ceremony without saying anything and Willow is downstairs worried as well…."

Dawn was cut off as Willow rushed into the room and then she heard both girls climb into her bed hugging her tight as they noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks with the missing Spike. Dawn motioned towards the closed note on her lap. Buffy whispered, "Spike went away for a bit and left me it. I was just about to read it when you came in. God this hurts."

ew tears rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes searching for Spike but realized wherever he was, he was fast asleep. She hoped he was in a good location for sleeping but figured he was smart and could take care of himself. She wished he was here sleeping with her but instead she took a deep breath willing the tears to stop as she opened the note. She didn't even bother to hide it from Willow and Dawn who read over her shoulder,

"Buffy, my luv,

I hate to leave you. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I'm doing this for me and for you though. I think it will turn out to be the answer to our prayers or at least your friends' prayers. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I know you will be too. We will miss each other and cry many tears but a day will come when we are back together, my pet and things will be better. I promise you that things will be better. Remember your promises. You promised to always love me and that you are mine. You also promised that you wouldn't come after me no matter what happens as when I'm done seeking, I will return home for you. I love you Buffy Summers and always will. You are my life and my heart and you will always be. Be strong my luv until I return for you. Take care of Dawn and let Dawn take care of you. Give Anya and Xander my best when you see them again and I hope they work out.

Forever yours,

Spike, your William"

Buffy felt fresh tears pour from her eyes as she folded the letter up in her hands and lay back on the bed crying earnestly now. It seemed so unreal. Less than 5 hours ago, they were eating cake and laughing having a wonderful time at Anya and Xander's wedding and now she was alone. Dawn whispered, "Are you ok Buffy?"

Buffy gave her sister a tight hug whispering, "No and I don't think Spike is right. I don't think I will be fine. I feel like I'm dying…"

She turned to Willow in a fleeting moment not thinking clearly, "Fix me with magic. Make this better?"

Willow bit her lower lip shaking her head as she leaned in squeezing both Dawn and Buffy tightly, "No Buffy. I can't do that. We can only hope and pray that Spike is safe and comes home soon. Want some ice cream? I bought some chocolate."

Buffy nodded as she allowed her sister and her best girl friend led her down the stairs. Spike was her real best friend but he was gone. He had left her to seek his own destiny leaving her behind in the dark. Why couldn't she come with him? She didn't understand that. She would have done anything for him and whatever he was seeking, he seemed scared of it and she was sure if she could only come along, she could have helped him defeat or get whatever it was he wanted.

She let out a sigh as she watched Willow pull out 3 spoons sitting the ice cream on Buffy's lap as she sat down in the middle of couch to be surrounded by both Dawn and Willow. Willow flipped on a sappy sad movie and together the three ate chocolate ice cream, and cried over the sappy movie. Buffy fell asleep on the couch missing Spike already having cried herself to sleep. Willow and Dawn didn't have the heart to wake her so instead just covered her with a warm blanket hoping Spike would return soon so Buffy could feel better.

As Willow went upstairs, she heard the front door opened and hoped for a moment it was Spike and he had changed his mind about leaving but instead she found Tara looking frantic. Willow led her upstairs since the living room had Buffy in it. Tara stood at the door looking in as Willow sat on her bed not taking her eyes off Tara. Tara spoke in soft tones, "Things fall apart. They fall apart so hard."

Willow whispered, "Tara?" kind of feeling shock at the way Tara looked. She looked so lost and hurt that Willow wanted to cry herself. She had seen a perfect wedding, a happy relationship fall apart because of Spike leaving Buffy and now she was watching Tara look as though she was upset about something. Tara continued as though talking to herself, "You can't ever….put them back the way they were."

She sighed looking lost as Willow asked, "Are you okay?"

Tara let out another deep sigh as she admitted, "I'm sorry….it's just…you know it takes time. You can't just have coffee and expect…"

Tara advanced into the room as Willow looked down at her bed feeling guilty, "I know."

Tara continued but stopped where she was still far from Willow, "There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides….you have to learn if…if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives."

Willow stared at Tara as tears filled her eyes. Tara continued looking sad herself, "It's a long…important process and….can we just skip it? Can, can you just be kissing me now?"

Willow looked hopeful and felt her heart leap into her chest as she jumped up moving towards Tara. Tara met her halfway and as they kissed, they realized they felt as though they were home and the world was right again.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 4 am**

Buffy woke up on the couch covered by a blanket which flung off herself and to the floor as she yelled out, "Spike!"

She heard him echo in her mind, 'Buffy luv, you're ok. It was just a bad dream. I'm here but I'm about to go on a plane and into a coffin and I usually put myself to sleep through the whole experience so you won't hear from me for a few hours. Is that ok?'

Buffy felt tears start to fall again as she whispered, 'Spike I need you. Please reconsider.'

Spike whispered, 'Buffy I can't.'

She whispered, 'How did you get in the coffin?'

Spike whispered, 'Clem.'

She wiped the tears away that refused to stop falling, 'How will you get out?'

Spike replied softly, 'I paid a plane attendant to bring me to a safe shelter where he will remove the coffin lid. I'll be safe.'

Buffy tried desperately to be with him, 'Shouldn't I come? Why don't you want me to come? I can face whatever you are facing with you. We are partners. Please don't leave me behind.'

Buffy felt him sigh as she heard his voice break, 'Buffy luv, go upstairs to our room and lift my duster off the chair. Crawl into bed with my shirt from last night covering your body and pull the duster over you. I'll wait.'

Buffy left the blanket on the floor as she did as Spike asked. The minute she laid down she heard Spike's voice fill her mind and images filled her head. She heard his voice become all groggy as he admitted, 'I injected myself with a drug that will make me sleep but let's go to sleep together ok? Imagine me holding you close. My arm is around you just like this and I'm holding you against my chest. My cool body is cooling your hot body and I'm kissing your forehead in a gesture offering sleep.'

Buffy whispered in a sleepy state, 'What will happen to our claim if we don't renew it for a while?'

Spike wished with all his heart he could reassure her but couldn't help admitting, 'I don't know Buffy luv, but you will always be mine. You know that right? I love you Buffy Anne Summers.'

Buffy let out a gentle sigh as she was just about asleep, 'I'm yours I love you William Matthew Pratt and I always will.'

Both drifted off to sleep at the same time. Spike in a coffin leaving CA to Africa in a plane while Buffy was sleeping in their bed at her house.


	42. Chapter 41: Thankful for Claims

Chapter 41: Thankful for Claims

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 11 am**

Buffy awoke to the sound of the house in full action. She knew it was because Willow would be leaving today to return back to England. She closed her eyes and was able to sense Spike awake but disorientated. She figured she would try again later once the drug wore off. She stretched as she picked up her robe wrapping it around her not wanting to take off Spike's shirt yet. She hesitantly opened the door to find Willow and Tara making out in the hallway but no sign of Dawn.

Buffy smiled at the fact that her friends seemed back together and was glad since they would be together in England for a while. She carefully walked by them as to not to disturb them as she went into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she opened the door she heard Dawn's voice downstairs talking to someone. For a second she thought it was Spike but when the male voice echoed through the house she realized it was Xander and Anya who were due to leave on their honeymoon at 1 today.

She sighed as she walked down the stairs ignoring the tears that threatened to fall and she sat down at the table. As she watched Anya and Xander in her kitchen holding each other, she laid her head down on the table as tears overcame her. Xander rushed to her side asking, "Buffy are you ok?"

Buffy shook her head refusing to look up at anyone and Dawn took Xander aside, "Spike left last night to do some things that he had to do. He promised he'd be back but separation and fear is hard on her."

Xander nodded understanding how upset he would be if Anya had to leave for a while, "Where did he go exactly?"

Dawn shrugged, "No one knows but him. If Buffy has an idea of where he went, she's not saying. It might come to her once she's a little less upset."

Xander shook his head glancing over at pity to Buffy who was trying to be consoled unsuccessfully by his wife, "I doubt it ever gets better for a very long time."

He turned away from Dawn and went and sat next to Buffy, "I know he loves you. I could see that shining in his eyes yesterday. He helped me so much and he loves you so much. He won't be gone for long. You know that right? He would never leave you willingly for long."

Buffy smiled slightly up at Xander who made her feel a little better. She was also feeling a little better feeling the claim start to be a little more normal. Spike was starting to be a little less groggy and more like himself. Soon she would be able to talk to him. She wiped her eyes trying to put on a brave face and knew with time she would be able to do just that. It was part of her job after all to never show fear. She gave a gentle false smile to Xander and Anya who both patted her on the back. Xander stood up and Buffy threw her arms around him sniffling still slightly, "I'm so happy for you guys. You guys are the light at the end of the long dark tunnel. If you guys can make it anyone can."

Dawn grinned, "Even you and Spike?"

Buffy's head bobbed against Xander's shoulder as he patted her back. She extracted herself and turned giving Anya a slightly less warm but still heart felt hug. Anya smiled when Buffy whispered, "You guys will be happy together. I just know you will. Did I get to say congrats last night?"

She felt Anya nod and smiled. She did feel genuinely happy for them and really hoped they worked. They were the good kind of relationship. Love, strength and compatibility filled their relationship and if that wasn't enough, what did that mean for the others including her and Spike? They just had to work.

She nodded at her own thoughts and heard Spike's voice echo through her head, 'We will work luv and so will Xander and Anya. Wish them luck and congrats and to have a safe but busy honeymoon.'

Buffy whispered back feeling her voice shake again, 'I wish it was us together on our honeymoon.'

Spike let out a chuckle, 'Someday pet. If you still want that when I return and everything goes as planned, we can think about that.'

Buffy ignored the people staring at her and she closed her eyes to better focus on Spike at the moment, 'What will happen to you now? Any more coffins?'

Spike sent a headshake to her, 'No but it will be rough. I got 10 days of traveling by night only through a hot desert. Not totally sure where I'm heading to but I'm sure I can find it once I get here. I'll end up being on a different schedule to you Buffy but it will work out so that I can tuck you in and you can tuck me in if you so choose. We just won't be waking up together unless you can find a way to rearrange your schedule with Dawn. Besides you need to focus on school which starts in a few weeks.'

Buffy nodded still wishing this was over with already, and she heard a soft hoarse voice of Spike reply to her wishes, 'I'm really sorry Buffy but I must do this. Usually I wouldn't be so adamant but I must do this. I can't tell you what because I'm not sure it will work but when I get home, I'll tell you all, I promise. It's only 8 pm here and it's hot. I need to find someone to rent an off road vehicle from so I can do my first night of traveling and get this show on the road. I love you Buffy and always will.'

She whispered to him, 'And I love you too. Be safe because I seriously want to have the pleasure to dust you myself if ever necessary. I don't want to…would I feel your death?'

Spike nodded, 'You'd die too. So no worries. If I die trust me you'd know as would all of Sunnydale based on your death. Now chin up. I'll be careful and be strong. I'll be home soon.'

Buffy nodded not feeling too strong as she whispered again, 'I love you. Be safe.'

Spike replied, 'You too. Love you too.'

She opened her eyes seeing her friends and sister staring at her. She wiped her eyes again and stood up taller, "Spike gives you his best wishes and says congrats."

Anya smiled, "At least you guys have that claim so you can hear his thoughts and he yours. That will help so much. It's like he's not really away."

Buffy frowned, "He's still away. Somewhere in South Africa. I can sense where he is."

Xander blinked, "You can what him? He can hear your what?"

Buffy frowned, "Don't go hating him again. I wanted it. We claimed each other. Just like you got married to the one you loved in human terms, I married Spike in the demon world. Whenever we both are awake and active, we can hear each other's thoughts as though we are in the same room. It will help."

She nodded as though she were trying to convince herself of that. Anya patted her awkwardly on the arm, "It will get better."

Dawn had watched the whole thing but said nothing as she pulled out her and Buffy's cereals and two bowls. She grabbed the milk from the fridge with a grin as Tara and Willow joined them. Everyone would leave in less than 30 minutes but for now, the gang was together minus Spike and Giles. Her heart broke for them both.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, two weeks from the day Spike left, Monday 7 am**

Buffy and Dawn continued to bond after Spike left. Buffy would wake up, help her get off to school making sure her homework was done. She wasn't as good with the homework as Spike was but Dawn knew she was trying. A new change had happened though as Dawn started getting rides from Freddie since Xander was away in Italy for his honeymoon with Anya for over a week.

Once Dawn was gone, Buffy would talk to Spike for a few minutes, as he would be waking up to take the long drive across the desert. Everyday, she would do her chores including laundry, dishes, and handling the Magic Box. With Anya gone, she had kept her promise and watched the Magic Box for a few hours of being open in order to help out Anya. Willow, Tara and herself were taking turns watching the shop. After her hours at the shop, Buffy would record Passions for Spike, which would be her surprise to him. Every night Buffy and Dawn ate pizza since neither could really cook. Buffy never ate it anyway and would only pick at it missing Spike too much to focus on food. Then together they would sit watching movies until night fell.

Each night, Buffy would go patrol while Dawn did their homework and that is how their days went. Day after day it continued until a week had passed. After a week and half, Anya and Xander returned so the schedule changed a bit. Buffy started class at the college going to school Tuesday through Thursday for a three week long May session. She had chosen to take a Psychology class as well as an English class. Both seemed easy enough and Buffy enjoyed the fact she would soon have a Psychology degree and be able to help someone.

She soared in the classes during the first week and was surprised to find some of Spike's collection contained the books she was reading. She found herself wishing many times that Spike would be here to support her and help her through but had found out Dawn was a great source of help as well as Anya. Dawn excelled in her classes despite the fact she missed Spike a lot. She was able to spend her time with Buffy but it wasn't the same as spending it with Spike as a family.

Xander and Freddie would take turns taking Dawn to school depending on the day. On Xander's days, he would take Freddie along with them. Anya went back to running the Magic Box giving Buffy a reprieve. This worked out perfectly for Buffy's homework and she found herself busy with getting the right two classes to start off her life as a college student for the fall. She was also writing essays for fall entrance as well as filling out forms she wished Spike were there to fill out with her.

Anya was some help but not as much as Spike would have been. She trucked on barely eating, only sleeping when Spike did if it fit their schedule and trying to make it the best way she could. Truth was she was lonely. She had never really felt loneliness in all her life but she was feeling it now. She missed Spike dreadfully and even with their twice a day talks sometimes three times, it wasn't enough and the same as having him there beside her living their lives together.


	43. Chapter 42: Life Goes On

Chapter 42: Life Goes On

* * *

 **Buffy's house, two weeks from the day Spike left, Monday 9 pm**

That night, Buffy woke up screaming. The claim was gone. It was just gone, not there. She was alive but Spike wasn't there anymore. She screamed again as she felt so empty. She didn't understand why that would happen and raced out of bed passing Dawn as she grabbed for the phone in the hallway. She dialed Giles's first but the phone had no answer. She realized it was in the afternoon there so she hung up and called Anya in a panic.

Xander answered the phone and handed it over to Anya. Buffy spoke into the phone with squeaky tones, "Why can't I feel Spike? He said if he died I'd die too. That's true right? Why can't I feel him? He's totally gone. The claim is gone. I can't feel him. I can't take this. What's happening why can't I even sense him? I can't even get a location on him!"

Anya breathed into the phone trying to calm her down, "You would die if he dies so he's not dead. Things can prevent claims from being sensed. He might have just hit that area. He's in Africa right?"

Buffy nodded then realized Anya couldn't see her, "He was Egypt yesterday."

Tears were pouring down Buffy's face as she heard Anya speak again, "Then he probably hit a magical cave or cavern or even tomb. There are old magicks that temporarily sever claims but they are still there, just not active. I wouldn't worry too much. He's probably in some tomb with some mummy who has a spell casted on him making it so that you can't feel your mate. Seriously Buffy, I'm sure he's fine or you wouldn't be."

Buffy breathed a sigh in relief still frantically testing the claim, which gave no response. Anya hesitated but decided to tell the truth, "He could be hurt too. When a person is hurt the claim gets weak. The claim is based on both of your life forces. It ties two people together with blood and life. If he were weak, he would have less blood and therefore less life making the bond weaker. It doesn't go away by any means, just gets confused when he gets confused. There are ways around it, locating spells using blood or items and stuff like that but Buffy he's doing this because he loves you. Let him do what he has to do to come home to you."

Buffy frowned wiping away the tears but agreed, "I will but if he takes longer than another week or two, I'm going to go mad."

Anya giggled slightly, "I have to make Xander's breakfast. Will you be ok?"

Buffy said that she would and they hung up. She turned around to bump into a dressed Dawn who looked worried. She gave Buffy a hug asking, "What's wrong?"

Buffy felt the tears start to fall again, "I feel so empty. The claim is gone. It's not really broken or so Anya says and Spike can't be dead or I'd be dead but…it's not there. I feel so empty and hollow as though something were taken from me. Anya says it's probably just magic or a curse where he's at but why couldn't I go with him? Why am I still here?"

Dawn whispered against Buffy's ear, "Because I need you, Anya and Xander need you and because the demons and vampires need you to slay them. You are needed here not in Africa where Spike is."

Buffy frowned and sniffled wiping her eyes, "Thanks for that. It does help."

Dawn smiled at her then walked beside her to the kitchen, "I can make us an omelet. It won't be anything like what Spike makes but he showed me how to at least try."

Buffy smiled, "I'd like that."

Dawn grinned happy she could help cheer Buffy up. She loved the time they were spending together lately even if Buffy was quiet during it. She missed Spike but knew he would be home soon. He would never desert the girls he loved.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Egypt, Africa, Monday 5 pm (Africa time, 7 am Sunnydale)**

Sand was blowing all around Spike as he walked from the elephant he had picked up in a small village into another smaller village. He knew he was in the right location based on the way the ground pulsed with life. He had stopped in the last village for directions, which lead him to this village. He was wearing completely black and was more determined than ever to make this work.

Buffy was sleeping nice and snug in her bed at home and had been for the last few hours of the ride. He was able to continue through the day because of the horrible sand storm that swept up into the area making it impossible for the sun to show itself. They often stopped as fast as they started so Spike was eager to get into the cave for shelter knowing 5 pm in Africa meant hot direct sunlight once the sand disappeared. He walked past hut after hut that were made with grass.

There were fires already being built protected by tarps in order to prevent the sand from blowing it out. As villagers try to stop him, but he couldn't even bother to translate. Spike was more determined than ever to reach the cave where the demon was. One villager actually managed to get his attention saying something to him but he dismissed it still walking, "Not asking your permission, mate."

He walked past him and noticed no one followed him. The ground was seriously pulsing now and he could hear the guy yell out one more time, "Stop, he'll kill you, stop!"

But Spike shook his head ignoring the warning. He had to do this for Buffy; he loved her enough to do this for her. He entered the cave feeling a little nervous by how dark it was. He flicked open his lighter to glance at the walls and shuddered slightly looking at the images before him. They were of people in pain, blood pouring from their bodies, skulls were crushed in and people were dead. He still felt nervous as a breeze swept through the cave taking his lighter out. He flicked it closed putting it away knowing it wasn't going to stay lit now. He heard a loud voice echo through the cave, "You seek me, vampire?"

Spike tried to hide his nervousness as he stated in a clear voice, "You do the finger paintings? Nice work."

Spike watched as two green eyes that glowed appeared through the darkness and again he heard the loud voice, "Answer me!"

Spike stood up strong feeling the demon pry into his mind. He didn't like the feeling but replied, "Yea I seek you."

The demon continued to probe his mind finally stating, "Something about a woman. The slayer."

Spike nodded as his anger starting to rise, "She's all I bloody think about. Her friends are the problem though. Ever since I got this bleeding chip in my head, things ain't been right. Everything's gone to hell and her friends keep reminding me of how I'm just not worthy for her…"

The demon cut him off stating, "And you want to return to your former self."

Spike agreed, "Yeah."

Spike watched as the green eyes shook as the demon laughed. Spike got annoyed by the laughter. He was here risking his life to make himself better for Buffy and all this demon could do was laugh at him, "What?"

The demon continued to laugh, "Look what she's reduced you to. You are wiling to die for this girl?"

Spike replied, "Yes."

The demon laughter filled Spike's head, "You were a legendary dark warrior, and you let yourself be castrated. And you have the audacity to crawl in here and demand restoration?"

Spike grew very angry and more determined than ever to show this demon that being in love with Buffy didn't make him any less of a warrior, "I'm still a warrior."

The demon seemed unimpressed as he stated, "You're a pathetic excuse for a demon."

Spike glared at the green eyes as he spoke angrily raising his voice, "Yeah? I'll show you pathetic. Give me your best shot."

The demon boomed in his unimpressed tone, "You'd never endure the trials required to grant your request."

"Do your worst. But when I win…I want what I came here for."

The only sound in the cave was loud breathing as Spike declared, "Things are gonna change."


	44. Chapter 43: Trouble is Brewing Again

Chapter 43: Trouble is a Brewing...Again

* * *

 **Sunnydale on the street, Monday 12 pm**

Xander whistled as he walked down the street holding a box of pizza and two cokes. He loved married life and couldn't wait to see Anya everyday. There hadn't been a minute yet that he regretted his decision and knowing he could wake up and fall asleep next to Anya everyday for the rest of their lives, made it that just more sweeter to go to bed and wake up everyday. He frowned as he spotted Warren chatting with some girl but there seemed to be trouble. The girl's boyfriend came up to the duo and yelled loudly, "Hey!"

He stood right in front of Warren's face but stood taller over him since Warren appeared puny beside him, "She only comes together with me so get lost, shrimp."

The girlfriend looked relieved until Warren shouted back, "Frankie? Oh my God, is that you? How long has it been?"

Frank looked confused as he looked at Warren's face but Warren didn't hesitate to explain, "It's Warren! Remember, Warren, gym class, fifth period? You and your jock buddies used to give me such a hard time! The thing with the underwear? God I thought I'd never stop crying!"

Both were laughing although Warren's seemed fake as Frank grinned, "That was you?"

Warren nodded keeping the fake grin on his face, "Yeah! That was me! But hey, no hard feelings. I mean, I know you were just fooling around. Like I'm gonna be with your girl in about five minutes."

Frank grew angry bumping into Warren as he demanded, "What did you say?"

Xander was shocked by what he was watching as he heard Warren reply being as cocky as ever, "You heard me, meathead. Take a walk!"

Frank glared into Warren readying in his fists for the fight, "OH You are so dead, you little…"

Out of no where Frank grabbed Warren by the shoulders to shove him away but Warren didn't even move. Frank frowned and tried again not understanding why the little geek won't move. Warren declared clenching his fists into tight little balls, "This ain't high school."

Frank moved to rush Warren but Warren merely pushed him in the chest sending him backwards into a few people who happened to be walking by on the sidewalk. The girlfriend suddenly looked really scared and rushed towards her boyfriend and both ran away from the scene. A second guy came up to Warren and tried to punch him in the face knocking him out. Warren easily caught the guy's fist and twisted it breaking it, causing the man to scream out in pain as he crumbled to the fall clutching his now broken wrist.

Another guy moved from the corner and ripped up a blue postal mailbox and hit Warren hard in the back of the head but Warren barely even flinched as the blue mailbox dented into two main pieces. The confused man threw it aside as Warren turned around slamming his fist into the guy sending him flying across the street to land in a pile in front of a tree. Warren turned towards Andrew and Jonathan who were watching from the grass and grabbed Andrew's arm, "Come on. Let's party!"

Warren dragged them into a local store where he shouted, "Don't worry about your purchases ladies. I'll be covering those lovely underwear tonight. It's on daddy today."

Warren walked up to the cash register and banged on it grabbing handfuls of money. Warren stated again as he moved towards some women holding underwear in their hands staring at him in shock, "Don't worry babies. Daddy's gonna give you some too."

Xander had heard enough and walked up to Warren putting his hands on his hips to seem more threatening, "See now, I think it's the daddy thing that's throwing her. Cause that's incest, not that sexy."

Warren stood in front of Xander and both are at eye level with each other. Jonathan backed up behind the counter ducking down as Andrew covered his face with his hands. Xander continued wanting to scare Warren away and protect the store and its clients, "So uh, why don't we leave the ladies to their impending nausea and move the freak show outside, whaddya say?"

Warren nodded in agreement which had Xander doing a double take for a moment but then his anger returned as he heard Warren's voice echo in his head, "Okay, but lemme ask you something first. You think maybe you could put in a good word from that Anya chick you're with? I heard she's really hot."

Xander punched Warren in the face stating, "She's mine. We are married and she's taken…."

Xander broke off as he clutched his hand in pain. Warren laughed, "She'd like me better compared to you. You hit like a sissy girl."

Xander growled painfully, "Well at least I know how to get one."

Warren grew angry and punched Xander sending him flying across the street again. The people who were walking gasped and screamed, running away from the battle. Xander lay on the ground groaning in pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire as he rolled over trying to avoid Warren who now stood in front of him. Xander was bleeding from his nose and had blood in his eyes. He could hear Warren clearly though, "Let's see how popular you are without a face."

Xander watched as Jonathan grabbed Warren's arm tapping his watch, "Warren we have to go."

Warren growled in reponse, "We go when I'm ready."

Jonathan looked extremely nervous as his voice cracked, "Hey it's your call but…we're gonna miss the thing you wanted to do today if we don't leave right now. That's all I'm saying."

Warren glanced at Jonathan's watch and then back to the bleeding Xander on the ground, "It's your lucky night, shemp."

He started to walk away but Xander could just make out Andrew asking, "We're just gonna leave him there? What if he sics the Slayer on us? She won't like us stealing from the armored car in a few minutes."

Warren seemed more cocky and unbothered as he stated, "Bring her on."

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 12:30 pm**

Xander burst into Buffy's house yelled, "Buffy, I need your help. It's Warren."

He glanced around noticing she was sitting on the couch staring at the wall, "Buffy, I found Warren. Well actually my face kinda found him…"

He trailed off noticing Buffy was sitting in the dark crying. He rushed to her side sitting down, "What's wrong?"

Buffy frowned wiping her tears away, "Nothing."

Xander looked skeptical as Buffy relented, "I miss Spike. It's like he's gone. I can't sense him, I can't feel him, I can't hear his thoughts, or even tell if he's dead or alive. I have never felt so lonely and empty in my life."

Xander looked sympathetic as he gave her a gentle hug, "I guess now isn't the best time to tell you about Warren thing but I think it's time sensitive."

Buffy wiped her eyes again looking at Xander, "What's up?"

Xander went on to describe in great detail what happened in the center of Sunnydale and the evidence of the blood dripping still from his nose and forehead was evidence enough that something was up. Xander continued, "He's gone all Mighty Mouse. Empathise on might. You should have seen how he tossed the people around…"

Buffy gave a slight grin as she looked more herself, "Good then I won't have to hold back."

* * *

 **Sunnydale street outside a bank, Monday 1 pm**

Buffy had gone to the police to find out information and after carefully listening to the calls, she determined the location of the armored car that picks up the money from Sunnydale stone gate that allowed passage into the town. It was a busy gate and collected tons of money. It collected so much money it required three pick ups daily to keep the money down. She figured that since this was the only place in town that used an armored car during the day, it must be the time sensitive thing the trio was rambling about. She ran down the street pausing as she saw Warren flipping over the armored truck like it weighed nothing.

She judged her plan closely and climbed up onto the roof to jump down on him. She saw Andrew and Jonathan standing back wearing all black looking exactly like bank robbers. As Warren ripped the back door off the truck, Buffy jumped onto the van and landed with a thud stating in a perky voice, "Hey. Is this your bank? Cause if not, there's gonna be a fee for that."

Buffy jumped down on Warren who finally had looked up to notice her but instead of Buffy's plan going well, she found herself caught by Warren and thrown backwards over his head to land on the ground several yards away. She got up only feeling a slight twinge in her back as she heard him state, "I was wondering when super Bitch would show up."

Buffy twisted her body side to side as she clinched her fist tightly, "You really have something against strong women, don't ya?"

Warren grinned as he advanced on her, "Nothing I can't handle."

Buffy easily ducked the first time he swung at her but the second caught her off guard and hit her in the face. She barely flinched as she swung at him but he blocked it with his arm and hit her with his other hand. Buffy backhanded him and he returned the blow but after a few traded blows, Warren got in three in a row knocking her backwards onto the ground. Warren grinned feeling much more confident, "You seem a little off. This a bad day?"

Buffy adjusted her hat as she stated, "It's getting better."

Truth was she was feeling better now that she was able to get some violence in. She threw a kick towards Warren and kicked him several times in the row knocking him slightly backwards each time. She then flipped overtop of him punching him from behind as she landed causing him to fall down face first to the ground. Warren immediately rolled easily to his feet while Buffy struggled to pick up the door Warren had ripped over earlier and she hit him with it knocking him into the stone gate that was responsible for all the money collected. The wall started to crumble on Warren as he stood up glaring at her, "That all you got?"

He paused glancing up towards the top of the gate, which was crumbling down, on him and immediately it collapsed burying him completely with the rumble. Andrew screamed out in horror, "NO!" as Jonathan's eyes got big.

Knowing Warren couldn't live through that, she advanced on the two remaining geeks, "There's two ways this can end. And right now? I'm thinking they're both gonna hurt."

Andrew started to smile big as the rumble started to move and Warren stood up uninjured and Andrew replied, "I think you're right."

Warren saw Buffy's wide eyes as he stated, "What's the matter baby? You never fight a real man before?"

Buffy moved into action but Warren was faster than her and landed two punches on her before she was finally able to duck the last one just as she landed a kick on him which he easily blocked. He punched her a few more times before Buffy managed to grab his hand and twisted him fully around. Holding Warren's arm behind him, she kicked him into the stomach and then again in the back slamming him into the truck as money flew out from there. Warren got up much to Buffy's surprise as though nothing were wrong and straightened his jacket stating, "Wow…that almost hurt kitten."

Buffy was annoyed hearing Warren call her by the nickname Spike called her and kicked him hard in the face followed by two solid hard punches. Warren wasn't even bleeding nor hurt and instead grabbed her arm and hit her arm causing her arm to crack. She knew it would be a fracture but had no time to think about it or feel the pain before he kicked her backwards again but stopping her before she fell by grabbing the back her arms. Buffy broke the hold he had on her by bringing her arms up and kicked him but not before he was able to grab her leg and slam his hands down with his full weight and she heard another snap and hoped it wasn't broken. He grinned proudly ignoring Andrew's chant, "Kill her! Kill her!"

Jonathan stood in shock at the chant and turned back to the fight as Buffy rolled over to get him hearing Warren gloat, "Do you know who I am? Huh? Slayer?"

Buffy spit out at him feeling pain rack through her whole body, "You're a murderer."

Warren continued to look cocky, "Well, that too, but more to the point…"

He trailed off to focus as Buffy swung him but he blocked the punch and instead backhanded her, "I'm the guy who beat you."

Again she tried to swing a punch at him but he easily blocked it backhanding her. She was confused and shocked. How could Warren beat her? Glory yes, a god she would understand but a human? It's impossible and she could feel the bruises covering her body and knew she had fast healing to compensate for why she wasn't hurt more but Warren, he had not a mark on him and was seeming un-phased by punches that even Spike would have yelled about. He continued to taunt her, "And it's not the muscles, baby. It's the brains."

He kicked her backwards and she had to shake her head to regain her thoughts enough to retort, "I'll remember that when I knock 'em clean out of your…"+

Suddenly without any warning she had her breath knocked out of her as Jonathan leapt out of nowhere onto her back. Buffy grunted and stumbled forward trying to pry him off. Warren looked at his friend amused, "Whoa! Sparky, I didn't think you had it in you."

Jonathan and Buffy were still struggling but Jonathan had a reason for what he was doing, "The orbs! Smash his orbs."

Buffy finally managed to throw him off as he landed on the ground rolling under a bench for cover as Warren took over the attack. Buffy finally was able to block a couple of his punches feeling a little better knowing this wasn't a normal human. She was afraid although she hated to admit it that losing Spike had made her weak and pathetic. She was too busy in thought to see Warren punching her in the face, which causes her to fly through the air, and landing on a park bench smashing it into two pieces. Warren wasted no time in advancing on her again and before she could get up, he reeled back to land a punch in her face, "Say good night bitch."

As his jacket pulls up to land the punch, Buffy spotted a little pouch on his belt, which she knew had to be the orbs. She lunged forward grabbing the pouch and slammed it hard against the ground. Blue lights similar to the ones that pulled Angel into Hell, pulled the power from out of Warren and into the ground leaving Warren standing there in shock. Buffy wasted no time in standing up before Warren who was still swaying slightly. Buffy twirled around in a circle getting ready for a big kick as she stated loudly "Good night bitch".

Warren flew backwards landing on the ground with a loud thud. He still appeared to be in shock as Buffy shook her head. He slowly regained himself and gave a look of terror as Buffy advanced on him, "You're nothing but a sad little boy, Warren. But it's time you grow up, and pay for what you've done."

Warren panted backing up to get away from Buffy, "Get away from me!"

He pulled off his jacket to reveal two silver tanks strapped to his back almost like a parachute. Warren yelled towards Buffy making a promise before starting up the jet packs, "I swear to God I'm gonna take you down. You piece of …."

Buffy was in shock as he lifted straight up in the air and way out of sight. Buffy sighed and whined still wanting violence, "Oh come on!"

Andrew calmly stated to Buffy, "Well played Slayer."

Andrew removed his jacket revealing the same jet pack and Buffy stood in shock even more. She couldn't believe this. She heard Jonathan whine, "Why didn't I get one of those?"

Andrew turned to Buffy, "This round to you. But the game is far from over."

Andrew pulled the cord activating his jet pack, which lifted him into the air only to slam his head into the roof causing him to crumble to the ground unconscious. Finally the police sirens sound in the background and Buffy knew what she had to do. She turned to the policemen explaining the situation and had Andrew and Jonathan taken off into custody.


	45. Chapter 44: Trials

Chapter 44: Trials

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday 12 am (African Time, 2 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike stood shirtless in the cave pacing. He had been explained the rules by the demon and was prepared to fight. He had been told there were trials he must face and endure. If and only if he survived and conquered, then he would be granted one wish and one wish only. There were no real rules, just you fight and you win or if you lose, it's done. There had been more and but that was the gist. He kicked off his shoes and was ready to fight. He heard the demon repeat, "You understand then."

Spike rolled his eyes bored, "Yeah. Yeah, it's not like you haven't been clear about it, oh great mysterious one. This is a test. I don't get what I want unless I pass the test. That about the size and shape?"

The demon responded in his monotype voice, "Yes."

Spike continued to pace as he tried to calm himself down and get rid of the fear he was feeling knowing that fear wasn't what he needed. He needed cockiness, confidence and strength. He spoke with his voice getting clearer and stronger, "And since your pad is decked out gladiator style, and no number two pencils have been provided…I guess we're not starting with the written."

Spike felt nervous as he looked around the cave waiting for something to happen. He turned around to see a human who was very large and muscular. Spike spoke up feeling braveness overcome him. This didn't seem so bad, "Oh, here we go then. Just me and the walking action figure. I'm venturing this would be a kill or be killed type of situation then?"

The demon didn't seem impressed by Spike's attitude, "To the death."

Right turned to face the opponent, "Right. Here we are now. Entertain us."

The muscle man held up his fists as though ready to fight but instead of throwing a punch, he pushed his arms together and both his hands burst into flames. Spike felt afraid as he realized this wasn't just a beat up situation. If he caught fire or let the guy hit him too hard, he would burst into flames and dust. He cursed out loud, "Oh son of a b…"

Spike never got to finish his statement before the muscle man slammed his fist into Spike knocking him backwards. Spike ducked as the muscle man swung another fist at him but the last punch landed in his face causing burns.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 3 pm.**

Dawn came into the living room taking one glance towards Buffy in shock. Buffy sat in the living room. One of her ribs was cracked and she had no one to wrap them. Her arm was cradled by her side and her leg was sore and bruised badly and needed tending to. She was sporting a cut above her eye and looked horrible. She had tears in her eyes that would fall every time she blinked.

Dawn rushed to her side and sat down next to her hearing her groan in pain as she moved to accommodate Dawn. She hated to ask but she thought it was necessary, "Dawnie. Can I borrow that sling you used and I hate to ask but can you wrap up my ribs. It's hard to do it alone and a few are bruised and one is broken and I want them to set right. Usually Spike has been doing it for over a year but…."

Another tear slipped from her eyes as Dawn nodded, "I'll be right back and I'll bring ice."

Buffy smiled gratefully as she tested the claim again with no luck. Wherever Spike was, he was not available. Her heart ached almost as bad as her muscles. She closed her eyes learning her head back on the couch as she waited for Dawn to care for her. Within a few minutes, Dawn returned with a large bed sheet ripped into shreds that Buffy had often used to wrap up various parts for both her and Spike and the sling.

Dawn first gently helped Buffy to put her arm into the sling knowing it would heal faster once it was not holding all the weight. She then lifted Buffy's shirt slightly noticing the purple bruising around the stomach. Dawn frowned as she gently touched it. She then said, "Buffy I don't think I can do this but I know someone who can. He has helped Spike had many times including every time Glory hurt him. Be right back."

Buffy stood up wavering slightly before standing up straight, "Take me to Spike's. I know Clem is who you were talking about."

Dawn nodded and together Buffy and Dawn slowly made their way to Clem to help her get fixed up. Buffy's heart was heavy with thoughts and longings for Spike but she was thankful she had her sister at least to help. She knew Warren was still out there somewhere and whenever he got fixed up and healed within a few days, he would return. She could only hope they would be ready.

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday 2 am (African Time, 4 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike had been battling the muscle man for two hours and was feeling his strength start to waver. He hadn't had blood in well over a day and that alone made him hungry not to mention the fact that bruises, burns and cuts covered his body but he was still determined more than ever to win this battle for Buffy. He wiped the blood from his lower lip as he stared on as the muscle man that still seemed to be in perfect condition. Part of Spike was afraid this test was phony and that the thing couldn't be killed but Spike knew time was ticking down so it was time to make this happen.

He stood up stating to the man, "Had enough?"

The muscle man proceeded to punch Spike hard again as he walked around behind the pillar regaining his strength. As he came out of the other side, he imagined Buffy saying I love you and his strength renewed. He threw a few punches at the demon that ducked out of the way only to throw some back at Spike that Spike unfortunately caught with his face knocking him backwards against a wall again. Spike was determined as he got back up quickly and on the next punch Spike grabbed the muscle man's hand and winced with pain but held on tightly. He knew he needed to let go of the hand so he shoved him backwards.

Spike was pissed off as he shook his burnt hand stating to himself, "Bad move, Bad move…Bad move!"

He again felt more strength overcome him as he ducked another punch and grabbed the muscle man this time by the arm flinging him over his back and hard onto the ground. The man rolled over but Spike kicked him hard in the groin and as Spike flipped him over, he grabbed a hold of his head and twisted hard, violently breaking the man's neck. Spike was proud of himself even sporting the injuries he did. He stood up panting slightly as he spoke out loud, "Looks like local boy loses."

The demon's voice echoed through Spike's head again, "So it would appear."

Spike smirked proud of himself for winning, "Good on me then. I get what I came for? I passed right?"

The demon agreed, "Indeed. You have passed the first stage of the test."

Spike felt his happiness inflate as he ignored what the demon said, "Right, I get….Wait, first stage?"

He paused, as he looked down dejected, "Bugger."

* * *

 **Spike's crypt, Monday 4 pm**

Buffy stood up straightening as she grimaced slightly but felt much better now that her arm was properly set and her ribs were wrapped tightly. She smiled at Clem even though her sadness, "Thanks ever so much." Clem nodded, "It must be hard on you with Spike gone. Have you heard from him?"

Buffy's head bobbed up and down, "Every day and night, three times a day sometimes. He never left me really until…"

Fresh tears filled her eyes but didn't fall as she admitted, "until today. He must be somewhere that doesn't allow claims to work."

Clem patted her awkwardly on the back, "I'm sure it will only be a short time."

Buffy glanced up at Clem, "Do you know where he went? Why he's there?"

Clem looked at his feet and refused to lie but didn't want to break Spike's confidence, "Yea but I can't tell you. He'll explain it when he gets back."

Buffy looked at up trying to meet his eyes, "It's bad isn't it?"

Clem nodded still not meeting the Slayer's eyes, "But he's a strong boy that Spike. If anyone can pull off his goals, he can."

Buffy looked dejected as she gathered the supplies up and put them away where Spike kept the bandages. She sighed as she turned to collect Dawn, "Thanks again for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done if no one would have wrapped these."

Clem nodded as he returned to his cheesy puffs. Dawn smiled, "I'll come back and watch the documentary marathon with you on Saturday if you don't mind me bringing Freddie again."

Clem smiled brightly as his skin wiggled slightly, "He's a great kid. You guys are welcome here anytime as long as it's ok with the Slayer."

Buffy nodded just wanting to go home and crawl up on the couch but Clem had other ideas, "Want to stick around and watch a movie with me? It's a new movie. I forget what it's called but I have lots of snack food."

Dawn looked pleadingly at Buffy who couldn't say no. She nodded as she settled down on the floor as Dawn curled up beside her. Buffy rested her head against the chair as Dawn laid hers against Buffy's good shoulder and Buffy was asleep in minutes while Dawn and Clem enjoyed the movie.

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday 5 am (African Time, 7 pm Sunnydale)**

Stage two was made up of four screaming demons that had poisonous spikes covering their bodies from head to toe. Spike's ears burned from the loudness of their screaming and his best goal was to avoid the poisonous spikes by all costs. Granted he couldn't die from the poison itself but he could die from wooden spikes that covered their bodies.

Spike fought long and hard for over an hour before he got the upper hand on one of the demons. Despite his idea of avoiding their hits, he couldn't help it because every time he got a punch on their bodies, his body convulsed with pain from the poison. It was slowly weakening him to the point of where he could feel his blood boil within him. He had to get the demon credit. He knew how to kill a vampire slowly but surely.

He took a deep breath tossing the head he had just managed to rip off aside to face the remaining three. He dodged a kick from them only to have a second land a punch below his eye making his eye sting. He growled as he kicked one ignoring the pain that shot through his foot as the demon stumbled backwards against the wall breaking off some of his spikes. Spike turned to the two that was still conscious and was determined now more than ever to end this fight. His whole body needed a break and he hoped that the demon would give him the 45 minutes break this time that he did last time.

He swung around kicking the two demons both in the face as he turned around even further slamming a kick into one's chest knocking him into the other demon that had started to regain consciousness. Spike turned to the last demon standing and jumped up using both feet and knocked the demon to the ground twisting his head clean off his body and tossing it to the side. Ignoring his hands which were now on fire, he threw a few punches to the two demons knocking them against the wall and pounced on both twisting their heads clean off.

Knowing he had won stage two, he tossed a head towards his wish demon and held the other demon's head, which he dropped by his side, "Well that was a bloody doddle and piece o'piss."

He staggered slightly feeling the poison still course through his system. He knew it wouldn't kill him and would probably be fixed with just a minimal amount of blood but for now, he was weak. He didn't lose his smirk nor sarcastic tone, "Got any more ruddy tests for me, you ponce? I'll take anything you can throw at me, if it'll get me what I need to take care of the Slayer. Give her what she deserves. So just bring it on, bring on the whole…"

He trailed off as his hurting ears hurt a sort of skittering noise coming from around him. He cursed loudly as beetles cover his body crawling into his ears and mouth and nose. He closed his eyes to protect those but he can do nothing about the beetles. He could feel them squirming inside of him as he growled in frustration. Just how was he supposed to deal with the bugs? He stood up in his feet and started squirming trying to knock them off but the more he squirmed, the more that appeared and covered him. He could feel his insides burn still as the poison moved through his system thanks to the beetles and he screamed out in pain.

He used his beetled covered hands to toss them aside but as fast as he killed them, they crawled right back up on him. He struggled for about 15 minutes as they covered him more and more then he got an idea. He stood completely still letting them cover him. He didn't breath, which was hard for him after never learning to stop, but he didn't move. He felt his skin squirm but he still refused to move. He kept his eyes closed and instead imagined Buffy in front of him smiling at him squirming over his body.

He still felt the beetles but they were a little less tormenting. He held still for about 20 minutes and slowly he felt less and less beetles cover his body. They were leaving him. He felt them crawling out of his body slowly but surely and he knew he could beat this. No one could call him weak. While most men and even vampires would be running around and freaking out at being covered inside and out of beetles, he was stronger than that.

He stood still until the beetles left noticing there were less poison in his system. There was also less blood but the lesser amount of poison gave him more strength to endure the next trial. Spike stood up, "I'm ready for the next stage. Got any idea how many stages there are?"

The demon spoke loudly filling up Spike's mind, "6 trials. You are on 3. The next will begin in 20 minutes."

Spike whispered loudly, "Oh Bugger."


	46. Chapter 45: Suffering

Chapter 45: Suffering

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 9 pm**

Buffy walked through the cemetery with her mind barely on her patrolling. She was too busy realizing it had been a full day that Spike had not been able to contact her. She knew deep down inside he was alive and somehow she also knew he wasn't ok. Even with her small limp and sore ribs as well as the cuts and bruises that were starting to heal covering her body, she didn't think Spike was making out so well. This bothered and scared her. She longed for his cocky smirk as he glanced at her way. She longed for his touch that would turn her on without any work at all. She wished he were there in front of her teasing her and driving her senseless.

A day had never seemed so long in her life. She kicked a rock into a vampire who stood in front of her. She lunged into the fight dusting the vampire with ease, as it was only a mere fledging. She sighed as she looked around at the dead cemetery. It was how she felt, dead. She walked for a while in the quiet cemetery, which seemed to have no action. She found herself in front of Spike's crypt. She didn't want to go inside knowing Clem would be there but she wanted Spike. She placed her hand up against the door as she had done before no longer feeling the presence of Spike this time as she had last time.

She raced through the cemetery to one of the many places Spike and her had made love after they made their relationship official. She opened the door ignoring the cobwebs and animals that scurried out of sight and sat down on the stone coffin. She closed her eyes still feeling no claim as she lay back on the coffin. She knew she couldn't stay the night here because of Dawn but she wanted a little bit of peace in a place her and Spike had been. Their room at home haunted her with memories and it would drive her to tears in a second but here in this crypt, it left her feeling a lonely sense of peace.

She held out her arms wide then gasped as she felt a breeze. She opened her eyes to see a large demon in front of her looking very unhappy at her intrusion. She glared at the demon, "You are ruining my peace and invading my space."

The demon glared throwing a punch that Buffy dodged, "I live here. You little girl are about to die for invading MY SPACE."

He roared and Buffy felt angry that her place was invaded as she threw a kick at the demon. Unfortunately the demon caught her leg tossing her aside where she crumbled against the wall. She felt her ribs ache and her shoulder was dislocated as she stood up shakily to her feet. She punched the demon in the face cringing as her knuckles split open because of the hard skin he had. She screamed in frustration as he bashed her up against the wall hitting her broken arm hard.

She turned around kicking the demon hard and he hit the stone coffin flying over it to land hard on the ground. He growled rolling over to stand up as Buffy pounced on him punching him again and again ignoring the blood gushing from her hands. She had lost her stake somewhere in the tussle but she managed to stay on top of him and yank the top of the coffin over him smashing it down on his head. There was blood pushing out from his head but she didn't wait around to see if he was dead. Instead she limped as she ran across the cemetery to Spike's crypt.

She opened the crypt peering in as Clem greeted her, "Slayer, you're hurt. I thought I patched you up already today."

Buffy nodded as she sat down on the stone coffin closing her eyes against the pain, "I had a run in with a large demon."

Clem glanced at her injuries and went over to the first aid kit Spike had always kept filled and brought it over to her side to go about re-patching her up. "Did you kill it?"

Buffy shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I didn't stick around to find out after slamming a stone coffin lid over his head. There was blood so maybe. He was at least unconscious."

Clem nodded as he lifted her shirt to start to redress her ribs. He noticed a rib had broken clear through the skin and sighed, "This will hurt. I hope you are a better patient than Spike was."

Buffy's eyes watered as he pushed the rib back through the skin to dress the wound before rewrapping her ribs. Buffy had heard the name Spike and she wished he was the one dressing her wounds but was thankful Clem could. She grimaced as he reset her arm back into the sling, "Um Slayer, not to tell you what to do but don't you think a few days off to rest and recoup would do you good? Surely re-injuring yourself over and over again isn't doing anything for your fast healing powers…"

Buffy gasped as she felt cool gel be placed on her shoulder before he pulled it back into the socket. He sighed as he knelt down checking out the bruise on her leg, which seemed bigger instead of smaller. Realizing he had done all he could and that her healing power would have to handle the rest he raised himself to her level and repeated himself, "Spike wouldn't want you hurt when he gets home. In fact right about now he would have been roaring while ripping that demon to shreds. Will you at least call it a night tonight?"

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Thanks Clem. I'll owe you for this."

Clem shook his head, "Nah Spike helps me out all the time and I'm staying in this sweet crypt with unlimited cable thanks to you taking in Spike. I have no complaints and you owe me nothing."

Buffy smiled gently at Clem as she stood up testing her leg. It hurt but didn't seem broken. She carefully limped to the door and opened it turning around one more time, "Really thanks for this Clem. You're a good guy."

Clem beamed proudly getting a thank you and a compliment from the Slayer and merely replied, "Anytime, Slayer." Buffy turned and headed back home wishing the claim would work.

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday, 7 am (African time, 9 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike growled as he banged hard against the stone pillar knocking it from its place. He felt his shoulder be knocked from its socket but didn't care as he had to stop the demon who was brandishing two pointed wooden stakes. So far one of his legs had been pierced through and his shoulder and he didn't want to take any chances that his heart would be next. He hit the stone demon with the stone hoping that stone against stone would shatter. The stone demon roared as he lunged towards Spike but Spike jumped out of the way landing a few yards from where he jumped and he used the wall to regain his balance.

The stone demon lunged again and Spike twirled the make shift pillar before slamming the demon on the head. The demon roared again as he got up onto his feet and glared at Spike with his glowing red eyes before lunging towards Spike again. Spike ducked but the stake grazed his head causing blood to drip into his eyes. Spike brushed a hand moving the hair dripping blood from his face as he leaped forward with a loud growl driving the pillar into the stone demon enough to slam him hard against the wall. The force of the slam caused the demon to crumble into a dozen pieces and Spike fell forward onto his knees wearily.

Only one battle left to go and Spike felt so tired. He wondered what the next battle would be when he felt extreme electricity pain course through his system. He screamed as he turned around to face a small demon with hands that released electrical shot! He kicked the demon and then screamed when the demon caught his foot causing electrical shots to course through his system again. His whole body felt like he was on fire and being burned worse than the fire burns that were left behind from his earlier battle. Now those were being combined with electrical burns.

He didn't know how to kill this thing but figured perhaps causing it to zap something that would return the favor might work. He continued to fight it grimacing each time he came in contact with any part of the demon's body. This was proving bloody impossible when his ears were able to pick up a small drip. He grinned as he started to fight the thing with renewed vigor. He turned them around so he was walking him backwards against the water. Knowing the water wouldn't hurt him unless he was in it when the demon stepped into it, he walked through the puddle and stood in it until the demon threw a kick towards Spike.

Spike quickly jumped up and over the demon leaving him there. Then Spike kicked him backwards causing him to land in the puddle and Spike heard out a loud painful cackle that echoed through the caves as it lit up with a electrical show bright enough so probably even the villagers' noticed it. He turned towards the demon who said, "Well done."

Spike glanced around curious as to what his final battle would be. His whole body ached and was badly burned he wondered how many scars he would have after this and if he would even survive. One more battle like any of those in the past, and he would surely be dust. He was still thinking when suddenly the cave ceiling disappeared leaving behind a grate. Spike cursed loudly as he ran behind a pillar for safety. The wish demon spoke loudly into Spike's head, "Endure 30 minutes of indirect sunlight that will not dust you only burn you, you will have passed my test."

Spike cursed as he stood out into the sun screaming in pain. He closed his eyes feeling his skin burn under the light as he knelt down opened his arms up with his palms up thinking about something other than the light that was burning him alive. Every inch of his body was on fire and he could scarcely believe he would live through it. He kept quiet as he thought about Buffy holding him close and her friends finally accepting him once he finished this test.

He was stronger than any other vampire and this was his chance to prove it. He secretly thanked Angelus for the light torture they used to put themselves through and used to bond with each other. He knew he had a high tolerance of pain and this would test it. He felt his skin burning and probably catching on fire but he refused to open his eyes to check instead he focused on his beloved Buffy and Dawn and the hope of being accepted finally making Buffy's life easier on her.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 9:30 pm**

As Buffy walked up the stairs, she paused as she did every night at Dawn's door. Buffy entered her room and kissed Dawn's forehead before turning off her light. She continued the same routine she had been doing for two weeks now, only without Spike to tell her what to do making her feel safe. She pulled out one of Spike's shirts even though it didn't smell like him and brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She sighed as she pulled off her boots and socks followed by her tank top and pants. Buffy pulled on the shirt as she grabbed the jacket she kept over the chair.

Carefully, she tucked herself into bed hugging the jacket close to her ignoring the pain in her ribs. She was so thankful it still smelt of him as she closed her eyes willing sleep to come. She was worried and scared for Spike and something told her to stay awake a little longer. She instead of sleeping focused on the memories of the Spike and found herself opening up the letter she often read when she needed a reminder and reread it tracing her fingers over the writing he had written to her. She sighed letting the words fill her head as she whispered into the night, "No matter where you are Spike and what you are doing, I'll always love you. I'm yours and you are mine."

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday 7:45 am (African time, 9:45 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike lay on the ground facing the now stone ceiling. His whole body ached and was covered in burns. Under the burns were cuts and bruises. He felt like his whole body would combust any moment. He longed to sleep but knew he needed to stay focused enough to receive his reward. A shadow passed over his motionless body. He didn't even bother to breathe anymore because it hurt too much. He heard the demon's voice fill his mind, "You have endured the required trials."

Spike coughed slightly as he rolled over to his side to push himself up onto his knees, "Bloody right I have."

He could barely open his eyes, "So you'll give me what I want. Make me what I was so Buffy can get what she deserves."

The demon's eyes glowed an even brighter green as he reached out his hand towards Spike, "Very well. We will return….your soul!"

He pressed his stone hand against Spike's chest, which glowed bright. Spike's eyes flew open with pain as his eyes glowed brightly too. Spike felt as though he were turning to dust as he screamed throwing his head back. He had known it would hurt but he had no idea it would be this bad. Finally within what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and Spike collapsed on the floor panting. The demon moved away stating, "You may stay until night fall but then leave my presence. You are no longer welcome to any more wishes. Farewell warrior vampire."

Spike closed his eyes as he felt sleep overpower him. He knew it was morning and he had the day to sleep but he felt a sense of warmth overcome him as he sensed for a brief moment Buffy. He whispered out loud as it echoed through his mind, "Buffy…" before he passed out.


	47. Chapter 46: Weakening State

Chapter 46: Weakening State

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 10 pm**

Buffy sat up in bed screaming, "Spike! Spike answer me. Come here. I need you. You are in a cave but I can't get to you again. This is no time for sleeping. Spike!"

Dawn came rushing into the room seeing Buffy sitting up in bed with tears pouring down her cheeks screaming. Dawn climbed onto the bed pulling her sister closely to her as she tried to soothe her, "Did you see Spike? He's ok?"

Buffy shook her head, "He's not ok. I could only sense him for a moment but God he's in so much pain but he's alive."

Dawn whispered softly not wanting to upset her sister anymore, "Is he coming home soon?"

Buffy shook her head, "He passed out. I think he's sleeping. Perhaps sleeping will help him heal Dawnie. I'm just so scared for him."

Dawn nodded as she hugged her sister laying back as she laid back, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Buffy nodded lifting the covers for Dawn to crawl in. Dawn smiled as she curled up in a ball at Buffy's side resting her head on Buffy's good arm. Buffy hugged her tightly with her one good arm whispering, "We will get Spike back soon. We have to. He's alive. That's the important part. My blood can heal anything…"

Dawn nodded and yawned as she drifted off to sleep. Buffy pulled the jacket tighter over her and took in a deep whiff of Spike's scent. She smiled as she felt herself drifting off to sleep making plans for the changes that will occur once Spike gets home.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 7 am**

Buffy still didn't sense Spike as she crawled out of bed. She heard Dawn singing in the shower as she pulled her robe tighter around her. She was tired despite going to bed so early last night. Buffy felt exhausted and knew it was from emotional drain rather than physical drain. She had her two classes today and she was starting week two. Having a class for only three weeks really made the time fly.

She had the final paper due next week but she had already started it in her free time. Buffy had decided to do her Psychology project on depression since she was most definitely familiar with it. That was one part of the final and the other part was 50 multiple choice questions along with two short-answer. She had been preparing already since day one and knew she could handle it as long as she kept up with the pace. Her final English paper would be on the era of Victoria novels knowing it would give her insight about when Spike was growing up.

Buffy found herself pondering a bit of what she had learned already as she spread mayo and mustard on the two sandwiches she was making. One for Dawn and one for herself and then put on two pieces of cheese, and ham for Dawn and then one of each for herself. She then added the apple to Dawn's lunch and an orange for hers finally topping Dawn's off with her favorite, peanut butter ritz sandwiches. Buffy put it all in a paper bag along with the Sprite for Dawn and the diet Coke for herself. Placing both bags on the counter after adding napkins to them both, she decided to start making breakfast by cracking two eggs.

As she scrambled them, Buffy cracked them into the skillet to fry them. Carefully adding the ingredients that were part of Spike's recipe, tomatoes, ham chunks, cheese and peppers, Buffy watched as the egg started to fry. She smiled as she remembered that Spike was alive and ok and wished he would contact her but knowing he was alive and well was enough for her. She knew it was early still in Africa. It was Tuesday like it was here only it was 5 pm. That was much too early for a vampire to be venturing out.

She sighed as she flipped the egg over finding she had fried it perfectly and grinned. Buffy was doing well and knew Spike would be so proud of her. She knew tonight she would need to toss out the old blood to restock her supply in case Spike returned. Every week she would faithfully throw out the old and replace it with new just in case he returned. Buffy wanted Spike to have a fresh supply of blood on hand in case he needed it and now she was sure he would need it. She would also pick up a few frozen items for him to have on hand to give him a treat when he arrived. She spread out the two eggs on the plate and poured some orange juice into both glasses.

She sat down just as Dawn breezed into the room taking her normal spot. She smiled at Buffy, "You're getting good at breakfast. We have eggs on your days of classes and cereal on the days you don't and the orange juice is great."

Buffy smiled slightly finding herself thankful yet again that she had a little sister. She couldn't imagine what she would be doing right now if it weren't for Dawn. She would have probably have just lay down and died. Dawn gave her a reason to hang on and a way of thinking that life would be better. The front door opened to reveal Xander and Freddie with grins on their face. Xander poured himself a glass of orange juice pulling a stool over to sit next to Buffy. Buffy smiled slightly at Xander as she admitted, "I sensed Spike this morning."

Xander didn't know how he felt about that but then was reminded of how he and Anya were together today because of him so he grinned sipping more of his orange juice, "So how is the undead vampire?"

Buffy ignored his nickname and stated, "Hurt, badly. I don't know how much because I was only able to sense him for a moment before he passed out to sleep and he's still sleeping but at least I can sense him again."

Xander put on a bright smile, "That's great. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Anya every morning, noon and night literally."

Buffy nodded eating the last of her egg. She watched as Dawn downed her juice putting the dishes in the sink as she grabbed her backpack from Freddie leaving him to carry her lunch. She gave Buffy a hug, "Thanks. See you at 5. I'll be at the Magic Box with Anya and Freddie and possibly Xander."

Xander spoke up, "I'll be there. I get out of work early today unless the shipment that is due in tomorrow comes in today, which it won't. I'd rather be close to them in case Warren shows up."

Buffy nodded as the three left for school and work. She hummed as she put the dishes to run in the dishwasher as she shoved her schoolbooks into her bag and grabbing her lunch for her day at school.

* * *

 **African Cave, Tuesday 10 pm (African time, 12 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike woke up glancing around at his surroundings before remembering he was in the demon's cave. The demon was no where in sight so Spike stood up on shaking legs knowing he needed blood but also knew he would need to find an animal and hunt to get any. He opted to deal with that later in the night as he made his way limping through the village.

His body still felt as though it was on fire and he knew he looked bad as he passed the villagers who stared at him with wonder. His chest hurt and he could hear the voices in his head start to echo. He recognized them as his victims that he had killed years ago. He reached his elephant and then spotted a vehicle. With what little strength he had, he hid behind the jeep and hotwired it noticing it was full of gas. What luck! He climbed into it enjoying the sound of the humming and was tempted to drain his elephant before heading off but instead opted just to get out of there as soon as possible so he slammed on the gas.

When he managed to leave the village he screamed out loud, "Shut up all of you. I hear you. I know what I did. Bloody hell, stop your bleeding screaming at me!"

He hit the brakes holding his head as he heard Buffy's voice echo through his mind offering comfort, 'Spike, I hear you. Are you ok?'

Spike shook his head as he tried to focus on her words rather than the voices, 'My head is so full, can you hear them? I can hear them…mm'

Buffy couldn't hear anything so instead asked, 'Are you coming home soon?'

Spike nodded sending it to her, 'I have a long trip ahead of me luv, wish me luck. You can fill me in on things when I get home….'

He groaned and Buffy felt the connection waiver. She knew he was weak and whispered, 'I love you Spike.'

She heard no reply and sighed. She knew he needed his strength and that the claim required his strength. She continued to eat her lunch as Spike continued to drive screaming still at the voices. He could no longer hear Buffy but could still sense her. She was ok but he knew he wasn't. He hurt so badly all he wanted to do was to get home and lay in Buffy's arms to die. He was flying through the desert as fast as he could go no longer caring if he hit anything. Since it was open desert there wasn't much to hit other than a few desert animals and cacti or other scrubs. He just wanted out of this desert. He heard the voices still in his head and he tried to focus on the road in front of him.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Tuesday 9 pm**

Buffy sighed as she lay out on the sofa as to not to hurt herself further. Anya and Xander had agreed to patrol for her tonight so she could heal. Her whole body still ached slightly and her ribs were starting to mend but still would need time. She listened to Dawn talk on the phone with Freddie in low murmurs but couldn't make out what exactly she was saying. She didn't really care so much as she was busy sensing Spike's trip across the desert.

He wasn't talking to her but she could sense his anger and frustration and also something new, guilt. She had never sensed guilt from him before but figured perhaps he had to do something bad for his goals. She only knew he was coming home and was making excellent timing.

She then heard his voice echo through her mind as she went upstairs to focus on it, 'Buffy luv, can you sleep early tonight? It's 7 here and it's already getting to be light. I need you to sleep with me. Please…'

She could feel the claim fading in and out as Buffy crawled into bed pulling the jacket over her as she whispered, 'I will. Shh Spike. Just relax. Imagine I'm holding you close, tending to your wounds and making you feel all better. I'll take away whatever guilt you are feeling and why and instead fill you with love and comfort. I love you Spike and always will no matter what you did.'

Spike didn't offer what he had done and instead whispered groggily, 'I love you too Buffy so bloody much it hurts. Don't leave me ok?'

There was such feelings of desperation in his voice that she whispered, 'Never. Now let's sleep.'

He whispered a weak, 'ok. Night luv' as she replied softly, 'Night Spike' and both within minutes were sleeping with images of the other floating around in their minds causing pleasant dreams for them both.


	48. Chapter 47: New Happenings

Chapter 47: New Happenings

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 6:30 am**

Buffy woke up feeling refreshed until she remembered about Spike being so hurt he could barely focus on the claim. She got up and showered quickly in order to beat Dawn and then wandered downstairs to make breakfast. She was honestly tired of omelets but she knew pancakes she would burn or make a mess. The waffle maker was hopeless. She sighed as she threw in the omelet and watched it cook. She quickly put together both lunches finishing just in time to flip the omelet before it turned too brown to eat.

She couldn't do anything more than sense Spike was asleep but that was ok because she figured the more sleep he got, the better he would feel. She yawned as she flipped the omelets onto a plate just in time for Dawn to come into the room. Dawn spoke loudly, "You went to bed early last night. You didn't even do much homework! I wonder how patrol went for Xander and Anya."

Just then the door opened and Xander came into the room followed by Freddie, "Patrol went great."

Dawn raised her eyebrow at Xander and then motioned towards Freddie. Freddie shrugged seeing the gesture, "You have odd friends that talk about things that you think I don't notice. Buffy can hear her boyfriend in her head and they can talk without really talking not to mention how pale Spike is and how he drinks blood. Anya rambles about vengeance and granting wishes all the time. Clem looks like he has major skin issues that aren't human and Buffy patrols for demons and vampires every night."

He glanced around the table at Buffy and Dawn's wide-eyed expressions and Xander's opened mouth. Dawn frowned deciding she didn't like that Freddie had figured out so much, "Freddie, don't tell anyone ok? Everyone thinks I'm enough of a freak and I don't need anymore hassle at school and this town in general likes to keep weird things to themselves and pretend they didn't really happen."

Freddie put his hands up in the air as like a mock surrender, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides who would believe me? No one I can tell you but someday I'd like to hear the whole story instead of pieces I hear."

Dawn glanced towards Buffy who had no idea what to say. The only solid boyfriends she had were Angel, Riley and Spike. Angel who was a vampire tortured after a lifetime of killing. Riley was a solider that liked to torture demons so already knew of their existence and Spike was a demon himself. Xander sighed as he opened the fridge grabbing an apple that he started to munch on out of nervousness. Freddie sensed the tension in the room and said, "Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Buffy spoke up this time, "Nah it's ok. Just been a while since we have let anyone new in our circle. Tara was the last person who found out and that's been two years ago and she was a witch already so demons weren't that far of a stretch for her not to mention how her family believed she was part demon."

Freddie nodded as he watched Dawn scarf down her breakfast as though she were starving. Then she finished up her juice quickly even though it was early to go to school. Apparently she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she turned around grabbing Xander by the arm carrying her backpack by her hands not even bothering to do anything but toss Freddie her lunch, she ran out of the door.

Buffy sat with her half finished omelet and started laughing. She couldn't help herself. The look on Dawn's face had been priceless. Dawn's guy was smarter than they gave him credit for. She finished eating her omelet and grabbed her lunch and school bag and headed to school to get some studying in before her 8 am class.

* * *

 **In a stone hut in Africa, Wednesday 10 pm (African time, noon Sunnydale)**

Spike woke up feeling horrible. He hadn't eaten in about 3 days now but he didn't want to take the time to hunt anything so instead took the piece of cooked meat that was offered to him by a villager and he crawled into his jeep determined to beat the voices. He sensed Buffy and sent 'Morning luv' to her noticing how weak his voice sounded.

Buffy was worried as she munched on her sandwich wishing he were closer. She let out a sigh as she felt the claim become too weak for a few minutes until it returned, 'Spike you're weak. Can't you take a break and feed?'

Spike mumbled something back that didn't even sound as though he was talking to her. It sounded like he said, 'Leave me alone' but she knew enough to know it wasn't to her. It was probably to some village native person. She tried again determined to help, 'Spike can't you drink from an African animal? There's giraffes, rhinos, elephants, gazelles and even zebras over there. I bet they taste really good.'

Spike didn't reply again and Buffy sighed, 'I love you.'

There was a few minutes of emptiness in the claim before he replied, 'I love you too baby. I'll be busy most of the day….'

The claim waivered and faded again and Buffy wanted to sit at the table and cry but instead she sat strong and finished her sandwich before opening up her book for English. She hoped Spike would regain enough strength to open the claim but it appeared as though that wasn't happening. She went into the library to work on her homework still hoping but it was apparent it would not be any time soon as she wandered back into the classroom still listening to the silence in her head.

Spike was battling with inner voices. He was so weak and in pain that he barely could even focus on the road with all the screaming in his head. They were telling him he was evil, and he needed to give up and dust going to hell. They told him they were forever tortured and missed their families because of him and that they longed to see him dead and gone. Spike could quiet a voice only to get another to take its place. It seemed hopeless as he sped through the desert trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once he hit California by plane, he could feed and that might help. For now, he would just have to hope nothing got in his way and that his trip didn't take 2 weeks like it did last time. He had just about doubled the amount of covered ground this time and weren't having the delays of having to stop and ask for directions from people.

Sometimes translating hadn't been easy and had been time consuming. Plus the difference of the jeep at this part of the journey was helping. Compare an elephant to a jeep and the jeep would win any day. He screamed as another victim came to be loudly talking in his head. He couldn't take it but knew he had to. He deserved to listen to them tell him how worthless he was. He deserved everything he was getting and for Buffy it was worth it. He floored the pedal speeding as fast as he could, hoping to cut off even more days from his travel. So far he had been two days time in one night.

* * *

 **Police Station, Monday 10 am**

Buffy knew Spike would be getting up in 2 hours but the claim seemed weaker than ever. Sometimes she would only be able to say a word or two to him before the claim would fail. She wondered if it was because of his state of mind or if it was because he was so weak. She even had some doubts about the whole forever for eternity clause. She had read somewhere that claims fade in time if not renewed. She wondered if that is what was happening to them.

She wished it was strong and that he was home already. Six days of travel might not seem that long especially since it was thirteen last time but he was making great time. She couldn't imagine how but then again she knew nothing about his trip.

She waited patiently for the guard to agree to let her see the trio, which was now a duo. Xander mentioned that no one had seen or heard from Warren and she figured at first he was just healing but now she was worried. She heard the buzz as she had the doors to the prison open leading her to the cell where the two were kept. They looked miserable as they sat on the beds playing cards. Buffy stood up against the bars declaring, "What were your plans with Warren, Andrew? Both of you had those rocket launchers…"

Andrew corrected her quietly, "Jet packs" as Buffy shrugged her shoulders in response. She didn't care what they were; she just wanted to know what Warren was up to. Buffy decided to continue, "Ok jet packs on your backs so where were you supposed to meet up? Is he going to come after me and my friends again?"

Andrew let out a sigh, "Probably…we were supposed to meet in Mexico…he's probably there but I'm sure he will return for me and to kill you."

Buffy sighed so not wanting to deal with it. There was no way she was going to Mexico so she would just have to wait until he returned. She turned to walk away as Jonathan grabbed her arm, "Can you help us? I think we are in big trouble. We summoned a demon before we entered here and it's still loose haunting us and threatening us. Once Warren returns from Mexico, it will be after the three of us. I think for now it followed him but…"

Andrew finished for him, "It's big and bad. We were just trying to rule Sunnydale not really to kill anyone."

Jonathan lifted his eyes to Andrew in disbelief until Andrew admitted, "Well maybe killing was in our agenda but you have to help us."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she held onto the bars, "How am I supposed to help you and more importantly why? You plagued my existence and caused me trouble. Almost killed me and my friends…"

She trailed off as she heard Andrew's reply, "You help Spike and he did worse than we ever did."

Buffy sighed as she felt tears form in her eyes. That was a low down dirty card to pull but Andrew was right, she had forgiven and helped Spike. She promised, "Tell me everything you know about the demon and I'll see what I can do about it. I don't know how to get you out of here but I can at least research about how to kill the demon, deal?"

Both boys nodded eagerly and began to tell their tale. Andrew's tale was longer than Jonathan and Jonathan claimed it was a little embellished. Buffy listened to them both knowing she'd be spending the rest of her day stuck in books researching. As the tale finished, she turned around yelling behind her, "You guys are lucky I believe you…."

With that Buffy disappeared from sight leaving the two scared guys alone in their cells.


	49. Chapter 48: Frustration

Chapter 48: Frustration

* * *

 **Magic Box, Monday 11 am**

Buffy sat in the Magic Box surrounded by books. Anya glanced over at her wondering how she was doing but she was so swamped due to the few clearance items she had marked down due to overstock, that she hadn't had a chance to even see what the Slayer was researching much less how she was doing.

Buffy was doing ok though. She had found what they had actually summoned wasn't what they thought it was but instead a creature of the night who devoured corpses. Unfortunately it also sought revenge. From what she had read, they devoured corpses until they devoured the corpses of those who had cursed them. Why it was hunting the trio, she was unsure unless the trio had managed to kill someone other than Katrina.

She had marked those facts off on a piece of paper but still hadn't figured out how to fix it. She found herself wishing Spike were here to give advice. She was tempted to call Giles but knew Giles still probably wasn't talking to her since their fall out at Anya and Xander's wedding. She let out a sigh as she picked up a book watching a note fall from it. The note was written in Spike's handwriting and she found herself tracing his words.

It was the research he had done about the claims and he was making notes of possible things to try to see if it would work. There was a tracing spell that used the mate's blood to find the exact location of the mate. There was also a teleportation spell that allowed the mates to teleport to the other mate automatically. There was a telepathy skill, which she already knew worked as well as a sensing skill, which again she knew worked. There were also a few rumors about what a claim would do with a human/vampire relationship that seemed to interest Spike.

She got up off her chair and pulled down the books that Spike had listed as sources and spread them out on the table. One by one she opened the books to the pages and lost herself in reading. A human watcher who had lost his slayer to a vampire wrote the first book she opened and he was actively seeking her still hoping she wouldn't be killed. He never did find her but instead a new slayer had been called so he knew his slayer was lost forever.

Buffy sighed closing the book as she picked up another watcher diary. She opened it to the pages Spike had listed and began to read. This story was more horrific. They found the vampire who had claimed the slayer and they dusted him therefore killing the human. The watcher had been so upset by the ordeal he had left the council and moved to the mountains turning in his items including the diary.

Buffy closed the journal diary opening up the first page, which read "1952." Buffy frowned putting that diary aside thinking the watcher might indeed still be alive. If the council ever came after her, he might prove useful. She picked up the third book, which wasn't written in English and she sighed. She had three choices for translation and they all sucked. Giles could translate it of course since it was in Latin, Spike could in a heartbeat or Dawn.

She hated the idea of having Dawn translate it not knowing what it might say. It might talk about something in graphic detail for all she knew. She set it aside and picked up the last book. It was an ancient demon text that had a slip of paper in it where Spike had been actively translating it. She glanced at the pictures of the book and shuddered. It was an image of a human being sliced open but she wasn't sure why. She flipped the page and saw both the human and vampire lying side by side on stone tables and both were being kept alive while they were being actively dissected.

She let out a gasp that had Anya moving towards her in curiosity. Anya let out a sigh as she watched her last customer leave before she volunteered, "I know that case."

Buffy blinked, "You do?"

Anya nodded, "I helped Spike to find that book actually. It was from my collection but I had never bothered to translate it so Spike was translating parts of it for me. This part had to do with what he was interested in anyway, claims."

Buffy nodded holding up the piece of paper Spike had been writing on. Anya clicked her tongue, "This is interesting."

Buffy glanced up at her lost as Anya continued to flip through the notes. She sat the notes down and looked down at Buffy who was still sitting. She pulled up a chair next to Buffy asking, "Did you know what that was about? Did you read Spike's notes yet?"

Buffy shook her head as Anya continued, "It's an old legend that states sometimes when a claim is formed, unique things happen. I was interested in such things when I was dating a vampire back in the 1900s and I wanted to know what would happen if I decided he was the one but he wasn't. He cheated on me with another vampire who was a bimbo. They managed to get themselves dusted though by a local farmer when they decided it was a great idea to steal the farmers' daughter to be their eternal kid. It's never a good idea to turn a kid into a vampire. They are kids forever. Imagine having to care for a 4 year old until you are dusted. It isn't pretty. Anyway what was I talking about?"

Buffy smiled as she reminded her gently, "claims."

Anya beamed happy that Buffy seemed to be paying attention. Anya was still feeling left out of the group a lot and often was ignored even when she knew what they were looking for.

Anya continued looking as though she was just proposed to again, "Well the legend was describing things like vampires turning human or humans turning vampires. I wouldn't put too much stock in it. I think it was done with spells, which are not practiced by good witches. I'm thinking more than likely it's a curse. This book described some agency that tested on a human that was claimed by a vampire and tested her vampire right along with her. It was horrible because both were kept alive while they were determining if any changes had been made. There's a prophecy about it though somewhere in the ancient languages. I only saw it once back in the 1800s but I know it should still exist. It's probably in that evil law firm. They kept everything ancient because they were so powerful that when the world changed centuries ago, they were able to collect things. They claimed it was free for all to use but I don't see them offering their assistance to you? Do you?"

She shook her head in disgust as she patted Buffy on the arm as another customer entered her shop, "I'll be right with you."

The customer smiled as Anya turned to Buffy, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. I think it's BS and I'd much rather play with the fun parts of being claimed such as telepathy."

Buffy nodded not closing the book but instead whispered a quiet, "Thanks" as she turned back to the book.

Anya noticing the conversation was done turned to her customer to help her with her long list of items needed. Buffy put the books aside carefully folding up Spike's notes and replacing them in the book for him to finish later. She dismissed the legends as just legends that were created probably by humans to have them avoid mating with vampires. Parents were always making up things to have children not do things. The famous thing about worms being in brown sugar was true in the olden days but now a days it's just told to children so that they don't get fat eating brown sugar.

Although Pinworms have been known to grow if they eat sugar, the sugar itself does not cause worms. Buffy hesitated to quote any other ancient legends because in her world and life, they seemed to come true. She grinned as she felt Spike wake up. She tried to talk to him but realized he was just too weak for that. She closed her eyes sensing his location and realized that he was somewhere in the lower part of Africa. The claim was weakened so she couldn't tell exactly where.

She sighed as she glanced up seeing Xander enter the room. He had three subs that he had brought for Anya, Xander and Buffy. He had been told by Buffy that she might be at the Magic Box and he had wanted to make sure she was fed. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with her lately so was glad they would get to eat lunch together.

Xander watched the customer pay for the items and as he left, Xander flipped the sign over with a grin, "Lunch is ready! You girls as hungry as I am?" Buffy felt her stomach growl and then heard Spike's voice, 'Spike!'

She was so excited to hear from him she didn't notice that she had spoken out loud as much as in her head. She smiled sheepishly as Spike whispered to her, 'Buffy luv, I'm so weak and…'

He trailed off as the claim closed. Buffy yelled out, "No come back Spike."

She felt the tears behind her eyes as she realized he was passed out. She wanted to cry but as Anya and Xander looked on, she couldn't. Instead she got up packing the books in a pile and went into the work out room to beat something up because she was so frustrated she could scream. All she wanted was to sense Spike for a few lousy moments but instead she couldn't even get a word out and it had been this way for days. Usually though the result wasn't him passing out.

* * *

 **Angola, Africa, Monday 9 pm (Southern African time, 12 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike woke up to the sound of villagers around him. He could just about make out what they were saying. They were discussing him and their plans to kill him. He growled feeling weak and not wanting to deal with such things. He had just filled up his jeep in the last village before parking it in the woods nearby so they wouldn't be tempted to steal it. He tried to sneak out the back of the tent but failed as a spear came out of nowhere piercing his right leg. He howled in pain as he kept on running. He heard some wolf like dogs following closely behind him barking up a storm. 'So much for a quick get away!'

He growled as he saw the wooden area up ahead. He sensed Buffy for a slight second, which distracted him enough not to notice the man standing in a grass hut along side the path he was taken. Before he could stop himself, he found himself hit over the head with a large object and felt himself being dragged. He cursed in his head unable to make the sounds out loud as he realized he had gotten himself into a bad situation that he couldn't even get himself out of. As darkness overcame him, his last thoughts were of Buffy and how she was still waiting for his return in Sunnydale.


	50. Chapter 49: New Goals

Chapter 49: New Goals

* * *

 **Magic Box, Monday 4:30 pm**

Buffy dozed off while reading a book on more information on the Jinkins, corpse eater. She was mostly bored but also tired from her hard work out that she had continued for 4 hours before Anya finally insisted she take a break and eat her sandwich. She barely had finished her sandwich when she picked up the book to fall promptly asleep. When Dawn and Freddie arrived a few minutes later, they didn't want to disturb her so instead worked on their homework. Buffy slept until 5:30 when she was woken up by the sound of Xander arriving.

He had hollowed, "Honey I'm home!" not knowing that Buffy was sleeping away on the table. He apologized over and over again to her but she just waved her hand in front of him not worried. She immediately stood up racing to the back of the shop as she noticed she could sense Spike moving again in what she guessed was his jeep.

* * *

 **Angola, Africa, Tuesday 12:30 am (African time, 3:30 pm Sunnydale)**

Spike woke up holding his head that ached. He found himself covered in a warm woven blankets with the smell of freshly cooked food coming from somewhere. He glanced around noticing a tiny man curled up at the fire stoking it. The tiny man noticed Spike was awake and spoke in African, which Spike translated, "Hello. I'm Darkarai. The villagers, who determined you a vampire, were chasing you. I am one too."

Spike nodded sniffing the man to realize he was indeed a vampire as his mouth watered at the sight of the blood in a stone bowl. The man nodded and handed him the blood, "Here. You look as though you could use something. You are pale and extremely beat up."

Spike drank the mug vamping out since he was so thirsty. He knew it would do nothing to heal him but it would curb his appetite some. Feeling the nutrients hit his body he tried to sense Buffy but found she was sleeping. It made him smile knowing she was sleeping in the middle of the day. He then turned to the man who was staring at him, "I'm Spike. I need to get on my way. I can only travel at night and it's already getting closer to morning and I have made no headway."

The man smiled, "I will let you leave as long as you take me with you. I need to get away. I am an outcast. I ask that you take me south where you are heading so I can find a place I am accepted."

Spike figured what the hell, he might as well have company, "Ok mate. You must be ready to leave in a few minutes. I don't fancy being stuck another day."

The man nodded in agreement and picked up the stick holding the meat and took a big bite. He handed it to Spike who shrugged taking a few bites of it before returning it to the guy. Spike stood up on wombly legs noticing he had new cuts on his body. Darkarari watched enjoying his dinner, "I rescued you from the villagers. They were planning to burn you alive which is why your feet are burned."

Spike glanced down noticing why they felt like they were on fire. It was one of the few parts of his body that weren't burnt by the muscle man but now they were indeed burnt and sore but the man had wrapped them in some sort of cloth that helped and he figured they also had some kind of soothing salve. Spike sighed as he left the hut to sit down on the ground waiting for the man. He had made no headway so far. He grinned as he felt Buffy wake up. His body was still unhealed and the cuts were deep as well as the spear mark in his leg. He was in bad shape as he managed to contact Buffy, 'Buffy luv, can you hear me? I should be back to you in 3 days…if not sooner."

Buffy sent a smile his way, 'Really? 3 days?'

The claim faltered and Buffy sighed. She could sense how injured Spike still was and wondered why he wasn't healing. Meanwhile Spike's head was full of voices again. They were loud and alert since he had drank blood renewing himself a little bit. He longed for the emptiness he used to feel before but now he knew it would be impossible to get it back. He heard the man step up behind him carrying a heavy tent, his dinner, and a huge tarp.

The man stopped as Spike led the way to the jeep. Once they had reached the jeep, the man covered the jeep with the tarp creating a covering. He then took out some purple paint and proceeded to paint the front window and side windows with the purple paint. Spike peered at the vampire as he then proceeded to climb into the newly covered jeep.

Spike sighed in relief as he climbed into the driver's seat. Spike knew the time was just cut in half and he would be arriving in South Africa now in about 24 hours. There he decided he would give the jeep the other vampire to do what he wished. He just needed to get the airport and get back before something else happened to him. He floored the gas ignoring the way the other vampire held on tightly to the dash as he sped towards South Africa knowing he wouldn't stop until he got there.

* * *

 **Cemetery, Monday 11 pm**

Buffy wandered through the cemetery still thinking about the Jinkins. She had no options as a way to kill it. She could either let him kill Warren, Jonathan or Andrew or attempt to find who the Jinkins was before his death and pay respects to it. She had read that it was normally an un-mourned soul that needed justice served before it could return to its afterlife.

She had briefly considered visiting the prison but knew at night they wouldn't let them have visitors. So instead she went on a lengthy patrol. She kept feeling like things were following her but when she would look, no one would be there. She fondly remembered the days Spike would follow her in the shadows. She missed his familiar tingle and the feeling of having him watch out for her. Right now though she's settle for being able to hold a decent conversation with him to see how he is.

She kicked a stone that hit a crypt as she sighed looking towards it. It seemed deserted so she continued on her way. The action had been slow lately in most cemeteries except for the one closest to the Hellmouth at the school. That one always had tons of demons and vampires in it so she had learned to start with that one, clean it out only to patrol the other cemeteries and then do a swing back to finish it off. It had been that way for over a week now and she didn't know why but figured it was just that the Hellmouth was always attracting things.

There was probably a new vampire in town with buddies and she had just yet to find him yet. She wasn't worried with Spike arriving home in 3 days he could help her patrol. She sighed as she started to fight with a young girl fledging. She hated killing children vampires but knew they were just as blood sucking friendly as the next. This little girl was no exception only she had learned to play up her cute traits. She must belong to someone and knew her trade well.

Buffy didn't hesitate kicking her knocking her backwards where she started to cry. She cried so loud Buffy's head began to hurt as blood trickled down her head. Buffy threw the stake dusting the girl but wiped the blood from her forehead that held a huge gash that opened up. That was no ordinary vampire and that was a trait she had never heard of before. She sighed realizing that meant more research but for now, patrolling with blood pouring out of her, was not a good idea. With no crypt to clean up at, she started to walk home hoping to get herself cleaned up before Dawn could see and start asking questions to things she didn't understand herself.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Monday 12 pm**

Buffy lay in bed trying to contact Spike with no avail. She could sense he was awake but he wasn't answering and actually didn't seem able but she couldn't understand why. He should be settling in for the night but yet he seemed to be still active. She sighed as she curled up under his duster in a ball. She whispered to herself wiping her eyes, "Less than 3 days Buffy. You are a big girl and you can handle 3 days."

She heard her door creak as it opened to show Dawn standing there in her blue pajamas. She motioned to Dawn to come in. Dawn settled in beside her whispering, "Less than 3 days until he's back right?"

Buffy nodded refusing to cry anymore. Dawn asked nervously, "He's ok right?"

Buffy shrugged as she ran a hand through Dawn's hair admitting, "I'm not sure. He's awake but the claim is just so weak which leads me to believe either he's very frail or something is interfering with it."

Buffy felt Dawn nod and then let out a yawn. Buffy snuggled further under Spike's jacket and Dawn smiled snuggling deeper onto Spike's side of the bed, "Does the jacket help?"

Buffy nodded with a slight smile, "Smells of him. Like tobacco, whiskey, blood and that tang he always smells like."

Dawn giggled, "Freddie smells of Aspen cologne and mints. He always has a tictac in his mouth that's the flavor of evergreen."

Buffy giggled as she felt Dawn yawn again. "Better get some sleep Dawnie. Tuesday morning always comes early."

Dawn nodded as she closed her eyes. Buffy listened to Dawn's quiet breathing for a few minutes whispering into the claim knowing Spike probably wouldn't hear it, 'Night Spike. See you soon' before she gave into sleep.

* * *

 **Sunnydale Prison, Tuesday 5 pm**

Buffy was worried. Spike hadn't contacted her all day although the claim had been open until about 2 hours ago. She had tried and tried in vain but there was no response. Then she sensed him sleeping. She figured he probably drove all night and had a reason to stay up all day only to sleep at night. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't answer though unless there was something physically wrong with him.

She sighed as she entered the prison to talk to Jonathan and Andrew. Buffy figured Warren was still busy with whatever this Jinkins was which is why he hadn't returned for Buffy yet. She hoped Spike was back by the time he figured out how to handle both the Jinkins and Buffy.

She requested to see Andrew and Jonathan and with a slight nod she was taken to the back room. She walked through the buzzing door through the metal detector as she walked up to their cell. Andrew greeted her happily, "Did you find out how to kill the Jinkins? Is it still after us? Have you heard from Warren?"

Buffy let out a deep breath as she grabbed onto the bars to address them, "First off, do you know who the Jinkins was originally? It's the spirit of someone who was deceased and it will continue to eat corpses until it is either properly mourned or it devours the corpse of the person who has brought it forth. Once one of those two things happens, it will pass onto its afterlife. So the question is, what were you trying to summon when you ended up with the Jinkins?"

Andrew glanced at Jonathan who glanced back and both shrugged, "It was Warren's idea. I don't know who he was aiming to summon but Jinkins wasn't it."

Buffy nodded and muttered, "Figures."

She turned to walk away as Andrew called after her, "Will you speak at our court case? It doesn't have a court date yet. They were debating on dropping the case since we were mostly a couple of delinquents and just giving us community service hours as long as we can have character witnesses that weren't related to us. Would you mind doing that?"

Buffy scowled but at their expectant faces she responded, "I'll think about it."

She motioned to the guard who relocked the door behind her as she realized she would have to her own research to try to figure out who the Jinkins was.


	51. Chapter 50: His Return

Chapter 50: His Return

* * *

 **Magic Box, Tuesday 8 pm**

Clem entered the Magic Box very uncertain. He glanced around looking for Buffy and asked Anya who was at the desk, "Where's the Slayer?"

She pointed to the back room where Buffy was working out trying to get out her frustration since she was holding back fear and sadness. Clem entered the room to watch her kicking and punching a bag that looked as though it was losing the battle as it swung all over the place. Clem cleared his throat as Buffy picked up a towel running it over her chest, arms and face trying to wipe off the sweat, "Hey Clem. I have never seen you in here before. Something I can help you with?"

Clem whispered, "Spike called me and I need to meet him at the airport in a few hours. He mentioned your name but didn't seem totally coherent. Want to go?"

Buffy nodded as she pulled on a sweatshirt and wrapped a towel around her neck, "In your car?"

Clem shook his head, "Nah I'm driving Spike's. I did ok in it last time and since it's nighttime, we don't' have to worry about where I pry the coffin open. He's coming into L.A. this time."

Buffy nodded as they walked to the car. As she climbed inside the scent of Spike overwhelmed her senses causing her to close her eyes. Clem noticed and asked, "You ok? Do you need a drink or something before we head out?"

Buffy reopened her eyes admitting, "A drink would be nice."

Clem reached back into the cooler behind his seat and handed her a regular coke. She noticed the cooler was full of pig's blood. She shuddered wondering why Clem would be bringing that on such a short ride home. Surely Spike could make 2 or 3 hours in a car without blood and all that blood. It looked like quite a few pigs were killed for that. She turned to face forward noticing he was already heading out of town. Clem turned on the tape player as The Ramones blared through the speakers and Buffy laid her head back to relax thinking of the reunion she would have with Spike.

* * *

 **L.A. Airport, Tuesday 10:30 pm**

Buffy helped Clem carry Spike's coffin with him in it until they reached the parking lot where the car was parked. Clem stood it upright removing the hammer from his back pocket, which he proceeded to use to remove the nails holding the lid in place. Buffy shuddered remembering her death so very well. She stood completely still as Spike almost fell out of the coffin and Clem caught him.

Spike looked horrible. His body was covered from head to toe in deep burns. Where the burns were not, there were cuts and bruises. His eyes were just about swollen shut and she wondered how he was even able to drive like that. He didn't say a word as Buffy climbed into the back seat and Clem laid him back there so Spike's head was resting on Buffy's lap.

Buffy ran her hand through his hair flinching at all the blood that was in it. She leaned down placing a kiss on his blood covered temple and whispered, "Welcome home Spike. I don't know what happened to you but I'll take care of you."

Spike muttered something and Buffy decided to try to feed him while Clem started the ride home. Buffy lifted a jar of blood holding it under Spike's nose. Spike didn't even flinch nor vamp out and she frowned remembering how he had said that warm blood was better. He rarely drank it cold. She got an idea as she lifted the hammer from the ground where Clem had put it and sliced across her wrist holding it to Spike's nose. Clem shouted, "Whoa Buffy watch what you are doing back there. I can smell your blood up there. I don't want a hospital visit mind you."

Buffy ignored him as she placed her wrist under Spike's nose so he could smell the fresh blood. He vamped out but didn't move to drink so she rubbed the blood over his lips and his tongue slowly darted out then before she could even think about what would happen, he grabbed her wrist pulling it to his mouth and sucked deeply on it. After taking a few pulls of blood he grabbed her head and pulled her down biting into her neck. She gasped in the pain and Clem was worried and watched through the rear view mirror as Spike took a few pulls of blood from her and whispered, "Mine."

Buffy replied, "Yours" as she cradled him close to her allowing him to take a bit more blood than normal. He drank leisurely until he suddenly pulled out his fangs whispering, "Please…"

Buffy nodded knowing what he wanted and accepted the neck and bit down hard taking a tiny sip of his blood whispering, "You're mine Spike."

Spike whispered, "Yours."

He licked her neck once to seal it and then did her wrist and proceeded to drift off to sleep letting the blood start to heal some of his smaller cuts. Buffy held him close running her hands through his hair just thankful he was back with her. Her Spike was safe now with her.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 1:45 am**

Clem helped Buffy to get Spike upstairs. He was just too weak to walk it himself and too tired. Buffy turned whispering to Clem, "Thank you."

Clem nodded, "Just take good care of him Slayer. He went through a lot for you."

Buffy turned back to Spike as Clem left. She heard the door open and she saw Dawn at the doorway looking extremely sleepy. She was carrying her stuffed animal in one hand and her CD player headphones in the other. Dawn walked up closer to the bed where Buffy sat next to the sleeping Spike and she gasped when she saw what kind of shape Spike was in, "Is he going to be ok?"

Buffy nodded, "I think so."

Dawn whispered softly afraid to wake him, "What happened to him?"

Buffy frowned as she got up walking into the bathroom, which Dawn followed her in. Buffy filled up a bucket of cold water and grabbed a washcloth before admitting, "I don't know. When Clem and I picked him up from the airport, that's how he looked."

Dawn frowned, "He will be there in the morning right?"

Buffy nodded in agreement knowing she had her review class tomorrow and hated to leave Spike alone though. She knew she needed to go to the review class and although the second was cancelled and called a reading day, the first one of the day was necessary. Dawn whispered as though reading Buffy's thoughts, "We can have Clem watch over him while you are at your classes tomorrow. You have finals you have to worry about. You can't do those if you are worried about leaving Spike alone."

Buffy smiled a little at the suggestion as she whispered placing a kiss on Dawn's forehead, "Can you help me set his ribs at least? The rest can wait until the morning."

Dawn nodded as she followed Buffy carrying the same wraps Buffy had used on herself many times. She lifted Spike up propping him up against her own chest as she and Dawn carefully wrapped his ribs tightly ignoring the blood that was caked on it. She wanted to make sure if they healed tonight thanks to her blood, they would at least heal correctly. She then looked at Dawn, "You can go back to bed Dawnie. I'm just going to stay up for a few washing some of the blood off his body for the night and then get him into some clean clothes and then curl up to sleep myself. Night Dawnie."

Dawn stood there for a moment before she realized she needed her sleep for tomorrow as well. She nodded and turned back into her room with a yawn. She would have time with Spike tomorrow. He was sleeping now anyway so she would get nowhere with him tonight. Buffy carried the bucket and washcloth with her as she returned back to the bedroom. She lifted Spike gently up pulling off the ruined shirt from his body. It was caked with blood as was his pants which she carefully removed next trying not to hurt him by touching the burns and bruises.

His cuts were mostly healing but she knew the burns would take a long time. He appeared to have a few broken ribs too and a huge hole in his leg from something pointy. She gasped as she saw the slash marks on his back that looked badly infected but she knew vampires wouldn't get sick or infected but those slashes didn't seem to agree.

For now she would clean what she could, and curl up next to him. She let out a sigh as she gently washed his face noticing without the dry blood he didn't look so horrible. She then carefully washed his chest, which even without the blood looked as though he had completely laid in the sun or been hit by a fire but had not dusted.

She frowned as she glanced down at the blood red bucket and carefully carried it to the toilet dumping it to refresh it with the sink. She returned to the bedroom to wash down his legs and feet grimacing at every mark on his perfect body. Spike barely had any scars when she met him. She wondered just how many scars he would have now.

She frowned again at the slash marks that covered his heart. They looked self-inflicted and painful. For a fleeting moment she laid her hand against his chest expecting to hear a heart beat but she felt none and quickly lifted him up to try to wash some off his back. She glanced down at his body and then at the red water in the bucket as she realized that was all she could do.

It was already 2:30 and she knew morning would be coming quickly and she hadn't been sleeping well. She didn't think tonight would be any different. She curled up next to him putting her head on his chest. She heard him whisper, "Buffy…" as she felt his arms come around her holding her tightly as though afraid to let her go or she would disappear.

She whispered against his chest, "I love you Spike" and received no answer as she expected. She closed her eyes thankful he was home at least.


	52. Chapter 51: Healing

Chapter 51: Healing

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 6 am**

Buffy yawned as she crawled out of bed. She was feeling miserable she had to leave Spike today but she knew she needed to earn this degree and that Clem would probably agree to take care of Spike. She knew what she would do this morning after her shower though which would help in the healing process. She slipped into the shower to take a quick shower because she had a lot to do today before she left for classes. After a quick 10-minute shower, she entered her room with only a towel around her.

She locked the door and went over to the bed trying to rouse the sleeping Spike. She glanced over his body noticing the blood had really helped the cuts and bruises to fade. The burns were still as prominent as last night but at last his eyes were less swollen. Knowing how well it had helped him the night before, she knew she needed to take a chance today and hope it paid off. She crawled into bed naked beside him and whispered, "Spike, sweetie wake up. It's feeding time."

Spike didn't respond so Buffy placed her wrist under his nose but all he did was wrap his arms around her to hold her. She sighed enjoying the feeling but she really wanted him to feed. It was obvious her scent alone wasn't going to cut it. He just didn't see her as food. She leaned over not wanting to leave his arms as she cut her wrist again like the night before. Then she placed her wrist under his nose, which he sniffed but still didn't wake up.

She sighed as she smeared some of the blood onto his lips and then grinned as he vamped out sucking gently on her wrist. She sighed contently enjoying the soft sucking motion he was making as though he had no hurry and was instead savoring every moment to make it last. She ran her hand through his hair hoping that since it was review day, she might get out earlier than normal allowing her to come home to help Clem bathe him.

She felt his tongue lick over her wrist and figured he was done. He whispered her name softly again but didn't wake up and instead seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. She glanced at the clock seeing it was 6:30. She hated to leave him but she needed to get dressed, and start to make up his blood cocktails. She was determined to mix pig's blood with her blood to help in his healing. She placed a kiss on his lips and then crawled out of bed even at his whimpering protest.

She took a deep breath throwing on a skirt and top that matched before heading downstairs. She pulled out the blood supply she had just restocked and re-slit her wrists filling the jars of pig's blood completely to the top. She felt a little light-headed but knew she would be just fine with slayer healing. When she was finished, she put the blood back into the fridge with a note to Clem with which ones to use first since they held the most slayer blood. She climbed up the stairs putting the wrist in front of Spike's mouth hoping he didn't feed but apparently he felt full because all he did was leisurely lick her wrist a few times.

She breathed a sigh in relief placing another gentle kiss on his lips before rapping on Dawn's door. Dawn yelled in response so Buffy ran downstairs to make breakfast and lunch. She yawned feeling exhausted now from blood loss and staying up so late the next before but made the regular omelets while packing Dawn a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch. She didn't pack one for herself knowing she would be home at lunch to make herself something.

She heard Dawn come down the stairs noticing it was a little early. Dawn smiled, "Spike looks a little less bloody this morning."

Buffy nodded absently as she nibbled on her egg, "You fed him didn't you? His bruises looked like they had healed over night and were now yellow instead of that ugly dark black and blue…"

Buffy refused to confirm and Dawn continued, "I'm not upset. I think it's great you guys are together but I was just curious. Are you going to continue to feed him?"

Buffy let out a gentle sigh not wanting to talk to Dawn about such things. She still had a fear that Dawn would be looking for her own vampire and treat herself as a snack and Dawn sensing the unwillingness to talk continued some more, "It's not like I don't know Spike is one of a kind. There just aren't any other vampires out there not that I have looked or anything. But I've seen soulless vampires and I don't want them in my bed. They have a bad habit of draining their victims. You got lucky because I could swear sometimes that Spike kept his human traits along with his vampire…"

Buffy glanced at her sister with a nod, "Yeah he is one of a kind and very special. I plan to feed him until he's better."

Dawn smiled, "If you need more blood…"

Buffy shook her head, "No, Dawn. Not to be mean but see I have slayer healing. If I slash my wrist, it will close and be a scab for a little under 3 hours and then will be gone. If you slash your wrist, remember what happened last year when you did that? Took a long time to heal. Plus another thing, even without the healing powers, he doesn't know your blood and recognize it. He is in a weird state right now and definitely not himself. He recognizes me as his mate…I'm not sure what your blood would do to him because you are not his mate."

Dawn understood but felt sad she couldn't help but nodded just the same. Dawn glanced up at Buffy, "Are you going to ask Clem before your class? I can stay with Spike until Freddie and Xander get here."

Buffy hesitated. She kind of wanted to be here when Xander arrived as to break it to him gently that Spike is back but she also needed to arouse Clem to give him time to get here. She sighed, "Yeah just don't tell him about Spike yet ok? I kind of want to be there to soften the blow."

Dawn could totally understand that and turned her attention back to her egg. Buffy leaned over placing a kiss on Dawn's head and poured herself a big glass of orange juice knowing she would need it. She would drink that on the way over to the cemetery. She left her book at the table and said, "Be back soon" as she headed out to get a hold of Clem hoping he was easy to wake up and wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday noon**

Buffy raced home hoping Spike was doing ok. The claim was quiet. It suggested he was indeed still unconscious. This frustrated her to no end but as long as he was feeding and healing, she wouldn't worry too much about it. He had said her name twice and claimed her which suggested that he was ok just really weak. She opened her front door greeted by Clem. Clem was frowning, "You didn't tell me he had been poisoned by a Wichia Demon."

Buffy blinked, "A what-a demon? Vampires can't get poisoned."

Clem's frown deepened, "Actually Wichia demons can poison anyone including vampires and demons which is why he's all sleeping beauty. His body is slowly fighting off the poison. It takes up to two weeks to get into his system and this is week two I'm guessing."

Buffy frowned as tears formed in her eyes. She realized that must have been the slashes on his back and arms and perhaps even his chest. Clem patted Buffy's back awkwardly, "Blood should help but not animal. I'll have to get him human."

Buffy put a hand on his arm and he noticed the wrap she wore and replied, "Oh. He's not eating pig's blood is he?"

Buffy quietly shook her head and Clem nodded, "Just as well because that poison is hard to heal and Slayer's blood should knock it right out of him. He woke up screaming earlier and yelling about voices….I don't think things went according to plan Buffy."

Buffy frowned still not understanding what he did, "What did he do Clem?"

Clem glanced at his feet before whispering, "He did trials. As he put it, 'I went to see a demon about a girl.'"

Buffy whispered, "Me?" and at Clem's nod she questioned, "Why?"

Clem shrugged, "You will have to ask him as both times I was talking to him, he wasn't making much sense. On the way up, he was rambling about your friends judging you and hating you because of him and that he was going to make it better. He kept repeating he was going to make it better and by seeing this demon in Africa, he could have a wish granted and it would make things better. You saw him on the way down."

Buffy nodded biting her lower lip, "Will you help me bathe him? I don't think I can get him into the tub by myself."

Clem smiled, "Sure."

With Buffy's thoughts heavily weighing on her mind, she and Clem gave Spike a sponge bath in the bathtub where Buffy even washed his hair before returning him to bed. With Clem's help, She rewrapped his ribs tightly since they had not completely set and any sudden movements could easily cause them to re-break and he also helped her sew up the hole in his leg from the spear.

This would prevent her precious blood from leaking out as it had been. He offered to bring by some salve later on in the day after he stopped by his mom's place to pick up the recipe and ingredients. He promised it would do wonders for those burns in terms of soothing them while they healed. She thanked Clem for staying with him and asked for the same time tomorrow and he readily agreed. As soon as Clem left, Buffy slit her other wrist letting Spike feed from her before she went back to sleep curled up with Spike on the bed.

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 4 pm**

Dawn opened the door to her sister's room seeing Buffy curled up under the covers with Spike. Both appeared to be sleeping soundly. She tiptoed in the room to see Buffy had a new cut on her wrist and that Spike was looking even better. Both eyes looked normal and the swelling was down. The bruises and cuts that marred his face and chest from what she could see, was visibly less but the huge burn marks she could see looked as bad as ever.

She figured with it being so deep, it would take a long time to heal. She wondered how he got all those wounds in the first place. It was apparent that Buffy didn't know or she would have admitted it by now. She closed the door leaving the two to sleep as she started on her homework. She wanted to go out with Freddie tonight and hoped Buffy would let her even though it was a school night. There was a baseball game at the school that she wanted to see at 6 so she hoped Buffy would be awake then to be asked. She put her CD Player on blaring music in her ears as she started on her math homework. It felt good to have her family back together even if they were hurting.


	53. Chapter 52: Some Overdue Bonding

Chapter 52: Some Overdue Bonding

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Wednesday 5 pm**

Buffy sat next to Dawn on their bed while Spike slept on. Buffy was typing the last of her paper after having both Anya and Xander read it. She wished Spike would wake up and help her but other than his murmurs of her name and his whispering sometimes, he seemed to be healing slowly. She knew not to worry because burn patients at a hospital sometimes are there for months with burns that weren't even half as serious as Spike's but she couldn't help herself. The claim hadn't been activated in days and it bothered her.

She continued to type in the changes using a laptop she had signed out from the library. Buffy and Dawn had decided to stick with their pizza for dinner plan in order to make sure Buffy had plenty of time to prepare for her finals. The paper was all that was due in the one afternoon class. She could turn it in anytime tomorrow but the morning would be a final test. She knew she was ready though. She had been faithfully keeping up with her assignments and the project on depression was already done and saved as a power point on her floppy drive.

She had been working on it in between classes during her lunch hour and before her morning class. She was quite proud of it and was ready to turn it in. She typed and typed as Dawn worked on her history reading until she was finished. It had taken her almost 2 hours to finish but the paper was complete. She smiled as she handed it to Dawn. As Dawn read through it, she ran her hand through Spike's hair wishing he would wake up. She knew it was time to feed him but didn't want to do it in front of Dawn.

Dawn whispered, "You can feed him if you want while I read this. I'll even go to my bedroom."

Buffy shrugged unwrapping her wrist and lifted the knife she had kept on the nightstand the last two days and carefully slit her wrist enough so the blood flowed. Spike's face vamped out once she put it under his nose and he whispered, "Buffy…" before gently sucking on the wound. Dawn put the paper down watching as Buffy cradled Spike's head in her lap running her free hand through his hair as he held her wrist to his mouth gently sucking. Dawn whispered, "Does it hurt?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, kind of feel nice."

Dawn frowned, "How come the bandages are never blood covered?"

Buffy smiled, "He seals them up when he's done."

Dawn stated, "Wow. He does that even while unconscious?"

Buffy nodded proudly, "His demon loves me and takes care of me. This proves it."

Dawn smiled as she picked up the paper and continued to read. Sure enough when Spike finished, he licked the wound twice and then nuzzled her wrist settling down to sleep in her lap. Buffy put the knife on the nightstand and then picked up one of the cell phones that sat on the stand. She had bought a family plan for Spike, herself and Dawn when Spike had left so that when he returned home, they could all contact each other at any time.

Buffy held down 4 and ordered an extra large Hawaiian pizza knowing that was Dawn's favorite and a 2 liter bottle of coke. She then wrapped up her wrist to keep the cut from getting infected knowing that since she kept reopening the wounds, they wouldn't heal so well but she didn't mind even if she ended up having scars. It was well worth it.

Leaning over, she picked up the notebook containing her Psychology notes and flipped through them quizzing herself as Dawn continued to read. Finally Dawn handed it to Buffy with a huge grin, "Perfect. That's definitely an A paper."

Buffy smiled big as she lifted the computer onto her lap and popped in the disk, "Want to hear my project too? It's only 15 minutes. You can watch it. I made it into a movie with the librarian's help."

For the next 15 minutes, they watched the project and it finished in perfect timing with the pizza. Buffy placed a kiss on Spike's forehead setting him to rest on his pillow taking Dawn downstairs where they enjoyed their pizza. They talked about school, and summer plans as well as Dawn and Freddie and how she wanted to go on a date and Buffy agreed. She planned to call Willow and Tara to catch up on things there. She didn't know if Giles would talk to her but it was worth a try as well.

She laid down next to Spike smiling at how his arms automatically went around her as she pressed and held down 8. She heard Giles's voice greet her and she almost dropped the phone. She quickly took a deep breath and said, "Hi Giles."

He replied in a gentle tone, "Buffy."

Buffy whispered into the phone, "Yea it's me. How are you?"

She had planned to talk to Willow but she was still so hurt by Giles but she knew he was important to her and she needed to make up with him eventually. Giles let out a deep breath himself that echoed into the phone, "I'm fine Buffy. Willow told me what happened after our discussion. It's probably for the best."

Buffy shook her head biting her lower lip as she felt Spike snuggled in closer as though to offer her comfort, "No it wasn't better. He's back you know. I don't know what he did, but he went off because of what you said to me. He wanted to make it better Giles. A soulless evil vampire, went to Africa seeking out a wish demon to have some sort of wish to make it all better for me. Not for him but for me. Does that sound so evil to you?"

Giles stuttered and she could almost imagine him removing his glasses as the silence continued over the phone, "I don't expect you to accept him. Everyone else seems to but I don't expect you to. You never even liked Angel but for good reason since he was only sort of good based on a curse and had killed Jenny. Spike on the other hand was mostly good based on his own free will. No night of passion, or love will change him. Someday you will realize that, Giles. I just hope it's sooner rather than later because I do miss you being a part of my life."

Giles was still quiet but she could hear his breathing telling her he was still there. She decided since she was already on an emotional roller coaster she might as well complete the job, "Giles, you are like a father to me. Your opinion matters but I am also a grown up. I get to make my own decision and while I don't ask you to help with them, or even jump on the Spike bandwagon, I do ask you to support me and love me just the same no questions asked. Is that so much to ask for?"

She heard Giles blow his nose and then heard his voice over the phone, "Oh Buffy, I just want what is best for you dear. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter and to think of him hurting you would kill me. Do you understand that?"

Buffy whispered, "Yes. Do you still hate me?"

Giles whispered, "Oh Buffy I could never hate you. I might get mad, might make mistakes but I would never hate you."

Buffy smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, "Life isn't easy and I'm just trying to do what makes me happy and what makes my life a bit easier. It's great to have someone strong enough to watch my back and who loves me enough to give up their life. It's wonderful to have someone to hold me when I cry and cheer with me when I'm happy. I've never had a solid enough boyfriend to do that and who I trusted enough to accept it. Perhaps I got messed up when I was dead or perhaps I just finally accepted love, either way, I'm happy Giles."

Giles blew his nose again and whispered, "I'm glad Buffy. Willow and Tara will be coming home in a few weeks. Is that ok with you?"

Buffy beamed, "It sure is. Are they really doing that well?"

Giles hesitated but answered anyway, "Well yes, but there's something else. Something bigger coming and I don't know what it is but it's strong enough to be felt by Willow in England. The coven wants her back by the end of next month for sure saying you will need her and Tara desperately."

Buffy frowned, "Can I talk to Willow? I wanted to see how she's doing and to let her know I'm thinking of her."

Giles replied in a cheerier tone, "Of course. Just give me a minute to get her. She's mediating with Tara."

Buffy glanced down at Spike placing a kiss on his head with a sigh. She really wished he would wake up. She wasn't sure if she would call it unconscious or not but it might very well be with the demon in full control. She wasn't sure how that worked with a vampire. If he got knocked out, did both the demon and human get knocked out or was it only the human part? She never had such thoughts with Angel because it was all or nothing with him. Either he was good or bad. There was no in-between. She stopped her thoughts as she heard Willow's cheery voice, "Buffy! How are things? We are talking about heading back in a few weeks. Might be as long as a month and half though, it depends on Tara and my training. It's been great here. I really love being a part of something big for a change."

Buffy smiled glad to hear her friend so excited and sounding well. "That's great Wills. How's Tara?"

Willow grinned, "Tara's great. She's just as excited as I am about this. She isn't even upset I have more power than her. I have learned how to channel it a bit better now only I seem to have more coursing through my system than I can ever imagine using. How are things with Spike and you? I'm guessing by Giles's look Spike is back."

Buffy launched into her mini-story, "He's here, sleeping or passed out or something. Some witch demon poisoned him and so he's been out of it mostly. He whispers my name from time to time but that's about all I hear from him. He did reclaim me almost the minute I saw him at the airport. He's so hurt though Wills. You'd never believe it. He looked worse than he did after Glory and that says A LOT!"

Willow let out a deep breath in sympathy, "Wow. Is he at least healing up ok?"

Buffy glanced down at her still wrapped wrist, "Yea…I'm feeding him Wills. My slayer blood heals him pretty fast and it's helping with the poison too or so Clem said. He worries me though. I want so badly for him to be all better."

Willow whispered, "I know how that feels. I remember feeling like that with Tara. Part of you fears that it will never be the same again and it doesn't go away for a long time even after it's better because part of you will be afraid at first it will happen again. It's scary."

Buffy smiled knowing Willow totally understood, "Exactly. I'm so glad I called tonight. I almost didn't. I'm turning in my paper tomorrow. Want me to email it to Giles and you can look at it? It's on the Victorian Era. I got to pick any eras we covered and I wanted to learn more about the time when Spike was growing up to better understand him. I did my psychology project on depression. It's finished and the librarian made it into a movie and I don't know how to repeat that but the paper you can edit if you see anything wrong? It's due in the morning though at 8 am."

Willow yawned, "I'll look at it after we get off the phone and get it back to you as soon as I finish reading it because it's getting late already here."

Buffy glanced at the time realizing it was already past 2 am there.. She whispered to Willow, "Thanks for talking to me tonight. I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks."

Willow smiled, "You are quite welcome. I'm glad you called. I've been missing you guys lately as have Tara. Sweet dreams Buffy."

Buffy whispered, "Night Willow. Sweet dreams."

She heard a click and set the phone aside. She was tempted to patrol but instead she sent that email over to Willow and picked up her notebook one more time to review before hitting the bed. Whatever baddies were out there tonight would be out there tomorrow. That she could be sure of.


	54. Chapter 53: Her Savior

Chapter 53: Her Savior

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 11 am**

Buffy returned to the house allowing Clem to leave. She knew it was early for his lunch but wanted to feed him anyway. He didn't drink much this morning and that worried her. She climbed the stairs to the room wishing she would find him alert and happily on the bed waiting to greet her. But she was disappointed as he lay back on the bed with some salve over his burns and bandages still wrapped around his ribs and leg. His back had a large bandage on it to protect the bed from the slave he had administered to it. She unwrapped her wrist and slit it putting it to Spike's mouth.

She felt the gentle pull as he started to feed. He took his fill leaving Buffy a little light headed this time. She figured he was feeling better if he was able to take more. She heard her name whispered on his lips once more and sighed. She wished he would say more than just her name but it was nice to have him know who was feeding him at least. She felt his tongue continue to leisurely lick over the wound and then she heard a door slam. She wasn't sure who it was as she raced down the stairs carrying the wrist wrap in one hand and holding onto the rail with the other. She reached the stairs to see Xander standing there. Xander frowned, "There was trouble at the Magic Box…"

* * *

 **Magic Box, Thursday 11 am**

Anya was helping a customer with Jonathan and Andrew came running into the shop. She glanced at them, "Aren't you criminals supposed to be in jail? Didn't you kill someone?"

Both shook their head but only Jonathan answered, "Warren killed someone, not us. Warren summoned a demon by accident and it just ripped open the jail wall freeing us and we ran before it could kill us."

Anya glared at both of them, "You are leading whatever it is to my precious shop to be destroyed? I don't want dead bodies in my shop and I certainly don't want criminals. Out I say!"

Jonathan got down on his hands and knees, "Please help us. We need to find the Slayer. She knows what is after us and hopefully how to stop it."

Anya let out a deep breath as she called Xander telling him what was going on. He promised to leave work early since it didn't appear his boards were arriving today anyway and go talk to Buffy. He suggested the two criminals hide out in the back room with the equipment and that Anya lock up until it's solved. Anya agreed and hung up leaving Xander to deal with the mess

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 11:30 am**

Buffy was quickly debriefed on the small part Xander knew. Buffy sighed admitting she had research to do because she didn't know who the Jinkins was before his or her death and that it was important she find out. Xander then glanced down at her wrists and stated, "What is that? Are you suicidal? Are you trying to kill yourself because Spike left you? I thought he was returning soon?"

His voice was hysterical and loud so Buffy lead him outside to the back porch. Xander unwrapped the other wrist to see an almost healed cut on her wrist from the morning feeding. Xander held up both wrists, "What are you doing to yourself? Is this some kind of sick game to you or some kind of punishment for us bringing you back to life once? You realize Willow can't be doing that again!"

Buffy let out a deep breath as she shook her head, "I'm not trying to kill myself and in fact these are shallow cuts."

Xander cut her off pushing her back a little to meet her eyes, "Shallow cuts can still kill or didn't you pay attention in health class."

Buffy lifted her wrists, "This isn't from trying to kill myself. You aren't going to like what it's from though."

Xander retorted back as he stood on the porch next to her crossing his arms in a defensive manner, "Oh yea? Try me."

Buffy frowned glancing down at her bare feet, "I've been feeding Spike. He came back the other night really beat up. He looked and still does look worse than when Glory got to him. He left to make things better for me only I don't know how because he's been out of it and unable to communicate. He knows who I am and says my name every time he feeds from me but that's about it. He did reclaim me…"

Xander's mouth fell open, "Claim?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah he reclaimed me almost immediately upon seeing me once he got some blood into him and he's been getting better I think. He's poisoned by some witch demon and he needed slayer's blood to heal but I have to admit that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I love him and I can't imagine life without him."

Xander thought about what he'd do is Anya was dying. He'd give up his blood for her as well so he could understand. He leaned over to give Buffy a hug but heard a noise. Both whirled towards Warren who looked crazed. His hair was greasy and standing on end. He was still wearing the same clothes Buffy had seen him in when he was wearing the white orbs. He was holding something behind his back but she couldn't make it out so she yelled, "What do you want Warren?"

Warren grinned an evil grin, "I want you dead Slayer. You have caused me too much heartache so now it's time to die."

Before Xander or Buffy could react, Warren cocked his gun and fired. Out of nowhere, Buffy was shoved out of the way as was Xander and she heard a loud noise as the smell of blood hit the air. She recognized the smell as she screamed, "No Spike!"

Hearing a second shot but ignoring it, she sat up rolling Spike over to see a bullet lodged into his abdomen. Xander whispered softly, "He saved us."

Buffy nodded and then heard a particular sound. She turned around to see Warren being eaten by something she could only imagine was the Jinkins. Buffy went to shove Spike off her lap when Xander shook his head, "He's already dead. The second shot was him killing himself. I guess he figured either a you were going to die, or b Spike would kill him."

Buffy shook her head as tears fell down her face, "We have to get him inside. It's still daylight and he took a great risk jumping out in front of me like he did."

Xander glanced up at the sun that was covered by the awning but he knew within an hour it would be low enough to be able to hit Spike and dust him. Buffy glanced at Spike standing up as she gently lay back down on the porch, "Give me a minute…"

Buffy advanced on the Jinkins that looked hideous but was wearing a pink prom dress. She glanced at the Jinkins whispering, "Who are you?"

The Jinkins finished the meal glancing up at Buffy as her hideous form disappeared leaving a blond female who looked young and pretty. The Jinkins whispered, "Amanda Shetfield. I was murdered and my corpse was left out in the woods near the High School…no one ever found it."

She frowned as tears glistened in her eyes. Then a tiny white light appeared in the sky and Amanda smiled at Buffy, "Thanks…"

Buffy whispered just before the girl was taken away up to heaven, "I'll find your body and make sure your parents bury you proper."

The girl repeated her thanks and her body took a ghostly form and disappeared from sight.

Buffy let out a deep breath and returned to lift Spike up struggling as his limp form was heavy. Xander stood up helping Buffy to carry Spike inside and lay him on the couch. Buffy frowned as she ran into the kitchen to get a knife and struggling using the knife and her fingers, managed to cut out the bullet. Xander swayed slightly as she watched how fast she worked. She yelled at him, "Get me some bandages!"

Xander eager to get out of the room filled with blood went upstairs in the closet to grab the first aid kit to bring it down to Buffy. Buffy wasted no time in binding up the wound and she frowned as Spike whispered, "Buffy? You're ok yeah?"

Buffy nodded as she smothered his face with kisses, "I'm just fine. You saved us though."

Spike smiled slightly grimacing at the pain racking through his system, "I couldn't have my girl die."

Buffy laid her head against his good shoulder trying hard not to touch any injured parts but it was getting more difficult. He now had still a few broken ribs and now a bullet hole there. On his left shoulder was a horrible opened burn mark and on his left side held one too. His hands were still badly burned and his left leg was sporting still a nice hole from the spear. His back and chest were covered with healing cuts that didn't seem as deep as they were yesterday. Buffy heard Xander whisper softly, "Thanks for saving me man."

Spike smiled wrapping his arms around the now crying Buffy, "Anytime mate. I'm just glad I woke up in time. I woke up, sensed Buffy's fear, caught a whiff of Warren recognizing him from when he checked out my chip and took off down the stairs to get there in time knowing Warren here meant trouble."

Xander smiled, "Still thanks."

Spike nodded running his fingers through Buffy's hair trying to soothe her. Xander noticed the gesture and asked," Um what should we do with the jail birds?"

Buffy sniffled lifting her face, "Andrew and Jonathan? Where are they?"

Xander sighed, "At the Magic Box. What should I do with them?"

Buffy shrugged, "Make them promise not to cause trouble and let them go I guess. We don't have a place for them and without their ringleader, I'm sure they are worthless enemies. They are only our age after all."

Xander nodded in agreement and said, "See you two later" as he exited leaving behind Buffy and Spike who still refused to let go of each other.


	55. Chapter 54: He's Awake! Yay!

Chapter 54: He's Awake! Yay!

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 3 pm**

Buffy stretched as she woke up with herself practically laying on top of Spike. She glanced down at him and placed a kiss on his lips, which woke him up. He whispered, "Morning Buffy."

Buffy laughed, "It's 3 pm, hardly considered morning. How do you feel?"

Spike shuddered slightly, "Been better, probably been worse."

Buffy nodded as she whispered, "Hungry?"

Spike grinned, "Always. Well almost always. You have blood for me?"

Buffy nodded and Spike ran his hand up and down her arm pausing lightly at the cut on her wrist, "Um Buffy, luv, what is that?"

Buffy flushed as she looked down at the marks on his chest avoiding his eyes. He repeated gripping her wrist a little harder, "What is THIS?"

Buffy frowned, "I fed you…"

Spike gasped, "You had me feeding from you when I was so out of it I couldn't even focus? Surely you knew how dangerous it was, pet…why would you do that?"

"You were hurt, and I wanted you better and I knew Slayer's blood would heal you and it would be something I could do to help you. You were finally home and I wanted you back…"

Spike kissed the cut on her wrist before moving her other up to his lips to kiss that one too, "Well no more."

Buffy didn't bother to mention that every jar of blood she had, also had turned into a Buffy cocktail. She stood up refusing to agree as she went into the kitchen to heat him up some blood. She heard Spike grimacing and yelled, "You're hurt, I'll bring it to you."

She heard another loud groan assuming he laid back down as she started to make two sandwiches. She glanced at the clock and took out 6 chips ahoy cookies out of the package as well as for them to share knowing if they were eating, Dawn would want something as well. She carried it all carefully back into the living room where she found Spike sitting up looking over the marks on his body. He was lightly touching one as he whispered, "The voices didn't go away Buffy. I thought they would once I was healing but they didn't…"

Buffy blinked not having a clue what he was talking about, "Huh?"

He repeated, "The voices in my head, I still hear them and they are pretty bleeding loud if you ask me."

Buffy frowned setting their food aside as she ran her fingertips over his head as though willing the voices to go away, "What do you hear? Let me hear too?"

Spike closed his eyes and Buffy felt his total presence in her mind for the first time in about 3 weeks. She smiled but then she heard horrible noises. It was screaming and shouting that was so noisy she shuddered. They were voices all right but more so pleading and begging and screaming in pain. She had never heard such a horrible sound in her life. Then they started to tell Spike he was forever damned and to just give in and die and she shouted out loud, "NO!"

Then the voices were quiet and all Spike could feel was Buffy's love and comfort pouring through his mind. Spike opened his eyes and glanced towards her noticing she was clinging to him with tears in her eyes, "How did you do that pet?"

Buffy blinked again still totally confused, "Do what?"

Spike smiled, "The voices….they are really quiet now."

Buffy shrugged as she snuggled closer, "I just filled your head with my love and comfort. I guess it helps…what were those? Have you heard those for 120 years? I'd have gone crazy after one day much less 120 years…"

Spike cut her off, "No…I've only heard them about a week or so. Well almost 2 now I reckon. They are bloody noisy but I deserve them."

Buffy cocked her head to the side in a motion she had learned from Spike as she softly whispered, "Who are they?"

Spike let out a deep breath as he picked up one of her hands laying it over his heart feeling the heat warm him inside, "They are my victims…."

Buffy frowned, "What like new victims? Victims you had to kill in the last 2 weeks? Why would you hear those and not the others you have killed for over 100 years? Is the chip not working again?"

Spike shrugged, "I haven't killed anything other than demons since I fell in love with you. So no pet they are not anything in the last 2 weeks… I guess Clem kept his word and didn't tell you then."

Buffy replied with her eyes shining in curiosity, worry and fear, "Tell me what Spike?"

Spike straightened up on the couch and grimaced as he saw the blood seeping through the thick bandages she had on his bullet wound, "Didn't you stitch me up kitten?"

Buffy bit her lower lip and shook her head, "I don't know how to sew. We will have to have Clem back over to fix you up. I had purple thread in me until a few days ago."

Spike raised his eyebrow at her, "You let Clem stitch you up? Why would you need stitched up?"

Buffy frowned, "I had some issues. Warren beat me badly when he had some ultra strength due to some orbs and then I met a really huge demon that broke some ribs and I went to Clem to be fixed up. He is rather gentle with his hands."

Spike growled and Buffy replied quickly, "But I kept wishing it was you fixing me up not Clem. I like the way you do it better. Your hands are always so cool and you are so loving when you do it. You often kiss it and make it all better when you think you can get away with it…and the way you suck your fingers when they are covered with my blood, as much as I swat you for doing so, it's kinky."

Spike chuckled then held his stomach as more blood oozed from it. He sighed and Buffy stood up, "Want to drink the blood before or after you get stitches young man?"

Spike smiled, "How about after? Does Clem have a phone now?"

Buffy nodded, "He has one rigged up in your crypt still and I just provided a phone for him to use the other day because I didn't realize the line would still work after I sort of blew it up. So be right back."

Buffy swayed her hips causing Spike to lick his lips. Buffy grinned glad she had an affect on him still and dialed the number, "Clem? Hey listen, Spike's awake and well….he has a bullet in him. Well actually I took out the bullet but I can't sew….yea that would be great. No I have blood for him. Um yea, perhaps he won't notice that. He wasn't happy I was feeding him. Well I didn't tell him. He's too smart for his own good. Uh oh he's looking at me. So can you come over? Oh yea we will be here. See you in a few Clem and thanks."

She hung up turning to Spike who stated in a mood that showed he was obviously not impressed by what he overheard, "I won't notice what luv?"

Buffy sighed, "I made the blood in the fridge into Buffy cocktails. You were poisoned by a witch demon and you were dying and I wanted to do it. So every blood I have has me in it…"

Spike sighed and then pulled her on his lap placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Buffy, I won't turn you into a food source."

Buffy shrugged not buying it, "You feed when we make love."

Spike lifted a burnt hand running it through his hair hating the way the burns still hurt, "It's different. It's like hmm…how do I describe it into terms you will understand. Ok I know. It's like you eat dinner right? You eat all of your plate, sometimes even enjoying my cooking so much you seem to want to lick the plate clean."

He smiled as Buffy turned bright red in embarrassment but he continued, "So anyway, when you go have a mint or even a piece of chocolate or fruit afterwards, is it because you are still hungry? Or is it because you want something?"

Buffy shrugged, "I guess it's because I enjoy it. But this is different you are right. Think of how you would feel. Imagine leaving you and coming back totally hurt and unable to communicate. And you knew that you had something that would heal me even if it was at a risk to you, would you give up that something to save me?"

Spike stuttered a little, "Well yeah but then again I'd dust to save you in a heartbeat. I don't want you feeding me and taking away your precious blood."

Buffy gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you Spike and there's more to it than that. It was peaceful and felt good. Now before you go freaking out about that statement I just meant, it was me sharing something with you so precious to both of us that…God why can't I talk when it matters?"

She banged her fists on her lap and turned to look at Spike trying again, "You were out of it and weren't responding but every time I shared my blood with you, you were so loving and always whispered my name and made sure not to take too much. I never once had to push you away or even tell you when to stop. You always stopped in plenty of time and always sealed the wound even when it wasn't you who was doing the cutting. You never once bit me, I cut myself…it was I feel weird calling it beautiful but I think it was."

Spike smiled as he leaned his head down on her shoulder nuzzling her neck, "It was a basic mating thing between the demon and his human. All of me loves you, every part of me, even this bloody soul. I can feel it reaching out to yours, can you feel it too?"

Buffy nodded as she put her hand over his soul, "I can and do. Spike why did you do it?"

Spike whispered softly, "Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man…" until he paused letting out a deep breath trying it again, "Buffy, I wanted you to be happy. I wanted your life easier. Your friends were making it hard on you because I didn't have a soul. I wanted to be better for you and to make you happy. So I went to see the demon in search of what would make me into something you deserve. You loved me and I loved you but sometimes love isn't enough. So I made it enough. I took myself and changed it into what you deserve. You deserved a vampire who had a soul who could have you be accepted by others around you."

Tears filled his eyes and Buffy brushed the ones that strayed down his cheek away ignoring the ones that fell down her face, "Spike, I loved you before the soul and I'll love you now after. We will get through this. What did you have to do with the demon?"

Spike stiffened a little, "trials" but he refused to say anymore. Buffy took it upon herself to close her eyes and before Spike could stop her, she was replaying his horror. Tears fall down her check as she clung to him watching how he battled a muscle man that pretty much was trying to burn him alive and did manage until he broke his neck.

Then she watched him battle 4 poisonous demons and felt his pain and suffering until they all died. Then she felt the beetles crawling over him and screamed from it until the image changed because Spike had gained control and changed it to the stone demon, which he only briefly allowed her to watch.

He honestly had no idea visions through a claim could be as bad as experiencing them yourself. She gasped in pain feeling the electricity blasts he had felt coursing though his system while fighting that demon so he quickly changed it to the last trial, the sunlight one. Buffy gasped as she felt the sunlight burning him alive and saw his thought as she remembered Angel and him bonding over such experiences and then watched in awe as he accepted it and thought of her and Dawn.

She opened her eyes as she looked at Spike running her hand over his face, "God Spike, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Spike smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips, "I keep wondering the same thing myself."


	56. Chapter 55: Happy Endings

Chapter 55: Happy Endings

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 3 pm**

Spike's nose tingled as he glanced up seeing Clem looking at the ceiling or the floor and in any direction but towards Spike and Buffy who were dressed but wrapped so tightly around each other that they might as well not be. Buffy turned bright red as she removed herself from Spike's lap and glanced towards Clem. Clem couldn't help but notice the red spot from Spike's blood on her nice white shirt and then glanced towards Spike who chuckled slightly, "Slayer kind of forgot to sew me up."

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "I didn't forget! I just can't sew! Trust me, you wouldn't want to see my attempts of sewing. You'd probably be mummified in the thread."

Dawn stood at the doorway watching as Clem lifted Spike's shirt to sigh at the big gaping hole. Clem shook his head, "You two are lucky he isn't completely full of blood or your sofa would have been ruined."

Dawn rushed over to see the wound and frowned, "That's new…"

She glanced towards Buffy noticing the bruise on her cheek, "So is that? What have you guys been doing to each other?"

Buffy frowned turning towards Dawn, "We had a run in with Warren but it's safe to say, we will no longer be bothered by the trio since it is now a duo."

Dawn whispered towards Buffy, "Warren's dead?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. He tried to shoot me, Spike saved me only to take the bullet himself hence why the huge hole in the gut. Then Warren shot himself. Then the Jinkins, which he summoned in the first place Oooooh. Is it dark out yet? Spike and I need to go bone hunting."

Dawn frowned, "Jinkins?"

Buffy looked apologetic as she continued her story, "Warren summoned a Jinkins which ate his corpse and therefore sending Amanda who was the Jinkins to heaven. I promised her I'd find her body that was supposedly behind the high school in the woods. I promised I'd give the remains to her parents. I have no idea how long ago that was but I'd like to keep my word."

Spike was busy digging his nails in the couch until Clem stood up, "All finished but you both need a shower."

Spike grinned as he glanced towards Buffy and Buffy grinned right back. Dawn frowned peering at them both, "So Clem want some company? Can I invite Freddie? I'd rather not be here when they look at each other like that."

Clem laughed and nodded, "We can rent some videos. I'm dying to see the 'The Wedding Planner'."

Dawn smiled, "Got snacks?"

Clem laughed as he left the room and opened the door, "Always."

Buffy looked at Spike, "I think we should just rinse off in a quick shower and then relax in a hot bath, that ok with you?"

Spike nodded grateful he didn't have to stand long in a shower, "Sounds perfect pet."

* * *

 **Buffy's house, Thursday 6 pm**

An hour later, Buffy lay back against Spike and they had their hands intertwined on top of Buffy's legs that were enclosed by Spike's split legs. Both had their eyes closed and they were talking within their minds not even bothering with words, 'How did the classes work out then?'

Buffy answered, 'Oh I like psychology. I'm learning all sorts of things. I took psychology 101 and I am fairly certain I earned an A. I missed you looking over my projects though.'

'What did you do the project on pet?'

Buffy sent a grin, 'Depression. It fit so well which is what I was seriously feeling after you left me. I knew you'd be back but knowing and feeling is two different things. You can see it if you want. I kept a copy on a floppy disk only we have no computer to use to play on it…'

Spike cut her off as he whispered, 'That's one of the first things we have to buy then. I've been thinking Buffy, would you mind if we set up the attic as a training room? We can move some things around, give away some of the extra furniture if you don't mind and set up a training area up there? I would have said the basement but you want that for your future office.'

Buffy smiled and nodded, 'That would be great. I also took an English class. Guess what I did my paper on?'

Spike smiled, 'What luv?'

She practically bounced in her mind, 'On Victorian period, because I was missing you and wanted to know what life was like for you when you were my age.'

Spike responded as his thumb ran caressing circles over hers, 'That right?'

Buffy nodded, 'Yeah that's right. It was fun. I have a copy of that too. Can we get a printer too then? I'd be able to spend more time at home if I could do my homework at home and I'm sure Dawn would benefit from it as well. Can it be a laptop so that we could use it and share it easier?'

Spike nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead, 'Anything you want pet.'

Buffy smiled glancing at Spike. She knew she was right where she wanted to be. Soon Willow and Tara would be returning home. Dawn was happy with Freddie. Giles had a life in England, which seemed to make him extremely happy and her world was complete. Until the next adventure strikes.

* * *

The End!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this adventure. I started a Part 2 but honestly I haven't totally gotten into writing. Instead I'm posting what I finished years ago but never uploaded. Perhaps some reviews will encourage me to write again and finish the Part 2. Thanks for reading and look forward to sharing more with you!


End file.
